Nouveaux horizons
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Dernier volet de la saga ! Shane et Mitchie sont enfin fiancés et la vie leur sourit enfin ! Plus aucun problème à l'horizon ! Et pourtant … Entre leurs différentes carrières, leurs projets personnels, et leurs familles, nos deux amoureux ont bien du mal
1. Prologue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Moi la journée a été parfaite. J'ai _enfin_ vu Camp rock 2. Il est bien, enfin moi j'adore. Bref, je n'en dis pas plus, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore. Toujours est-il que ce soir, vous avez le droit au prologue de cette suite, qui est, je le rappelle, la dernière. Pas la peine de me demander de suite, je n'ai plus d'idée mdr. Bien, avant de vous laisser lire, je voulais remercier **January123456** (Salut miss, (je crois). Ravie que l'épilogue t'ait plus. J'espère que ce prologue te satisfera aussi. Bisous), **Shinku62**, **Aurélie** (Salut miss. Ravie de savoir que je suis prévisible lol. Pas tant que ça mais on verra. Cela dit, je suis ravie que tu ne saches pas où je vis exactement parce qu'entre toi et Lia Rose, je suis vernie moi mdr. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous), **elodie** (Salut toi. Ravie que ma fic t'ait plus. J'espère que ce prologue sera également à ta convenance. Bisous), **nini** (Salut toi. Ravie de savoir que tu as aimé ma fic. Voilà donc la suite de « Une rencontre déterminante. » Et désolée je n'ai pas eu ton mail, le site empêche de les mettre. Bisous), **nouna** (_Hello again_, amie auteur et lectrice. Ravie que tu aies aimé la déclaration, je t'avoue je la trouve parfaite pour ma part. J'en pleurerais presque. Comme promis la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira, et garde ton jogging près de toi ces prochains mois. Parce qu'il va y avoir du sport mdr (le jeu de mot vaseux) bisous miss.), **Lady** **Hope** (Salut la miss. Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir en tout cas. Comme promis la suite, mais chiche que t'en fasse une page ? mdr J'espère que tu aimeras. Bisous), **MissNessaEvansCullen** (Salut mistouille. En effet, c'était la semaine des épilogues, et là celle des prologues comme tu vois lool. Et oui, ils vont se marier. En tout cas tes mots me touchent vraiment très beaucoup (même si ma phrase n'est pas française lol). Bisous miss.), **amychan** (Salut miss. Ouais que veux-tu, ils vivent un vrai conte de fée ces deux-là. Même s'il y a pas mal de galère lol. Pour camp rock 2 ayé je l'ai vu mais perso je ne m'attendais pas à voir Kim ou Mandy lol. Cela dit j'adore ce film. Et les songs … Un réel bonheur. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous), **Mama054** (Salut toi. WaOuh, ta review me touche. Promis je ferais mon possible pour rester à ce niveau. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous), **Lia** **Rose** (Salut toi. Purée tu casse le truc là. Moi qui pensais que vous ne vous y attendriez pas … Tss mdr. Bon ceci dit, voilà la suite, qui devrait te plaire. Bisous miss), **charl2ne**, **Ladyanahi**, **Luna Angel** (Salut toi. Ravie que ma fic t'es plus. J'espère que cette dernière partie sera également à ta convenance. Bisous), **meltess**, **Sarah** (Hey miss. Et bien, quel cri de joie. J'en ai encore mal aux oreilles mdr. Ouais je sais, je l'ai fait parfait ce Shane et tu n'as pas fini de voir à quel point, il l'est. En même temps le passage de la porte ouverte est juste là pour augmenter le risque et donc le plaisir, me semble-t-il mdr. Quant à la demande … On en rêve toutes d'une pareille lool. (enfin moi en tout cas) Pour la bague, tu peux la voir sur ma page facebook, je l'ai mise y a pas très longtemps. Comme tu vois, il y a effectivement bien une suite, qui te plaira, j'espère. Bisous), **Grommlette**, et **auréliascott** (Salut miss. Merci pour tes reviews. J'espère que cette fic te plaira également. Bisous) pour vos reviews, elles m'ont toute fait rire, ou sourire, parfois les deux et franchement, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Merci à vous.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez du film, appartient à Disney ! Ensuite, pour ce que vous reconnaissez de mes précédentes fics, m'appartient, mais si vous arrivez à m'avoir Shane, je suis prête à négocier ! Mdr.

Merci à **chris87** pour son aide !

**Prologue**

**Q**uand la famille de Shane était partie, Mitchie avait d'abord était triste, avant de se souvenir que son copain lui avait donné rendez-vous le lendemain. Soupirant, elle fixa sa bague et ne put s'empêcher de crier de joie, avant de rejoindre la cuisine pour aider sa mère à nettoyer.

« - Alors ma future mariée, contente de cette journée on dirait ?

« - Tu parles Charles. Plus que contente, comblée… J'y crois pas, je vais me marier à l'homme parfait, souffla-t-elle les yeux brillants. Après, on fera des enfants tout en menant nos carrières et on sera heureux jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, fit-elle rêveuse.

Connie la regarda quelques secondes, puis rit doucement de l'utopie qu'elle s'imaginait. Elle finit cependant par claquer des doigts, afin de la faire revenir à elle.

« - Désolée, j'ai décroché, rit-elle. N'empêche, je n'aurais jamais cru que je serais fiancée si jeune. Remarque, je m'en moque. Quoi qu'en dise les gens, on s'aime et c'est tout ce qui importe.

Sur ces paroles, elle reprit son activité tout sourire en repensant à la tête de Mandy quand elle lui avait demandé de ne rien dire, pas même à Nate. « Après tout, c'est quand même à nous d'annoncer une aussi belle et grande nouvelle, pensa-t-elle en soupirant. Je me demande comment ils vont réagir ? »

La soirée passa rapidement et elle rentra chez elle pour dormir. Juste avant d'entrer, elle cacha sa bague dans sa poche. A peine eut-elle posé le pied sur le palier que Kim commença à la harceler de question. Elle voulait savoir comment s'était déroulée la soirée. Ne réussissant pas à réfréner son sourire, elle lui raconta qu'ils s'adoraient tous et que tout avait été oublié autour d'un bon repas. Elle lui fit ensuite un résumé détaillé des évènements, en passant, bien sûr, le plus beau sous silence. Shane et elle avaient décidé de prévenir tout le monde le week-end suivant afin de ne pas faire de jaloux. Elle finit par prétexter une fatigue immense et fila au lit.

Le lendemain, Shane vint la réveiller en lui apportant le petit déjeuner au lit. Seulement, elle semblait plongée dans un songe agréable, puisqu'elle n'eut aucune réaction à ses baisers. En désespoir de cause, il déposa ses lèvres dans son cou, titillant la zone qu'il savait très sensible. Papillonnant, elle consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, après avoir soupiré de bonheur. Lui souriant, elle l'embrassa et il sourit en voyant la bague. Croisant son regard, elle murmura :

« - Je me lasse pas non plus de la regarder.

« - Je la connais par cœur, mais je t'avoue que j'ai encore du mal à croire que tu l'aies acceptée aussi vite. J'avais préparé un tas d'arguments pour te convaincre et j'en ai même pas eu besoin.

« - Comme quoi. Je peux encore t'étonner, sourit-elle.

Il acquiesça et une fois qu'ils eurent mangé, elle fila sous la douche. Quand elle revint, la chambre était rangée. Elle allait le remercier, lorsque Shane lui rappela qu'elle avait promis de venir manger chez eux le midi. Hochant la tête, elle le regarda et lui demanda ce qu'il avait prévu pour la matinée mais il sourit mystérieusement.

Finalement, ils se contentèrent de se balader le plus discrètement possible avant d'aller à la demeure familiale. Elle y passa la majeure partie de son après-midi, apprenant de nouvelles anecdotes sur son fiancé. Au fond d'elle, elle avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'à présent, ils s'étaient engagés l'un envers l'autre. Au contraire, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait finir par revenir sur sa déclaration de la veille en arguant que c'était une erreur. Seulement, il n'en fit rien et quand elle l'accompagna à l'aéroport, il la prit à part et lui fit promettre de venir chez eux dès le week-end prochain.

Seulement dès le lundi, tout s'accéléra. Kim était en vacances et passait en seconde année, mais pour Mitchie les choses sérieuses recommencèrent. Elle refusa de garder la bague avec elle, voulant préserver le secret au maximum. Elle fit plusieurs plateaux télés, entre deux rendez-vous avec son agent. Néanmoins, elle réussit à caser un déjeuner avec TJ qui était de passage en Alabama, ainsi qu'un repas convivial avec Sierra qui était de retour de Chine. Elles se racontèrent leurs vies en détails, voulant rattraper le temps perdu, mais Kim nota l'air absent de leur amie et après un harcèlement intensif, la jeune étudiante en mandarin leur avoua qu'elle avait un copain du nom d'Ushi. Si cette nouvelle les ravie toutes les deux, elles comprirent également que ce garçon, si bien soit-il, allait la garder près de lui, ce qui les attrista. Cependant, elles étaient réellement contentes pour elle.

Quand le vendredi arriva, Mitchie se leva avec le sourire et se prépara rapidement. Elle savait que Mandy était déjà chez les garçons et qu'elle trépignait d'impatience qu'elles arrivent toutes les deux, afin de pouvoir faire la fête. Seulement la brunette n'était pas libre avant midi. Elle passa donc la matinée à songer à ses amis qu'elle allait retrouver, si bien que Joshua finit par arrêter la réunion pour le choix des nouvelles chansons et lui donna son week-end. Etrangement, elle lui sauta au cou, le remerciant un milliard de fois et lui promis une surprise pour son retour. Pressée de partir, elle ne le vit pas déglutir, appréhendant la fameuse surprise. Elle monta dans l'alfa roméo et demanda à Steve de se dépêcher de la ramener, si bien qu'elle fut chez elle pour onze heures. Dès qu'elle arriva, elle sauta hors de la voiture, lui demanda de les attendre et monta à l'étage. Entrant en coup de vent, elle salua sa colocataire qui sortait à peine de la douche et lui demanda de se préparer rapidement, puisqu'elle était libre. L'étudiante attacha rapidement ses cheveux et mit un peu de mascara avant d'enfiler une tenue passe-partout. Pendant ce temps, Mitchie prit l'écrin où était sa bague et le glissa dans son sac à main. Elles prirent leurs sacs et fermèrent l'appartement puis rejoignirent Steve. Kim qui observait son amie, la trouva trop excitée pour que ce soit normal et la harcela de questions, sans obtenir toute fois une seule réponse. La brunette se bornait à expliquer qu'elle avait juste envie de voir son copain. Leur chauffeur rit de la voir si joyeuse et se moqua d'elle en la voyant sauter rapidement de la voiture. Il les accompagna jusqu'au guichet, puis à la porte d'embarquement en priant la brunette de revenir plus calme.

Lorsqu'elles furent dans l'avion, Mitchie inspira longuement pour se calmer et éviter de faire peur aux autres passagers, selon sa colocataire. Quand elles atterrirent, elles descendirent tranquillement et prirent un taxi, qui les déposa devant la villa. Elles entrèrent sans bruit et échangèrent un sourire en entendant des rires au jardin. Elles montèrent sans bruit déposer leurs affaires avant de les rejoindre, s'arrêtant à l'encadrement de la baie vitrée. Ce fut Nate qui les aperçut le premier et elles rirent en voyant les trois autres se jeter à l'eau. Doucement, elles rejoignirent le garçon et le saluèrent.

« - Hey stop, y a ma copine, décréta Jason en sortant de l'eau.

En chemin, il prit naturellement soin de faire tomber Mitchie qui rit, une fois qu'elle eut sa tête hors de l'eau. Mandy se rapprocha d'elle, lui fit la bise et lui demanda si elle avait ce qu'il fallait. Refusant de répondre, la brunette nagea jusqu'à son copain. Celui-ci l'embrassa doucement avant de la regarder dans les yeux et sachant ce qu'il cherchait à savoir, elle acquiesça simplement.

« - Hey les tourtereaux, prenez-vous une chambre.

Sortant de l'eau, Mitchie rejoignit Jason qui venait de parler et lui fit la bise avant de le pousser en arrière. Il tomba à l'eau dans un bruit retentissant, qui les fit rire. La brunette monta ensuite se changer, suivit par son copain qui échangea un regard avec sa sœur. Aussitôt, les trois lui demandèrent ce qu'il signifiait, laissant les deux autres profiter d'un peu de repos. Ils se changèrent rapidement et dans la chambre barricadée, elle ressortit l'écrin et l'ouvrit. Seulement, au moment où elle allait prendre l'anneau, il fut plus rapide et la lui repassa au doigt en souriant. Elle rit et chuchota à son oreille :

« - Je sais pas pour toi, mais personnellement j'ai assez attendue.

« - Et moi donc ? Je rêve de pouvoir le crier sur les toits ! … T'as pas peur de la réaction de la presse ?

« - Non ! Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, on s'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte. Allez viens, Mandy va finir par brûler sinon.

Ils rirent et revinrent au jardin. Les quatre autres avaient finalement abandonné leurs questions au profit d'un moment câlin.

« - On fait quoi ? On les imite ou on annonce ça tout de suite, souffla le jeune homme contre sa peau.

« - Attends, laisse-moi leur dire, s'il te plait. J'y ai pensé toute la semaine, j'ai l'annonce parfaite, sourit-elle.

Il acquiesça et ils s'assirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur un transat et Nate lui demanda si sa semaine avait été agréable.

« - Ouais c'était super ! J'ai dû faire trois plateaux télé, dont j'ai aucun souvenirs, deux réunions, parce qu'il y a des problèmes avec mes musiciens, Shane et moi on s'est fiancés, j'ai déjeuné avec TJ Tyler et on a revue Sierra, c'était vachement cool, mais maintenant je suis morte !

« - Je vois, ce n'est pas … Attends t'as dit quoi, se reprit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

« - Sierra est revenue de Chine. Elle sort d'ailleurs avec …

« - Pas cette information-là, celle d'avant, la coupa-t-il alors que Shane et Mandy se retenaient de sourire.

« - Euh avant, dit-elle en fonçant les sourcils. Ah oui, j'ai déjeuné avec TJ et on …

« - Encore avant.

« - J'ai des problèmes avec Ben et …

« - Après ! Entre tes problèmes avec les musiciens et le déjeuné avec TJ, fit-il sous les regards perdus de Jason et Kim.

« - Ah ça, fit-elle en souriant. Shane m'a demandé d'être sa femme. C'était le week-end dernier pen …

Elle ne put aller plus loin, Kim lui sauta dessus en leur hurlant dans les oreilles combien elle était ravie. Elle fut suivie par Mandy qui fut ravie de pouvoir enfin en parler. Pour leurs parts les deux garçons regardèrent leur ami, qui acquiesça avant de montrer la main qu'il cachait depuis le début de la conversation.

« - Fais voir ta bague ! … Elle est vraiment trop belle, fit l'étudiante. Avec un papillon et tout, _so cute_. (Trop adorable)

S'approchant enfin, ils les félicitèrent, encore un peu sonnés par la nouvelle.

« - Bon levez-vous, parce que je suis en dessous et si ma fiancée n'est pas lourde, si on ajoute ma sœur et _Sher khan_, ça commence à peser, souffla Shane.

Ils rirent de bon cœur et les deux filles commencèrent à faire des pronostics. Non pas sur les réactions des fans du couples, mais plutôt sur les invités à la cérémonie, ou encore le lieu du voyage de noce. Seulement, lorsque Kim commença à parler des sous-vêtements, Mitchie la coupa en arguant qu'ils n'avaient pas encore décidé de la date du mariage. Elles commencèrent aussitôt à délibérer sur le sujet, alors que les garçons se livraient un conciliabule sur la décision du jeune homme. Ils savaient depuis début septembre, qu'il avait projeté de lui demander de patienter encore deux années, aussi ils ne comprenaient pas son empressement, bien qu'ils le soutenaient activement. Shane passa donc une heure à leur expliquer en quoi il était sûr de lui, tout en surveillant sa fiancée qui tentait vainement d'empêcher ses deux amies de choisir tout elle-même.

La journée passa rapidement. Ils n'avaient fait que parler du mariage à venir, si bien que la brunette se demandait ce qu'il pouvait encore être dit sur le sujet. Lorsqu'elle monta se coucher, elle soupira de contentement. S'asseyant sur le lit, elle se laissa rapidement tomber en arrière et en fixant le plafond, commença, malgré elle, à imaginer la cérémonie. S'attardant particulièrement sur la robe qu'elle porterait. Elle n'eut donc pas conscience que son fiancé l'avait suivi quelques minutes plus tard. Il était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte et l'observait. A la voir ainsi, il était réellement sûr de sa décision et rien de ce que ne dirait Pierre ou Joshua changerait ce choix. « Va falloir qu'on change d'agent, parce que le connaissant il risque de s'arranger pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, songea-t-il. » Secouant la tête, il entra dans la pièce et fermant derrière lui, s'assit près de la jeune femme qui ne l'avait pas encore entendu. Il passa doucement ses doigts sous son haut et elle sursauta avant de le regarder.

« - Avoue ! Tu aimes me faire peur.

Sans un mot, il se pencha l'embrassant tendrement, puis lui souffla à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait, tout simplement. S'écartant, elle le fixa quelques minutes sans rien dire, puis se rassit face à lui, avant de lui retourner ces simples trois mots qu'ils aimaient tant entendre.

Le lendemain, la première pensée qu'elle eut, en sortant du pays de Morphée, fut pour son futur mari. Celui-ci semblait être réveillé puisqu'il traçait des cercles sur sa peau. Elle soupira simplement, ne voulant pas quitter ses bras tout de suite. La quiétude de la maison lui semblait si reposante, qu'elle refusa de la briser. Au contraire, gardant les yeux fermés, elle songea aux journalistes et se demanda comment ils allaient réagir. « Il faudrait quelqu'un qui n'a pas cherché à nous séparer et lui donner l'info avant que les autres ne s'emparent de la nouvelle, pensa-t-elle. » La sentant éveillée, Shane la fit basculer sur le dos et l'embrassa en se collant à elle. Elle sourit, laissant s'envoler au loin ses réflexions et profitant simplement des frissons que les caresses de son fiancé lui procuraient.

Une heure plus tard, elle le regarda et lui confia ce à quoi elle pensait plus tôt, voulant son avis sur la question.

« - Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée … Maintenant reste à savoir à qui confier une telle nouvelle.

Acquiesçant, ils réfléchirent ensemble puis il sourit, ayant visiblement trouvé la réponse.

« - Tu te souviens du nom du premier journaliste à qui tu as donné une interview ? Suite à son super article sur nous ?

« - Oui attends, il travaille au _One_ de Miami. C'est Jonathan quelque chose, réfléchit-elle à toute vitesse avant de claquer des doigts. Jonathan Levin, j'ai même encore son numéro.

« - Parfait ! Nous allons donc le lui annoncer en premier et lui confier l'exclu pour le remercier de son aide. Parce que son article était simplement génial.

Se souvenant du rendez-vous, puis des lignes qu'il en avait sortie, elle hocha la tête, acceptant l'idée de son fiancé. Elle l'embrassa doucement, les guidant dans une nouvelle étreinte, qui fut brisée par Kim quelques secondes plus tard.

« - Debout la dedans ou j'enfonce la porte, cria-t-elle tout en frappant à l'aide de ses poings.

« - Dégage, hurla Mitchie, ou je te jure que je vais me venger cette semaine !

« - Pire, si tu t'éloignes pas tout de suite de cette chambre, elle ne te prendra pas comme demoiselle d'honneur, argua le jeune homme.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme cria de peur et hurla dans toute la maison.

« - Mandy, t'approche pas de la chambre des futurs mariés sinon on sera pas demoiselles d'honneur !

La seconde jeune fille cria de peur et leur promis de ne pas les interrompre, tout en sachant le charme déjà rompu.

Et voilà un prologue de fait ! Oui, je sais il promet une jolie petite fic, toute pleine de bonheur, mais … Comme c'est moi l'auteur, attendez-vous à de sacrées surprises ! Surtout que … Vous avez vu les fics d'avant, je ne les ménage jamais mdr ! J'espère que ça vous a plut, quand même !

Time Tell Will ! ! !

**PS** : Avant de partir, si jamais ça vous intéresse, j'ai posté des scènes coupées sur « Une rencontre déterminante » allez voir, c'est mignon comme tout. Bonne semaine.

TTW


	2. Chapitre 01

**Blabla de l'auteur** : _Hi everybody_, votre semaine s'est bien passée ? Même si ça ne me regarde pas vraiment mdr. Bon alors pour la peine, je vous donne le nouveau chapitre. Plein de rebondissements, avec pleins de moments mignons, des disputes, des baisers, des coups de gueules, et des séparations. … Ah non ça c'est le menu complet de cette fic mdr. Pour ce chapitre franchement il est pépère. J'en dis pas plus, et je vous laisse lire. Merci néanmoins à **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **nouna** (N'oublies pas ta faveur lol), **Camille** (Salut toi. Ravie que ma saga te plaise. Ouais la menace est de plus très sérieuse. Lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et n'hésites pas à venir sur facebook si tu as des questions. Tu me trouveras sous le pseudo « Missy Tagada » bisous.), **charl2ne**, **Risa** (Salut toi. Ravie que ma saga te plaise et bravo. Pour avoir tout lu d'une traite. J'espère que tu aimeras ce volet et merci pour tes mots, ils me touchent. Si jamais t'as des questions, ou si tu veux des infos, n'hésites pas à venir sur ma page facebook « Missy Tagada » bisous.), **Shinku62**, **lifeandhope**, **Aurélie** (Salut miss. Ravie que ça t'ait plut je t'avoue, l'annonce aux amis c'est ce que je préfère lool. Bisous), **Bonlia**, **Olieangel**, **Lady** **Hope** (Hey miss, comment va ? En effet, rien n'est gagné, surtout avec moi mdr. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous), **Lady Luna** (Hey toi. Ravie que ma saga te plaise. J'espère ne pas te décevoir mais n'hésites pas à venir me voir sur facebook je suis Missy Tagada lol. Bisous), **Lia Rose** (Salut la miss. Ravie que ça te plaise. Décidément, l'annonce aux amis est ce que préfère tout le monde lol. Au fait ne renfloue pas ton stock de menaces de mort, trop vite. Ça ne me manque pas vraiment ptdrrr. Bisous), **Sarah** (Hey ma tite mamzelle. J'ai vu que tu lisais la fic de nouna grâce à moi (selon ta review) j'en suis ravie, elle est douée. Sinon pour ta review ouais ce prologue est tout mignon tout plein. Mdr oui je leur mets toujours des bâtons dans les roues et le but du jeu et de deviner ce qu'il va leur arriver. Premier indice dans ce chapitre. Mdr Et entre-nous, si leur vie était banale et sans surprise, tu lirais ? mdr Clair, garder une telle nouvelle ne doit pas être évident, surtout pendant une semaine. Lol Mais elle plutôt bien réussie. Lol Les séparer ? Ma foi pourquoi pas, j'y avais pas pensé. Je reprends deux trois chapitres en y incluant cette idée, merci. Bisous miss.) et **aureliascott**, pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez du film, appartient à Disney ! Ensuite, pour ce que vous reconnaissez de mes précédentes fics, m'appartient, mais si vous arrivez à m'avoir Shane, je suis prête à négocier ! Mdr.

Merci à **chris87**, pour son aide !

Et pour finir en beauté, je dédie ce chapitre à **nouna**, **MissNessaEvansCullen**,** Bonilia**, **Lady** **Hope** et **Sarah**, pour vos reviews sur les dernières scènes coupées de « Une rencontre déterminante » Et ravie que le point de vue de Shane vous ait plus. Je crois que je devais l'écrire, comme l'a dit Sarah, c'était important de savoir, donc merci à vous d'avoir lu. Et désolée pour le gros pavet, j'y ai pas fait attention navrée.

**Chapitre 01**

** D**ès la fin de ce week-end, la vie s'accéléra pour nos six protagonistes. Kim reçut les résultats détaillés de ses partiels et fut réellement fière d'elle en voyant qu'elle avait eut de bons résultats en dépit de l'année qu'elle avait vécue. Mandy quant à elle avait réussi ses SAT et avait obtenu les félicitations des examinateurs. Durant le mois de juillet, elle contacta plusieurs facultés et fut admise dans la plupart d'entre elles. Un après-midi, alors qu'elle rentrait d'une virée shopping avec ses amies, sa mère l'appela au salon.

« - Une lettre de Gordonville ma chérie, dit-elle en la lui tendant.

« - _Great _! Voyons voir ce qu'ils me veulent, fit-elle en arrachant la lettre.

« - Vu la taille et le poids, je dirais qu'il t'offre une place chez eux.

« - T'as raison, sourit la jeune femme. Ils m'offrent de suivre mes études dans leur faculté, c'est génial.

« - Oui, enfin après la faculté de Princeton, commença sa mère avant de la regarder interrogative, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

« - Je remplis le dossier, tiens ! Non mais _Gordonville_, s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« - Que fais-tu de Princeton ? L'Ivy League ? De la qualité de l'enseignement que tu auras là-bas ?

La jeune femme regarda sa mère donner son avis avec enthousiasme, et soupira. Haussant les épaules, elle décréta :

« - Bas … Je bazarde ! Comme dirait _Sher Khan_, des clous ! L'Alabama est beaucoup plus agréable que New-York. Le soleil brille plus longtemps, les températures sont rarement en dessous de dix degrés et surtout … Y a Kim dans cette fac, Mitchie dans la ville et notre maison de vacances, donc je ne serais pas à la rue. Que des avantages ! Sans compter que, te vexes pas hein, mais Connie cuisine vraiment bien. Comme toi, mais elle a un style différent et rien que de savoir que si je n'ai pas le temps de cuisiner, je peux commander d'aussi bonne chose … Cherche pas, je vais à Gordonville.

Sur ces mots, elle reprit le remplissage des champs du questionnaire, sous le regard incrédule de sa mère.

Quand son père rentra au soir, sa mère était encore sous le choc. L'embrassant, il lui demanda si sa journée avait été bonne et elle le regarda avant de soupirer.

« - Parfait ! J'ai eu des nouvelles de Shane. Rien n'est sûr, mais ils voudraient changer d'agent, quant à ta fille elle quitte Princeton pour Gordonville.

Il la regarda et se mit à rire ne réussissant pas à y croire. Seulement, le visage de sa femme était si sérieux, qu'il se stoppa d'un coup lui demandant si elle était sérieuse. Comme elle acquiesça, il s'assit à la cuisine et réfléchit afin de trouver des arguments pour empêcher sa fille de faire une bêtise pareille.

Malheureusement, il n'en trouva aucun et elle vint leur apprendre, pour leur plus grand désespoir, qu'elle avait déjà posté le dossier d'inscription. Elle monta ensuite faire ses bagages, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Naturellement, quand elles apprirent que Mandy allait emménager dans la ville, Kim et Mitchie lui proposèrent de dormir chez elles la semaine, afin qu'elle n'ait pas à se lever trop tôt pour aller en cours. Par ailleurs, Kim serait ainsi moins seule, puisque Mitchie passait son temps ailleurs, ne rentrant que certains soirs.

Du côté des garçons, il y eut également du changement. Le premier fut qu'ils quittèrent Pierre Tessier. Cette nouvelle fit naturellement sensation, puisque c'était lui qui les avait repérés lors du concours final de Camp Rock. Seulement, ses manigances, ses mensonges et ses erreurs de l'année qui venait de s'écouler, pesaient trop lourd dans la balance pour qu'il continue de travailler avec les trois jeunes hommes. Ils étaient en ce moment, tous les quatre réunis dans le bureau de leur agent et venaient de leur dire qu'ils partaient.

« - Je peux en connaître la raison ?

« - Allez Pierre, rit le jeune homme, ne me dis pas que t'en as pas une _petite_ idée ?

« - Arrête ton ironie, Shane ! Et non, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous quittez la maison.

« - Non, pas la maison pierre, soupira Nate malgré son sourire, juste toi et la Floride. On a trouvé une petite ville beaucoup plus charmante, avec des avantages qu'on ne trouvera nulle part ailleurs.

« - Tiens donc ? Et c'est quoi cette ville aux attraits uniques ?

« - Gordonville ! La ville de nos copines. Ma sœur s'y installe également. On va donc se renseigner très rapidement pour s'y installer et se trouver un agent là-bas, ce qui ne devrait pas être compliqué …

« - J'y suis ! C'est à cause de mes manigances avec tes parents ? Pourtant, je me suis excusé !

« - Certes, mais tu as refusé de nous aider. Tu te souviens ? Tu as joué double jeu et tu nous as trahis et _ça_ mec on ne pardonne pas, décréta Jason. Sans compter que tu as eu ta chance pour te racheter. Quand on est venu te voir au sujet des rumeurs, tu savais que c'était Philip et Isabelle, ne nie pas, ils nous ont tout avoués, mentit-il. Ils avaient mené une enquête sur Mitchie. Enquête que tu as gardé afin d'éviter que Shane ou Mandy la trouvent en cherchant chez eux et tu t'en es servi pour l'empêcher de percer !

« - Je n'ai fait que ce que n'importe quel autre agent aurait fait !

« - Tout faire pour que je quitte ma copine ? Lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? L'obliger quasiment à me quitter ? Nous rendre malheureux, c'est ton boulot d'agent ? Et bien, on en apprend tous les jours ! Désolé, mais notre décision est prise depuis déjà longtemps ! On attendait juste quelques précisions sur certains points. Bon sur ce, on te laisse, on doit terminer notre petit déménagement. T'en fais pas pour nous, tu auras bientôt de nos nouvelles …

Se levant, ils lui dirent au revoir et partirent en riant de la tête qu'il faisait. Ils s'étaient déjà renseignés sur les démarches à faire, aussi dès qu'ils furent chez eux, ils entreprirent de vider les lieux, avant de contacter la succursale de Gordonville. Ils emménagèrent donc dès Septembre en Alabama, pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs copines et fiancée, bien que celle-ci soit rarement disponible.

Elle avait quelques soucis. En effet, deux de ses musiciens ne se supportaient plus depuis qu'ils étaient tout deux tombés sous le charme d'une jeune femme qui avait travaillé avec le groupe, le temps du clip. Or, si au début ça n'avait pas posé de gros problèmes, à présent que Cassie était avec Ben, Charlie lui menait la vie dure, ainsi qu'aux autres qui devaient supporter leurs petites guerres stupides. Ils étaient d'ailleurs en pleine répétition quand un nouvel incident éclata. Dans le but d'amuser la galerie, puisqu'il ne jouait pas de batterie sur ce morceau, Ben jonglait avec ses baguettes quand l'une d'entre elle tomba au sol et roula jusqu'à Charlie qui ne la voyant pas, marcha dessus. Celle-ci roula sous son pied, le déséquilibrant et il tomba au sol dans un vacarme atroce.

« - Merde ! Désolé mec, ma baguette a …

« - Tu l'as fait exprès avoue ? En plus de me piquer la nana sur qui je craque, tu t'arranges pour que je me casse quelque chose. T'as peur de la compétition, avoue ?

« - Tu rêves ! Si Cassie est avec moi, c'est bien qu'elle me préfère, non ? Et pourquoi j'aurais peur d'un mec qui ne m'arrive pas à la cheville ?

« - Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, t'as peut-être …

« - Bon ça suffit vous deux, cria Mitchie.

Depuis le début de ce triangle amoureux, les disputes de ce genre se multipliaient, usant les nerfs de la jeune femme qui n'était pas habituée à autant de rancœur.

« - J'en ai plus que marre de votre guerre à deux dollars ! Ok ? Vous êtes tous les deux sous le charme de Cassie et bien d'accord. Vous avez raison, elle est mignonne, mais agissez comme des hommes. J'ai l'impression constante d'être au lycée et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas un compliment ! Vos mères ne vous ont pas dit que les filles préfèrent la douceur aux cris et que votre guerre ne sert à rien si ce n'est à mettre une mauvaise ambiance ici et à détruire l'affection qu'elle a pour vous. Continuez comme ça et elle va mettre les voiles ! Bon, on fait une pause, souffla-t-elle en posant son micro.

Sortant de scène, elle voulut aller dans les coulisses afin de boire au calme. Cependant, elle n'avait pas fait trois pas que des applaudissements se firent entendre. Intriguée, elle revint en arrière et observa les garçons, cherchant à savoir d'où ils venaient. Souriant doucement, Chad lui désigna le public et elle eut un grand sourire en voyant les trois garçons. Elle les rejoignit en courant et sauta dans les bras de son fiancé qui lui manquait cruellement.

« - La vache, ça c'est de l'amour, commenta la batteur en riant.

« - Ouais, c'est pas comme ça que Cassie …

« - Vas pas plus loin mec ou ta guitare, je te la casse sur la tête !

« - Impossible, parce que si ça continue c'est moi qui vais vous la casser sur vos têtes de piafs enrhumés du cerveau, grinça la jeune femme en s'éloignant des bras de son copain. Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? C'est censé être privé ! Remarque, je m'en moque … Vu que vous êtes là, je vois mon homme et _ça,_ dit-elle en levant l'index pour appuyer ce mot, … C'est tout ce qui compte !

Sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa sous les rires des deux autres. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils s'étaient arrangés avec son agent pour rester pendant que celui-ci discutait avec Andrew Johnson, le nouveau manager du groupe.

Quelques jours plus tard, les garçons étaient complètement installés dans leur nouvelle maison. Nate et Jason, qui étaient rarement venus, eurent du mal à se faire à cette ville. Aussi, Shane et les filles leurs firent découvrir la ville, quand elles le pouvaient, si bien que fin septembre ils étaient rodés.

La rentrée estudiantine arriva et avec elle, une nouvelle routine. Les garçons s'absentaient la journée et ne rentraient qu'aux alentours de minuit. De leurs côtés, les deux étudiantes avaient des heures plus régulières mais malheureusement trop de travail pour les attendre. Elles étaient d'ailleurs si fatiguées, qu'elles n'entendaient que rarement à quelle heure rentrait ou repartait Mitchie. Quant aux week-ends, ils les passaient souvent ensemble, ou du moins certaines nuits, mais c'était encore trop peu à leurs yeux. Les plus à plaindre étant les fiancés puisqu'avec leurs deux carrières, ils se voyaient rarement, si bien que la première année passa sans qu'ils n'aient commencé à préparer leur mariage. Il leur était même sortit légèrement de l'esprit, jusqu'au soir où Nate demanda à Mandy d'être sa femme. Le lendemain, durant un brunch dominical dans le jardin, elle leur annonça la nouvelle et Shane regarda la brunette se rappelant soudain qu'ils devaient préparer le leur. Aussi après les félicitations de rigueurs et les cris de joie, Mandy demanda à Mitchie si elle serait d'accord pour faire une double cérémonie.

« - Désolée frangine, mais les parents ne vont jamais vouloir que tu te maries pendant tes études, lui rappela Shane.

« - Ah oui, c'est vrai, ils vont me demander d'attendre d'avoir fini la fac, à moins que je leur impose …

« - Euh, je ne suis pas sûr, déclara Nate. Ils commencent seulement à m'apprécier de nouveau, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils me battent encore à froid ! On va leur annoncer, mais si ça ne t'ennuie pas, on se rangera à leur avis.

Soupirant, elle déclara forfait après que les filles lui aient également conseillées de suivre l'avis de son fiancé. Si bien que la conversation revint sur le mariage de Shane et Mitchie.

« - Bon on commence à s'en occuper dès lundi, décréta Kim.

« - On peut peut-être donner notre avis, tu crois pas, s'amusa Shane.

« - _Naturally_, mais dès lundi on commence à mettre les choses en place ! Non parce que ça fait déjà un an que vous êtes fiancés, donc faut s'activer si vous voulez vous marier avant la date limite. Soit dans un an, presque jour pour jour …

« - Bon, on va voir avec Shane ! Parce que je ne sais pas pour lui, mais personnellement j'ignore par quoi faut commencer. Choisir une date me parait être un bon départ !

« - Faut choisir la robe, les demoiselles d'honneurs, le style de la cérémonie, publier les bans, faire votre liste de cadeaux, choisir le menus, le traiteur, la musique, vos tenues, où vous allez célébrer le mariage, lista Kim. Quoi d'autres ?

« - Faut faire la liste d'invités, consulter plusieurs traiteurs et goûter les menus proposés. Commander la décoration florale et les bouquets chez le fleuriste, choisir les témoins, prévenir les familles, réserver les chambres d'hôtels, prévoir la destination du voyage de noce, les faire-part, établir le nombre d'invités, les enterrements de vies de célibataires, décorer les voitures, acheter les confettis, faire le plan de table, la visite médicale en deux étapes, choisir la musique du mariage, quoi mettre à quels moments, réserver un bon photographe, acheter les alliances. Ah oui et acheter les sous-vêtements pour la nuit de noce, bien que Mitchie ne doit pu avoir grand-chose à te cacher, sourit Mandy. Ensuite, prendre rendez-vous avec le coiffeur et l'esthéticienne, choisir ta coiffure et ton maquillage, l'épilation, sans oublier les dragées et bien sûr, faire votre valise pour le voyage de noce. Je crois que j'ai rien oublié.

« - Si ! Le révolver pour tuer la mariée, soupira Mitchie les yeux écarquillés.

Durant les deux minutes où ses amies avaient listé les choses à faire, la brunette s'était sentit submergée par le travail à abattre et tremblait de peur d'oublier quelque chose. « Il y a tellement de choses à faire ! Par quoi faut commencer, se demanda-t-elle. » Sans s'en apercevoir, elle se mit à stresser et serra la main de son copain si fort, qu'il finit par grimacer.

« - Un problème Shane, demanda son meilleur ami et futur beau-frère.

« - Ouais ! Musclor fait sa réapparition, murmura-t-il.

Si les quatre rirent, ce ne fut pas le cas de Shane qui fusilla les deux filles des yeux, comprenant qu'elles étaient la cause de l'état de sa fiancée. En effet, celle-ci semblait complètement absente et plus blanche que d'habitude. Sans un mot, il se leva en l'entraînant avec lui et elle revint à elle. Elle cherchait à comprendre ce qu'elle avait du louper. Ils s'assirent au salon et il la fixa.

« - Hey ne t'inquiète pas ma belle. On va se renseigner auprès de professionnels pour savoir par quoi il faut commencer. Ce qu'elles nous ont sortit est à faire en un an, pas en une semaine. On va y arriver, fit-il confiant.

« - Mais imagine qu'on oublie quelque chose ? Comme la musique, les faire-part ou les invités, paniqua-t-elle. J'ai déjà oublié la moitié de ce qu'elles ont listés. Et puis comment elles savent qu'il y a autant de choses à faire ? J'ai peur Shane ! Peur d'oublier quelque chose d'important, de faire une gaffe impardonnable, de rater quelque chose, ou pire imaginons que je ne me réveille pas, ou que …

« - Mitchie, calme-toi, fit-il en la regardant.

Elle s'était levée lors de sa petite tirade et il la força doucement à s'asseoir sur lui. Obéissant, elle le regarda, cherchant dans ses yeux la force d'aller au bout des choses. Ce n'était certes pas son genre d'abandonner en route, elle l'avait suffisamment prouvée, mais à présent, vu le travail qu'ils allaient devoir fournir tout en continuant leurs carrière, elle avait peur de rater quelque chose. Or elle souhaitait réussir sur les deux plans afin de prouver à tous que malgré leurs jeunesses, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. A force de le fixer, elle finit par se calmer et afin d'enterrer ses derniers doutes, il l'embrassa avec délicatesse, avant de lui assurer qu'ils allaient réussir. Quand ils revinrent une demi-heure plus tard, les deux filles s'excusèrent.

« - Pas grave, éluda-t-elle. Bon faudrait qu'on se renseigne pour connaître les premières étapes. Pour le moment, je ne veux entendre parler que des première étapes, disons les … Les trois premières. Pas une de plus !

Les deux filles acquiescèrent et comme personne ne savaient, il fut décidé que le sujet ne serait plus abordé pour aujourd'hui. Seulement Mitchie partait dès le lendemain en tournée. Durant l'année passée, elle avait prouvé à tous son talent et à grands renforts de passages télé, rencontre avec les journalistes, en plus de plusieurs sollicitations pour des duos avec des groupes ou des personnes connues et certaines premières parties. Ce serait donc sa première tournée et elle appréhendait suffisamment. Celle-ci durant trois mois, ils reportèrent le début des préparatifs à son retour. Ils prévinrent donc leurs parents qui ne furent pas d'accord. Selon eux, il fallait commencer dès maintenant, afin d'avoir le temps de tout bien faire.

« - Sans compter ma chérie, qu'entre ta tournée et celle des garçons, vous allez perdre presque six mois dans les préparatifs ! Mais si tu veux, pour le moment, Isabelle et moi pouvons commencer à le préparer. Etablir le budget du mariage, trouver une date, prospecter chez les fleuristes et les salles et faire faire des devis. Comme ça à ton retour de tournée, Shane et toi n'aurez qu'à choisir parmi ce qu'on a trouvé, ça vous évitera certaines démarches ennuyantes.

Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme regarda son fiancé.

« - Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Et puis avec les mecs, Mandy et Kim, on pourra vous aider de temps à autre. Prendre des rendez-vous pour que ma belle puisse essayer sa robe et la choisir par exemple, commenta-t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.

« - Très bien, je vote pour aussi, souffla-t-elle.

L'affaire étant réglée, elle fut déchargée de ce stress durant sa tournée. Puisqu'il fut convenu que Shane gérerait l'affaire en attendant. Ils se téléphoneraient pour les décisions les plus importantes.

Seulement, elle fut surprise quand sa belle-mère l'appela au bout du troisième jour pour lui parler de boutiques de robes de mariées à New York où le choix était plus vaste. La jeune femme refusa, décrétant qu'elle choisirait sa robe à Gordonville pour plus de facilité. Elle était déjà rarement chez elle mais si elle devait en plus voyager pour une simple robe, autant tout arrêter. Isabelle se rangea donc à son avis. Cependant trois jours plus tard, Shane la rappelait pour lui demander quel jour elle préférait se marier. Lui-même hésitait entre deux dates. Soupirant, elle regarda son agenda et ils optèrent pour le quatre septembre.

Une semaine plus tard, Kim lui demandait si elle préférait une cérémonie en intérieur ou en extérieur. Perdue la jeune femme lui dit qu'elle allait y réfléchir et y pensa pendant deux jours entiers. Elle demanda finalement à Shane de voir s'il était possible de réserver un endroit qui permettrait aussi bien de faire la fête en intérieur qu'en extérieur. Celui-ci accepta son idée, avant de lui demander comment elle se sentait. Se souvenant que trop bien du stress qu'il avait éprouvé durant la première tournée des _Tous pour un_, il voulait connaître son avis.

« - Je t'avoue, tu me manques, c'est dingue et c'est de la folie ici ! J'arrive dans une ville vers quatorze heures, on répète deux fois, je signe quelques autographes, ensuite un repas, on fait le concert et on file coucher dans un hôtel. On reprend la route à sept heures direction la ville suivante. Un truc de dingue. Je visite un tas de ville et je ne vois rien à part des routes, des salles de concerts et des chambres d'hôtels. Mais l'ambiance dans le car est géniale et rencontrer tous ses gens qui croient en moi, c'est euphorisant !

Il rit et lui souhaita bonne chance avant de rajouter qu'elle lui manquait également. Elle sourit et resta les yeux dans le vague durant plusieurs minutes suite à cet appel.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une nouvelle ville, apportant de nouvelles rencontres qui la marquaient à chaque fois. Alors qu'elle descendait du car, une petite fille de cinq ans lui tendit un adorable ours blanc avant de lui demander un autographe et elle sourit.

« - Comment tu t'appelles ?

« - Karen, sourit-elle.

« - Mitchie on y va, grouille !

« - Deux secondes Max, tu vois pas que je suis occupée, dit-elle avant de s'accroupir. C'est marrant, je connais une fille qui s'appelait Karen aussi. Mais elle était moins jolie que toi, admit-elle en signant son carnet. Tiens ma petite puce.

« - Merci ! Tu veux bien en signer un pour mon frère ? Il est timide mais il t'adore …

Souriant, elle accepta puis prit la pause avec certains fans, discuta avec d'autres durant quelques minutes, recevant parfois des peluches ou des fleurs qu'elle confiait à son assistante, si bien qu'elle arriva les mains pleines. Posant le tout dans un coin, elle commença à répéter.

Elle put souffler durant quelques jours, ne se préoccupant de sa tournée, mais bientôt son téléphone sonna à nouveau, tantôt pour connaître la liste des invités, tantôt pour savoir quelle genre de cérémonie elle voyait. Kim réussit même à la surprendre en lui demandant quand elle rentrerait afin d'aller choisir ses vêtements de nuits. Rougissant, elle mit fin à l'appel sans même répondre.

Quand enfin elle revint à Gordonville, complètement épuisée et les mains pleines de peluches et de fleurs, elle songea à l'appel de la veille. Shane l'avait prévenue que les deux filles l'attendaient de pied ferme pour une sortie shopping en règle. Déglutissant, elle suivit Joshua dans son bureau. Ils discutèrent de la tournée et embrayèrent sur les projets proches de la jeune femme. Contre toute attente, il lui demanda ensuite ce qu'elle comptait faire des cadeaux de ses fans.

« - Bonne question ! Les garder, je pense. Je n'ai déjà plus les fleurs. Pourquoi ?

« - Habituellement, on les donne aux hôpitaux ou dans des centres pour enfants handicapés, ce genre de choses. Eux, ça leur fait plaisir et nous ça nous débarrasse.

« - Ecoute, laisse-moi y réfléchir, là je ne rêve que d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Souriant, il remit toutes les questions à plus tard et lui donna sa semaine. Visiblement ravie, elle appela Steve qui était à présent son chauffeur personnel. Il vint avec l'habituelle limousine et elle grimaça en songeant à l'alfa roméo à laquelle elle s'était attachée.

« - Alors la star est de retour au bercail, railla-t-il.

« - Ouais de retour et épuisée … Mais ça fait du bien ! Tu me raccompagnes, rit-elle.

« - Monte, je m'occupe de tes bagages.

Elle accepta, serrant un ours blanc dans ses bras et monta. S'attachant, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tentant de profiter du silence. Seulement, entre les voitures qui passaient et les gens qui parlaient avec animation, elle renonça bien vite. Steve revint et notant son air las, lui proposa de faire la sieste pendant qu'il faisait deux fois le tour de la ville.

« - Kim et les autres veulent partir faire les boutiques dès ton retour. Une petite sieste est donc plus qu'utile, ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ne lui pose de question.

Elle donna son accord et il leva la vitre. Quand une heure plus tard, il la baissa il sourit en la voyant dormir les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et la tête de la peluche sortant de ses bras. Sans un mot, il coupa le moteur et commença à sortir les valises. Deux jeunes sortirent de l'immeuble au même moment.

« - Vous avez besoin d'aide, demanda le plus âgé.

Les connaissant, pour les avoir souvent croisés, il accepta et leur confia les trois valises pendant qu'il prenait leur propriétaire dans les bras, avant de fermer la voiture. Ils montèrent jusqu'au premier et un des garçons frappa à la porte. Kim ouvrit, lui demandant ce qu'ils voulaient.

« - C'est nous, fit le chauffeur. Mitchie s'est endormie en chemin et tes voisins m'ont proposé de m'aider à tout monter.

« - Faut la réveiller ! Avec …

« - Réveille-là et je t'assomme, la prévint Steve en chuchotant. Elle est complètement crevée, donc si t'es une véritable amie, tu la laisses faire le tour du cadran ! Merci les garçons, c'est sympa.

Acquiesçant, ils repartirent aussitôt, alors que Kim mit les valises dans la chambre de son amie. Celle-ci était allongée sur son lit, ses chaussures encore aux pieds. Promettant de la laisser dormir, elle les lui enleva puis Steve partit rassuré, alors qu'elle téléphonait à Mandy pour annuler.

La jeune femme n'ouvrit pas les yeux avant le lendemain matin et fut surprise d'être dans sa chambre. Elle partit prendre une longue douche, afin de faire partir tout le stress de sa tournée. Souriant, elle laissa un mot à sa colocataire et appela Steve pour qu'il la conduise voir sa mère à son travail. Celle-ci fut ravie de la voir et après une étreinte réglementaire, lui parla de son mariage. Ils s'étaient tous répartis les tâches bien que le plus gros revenait à Shane et elle. A dix heures, elle partit voir son père à son travail et y resta jusque midi avant de rentrer chez elle. A peine eut-elle mis un pied dans l'appartement que Kim et Mandy lui sautèrent dessus.

« - On s'embrassera en chemin ! Direction les magasins ! Faut absolument que tu commences les préparatifs par le plus agréable, sourit Mandy. L'essayage de robe de mariée !

« - Ah oui ! Et après, les sous-vêtements. Juste pour me faire plaisir.

« - Stop ! Avant tout ça, y a plus important.

Les deux la regardèrent perdues et au moment où elle allait leur expliquer, son estomac parla pour elle. Riant, elles se mirent d'accord sur le fait de manger avant. Elles allèrent donc dans un restaurant agréable, seulement sa notoriété l'obligea à se faire discrète ce qui n'allait pas réellement de pair avec le caractère de ses amies. De plus, n'ayant pas complètement récupéré, elle ne souhaitait pas voir de journalistes.

Le déjeuner fut cependant agréable et elles lui posèrent un tas de questions sur sa tournée. Concernant le mariage, elles auraient tout le temps d'en parler durant l'essayage de la robe. Mandy avait suivi toutes les opérations de très près et avait tout écrit sur un bloc-notes spécial. Les adresses où elle devait se rendre, les différents lieux qu'ils avaient visités, ainsi que l'avis de Shane, ou encore les idées qu'elles avaient pour éloigner journalistes et fan. Dès la fin du repas, elles partirent, Kim décrétant qu'il était plus que temps qu'elle se mette à préparer son mariage. N'ayant pas la force de la contredire elle se laissa emmener par ses deux amies.

Et voilà ! Au menu du prochain chapitre, l'essayage des robes, le choix du menu, les retrouvailles avec Shane et _si_ j'ai encore de la place, le premier état de stress, concernant le mariage (petit clin d'oeil à **chris87** qui me rappelle que c'est au moins le millième depuis le début de cette saga. Mdr) ! Quoi ? Je ne les ménage pas ? Et alors, je vous avais prévenus non ? mdr J'espère quand même que ça vous plait ! Et navrée pour avoir passé sous silence sa tournée mais j'y connais rien et je souhaite être la plus réaliste possible donc … Je me rattraperais pour celle des garçons !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	3. Chapitre 02

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de m'excusez, en mon nom et en celui de **Chris87**, pour ce léger retard. Elle a été assez _busy_ ces derniers temps et moi franchement à l'ouest. Petit coup de flemme, je suis bonne à rien enfin bref, bonne nouvelle, quand vous lirez ce petit mot (qui sert d'intro à je ne sais pas trop quoi) le chapitre sera posté. Donc tout est bien qui finit bien dans le meilleur des mondes (à défaut d'un pire en tout cas), sauf dans ce chapitre mais on en reparle _later_. Sans transition, voilà les _**rars**_. Un super méga grand merci à **nouna**, **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **Aurélie** (Salut la miss. Ouais, heureusement que Mitchie a eu faim sinon elle y passait l'année dans les boutiques lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Perso, j'adore Isabelle dans ce chapitre mdr. Bisous), **Lady** **Hope** (Coucou miss. Ouais, désolée de les avoir fait oublier le mariage durant un an mais en fait, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre excuses pour les faire se marier dans la dix-neuvième année de Mitchie. Avant je trouve que ça fait tôt mdr. Euh ouais dans celui-là le second état de stress disons. J'avais oublié sa réaction suite à la liste de tâches lol. Oui t'as pas tord. La première tournée de Mitchie n'est pas des plus importantes, au contraire de celles des garçons. Bisous et bonne lecture.), **aureliascott1**, **Shinku62**, **amychan** (Salut miss. Ravie de savoir que les deux premiers chapitres t'ont plus. Si j'ai bien compris donc, je n'ai plus de tes nouvelles avant la semaine pro, c'est ça ? mdr Pourquoi je ne les ai pas fait vivre tous ensemble et par couple ? C'est simple, j'y ai pas pensé, mais j'en reparle après mdr. Pour Kim et Mandy, je ne suis pas certaines qu'elles y auraient leur place mais en tout cas, c'est gentil. A ce propos, j'ai vu le film … _I love it_, il est génial mdr. Bisous), **Bonilia** et **Olieangel** pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez du film, appartient à Disney ! Ensuite, pour ce que vous reconnaissez de mes précédentes fics, m'appartient, mais si vous arrivez à m'avoir Shane, je suis prête à négocier ! Mdr.

Merci à **chris87**, pour son aide !

Avant de vous laisser, je voudrais rebondir sur la question de **amychan**. Elle m'a demandé pourquoi, puisqu'ils sont tous à Gordonville, je ne l'ai avais pas fait emménager par couple. J'y ai bien réfléchi, et si ça ne m'est pas venue à l'esprit c'est pour les raisons suivantes. D'une part, ça aurait été trop compliqué de gérer trois adresses différentes. Déjà que trois couples, c'est la galère et malgré moi, j'oublie souvent de développer la relation Kim-Jason, voir même Nate-Mandy mdr, alors bon. La suivante est que si vous vous souvenez bien, Isabelle a une idée précise de ce qu'elle veut pour ces enfants (Un mariage blanc donc la mariée encore vierge, et pas d'enfant hors mariage) : donc un emménagement par couple était impossible pour le couple Shane-Mitchie, et pour Mandy-Nate. Donc pour ne pas faire de jaloux, j'ai laissé les garçons entre eux et les filles de leurs côtés, même si … Enfin dernière raison et la plus importante je crois, j'avais besoin que Kim et Mandy reste avec Mitchie : pour diverses idées que j'ai eue. Et pour les moments typiquement _Kimineste_, que tout le monde adore mdr. Voilà, j'espère que cette explication aussi bancale que mon père sans sa canne (mdr _sorry dad_) vous convient. Au pire, je suis toujours contactable sur ma session facebook.

Enfin, je dédie ce chapitre à **nouna**, qui saura pourquoi. (Ou au pire qui me demandera des explications mdr)

**Chapitre 02**

Alors qu'elles étaient en chemin vers la première boutique, Mitchie fixa la vitre, le regard absent.

« - Mitchie, ça va pas ?

« - Hein ? Si, si ! C'est juste que … Je suis rentrée depuis hier et j'ai revu Steve, mes parents, Gabriel, Jeanne, vous deux, mais pas Shane, soupira-t-elle et j'avoue qu'il me manque atrocement ! Je sais même pas comment il va, ni ce qu'il fait.

Si Steve se mit à rire en l'entendant, les jeunes femmes soupirèrent.

« - Il va bien, rassure-toi. Je l'ai vu hier, j'étais avec mon fiancé, déclara Mandy les yeux brillants. Il s'occupe de gérer votre mariage, enfin les préparatifs tout en continuant sa carrière. Naturellement, tu lui manques aussi beaucoup. Ils ont une interview aujourd'hui, un plateau télé et une séance de dédicace, donc il ne sera pas dispo avant ce soir. Alors t'as une idée pour ta robe ? Perso, je te vois bien avec un bustier froncé sur toute la longueur et une jupe bouffante à voilage.

« - Marrant, moi je la vois plutôt avec une robe longue et fluide à volant, de fines bretelles et un décolleté profond. Tu sais, le genre de robe avant-gardiste super classe et avec un détail ultra sexy. Genre une fente jusqu'à mi-cuisse qui nous permettrait de voir sa jarretière.

Sur cette description qui fit déglutir la future mariée, elles se mirent toutes les deux à débattre sur la robe idéale. Soupirant, Mitchie croisa le regard de Steve et baissa son masque quelques secondes, lui montrant sa lassitude. Elle prit donc son portable et envoya un message à son fiancé. « _Salut mon homme ! Je suis à peine rentrée que je me suis déjà faite kidnapper, sans espoir de te voir avant ce soir … Tu me manques !_ » Presqu'aussitôt, le moteur s'arrêta et les deux filles sortirent en toute hâte, alors que la brunette prit le temps de mettre ses lunettes de soleil, afin de cacher son air las. Elle qui s'était toujours imaginée que ce moment serait excitant, se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de s'amuser à essayer un tas de robe. Surtout aujourd'hui. Elle souhaitait juste se blottir dans les bras de son copain et respirer son odeur. Secouant la tête, elle regarda la devanture de la boutique et regarda les robes. Certaines étaient réellement belles et étrangement les voir lui mit du baume au cœur. Souriant, elle suivit donc ses deux amies à l'intérieur et les trouva entrain de discuter avec une vendeuse.

« - Oui, nous avons rendez-vous mais notre amie a eu un malaise, du coup on a du aller manger un truc, d'où notre retard, expliqua Kim.

« - Bon, nous allons quand même nous occuper de vous ! Où est la future mariée ?

« - Ici, fit la concernée en enlevant ses lunettes devenues inutiles.

Elle les rangea dans son sac et rata le coup d'œil qu'échangèrent les deux conseillères en ventes. Elle arqua donc un sourcil en les voyant si prévenantes. En effet, elles leurs proposèrent des fauteuils puis lui demandèrent si elle avait une idée de ce qu'elle cherchait.

« - Euh, une robe assez simple, sans fanfreluches ni volants et surtout pas de jupes bouffantes, lista-t-elle.

« - Si, essaie au moins, si ça se trouve tu vas craquer, décida Mandy. On va partir dans l'optique qu'elle n'a aucune idée, fit-elle à la vendeuse. Vous lui conseilleriez quoi ?

La vendeuse lui demanda de se lever et lui tourna autour, en poussant quelques sons appréciateurs, puis énonça sans cesser de tourner :

« - Voyons, une silhouette élancée et sportive, un peu chétive. On pourrait essayer quelque chose avec un bustier, marqué à la taille avant d'opter pour une coupe chou en mousseline, ou un col bateau. Quelque chose de vaporeux et volumineux. Bien sûr, il faudra tricher un peu avec un soutien-gorge wonderbra et un jupon pour donner encore plus de volume, par exemple.

Mitchie écarquilla les yeux, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse refuser ce qu'on venait de lui proposer, Mandy sourit et lui demanda d'aller chercher quelques robes qui pourraient convenir. Une fois la vendeuse partit fouiller dans les rayons, la brunette la regarda :

« - C'est non ! J'ai dit pas de trucs bouffants, pas de fanfreluches et pas de fente jusque mi-cuisse ou de col profond, ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa colocataire. C'est clair ?

« - Mais enfin, même si t'achète pas, ça t'engage à rien d'essayer … Pour nous faire plaisir, plaida l'étudiante en seconde année. Promis, tu as un droit de véto, puisque c'est toi qui la portera, on se pliera donc à ta volonté même si on n'approuve pas.

« - Oui et puis dis-toi qu'enfiler un truc qui ne te plait pas, ne va pas t'enlaidir. Laissons-les-nous ramener un tas de robes. On fera des essayages et on va s'amuser. De toute façon, aujourd'hui ce n'est que le premier essayage et la première boutique.

Mitchie allait ajouter quelque chose mais la vendeuse revint avec un modèle qui la fit déglutir. Seulement, devant le regard suppliant de ses amies, elle prit la robe en souriant et s'enferma dans une cabine rose, qui lui fit horreur. Elle enleva ses vêtements, se glissa dans la robe et grimaça en voyant son reflet. Le bustier dessinait trop sa poitrine et était garnis de perles et la jupe était bien trop bouffante pour elle. « On dirait une montagne de chantilly, songea-t-elle. »

« - Vous vous en sortez ?

Sans un mot, elle ouvrit le rideau et se planta devant le triple miroir qui permettait de voir le dos de la robe et elle la refusa tout net. Le bustier descendait jusqu'à ses reins, découvrait son dos, quasiment dans sa totalité.

« - Mitchie, t'es magnifique !

« - Maman va adorer cette robe, admit Mandy. Simple, avec du volume, élégante, tu vas être ma mariée parfaite ! T'en penses quoi ?

« - C'est non ! Je n'aime pas ! Je ressemble à un chou garni. Non, on oublie les fanfreluches, les jupes bouffantes et les bustiers trop dessinés ! Vous n'avez pas quelque chose de plus simple, un bustier droit, une jupe fluide, dans ce genre-là plutôt !

« - Comme vous voulez mademoiselle, fit la vendeuse.

Soupirant, la brunette entra sous les regards incendiaires de ses deux amies et remit ses vêtements avant de pendre le plus proprement possible la tenue. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas belle, au contraire, la jeune femme la trouvait superbe, seulement elle souhaitait quelque chose de plus simple. Ressortant de la cabine, elle s'assit et prit un magasine traitant de mariage, alors que de nouvelles clientes entraient. La vendeuse revint dix minutes plus tard, un cintre dans les bras. Elle lui donna un autre model et proposa à la jeune femme de se changer. Mitchie s'exécuta. A nouveau, elle échangea ses vêtements contre une robe qui lui plut beaucoup plus. Elle sortit et se plaça face au miroir et sourit au bustier droit légèrement brodé de blanc, ainsi qu'à la jupe. Bien que volumineuse, celle-ci restait dans ce qu'elle voulait, sans être trop bouffante. Elle était faite de mousseline et avait des fleurs brodées dessus.

« - Bof, j'aime moins ! C'est trop simple. Il te faut au moins un détail sexy qui rappellerait que t'as moins de trente ans, soupira Kim.

« - Perso, je mets mon véto, cette robe, bien que jolie, ne te ressemble pas !

« - Mandy ? Tu n'as aucun véto et moi cette robe me plait. Elle est déjà plus dans ce que je recherche, sourit la jeune femme.

« - Oh, mais vous êtes Mitchie ? J'adore ce que vous faites ! J'ai assisté à la moitié de votre tournée, vous êtes vraiment géniale ! Et cette robe, elle est superbe. Vous allez vous marier quand ? Si vous ne la prenez pas, je l'essaye. Perso je l'adore, débita une jeune femme à toute vitesse.

« - Euh, merci, sourit la chanteuse perplexe. Pour la robe, ce n'est pas encore sûre.

« - Si, si c'est sûr, tu ne la prends pas ! Elle ne plait qu'à toi. Or, pour être sûr de son choix, il faut que la robe plaise à au moins une de nous deux. Allez rhabille-toi, on va ailleurs. La vendeuse vient de me dire qu'elles ont un autre rendez-vous, décréta Kim.

Secouant la tête, Mitchie obtempéra à regret. Elle se voyait parfaitement remonter l'allée jusqu'à l'autel, dans cette tenue, au bras de son père, pour rejoindre son futur mari.

Quand elle sortit de la cabine, elle salua sa fan, ainsi que les vendeuses et remit ses lunettes en sortant. A présent, plus dans l'humeur de la cérémonie, elle sourit face à l'enthousiasme dont faisait preuve ses deux amies.

La boutique suivante les fit beaucoup rire. Les robes étaient bien trop avant-gardiste pour elles et chaque essayages étaient conclus par une remarque de Kim, qui ressemblait beaucoup à « La vache, rien que la coupe me rappelle nos cours de maths. Tous ces triangles … ! » En chemin pour la boutique suivante, Mitchie reçut un message, le lut et sourit en voyant le contenu « _Salut ma belle, tu me manques atrocement ! J'espère que ma sœur ne te maltraite pas. Tu me rejoins chez nous, ce soir ? Jason et Nate seront absents promis ... Je t'aime !_ »

Trois heures plus tard, elles n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Cependant la jeune femme avait une meilleure idée de ce qu'elle souhaitait et elles purent commencer les essayages pour les deux demoiselles d'honneur. Seulement, là encore, avant qu'elle ne puisse dire ce qu'elle voulait, les deux jeunes femmes s'enthousiasmèrent et se mirent à décrire des robes bien spécifiques aux vendeuses qui se firent un plaisir de les leurs trouver. Mandy avait opté pour une robe d'un rose pâle très doux, avec deux fines bretelles et une jupe longue plutôt fluide, alors que Kim en avait une courte, fendue avec un col en U bleue.

« - Non et non ! Et si je devais choisir entre les deux, j'opterais pour le choix de Mandy, beaucoup plus joli et élégant, décréta Mitchie avant de regarder la vendeuse. Vous auriez le même genre de modèle, mais avec bustier et peut-être un peu plus décoré ?

La vendeuse sourit et partit chercher deux modèles pour les jeunes femmes qui retournèrent dans les cabines afin de les essayer, quand elles arrivèrent. Seulement aucune des deux n'apprécia le choix de la jeune femme qui soupira. Les robes étaient réellement mieux et plus dans ce qu'elle voulait. Un bustier presque droit, parsemé de fleur en haut et la jupe longue était fluide, finement brodée de cœur.

« - Bon j'abandonne, soupira Mitchie, on ne trouvera pas ici. En plus j'ai les pieds en compote d'avoir autant marché. On rentre ! Je ne renonce pas, mais visiblement on n'a pas les mêmes idées …

Les deux se changèrent rapidement et après avoir remercié les vendeuses, elles ressortirent.

« - Où va-t-on maintenant, demanda Kim.

« - Vous, où vous le souhaitez ! Steve, tu peux me déposer chez moi, le temps que je prenne une douche et que je me change. J'ai rendez-vous avec Shane à dix-neuf heures.

Il acquiesça en souriant, alors que les deux filles se mirent à bouder, décrétant qu'elle abandonnait trop vite au profit de ses hormones en manque.

« - Hey ! Mes hormones en manque n'y sont pour rien. J'avais juste prévue de passer la journée avec ceux que j'aime. Pour vous faire plaisir, j'ai abrégé mes retrouvailles avec ma famille et mes amis. J'ai essayé toutes les horreurs que vous m'avez filé, supporté vos commentaires grotesques quand un modèle me plaisait alors maintenant ça suffit. Vous voulez continuer ? Parfait, mais c'est sans moi. Amusez-vous bien !

Sur ces mots, elle profita d'être au feu rouge, pour passer devant et ferma la vitre, hors d'elle. Si elle s'était amusée, passée la quatrième boutique elle avait commencé à en avoir assez. A présent, elle était furieuse de la scène de ses amies. Steve nota son état et ne fit aucun commentaire. Il la déposa et elle sourit en descendant.

« - Je les dépose où elles le souhaitent et je reviens te chercher, attends-moi, lui dit son chauffeur.

Elle hocha la tête et fila prendre une douche, avant de se faire belle pour son fiancé. Souriant, elle mit une des nouvelles tenues qu'elle s'était offerte lors de son passage à Helena. Une fois prête, elle se maquilla légèrement pour camoufler son état de fatigue. Elle commençait à bien connaître le jeune homme et savait qu'il allait refuser qu'elle bouge s'il la savait éreintée. Elle lâcha ensuite ses cheveux et mit ses bijoux, qu'elle ne quittait que pour se laver, sauf quand elle était en tournée. Le pendentif de sa grand-mère, le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert, ainsi que sa bague de fiançailles. Elle sortit de la salle d'eau pied nu et partit savourer un bon jus de fruits. Steve arriva quelques minutes plus tard et elle enfila son manteau, ses chaussures et prit son sac avant de rejoindre son chauffeur. En la voyant arriver, il la complimenta et elle le remercia tout sourire.

Lorsqu'il la déposa, il marmonna un « J'en connais un qui va pas te lâcher des yeux » qui la fit rire joyeusement et elle sortit de la voiture, de bonne humeur. Remontant l'allée, elle frappa et fut étonnée de le voir ouvrir lui-même quelques secondes plus tard. Il la fixa quelques secondes et elle sourit :

« - Alors jeune homme, vous comptez me laisser mourir de froid dehors ? Je ne vous plais plus assez ?

« - Au contraire, _I love you more_, dit-il en l'attirant contre lui. (Je t'aime encore plus)

Fermant la porte, il l'embrassa doucement avant de la regarder une nouvelle fois. Elle avait mit un haut où deux lanières partaient de l'anneau central pour se rejoindre dans son cou et qui se finissaient en pointe. Le tout agrémenté d'une jupe noire qui lui arrivait mi mollet, dont la seule décoration était un nœud tout simple.

« - Tu es superbe, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, mais les mecs sont encore là. Figure-toi que leurs copines viennent d'appeler énervées à cause d'une certaine future mariée impossible, se moqua-t-il. Donc je me demande où tu as passé la journée puisque, visiblement, tu n'étais pas avec elles.

« - Arrête, elles ont été atroces, soupira-t-elle. Elles veulent choisir ma robe de mariée à ma place et m'ont fait essayer un tas de choses informes qui me faisaient ressembler à une meringue blanche et elles ont descendu en flammes toutes celles que j'aimais ! Du coup, je compte me venger en les affublant d'une tenue de demoiselles d'honneurs affreuses, rit-elle.

« - Salut chère Future-Mariée-Aux-Goûts-Douteux !

« - Salut Jason, la forme à ce que je vois ?

« - Tranquille, mais toi visiblement t'es HS !

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

« - Tes yeux jeune fille, rit Nate. Remarque, on a les mêmes quand on revient de tournée ! T'es _visiblement_ en manque de sommeil, constata-t-il en lui faisant la bise.

« - Certes ! Mais si c'était à refaire, je le referais aussi sec. C'était génial !

Tout en parlant, ils allèrent au salon. Ils l'écoutèrent raconter, avec un enthousiasme non feint, sa première tournée, ainsi que la rencontre de certains fans qui la suivait.

« - Visiblement, on ne t'a pas manqué alors !

« - Oh si ! Surtout toi d'ailleurs, avoua-t-elle en fixant son fiancé. Certes, c'était génial et tout, mais si tu avais été là, ça aurait été parfait !

« - C'est beau l'amour, se moqua Jason.

« - Je sais ! Au fait, vous avez prévue quelque chose avec vos copines et fiancées ? Non parce qu'elles vont vous en mettre pleins les oreilles !

Ils rirent en arguant qu'elles avaient déjà commencées mais lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, ils les reçurent toujours aussi contents de les voir. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient enfin seuls et elle lui demanda s'il avait prévu quelque chose de précis. Le sourire qu'il afficha lui fit comprendre que c'était le cas. Allant à la cuisine, il lui fit un récapitulatif de ce qui était prévu pour leur mariage et commença à réchauffer le dîner qu'il avait cuisiné. Se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas le reprendre sur certains gestes, elle l'écouta avec attention et rit à la fin de son récit, lui avouant que Mandy lui avait raconté beaucoup plus de choses.

« - Ouais, ma sœur suit tout de près. C'est limite si je n'ai pas besoin de son avis pour t'appeler ! Un truc de dingue ! Ne ris pas, elle veut toujours donner son avis, même quand ça ne la concerne pas.

« - Je sais ! Figure-toi que mon droit de véto pour ma robe, a fini par passer aux oubliettes. Du coup, j'ai arrêté. J'y retournerais qu'avec ma mère et peut-être la tienne, mais plus questions que l'une ou l'autre m'accompagne. C'était trop embarrassant !

« - C'est toi qui vois ! Personnellement, j'ai de la chance, ma tenue restant assez classique … Je n'ai pas autant de choix sur toi ! Le plus ennuyeux, c'est que je ne peux même pas te donner mon avis !

Elle rit, puis le repas étant chaud, ils filèrent dans la salle à manger, où ils dinèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Aucun d'eux n'avait réellement faim mais ils voulaient donner l'illusion que l'un et l'autre maîtrisaient complètement le manque de l'autre. Aussi après le repas, ils nettoyèrent derrière eux et Mitchie commença à faire la vaisselle. Depuis toujours ça la calmait et l'aidait à faire le point. Seulement, elle ne put la faire longtemps puisqu'à peine avait-elle mis les mains dans l'eau, que le jeune homme se mit derrière elle. Tendrement, il enlaça sa taille et commença à embrasser son cou. Elle tenta de résister à son envie grandissante de se laisser aller, puis finit par abandonner lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts caresser son nombril. Renversant la tête, elle s'appuya contre lui, tout en cherchant à laver ses mains. La sentant fléchir, il accentua ses caresses et elle ne tarda pas à respirer avec difficulté. Sans prévenir, elle lui fit face et l'embrassa avec passion tout en passant ses mains, encore humide dans sa nuque, qu'elle caressa. Se laissant entraîner, il la colla un peu plus à lui, et quitta sa bouche au profit de son cou qu'il picora de milles baisers, la faisant gémir doucement. Une de ses mains chercha son soutien-gorge, sans succès puisqu'elle n'en avait pas mis, alors que la seconde, descendit et agrippa sa jupe pour la faire remonter, de façon à passer sa main sous le tissu.

Quand elle le sentit frôler sa cuisse et placer son genou sur sa taille, elle perdit complètement pied et se laissa simplement emporter par les envies qu'il faisait naître en elle. S'accrochant à son cou, elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes, tandis qu'il la plaquait doucement contre le mur, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'étage. Pour sa part, la jeune femme, passa une main sous le pull bleu qu'il avait mis. Sa peau était déjà brûlante, aussi il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour le faire réagir. Elle sourit en l'entendant soupirer contre sa peau et murmurer son prénom. Il revint l'embrasser pendant que ses mains voyageaient de son dos à son nombril en remontant de temps à autre vers sa poitrine, que tout deux savaient nue. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui mordre légèrement la lèvre lorsqu'il la lui frôla. De son côté, elle faisait descendre doucement ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture du jeans de son homme qu'elle défit. Ils étaient encore dans la cuisine, contre un des murs, mais la passion accumulée leurs avaient fait complètement oublié où ils se trouvaient. Tout ce qui comptait pour eux était d'offrir du plaisir à l'autre. Quand il sentit la main de sa fiancée glisser dans son sous-vêtement, il quitta ses lèvres, lui permettant d'embrasser sa gorge, alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour savourer pleinement ses caresses. Son désir fut bientôt si accru qu'il la stoppa. Il entreprit à son tour de la faire gémir en caressant son nombril avant de repasser ses mains sous le tissu de sa jupe. Il frôla ses cuisses quelques minutes, allant de ses hanches à son genou, avant de passer ses doigts sous le dernier rempart de tissu. Elle s'accrocha à lui presqu'aussitôt, se cambrant, alors qu'il intensifiait ses caresses. Observant son visage, il la trouva plus belle que jamais, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte. Lorsqu'elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il craqua complètement et eut besoin d'aller plus loin. Doucement, afin de lui permettre de le repousser, il entra en elle et elle n'en gémit que plus. Il commença à bouger en elle lentement, dans la crainte qu'elle lui dise non, mais sa seule réaction fut de régler ses mouvements sur les siens, en soupirant son prénom en boucle. Quand l'orgasme les submergea, ils ouvrirent les yeux, se fixant réellement pour la première fois depuis le début de leur étreinte.

« - Waouh ! C'était …

Elle chercha ses mots quelques secondes, sans succès et se contenta finalement de l'embrasser tendrement. La jeune femme se remit debout, le laissant se rhabiller, les joues rouges. Certes, elle ne regrettait aucunement ce qui venait de se passer, mais elle s'en voulait d'avoir craqué si vite. La voyant gênée, Shane l'embrassa, lui assurant à sa manière qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Lui aussi avait aimé chaque minute de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Seulement, il nota son air fatigué et lui proposa de dormir ici. Ses yeux s'allumèrent et il la prit contre lui tout en montant. Ils s'arrêtèrent souvent en chemin pour s'embrasser, si bien que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre, la passion était revenue plus forte encore.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, sa première pensée fut pour son futur mari qui semblait encore dormir. Leur nuit avait été courte. Ils avaient rattrapé le temps perdu suite à sa tournée, pourtant elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en forme. Souriant, elle s'éloigna de ses bras et fouilla dans son dressing afin de prendre de quoi sortir de la pièce. Dos au lit, elle ne le vit pas se réveiller. Ne la sentant plus contre lui, il ouvrit les yeux et sourit en la voyant enfiler un de ses tee-shirt. Il quitta les draps chauds sans bruit et vint l'enlacer en parsemant son cou de légers baisers.

« - Bonjour à toi aussi, soupira-t-elle. Bien dormi ?

« - Comme à chaque fois que t'es contre moi ! Et toi ?

« - Pas assez ! Figure-toi que mon fiancé m'avait trop manqué pour lui résister, mais … Sinon c'est une de mes meilleures nuits.

« - Si tu veux, je l'assomme pour la nuit prochaine.

Elle rit, mais s'éloigna de lui avant d'enfiler un short qu'elle laissait toujours chez lui. Il fronça les sourcils et allait l'interroger quand son ventre gargouilla.

« - Désolée, c'est juste que j'ai les crocs et je sens le bacon alors …

Il sourit et enfila rapidement un pyjama avant de sortir, sa fiancée dans les bras. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine en s'embrassant, mais furent stoppés par une voix à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

« - Bonjour vous deux !

« - Maman ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Je te croyais à Baxley, fit le jeune homme en reposant Mitchie.

« - Avec Connie, on se doutait que vous seriez trop occupés aujourd'hui, alors on va commencer à sélectionner les meilleurs traiteurs ! Bonjour Mitchie, bien dormi ?

« - Euh oui, merci, dit-elle gênée.

Le sous-entendu de sa future belle-mère la mit mal à l'aise et le sentant, Shane lui proposa, le plus naturellement possible, de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Acquiesçant, elle commença à vouloir l'aider mais Isabelle plaça devant eux, deux assiettes copieuses. La remerciant, ils mangèrent en silence, avant qu'il ne demande à sa mère s'ils pouvaient venir.

« - Naturellement ! C'est votre mariage, vous n'avez pas à demander si vous pouvez venir Shane, rit-elle. Ce serait comme si tu demandais à Mitchie si tu peux l'embrasser …

La jeune femme se redressa légèrement, cherchant un moyen d'alléger l'atmosphère et sursauta quand Shane commença à lui faire du pied. Personne ne le remarqua ce qui la rassura, aussi répondit-elle doucement à ses caresses. Quand elle eut terminée, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, voulant aller se laver, mais il la retint.

« - Je peux te faire un bisou d'amoureux, demanda-t-il avec une voix d'enfant.

Elle rit mais se pencha, l'embrassant doucement, avant de filer à l'étage. Lorsqu'elle fut sous le jet, elle regretta la présence de la mère de Mandy qui les empêchait de la prendre ensemble. Seulement, son fiancé sembla oublier ce _léger_ détail, puisqu'il vint la rejoindre. Elle commença à protester, mais il posa son index sur ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser doucement.

« - J'ai passé une nuit trop agréable, pour que ma mère vienne gâcher mon matin ! Et puis, comme ça, on sera prêt plus vite. Donc, c'est tout bénef !

Elle n'était pas réellement d'accord, mais le sentir contre elle mit fin à son débat intérieur et ils finirent par se laver, avant de sortir, blottit l'un contre l'autre et ruisselants.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils descendirent et après lui avoir dit qu'elle adorait sa tenue, Isabelle les conduisit directement chez ses parents, sans qu'elle puisse se changer. Ils arrivèrent rapidement et frappèrent sitôt le moteur coupé.

« - Au fait maman, qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez nous ce matin ?

« - Je venais voir si tu étais levé. Bonjour Connie, comment vas-tu ?

« - Tout va bien. J'ai eu une idée pour le menu ! Ah mon petit couple de star préféré ! Entrez, restez pas dehors. Tu vas bien ma chérie ?

« - Mieux qu'hier, même si Kim et Mandy m'ont fatiguée à courir les boutiques ! Papa est là ?

« - Non, il travaille, répondit sa mère en passant au salon. Vous avez soif ? Oh pardon Shane, je ne t'ai pas dit bonjour, comment vas-tu ?

« - Bien merci, sourit-il.

Ils prirent de quoi boire puis les deux mères sortirent leurs devis et menus. Elles les montrèrent aux futurs mariés qui furent vite perdus.

« - J'ai pensé faire un repas français, pour souligner tes origines maternelles Shane ! Je n'ai rien contre les repas Mexicains, mais ma famille n'est pas très habituée aux épices.

« - De toute façon, un repas mexicain, c'est moyen pour un repas de mariage ! Pour ma part, j'avais songé à ne mettre aucune origine en avant. Au contraire, faire un repas plutôt américain que j'aurais pu faire. Enfin mon service traiteur ! Ça sera plus pratique, vous savez déjà comment il fonctionne et je suis sûre que Jeanne et Gabriel se feront un plaisir de s'en occuper si jamais, j'oublie quelque chose.

« - Non ! Je reste sur mon idée du repas français. Bien sûr, tu peux le faire, y a aucun problème. On a six mois au moins pour le préparer ! Et puis la gastronomie française est réputée dans le monde entier. Elle a quelque chose de classe et de raffinée, il faut bien en convenir.

« - Oui, mais ça serait donner plus d'importance à Shane qu'à ma fille.

« - Pas si c'est toi qui le fait, contra Isabelle. Tu m'as dit au téléphone que tes clients étaient plus que satisfait de tes nouvelles recettes.

« - C'est certain, mais la plupart n'ont jamais mangé français auparavant ce qui n'est pas le cas de ton côté de la famille. Vous êtes habitués ! Imagine que je foire le repas, qu'il soit trop fade ou trop épicé ?

« - On testera avant, on répétera !

« - Tu sais maman, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Faire un repas français rappelant les origines du marié, cuisiné par la mère de la mariée, ça rééquilibre les choses et puis c'est bon les repas français. Enfin ceux que j'ai mangé !

« - T'as pas tord ma belle ! Et puis comme ça, on pourra goûter de temps à autre !

Seulement, même si les futurs mariés étaient tombés d'accord, ce n'était pas le cas des deux mères qui continuaient à argumenter l'une en faveur de la gastronomie française, l'autre contre. Mitchie tenta bien de s'interposer, sans succès, si bien que Shane soupira longuement et lui proposa d'aller faire un tour au jardin en attendant qu'elles soient venues à bout de tous leurs arguments. Elle accepta et par acquis de conscience les prévint, puis main dans la main, allèrent voir dehors si le temps était moins orageux.

Durant une demi-heure, ils restèrent seuls puis les nouveaux voisins de ses parents sortirent. Il les salua et discuta quelques instants avec eux, quand Connie arriva en colère.

« - Vous êtes là, vous deux ? Bonjour Jack ! On vous cherche avec Isabelle, pour avoir votre avis. C'est de votre mariage dont il est question, je vous rappelle !

« - On le sait maman mais …

« - Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. On veut votre avis !

« - Connie, on l'a donné tout à l'heure mais vous n'écoutiez pas, déclara Shane en s'interposant entre sa fiancée et sa mère.

« - Bon très bien, souffla-t-elle. Venez !

Ils la suivirent à l'intérieur, penaud et Mitchie le remercia de son intervention, décrétant qu'il était son héros. Si ce simple titre lui fit grandement plaisir, il sourit simplement et répéta mot pour mot ce qu'avait dit la jeune femme un peu plus tôt. A savoir que le repas serait français et que ce serait le service de Connie qui le ferait. C'était le service qu'ils avaient choisi, depuis le début.

« - Maman, je suis certaine que tu vas y arriver. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu ne m'as jamais déçue ! Pourquoi ça changerait ? Et entre Shane, Mandy et Kim, les gastronomes spécialisés en repas français, ce n'est pas ce qui manque, dans le coin.

Ce nouveau problème de résolu, ils attaquèrent le suivant. A savoir, le choix du thème de la cérémonie. Ils étaient en plein débat, quand Mandy arriva. Elle savait que le menu allait se décider aujourd'hui et voulait connaître les décisions finales, la première. Saluant rapidement tout le monde, elle s'assit et tout en prenant note que le repas serait français, elle donna son avis sur l'ambiance de la cérémonie.

Et voilà, encore un autre de fini ! Bon après, on avance un peu, sinon dans vingt-cinq chapitres, je suis toujours dans ce qu'il faut faire dans les neuf mois avant la cérémonie ! J'espère donc que ça vous a plut et que leurs retrouvailles ont été à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Time Tell Will ! ! !

**PS** : Et la tenue de Mitchie est désormais visible sur ma session facebook. Nom de code « Missy Tagada » mdr


	4. Chapitre 03

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Tout d'abord, désolée pour ce retard. Promis, dès la semaine prochaine, ça devrait revenir plus régulier. J'espère que vous ne nous en voulez pas trop. Ensuite pour ce chapitre… Avant de le lire, merci de s'attacher parce qu'il remue pas mal. Ensuite, je voudrais remercier **chris87**, **nouna**, **missNessaEvansCullen**, **aureliascott1** (Salut miss. Ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant ma petite fan mdr. Bisous), **amychan** (Coucou miss. T'as tout compris. Tout le monde décide et ça s'arrange pas dans ce chapitre comme tu vas le voir. T'as doublement raison. Mandy et Kim choisissent en fonction de ce qu'elles aiment elles et non en fonction des goûts de Mitchie. Petit problème, c'est Mitchie qui se marie mais bon. Bisous), **Shinku62**, **Aurelie** (Salut miss. Ok d'accord. Pour la sélection de robe de demoiselle d'honneur, Mitchie va se venger et elles vont devenir des demoiselles d'horreurs mdr. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous), **Bonilia**, **Olieangel**, et **Lady Hope** (Salut miss. Euh si Kim et Mandy commencent à te gonfler maintenant, un conseil arrête de lire, ça va aller en s'empirant mdr. Mais bon Mitchie va reprendre le dessus, à sa manière comme tu verras prochainement. Bisous), pour leurs reviews qui m'ont toutes faire rire. J'ai comme l'impression que Kim et Mandy se sont plus si appréciées que ça, je me trompe ?

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez du film, appartient à Disney ! Ensuite, pour ce que vous reconnaissez de mes précédentes fics, m'appartient, mais si vous arrivez à m'avoir Shane, je suis prête à négocier ! Mdr.

Merci à **chris87**, pour son aide !

**Chapitre 03**

** L**es deux mois suivant passèrent à vitesse pour Mitchie. Pour les autres également. La jeune femme ne s'étant pas encore lancée à fond dans son mariage n'avait pas pensé que ce serait si stressant. En plus, Shane et elle n'arrivaient pas à imposer leurs choix. Elle était, pour le moment, la seule à s'en être aperçue. Tout avait commencé avec le choix du style du mariage. Comme à chaque fois, tout le monde, côté féminin, avait donné son avis. Connie voyait quelque chose de traditionnel, Isabelle de français pour ne pas changer. Quant à Kim, elle voyait un mariage original et champêtre, comme une cérémonie dans une clairière, alors que Mandy avait décrété qu'une cérémonie en grande pompe, avec rubans et nœuds roses, serait le minimum attendu par les journalistes. De leur côté, Shane et Mitchie voyaient, bien sûr, leur mariage tout autrement. Ils étaient tous les deux d'accord pour faire quelque chose de simple et raffiné. Sans thème spécifique, juste demander aux invités de mettre des couleurs douces et claires pour l'harmonie des photos, mais hormis ce point ils n'avaient aucunes exigences. Sans surprise, leur idée ne plut pas aux autres, qui commencèrent à argumenter durant deux longues semaines, sur leurs différents points de vue. Si bien que Shane s'était vu dépassé et s'était naturellement tourné vers sa future femme. Il souhaitait simplement que leur mariage soit celui dont elle rêvait, sans savoir qu'elle n'avait aucune idée arrêtée sur la cérémonie, la fête, ou le repas. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était qu'il soit simple à gérer, élégant, traditionnel avec une légère pointe d'originalité, mais rien de trop ostentatoire. Elle s'était donc retrouvée seule pour décider quelle idée serait retenue. Voulant faire plaisir au plus grand nombre, elle les avait tous interrogé à part, leur faisant croire qu'elle retenait leur idée, afin de savoir ce qui revenait le plus. Seuls Nate et Jason étaient d'accord avec leurs idées à eux. Elle avait finalement décidé que le mariage serait élégant, raffiné, les filles en robes longues et les hommes en costume nœuds papillon obligatoire. Le tout serait célébré dans une grande église, comme le souhaitait Mandy, dans les traditions françaises, afin de faire plaisir à Isabelle, quant à la fête, elle serait traditionnelle, afin que Connie soit aussi comblée. Pour finir ca se ferait, en majorité, à l'extérieur, rappelant l'idée de Kim.

Le second problème avait été la liste d'invités provisoire. Mitchie voulait inviter toute sa famille, Sierra et quelques amis de Camp Rock. De son côté, Shane avait prévu, en plus de sa famille complète, quelques amis d'enfance que la jeune femme avait rencontré, tels que Dan et Sandra, ou encore Wilhem. Naturellement, il fallait également compter avec le groupe de musique qui montait sur scène avec la future mariée et ceux qui suivaient les _Tous_ _pour un_, ainsi que ceux et celles qui les accompagnaient. Au final, la liste avoisinait les deux cents convives. Or Connie était effrayée à l'idée de devoir cuisiner pour autant de personnes, surtout que Jeanne et Gabriel étaient également invités. De plus, Mitchie rencontrait chaque jour de nouvelles personnes ou tissait des liens de plus en plus forts avec certaines personnalités de la musique ou du cinéma et souhaitait que quelques uns assistent à leur union. Elle avait ainsi demandé à Shane s'il serait d'accord pour que TJ Tyler, ou encore Joshua, viennent. Le jeune homme donna son accord en retenant une grimace. A présent, il se sentait obligé d'inviter Andrew à la fête, ce qui augmenta la liste d'invités. Fort heureusement pour eux, les faire-part n'étant pas choisis, aucune invitation officielle n'avait encore été envoyée.

A présent, ils étaient tous les six dans le salon et savouraient un des premiers moments de paix. En effet, pour faciliter son travail d'aide, isabelle s'était installée provisoirement à Gordonville, ce qui ne plaisait pas trop à ses enfants, puisqu'elle était constamment sur leurs dos, leur donnant des conseils ou des tâches à accomplir. Les plus chanceux étant les _Tous pour un_ et Mitchie qui pouvaient se réfugier derrière leurs carrières pour l'éviter autant que possible. Bien qu'ils n'en profitaient pas réellement, voulant connaître les détails de l'évènement qu'ils préparaient tous si activement.

Nous étions à présent à huit mois de la cérémonie et il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Ils faisaient tous leur maximum, bien que les garçons préparaient également leur tournée. Ils devaient s'absenter deux mois pour faire cinquante dates, avant de revenir chez eux, avec une semaine de repos total.

« - Quelqu'un a soif, demanda Kim en se levant d'un bond.

Ils passèrent commande et elle fila à la cuisine chercher de quoi boire. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et posa le plateau sur la table et se réinstalla sur le canapé, dans les bras de son copain. Mitchie, pour sa part, était assise sur les genoux de son copain, la tête sur son épaule, les yeux clos, alors que Mandy était allongée la tête sur les cuisses de son fiancé, lui-même assis sur le second canapé. Se servant, ils discutèrent avec légèreté, quand Mandy soupira.

« - Dis donc, je dis ça, je dis rien, mais y a des fois, ce serait plus pratique si on vivait tous ensemble ! Comme ça, on se verrait plus et ça nous éviterait un tas d'aller-retour inutile.

« - Ouais bas compte pas sur moi pour le déménagement, le notre, à Mitchie et moi, a été assez éreintant !

« - Et puis, j'y tiens à mon petit appartement, soupira la brunette.

« - Quoi ? Tu ne l'échangerais même pas contre une colocation avec ton futur mari, s'étonna celui-ci en souriant.

« - Non c'est pas ça ! Si c'est pour vivre juste avec toi, je signe tout de suite, mais je les connais les deux là, fit-elle en désignant les deux filles, vivre avec est loin d'être reposant !

« - Pourtant, ça serait plus simple ! Déjà tous les papiers du mariage seraient au même endroit et puis on dormirait presque tout le temps avec nos copains. Enfin avec vos fiancés quoi.

« - Moi je vote pour, décréta Mandy.

« - Moi aussi. Vivre avec Jason doit être agréable.

« - Tu vois ce que je veux dire maintenant, fit Mitchie. Elles décident de tout, pour tout le monde !

Comme tout le monde la regarda intrigués et perdu, elle secoua la tête.

« - Oubliez ce que je viens de dire ! La fatigue …

Sa remarque fut rapidement oubliée au profit d'un débat pour savoir si l'idée avait plus d'avantages que d'inconvénients et seul Nate nota son air las. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, Mitchie semblait fatiguée en étant toujours aussi vive, ce qui l'étonnait. Il décida donc de l'observer afin de savoir si elle allait prendre du repos.

Seulement, le week-end et la semaine suivante passèrent, sans amélioration. Il en parla à Shane, voulant savoir si elle allait bien.

« - Aucune idée ! Je vois bien qu'elle se fatigue vite, mais elle assure que tout va bien. Au contraire, elle est en super forme, selon elle.

« - Mouais, je suis pas convaincu. Elle a du mal à se reposer et si ça continue, elle va faire une connerie !

« - Comme ?

« - Au choix, si je fouille votre passé, elle va te quitter, s'éloigner, nous envoyer tous sur les roses, s'énerver pour un rien. Tu veux d'autres exemples ?

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire avant de décréter qu'il avait compris l'idée générale. Malheureusement, le début de leur tournée approchait et une fois qu'elle serait commencée, ils ne pourraient plus s'assurer qu'elle prenait le temps de dormir, aussi mirent-ils les deux filles dans la confidence en leurs demandant de la surveiller.

Une autre semaine passa et les garçons partirent. Comme Kim et Mandy avaient des travaux pratiques, le jour du départ, elle ne pouvait se permettre de les rater. Ils leurs dirent au revoir la veille et seule Mitchie les accompagna jusqu'à leur car. Saluant les musiciens qu'elle croisait souvent, elle embrassa chaleureusement Nate et Jason leur demandant de prendre soin d'eux, puis se tourna vers son fiancé.

« - Tu vas me manquer, t'en es conscient j'espère ?

« - Toi aussi ma petite bulle de bonheur, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Tu prends soin de toi et tu te reposes surtout, d'accord ?

« - Promis, mais toi aussi ? Tu penses à moi chaque soir et tu te reposes, au max.

« - T'inquiète, je prends toujours soin de moi et tu ne me quittes jamais … tu m'appelles au moindre problème !

« - D'accord, soupira-t-elle avant de regarder les deux autres. Vous veillez sur lui, d'accord ? A la moindre bricole, je me venge sur les deux filles qui vous font chanter, les menaça-t-elle.

« - Oui maman, on veillera à ce qu'il dorme au maximum, qu'il se nourrisse bien et qu'il profite surtout de chaque seconde, rit Jason.

« - Hey ! Je suis sérieuse ! Faites attention à vous ! Quant à toi, j'attends ton retour avec beaucoup d'impatience, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Shane qui lui promit de faire le plus vite possible.

Andrew arriva à ce moment-là et après l'avoir salué, lui demanda de descendre afin qu'ils puissent partir. A contrecœur, Mitchie voulut obéir seulement son fiancé la retint, refusant qu'elle s'en aille. Descendant du car, il l'imita et l'embrassa doucement, sous les appareils photos des journalistes qui avaient fait le déplacement.

Shane remonta aussitôt après et le car partit alors que la jeune femme se faisait interroger sur son histoire avec le jeune chanteur, ses relations avec les deux autres et le mariage. Elle sentit son stress revenir et coupa court à l'interview, en montant dans sa voiture, direction l'endroit où elle allait tourner son clip. Elle arriva la mine triste et lorsque son téléphone sonna elle regarda l'expéditeur.

« - Steve, prends-le et décroche pas ! C'est juste Isa qui va encore me parler du mariage et j'ai juste besoin d'une pause. Je le reprends à midi, promis.

« - Comme tu veux ! Je te le rendrais en venant te chercher.

Elle acquiesça et rejoignit son agent. Ils parlèrent durant plusieurs minutes du plan final, puis la jeune femme se laissa maquiller et habiller en vu du tournage. Ils passèrent la matinée à le faire et lorsque Steve revint, à treize heures, elle était fière d'elle, malgré les cernes qui commençaient à noircir son regard. Montant dans la voiture, elle reprit son téléphone et consulta ses messages. Sa future belle-mère lui avait laissé trois messages lui demandant de la rappeler pour parler du gâteau. Quant à Connie, elle souhaitait lui parler du reste du repas. « Aucun appel du seul qui compte, songea-t-elle. Bon, Mitchie, t'es ridicule, il est partit y a quatre heures, ce n'est pas la mort non plus ! Quoique … » Elle rappela les deux femmes et donna son avis, sachant d'avance qu'il passerait aux oubliettes sitôt que Mandy ou Kim mettraient leurs nez dans l'affaire. Aussi à la première, elle confirma que Shane et elle souhaitaient un gâteau traditionnel recouvert de glaçage blanc, sans les deux statuettes au dessus, avant de confirmer à la seconde que Kim passerait goûter ses entrées. Elle raccrocha, en soupirant longuement. Reléguant son mariage, qui était un facteur de stress important, aux oubliettes, elle s'affala sur la banquette et nostalgique, se souvint de l'époque où elle n'était pas connue et qu'elle voyait son copain plus souvent.

Elle n'eut de ses nouvelles qu'au soir. Il sortait juste de la salle de concert et rejoignait leur hôtel. Naturellement, les deux autres se moquèrent gentiment d'elle, lui assurant qu'il n'avait aucune bosse. Elle rit de bon cœur et lui assura que tout allait bien chez eux. Mandy n'ayant pas vu sa mère, n'avait pas changé le gâteau pour le moment. Celui qu'ils avaient choisis était donc toujours sur les rangs. En forme de cœur, sur trois étages, partiellement recouvert de roses, roses. Fait de génoises et de mousses aux fruits rouges, il était recouvert d'un nappage à la vanille. Il fut ravi de cette nouvelle et l'envoya au lit, la sachant fatiguée.

« - Impossible, je dois visionner mon clip là. J'attends Steve pour qu'il m'y emmène et après on programme le mois qui arrive. Entre ma carrière, ta tournée et notre mariage, le pauvre Joshua ne s'en sort plus, rit-elle.

« - Bon, mais te couche pas trop tard, ou « il va arriver des bricoles » à mes deux nounous, se moqua-t-il en reprenant ses propres termes.

Ils rirent, puis tout en rejoignant son chauffeur qui venait d'arriver, elle lui demanda de lui parler de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'instant, juste pour entendre sa voix. Ils restèrent donc au téléphone tout le long du trajet, puis il raccrocha. Il était fatigué et elle soupira en songeant qu'elle aurait adoré être avec lui. Cependant, elle sortit de la voiture et rejoignit son agent. Tout deux regardèrent le clip et une fois satisfais, ils commencèrent l'emploi du temps du mois qui arrivait. Mitchie lui donna toutes les informations qu'elle connaissait sur son mariage, puis elle fut, enfin, libre de rentrer.

La première semaine se passa sans encombre, mais elle fut brutalement réveillée le dimanche, par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte de son appartement de manière répétitive. N'attendant aucune visite et sachant Kim et Mandy en réunion dans leurs familles respectives, elle se leva, en prévenant qu'elle arrivait. Elle enfila rapidement sa sortie de lit, la ferma et ouvrit après avoir vérifié son visage dans le miroir.

« - Isabelle ? Que faites-vous là ? Mandy a un problème ?

« - Non, mais nous oui ma chérie ! Anne-Lee arrive ce matin, mais j'ai trop de choses à faire. Tu pourrais aller la chercher à l'aéroport ? C'est la cousine de Shane et Mandy, elle arrive de France !

« - Mais … Je la connais pas, comment je fais pour la repérer ?

« - T'inquiète, elle te connaît, elle ! Je lui ai envoyé une photo. Je suis vraiment désolée mais je dois aller faire la sélection des faire-part, pour que Shane et toi puissiez choisir. Sans compter qu'il faut aller prendre rendez-vous, pour les nouveaux essayages de ta robe, voir avec le fleuriste quel genre il …

« - C'est bon, d'accord ! Ne vous en faite pas, j'irais la chercher. Je m'arrangerais, la coupa-t-elle. Son avion arrive quand ?

« - Dans trois heures, ça ira ?

Bâillant, elle lui assura que c'était bon et la mit presque dehors, afin de pouvoir se préparer, avant d'appeler Steve. Prenant une douche plus froide qu'à l'accoutumée, elle enfila un jeans noir, une tunique verte et blanche et fit un brin de ménage, en se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire de la jeune Anne-Lee. « Elle a quel âge d'abord ? Elle a genre, juste oublié de me le dire ! Bon, on verra bien, songea-t-elle. »

Steve arriva et ils filèrent à l'aéroport. Au moment où elle voulut sortir, il l'en empêcha en lui montrant une pancarte au nom de la jeune femme et lui dit qu'il irait lui-même, afin d'éviter les mouvements de foules. Le remerciant, elle envoya un message à son fiancé, lui demandant rapidement quelques infos sur cette fameuse cousine. « _Salut ma belle ! Rassure-toi Anne-Lee, est adorable. Un peu folle, mais moins que Kim, aux dernières nouvelles ! Au fait, tu savais que sans toi, voyager perds de sa saveur ? J'ai envie de t'avoir dans mes bras !_ » Souriant, elle répondit que l'envie était réciproque, puis ferma les yeux quelques secondes, en se demandant quel serait le prochain problème. Jusqu'à présent, elle les avait tous réglés sans trop de dommages, seulement … Seulement, certains détails la gênaient. Notamment la cérémonie, qu'elle trouvait trop compliquée et bourgeoise, ou l'omniprésence de Mandy. Certes, Mitchie appréciait qu'elle se dévoue autant, mais il lui semblait qu'elle donnait trop son avis. « A croire qu'elle prépare son mariage, songea la jeune femme avant d'être brutalement arrachée de ses pensées par l'ouverture de la portière. »

« - Merci, c'est sympa Steve. Ah tu dois être Mitchie ? J'ai beaucoup entendue parler de toi ! Mais en bien, je te rassure. Tu m'autorises à monter à l'arrière avec toi ?

« - Euh oui, bien sûr … Ravie de te connaître !

« - Moi de même ! Dis donc, c'est sympa une limousine ! Shane va bien ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était un peu déprimé. Mais leur album, le troisième je crois, enfin l'éponyme, se vendait pas très bien. Je me demande si les ventes ont décollé finalement. Remarque, vu qu'ils en ont sortit un nouveau, c'est forcément le cas ! Au fait, c'est toi qui chante le duo ? Non parce que j'adore ! La voix féminine a vraiment quelque chose ! On va où ? Non parce que Isa m'a dit qu'elle serait absente toute la journée et Philip est à Baxley. Mandy est ici, à ce qui paraît ? J'espère qu'elle va bien. T'as une idée de quoi faire ? Et votre mariage, il avance ? C'est dans combien de temps ?

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin de parler, la jeune femme nota l'air effrayé de la brunette et fronça les sourcils.

« - Un problème ?

« - Tu respires jamais, demanda Mitchie perdue. Non, parce que t'as dit plus de choses en une minute que Kim et déjà elle, elle oublie souvent de respirer !

« - Ah non ! C'est juste que je suis habituée à parler et super excitée ! J'adore venir en Amérique, c'est carrément un autre monde. En France, c'est super beau certes mais y a trop de monde dans les rues et c'est tout gris les tenues, alors qu'ici y a toujours pleins de couleurs. J'ai hâte de faire les boutiques, tu m'accompagnes ?

« - Bas pourquoi pas, soupira Mitchie perdue.

Steve mit le moteur en marche et les conduisit dans un centre commercial. Durant le trajet, la brunette regarda la jeune française. Elle avait les cheveux châtain ondulés, les yeux bleus et un visage hâlé et joyeux. Lorsqu'elles sortirent, Mitchie se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise et habillée n'importe comment, à côté de la jeune femme qui avait mis un short noir, des boots de la même couleur, un top fuchsia, avec un long gilet gris. De plus, elle semblait plus grande qu'elle et plus sportive.

Durant deux heures, elles écumèrent les boutiques et la future mariée s'étonna du nombre d'achat qu'elle faisait. « Et dire que je devais bosser un peu ma musique aujourd'hui, pour préparer mon nouvel opus, songea-t-elle. On dirait que c'est repoussé à plus tard. Et Kim qui est bloquée dans sa famille pour le moment. Sur ce coup, elle m'aurait été utile. Cette Anne-Lee, c'est une vraie boule d'énergie. Elle va me rendre dingue ! » Cependant, son ventre grogna et elles s'assirent à une table dans une brasserie agréable de la ville. Seulement, lorsque la serveuse arriva, le moral de la brunette chuta.

« - Bonjour et bienvenue au Gordon. Vous avez choisi, débita la serveuse le nez dans son bloc avant de lever les yeux. Je n'y crois pas ! Mitchie Torrès ! Alors _Super starlette_, tu te mêles au peuple ? Quand je pense que t'as ratée la soirée de Jodie ! Remarque, ce n'es pas plus mal, tu aurais gâché le truc … Au fait, ton album est horrible, arrête la chanson, la guitare et Shane. Vous êtes presque aussi mal assortis que Jason et l'autre tarée !

« - Hey la serveuse, Judith à en croire ton badge, reste à ta place, s'énerva la française. T'es qui pour parler comme ça aux clients ! Je veux voir ton patron ! J'apprécie moyennement ta manière d'aborder les gens ! … Qu'est-ce que tu fiches _encore_ ici, j'ai demandé à voir ton patron, va le chercher !

Comme Judith restait sans bouger, la jeune femme se leva et cria :

« - Hey ! J'aimerais voir le patron de cette brasserie, c'est possible ? J'ai un rapport à faire, au sujet d'une serveuse complètement nulle !

Elle patienta deux minutes, debout, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, fixant tous les employés avec froideur en tapant du pied, puis un homme vint enfin les voir. Il devait avoir quarante ans, selon Mitchie, les tempes grisonnantes et le visage sérieux. Se plantant devant leur table, il demanda quel était le problème et Anne-Lee le lui exposa, en exagérant légèrement, si bien que Judith en prit pour son grade et il leur offrit leur repas, pour se faire pardonner de ce manque de respect.

Au soir, Kim revint à la maison et fut surprise de voir une inconnue dans le salon.

« - Bonsoir, qui êtes-vous ? Mitchie, je croyais qu'on n'avait dit aucun invité inconnu, sans l'accord de l'autre ? Non parce que ça pourrait très bien être une personne malhonnête ! D'ailleurs, le temps que j'y pense, mes parents te donnent le bonjour et te souhaitent tous les vœux ! T'es où, sous la douche ? Connie m'a appelé, il paraît que je dois encore passer lundi, pour lui dire si son repas s'améliore. Tu sais avec toutes ses séances de gourmet, je vais finir par exploser et je ne rentrerais plus dans ma robe. D'ailleurs, faut qu'on s'y mette à ça ! T'as toujours pas ta robe, ni les nôtres et j'ai hâte de pouvoir en ressayer un max ! T'as des nouvelles des garçons ? Jason devait m'appeler mais il ne l'a pas encore fait, je m'inquiète … Remarque ils doivent répéter ! Bon t'es où ?

« - En fait, elle est partit régler un problème avec sa mère. Tu dois être Kim ? Elle m'a parlé de toi et de ton bagou, impressionnant. T'es pire que moi ! Je m'appelle Anne-Lee, je suis la cousine de Shane et Mandy ! C'est toi donc l'autre tarée qui sort avec Jason ? C'est une serveuse du nom de Judith qui t'a appelé comme ça.

Kim acquiesça machinalement et la jeune française se présenta, expliquant qu'elle venait de paris pour quelques mois et lui raconta la scène de la brasserie ainsi que la journée shopping qu'elle avait fait. Si bien que lorsque Mitchie revint, elles s'entendaient parfaitement, se régalant des histoires de l'autre, alors que la brunette était hors d'elle. Sans un mot, elle prit son portable et appela son fiancé, le sachant en répétition de dernière minute.

« - Salut, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de l'homme le plus chanceux du monde, puisqu'il va se marier avec une jeune femme parfaite en tout point et que j'aime plus que tout au monde ! Laissez un message après le bip !

« - Salut ! C'est la jeune femme parfaite machin truc justement, dit-elle énervée. Juste pour te dire, finalement ta sœur a mis son nez dans notre gâteau. Résultat on se retrouve avec une pièce montée qui ressemble au village de barbie ! Oh et merveilleux, nos mères ont choisis les faire-part pour nous. De couleur crème avec trop de rubans, de cœurs, de roses, de cœur, une photo de nous tirée d'un magasine et un texte atroce. Donc si tu pouvais juste leur demander d'oublier ça. Je viens de passer une heure, à essayer sans succès. Merci d'avance !

Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha alors que Kim arrivait.

« - Les faire-part sont choisis ? Génial, ils ressemblent à quoi ?

« - A rien Kim, à rien ! Alors maintenant vous êtes gentilles Mandy et toi et vous arrêtez de vous occuper de ce mariage ! Les faire-part vont repartir chez le grossiste fissa, je n'en veux pas ! Et si jamais, ils sont quand même choisis, malgré l'horreur que c'est, je prends un allé simple pour Pékin et j'y reste jusqu'en deux mille vingt !

Sur ces mots, elle alla dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, pour jouer un peu. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait passé la journée à courir les boutiques, supportant le flot quasiment ininterrompu de paroles de la jeune française et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était une soirée calme. Une demi-heure plus tard, son téléphone sonna et elle décrocha sans regarder qui appelait.

« - Allo, répondit-elle sèchement.

« - Salut ma belle ! Un problème, tu avais l'air super énervée et j'ai rien compris de ce que tu as dit, sauf que ça parle des faire-part !

« - Oui, soupira-t-elle, nos mères les ont choisi à notre place. Ils sont crèmes avec des cœurs, des nœuds et des rubans roses ! Exactement ce qu'on ne voulait pas ! J'ai essayé pendant une heure de les faire changer d'avis mais rien à faire ! Elles trouvent ce modèle adorable, alors qu'il est grotesque.

« - Je m'en charge, mais dis-moi, tu m'as l'air morte, je me trompe ?

« - Oui ! Je suis morte ! J'ai envie d'une soirée calme ! Sans bruit, sans personne d'autre que toi !

Il sourit, lui aussi voulait la revoir. Songeant à quelque chose, il lui dit de faire son sac et de fouiller dans son chevet. Il y avait déposé un double de clés de la maison des garçons et lui proposa d'y passer la nuit. Acceptant, elle promit de tout remettre en ordre et comme il devait aller se préparer, il raccrocha après un dernier je t'aime. Souriant, elle prit de quoi se changer, le trousseau ainsi que le code de l'alarme, avant de ressortir.

« - Kim je prends ta voiture ! Mandy revient à vingt-deux heures, mangez sans moi, je dois encore filer quelque part, je ne sais pas quand je rentre. Anne-Lee, tu peux dormir dans ma chambre si tu veux, je prendrais le canapé, si jamais Isabelle ne vient pas te chercher ! Bonne soirée !

Sur ces mots, elle partit sans prendre la peine de leur indiquer où elle allait. Elle prit le chemin de la maison des garçons. Une fois arrivée, elle s'y engouffra sans tarder et monta à l'étage pour se changer. Elle se coucha aussitôt en mettant son réveil pour six heures. Certes, il n'était que vingt heures, mais elle voulait juste dormir.

Le lendemain lorsque Steve arriva en bas de l'immeuble, il attendit patiemment que la jeune chanteuse descende, mais il reçut un message d'elle. « _Je suis chez les garçons, j'avais besoin de souffler ! Tu peux passer me prendre ? J'envoie un message à Kim pour lui dire où elle pourra retrouver sa voiture !_ »

Il rit et allait faire demi-tour lorsque l'étudiante sortit.

« - Tu vas chercher Mitchie ?

« - Monte, je te dépose !

Elle le remercia et obéit sans discuter. Avec Anne-Lee et Mandy, elles avaient passé la nuit à parler, mais maintenant qu'elle devait aller en cours, elle n'était pas sûre que c'ait été une bonne idée. Elle fut donc étonnée de le voir s'arrêter devant chez les garçons, mais voyant sa voiture, elle descendit en le remerciant.

« - J'allais justement t'envoyer un message pour te dire où j'ai passé la nuit finalement. Tiens, tes clés ! T'as l'air épuisée, ça va, demanda Mitchie en sortant tranquillement de la villa.

Lui assurant que oui, elle prit le volant et partit en direction de sa faculté, alors que la brunette était septique. Elle demanda donc à Steve de la suivre afin de prévenir tout problème et d'aller la rechercher à la fin de ses cours.

Pendant deux semaines, ce fut la course. Shane tenta, entre deux voyages, de convaincre sa mère que les faire-part étaient atroces, sans succès non plus. Il chercha ensuite à convaincre Mandy de ne plus s'occuper du mariage. Là encore il fit chou blanc et il se sentit ennuyé, sachant que sa fiancée commençait à regretter d'avoir sollicité leur aide. « Finalement, on aurait du s'en tenir à un prestataire, comme j'y avais pensé, la famille c'était une mauvaise idée, se dit-il en voyant un message de sa cousine. » Celle-ci le prévenait qu'elle allait passer la journée avec Mitchie afin de tester les traiteurs de la ville, et trouver le meilleur. Soupirant, il l'appela, la prévenant que c'était inutile puisqu'ils avaient déjà trouvé le leur, mais elle ne l'écouta pas et le bombarda d'info sur Gordonville, Mitchie, sa sœur, sa nouvelle amie et naturellement le mariage qui avançait. Elles venaient de trouver l'orchestre qui animerait le mariage et ce sans l'avoir consulté.

« - Attends, j'ai mon mot à dire, tu ne crois pas, s'énerva-t-il.

« - oh je t'en pris, c'est qu'un orchestre, ils jouent vachement bien en plus. Et puis, vous choisirez les chansons c'est le plus important ! Et leur batteur est vraiment mignon. Je crois que je suis amoureuse. En plus Mitchie a donné son aval. Bon je te laisse, Kim vient d'arriver, on file chez les traiteurs, salut, je te tiens au courant !

« - Att … Elle a raccrochée, fit-il en regardant son téléphone perdu.

« - Un problème mec ?

« - Non, tout roule ! Le mariage avance, enfin sa préparation, on a même un orchestre ! J'ignore ce qu'il vaut puisque je n'ai pas été consulté mais bon … Et là elles vont passer la journée chez les traiteurs, inutilement, puisqu'on a le notre ! Non, mais à quoi je sers, moi ?

« - Je ne sais pas, mais Mitchie a du assister aux auditions, non ? Donc l'orchestre sera bon !

« - C'est certain Nate, sauf qu'on a décidé de donner une touche rock à notre mariage en engageant un groupe. Pas un orchestre !

« - Salut les garçons, dites donc on a un problème pour ce soir ! Joey a super mal au ventre et ne pourra peut-être pas monter sur scène, vous pourriez nous passer votre bassiste ? Je sais, qu'en logique ça ne se fait pas, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix, à moins que vous connaissiez un remède miracle !

« - Pas de problème Selena ! Josh jouera avec vous ce soir, s'il est d'accord !

« - Ah lui oui, il s'est même proposé, mais j'attendais votre accord. Merci Nate ! Un souci, avec Shane ?

« - Problème familiaux ! Sa cousine devient envahissante, sourit le jeune homme amusé.

« - Ok ! Bas si je peux aider, vous savez où me trouver. Bon j'y retourne, faut faire encore quelques ajustements !

La brunette repartit aussitôt, alors que le portable de Nate sonnait. Il sourcilla en voyant que c'était Mitchie mais décrocha.

« - Salut …

« - Chut, ne dis pas mon nom ! Shane est avec toi ?

« - Euh oui, en effet, ça pose un problème ?

« - Oui, éloigne-toi s'il te plait, fit la jeune femme.

Lui assurant qu'il la rappellerait dès que ce serait bon, il raccrocha et rejoignit sa chambre, avant de s'exécuter.

« - Voilà, je suis seul, un problème ?

« - Et un de taille ! Je vais avoir besoin de toi et de toutes vos dates à venir !

« - Et je ne peux pas en parler à Shane, c'est ça ?

« - Exactement ! Et je vais t'expliquer pourquoi dans deux minutes, fit-elle mystérieuse.

Intrigué, il l'écouta et sourit devant son machiavélisme. Il promit de garder le secret et de l'aider au maximum. Ils passèrent donc une heure de plus à régler les détails puis Jason le prévint qu'ils allaient répéter.

« - Je te laisse, on reprend cette conversation rapidement, promis ! Et rassure-toi, je ne dirais rien !

A l'autre bout du fil, Mitchie raccrocha, contente de la tournure que prenait les choses. « Au moins une chose que je maîtrise, songea-t-elle avec regret. Bon revenons à cette comédie ! Pardon, ce mariage ! » Songeant à la cérémonie et au problème des faire-part, elle sourit en ayant une idée. Ce ne serait certes pas sympathique et Shane ne serait sûrement pas vraiment d'accord, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre moyen pour régler le problème. Elle la nota dans son portable et rejoignit les trois autres. La tournée de tous les traiteurs de Gordonville reprit, bien que Mitchie refusait de goûter chaque plat, décrétant qu'elle avait déjà choisie le sien. Elle se contentait donc de rester dans la voiture et elle profita pour envoyer son idée à son fiancé, pour obtenir son appui.

Elle n'eut sa réponse que deux heures plus tard. « _Je marche ! T'as raison, c'est le seul moyen. On fait ça à mon retour. De toute façon les faire-part, tu ne les envoie que deux mois avant, donc c'est bon !_ » Ravie d'avoir son appui, elle le remercia et rangea son portable lorsque les trois filles rentrèrent.

« - Bon on a choisi ! Et désolée de te le dire, mais …

« - Je me moque de votre choix Mandy. Shane et moi avons déjà engagé _Connie cook's_ et ça ne changera pas !

« - Tu veux dire qu'on a fait tout ça pour rien, cria Anne-Lee.

« - Oui ! Je vous l'ai dit, vous ne m'avez pas écouté, comme d'habitude ! Point final ! Le service de maman gère très bien le repas, le débat est clos. Steve, tu me ramènes chez Joshua, j'a un truc à lui demander.

Sur ces mots, elle se ferma à la conversation, faisant clairement comprendre aux autres que sa décision était prise.

Et voilà ! Bon, finalement, elle arrive encore à s'imposer de temps à autre, non ? Bon pour les faire-part, ce n'est pas gagné, mais bon ! On en reparle plus tard ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ?

Time Tell Will ! ! !

**PS** : Avis à toutes celles qui vivent en France et qui n'ont pas encore vu **camp rock 2**. Il passe ce lundi (le 25) à 13 heures 45 sur M6. Rendez-vous devant la télé prise en otage. (Merci à **nouna** de me l'avoir dit)

**PS'** : Et oui je recommence avec ma collection de ps mdr (cf l'épilogue de « Un aveu qui change tout ») comme promis, je fais une petite pub pour les OS de **SubaruShiro** qu'elle a posté sur cet univers. Moi je suis fan (bon en même temps je l'ai corrigé vaut mieux que j'ai aimé mais bon) donc n'hésitez pas à aller les lire. Ils sont sympathiques et super léger. (Voilà miss, chose promise, chose due ))

**PS''** : (J'ignore si c'est toujours correcte de mettre plusieurs prims ensemble mais bon.) Je voulais aussi vous proposez, si vous êtes fan de la série Les sorciers de Waverly place j'ai posté un os sur cet univers (qui est dédiée à **chris87**. C'est son cadeau d'anniversaire ))

**PS'''** : Voilà j'ai fini avec mes annonces mais merci à celles qui lisent également ma nouvelle fic Un secret bien gardé le prochain chapitre arrive d'ici mercredi dernier carats.

Bisous à tout le monde.


	5. Chapitre 04

**Blabla de l'auteur** : _Hi everybody_. J'espère que vous allez bien ? Bon avant de passer aux rars, je vous pris de bien vouloir m'excuser pour ce retard. Je vous assure ce n'était pas prévue du tout mais normalement les post redeviendront normaux. Sauf durant la période d'examens de **chris87**. Je ferais une nouvelle pause dans mes posts afin que ma petite correctrice préférée (genre t'es que ça mdr) puisse réviser dans de bonnes conditions et avoir ses examens les mains dans les poches mdr. Mais je reviendrais dessus au moment opportun. Un très grand merci cependant à **Bonilia**, **nouna**, **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **charl2ne**, **Aurélie** (Salut la miss. Euh navrée je ne peux répondre à ta questions sans dévoiler la suite mais promis ça arrive. J'espère que ce petit chapitre bonus te plaira. Bisous), **amychan** (Salut miss. D'abord, (même s'ils me connaissent pas) félicitation pour ton frère. Sinon ouais c'est une idée. Les faire se marier à Las Vegas, je vais y penser mdr. Ouais Anne-Lee est vraiment étrange et tu vas voir dans ce chapitre elle s'arrange pas. Ouais Judith petite peste qui voulait jouer les amies dans Changements. Heureusement ça n'a pas marché. Bisous miss.), et **Olieangel**, pour leurs reviews qui m'ont trop fait rire en fait. C'est dingue, plus personne n'aime Kim et Mandy. mdr

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez du film, appartient à Disney ! Ensuite, pour ce que vous reconnaissez de mes précédentes fics, m'appartient, mais si vous arrivez à m'avoir Shane, je suis prête à négocier ! Mdr.

Merci à **chris87**, pour son aide !

**chris87** : Ah voilà un de mes chapitres préférés avec ma Star préférée incontestée… Miss Selena je l'adore aucun surprise pour certain ! (**TTW** : dont moi ^^) Enjoy guys celui-là est trop cool )

**CHAPITRE 04**

**M**itchie mit une semaine à mettre en place, les diverses idées qu'elle avait eut. Dans le même temps, elle continuait de gérer sa carrière avec brio, s'arrangeant pour avoir trois jours, quitte à bosser deux fois plus, sans se plaindre. Seulement, gérer son mariage lui posait plus de problème. De moins en moins consultée, elle finit par abandonner l'idée d'avoir le mariage qu'elle imaginait et, à présent, elle donnait son avis sans tenter de l'imposer.

Le vendredi soir, alors que les garçons étaient à la moitié de leur tournée, elle eut quartier libre et promit à son manager de revenir le mardi matin. Rejoignant Steve, elle lui demanda s'il savait où était les trois filles. En effet, Anne-Lee passait tout son temps avec les deux autres, ce qui ajoutait un nouvel avis sur chaque décision pour le mariage.

« - Chez les parents de Mandy ! Ce soir, ta robe, ou du moins la liste finale des boutiques sont au programme, ainsi que la liste des boutiques pour les demoiselles d'honneur. Anne a un bon coup de crayon et a dessiné des modèles. Tu vas détester, naturellement ! Elles m'ont demandé mon avis tout à l'heure et je trouve ça un peu osé, mais je suis peut-être vieux jeu. Enfin c'est ce qu'elles ont dit en tout cas.

« - Dis-moi tout. Ça ressemble à quoi ?

« - C'est court, avec un col en U, une fente et rose avec un tas de ruban par-dessus le marché !

Mitchie soupira, avant de sourire doucement.

« - A quoi penses-tu ?

« - Je vais faire un cadeau à mes deux demoiselles d'honneur. Puisqu'elles gèrent mon mariage à ma place, je le leur offre. C'est tout !

Il secoua la tête et lui demanda de s'accrocher avant de la raccompagner chez elle. Une fois arrivé, il lui souhaita bonne nuit mais elle le retint.

« - Non attends-moi, je monte chercher … Non en fait monte, je risque d'être longue, faut que je prenne une douche.

Il acquiesça lui signalant que ce n'était pas des choses qui se faisaient habituellement, mais la jeune femme le considérait plus comme un ami que comme un simple chauffeur. Aussi elle haussa les épaules et décréta qu'elle ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres. Une fois dans l'appartement, elle lui proposa de faire comme chez lui, alors qu'elle filait sous la douche.

Elle sortit de la pièce vingt minutes plus tard et alla dans sa chambre terminer son sac. Steve était sur la terrasse, les yeux dans le vague. Elle le rejoignit et ils partirent, direction l'aéroport.

« - Tu sais ce que tu fais, naturellement ?

« - Je ne vois que cette solution pour être tranquille ! Ok, ce n'est pas sympa et Kim et Mandy vont surement m'en vouloir, mais … Du moment que Shane est présent, je me moque complètement du reste ! De toute manière elles sont assez occupées avec ce mariage, pour s'apercevoir que je suis absente donc … Tu me diras si elles me cherchent ?

Il acquiesça et se gara. A cette heure, le parking était plus libre qu'en journée. Il l'accompagna jusqu'au guichet et elle prit le billet qu'elle avait réservé plusieurs jours avant.

Quand son avion arriva, elle rejoignit la porte d'embarquement et souhaita un bon week-end à Steve. Elle s'installa confortablement à sa place et ferma les yeux, passablement fatiguée.

« - Puis-je vous proposer un oreiller mademoiselle ?

« - C'est pas de refus, sourit la jeune femme.

Son vol durait pas loin de huit heures et lorsqu'il décolla, elle s'endormit du sommeil du juste. Elle ne se réveilla que quand l'avion perdit de l'altitude. Dès qu'il s'arrêta elle en descendit rapidement. Un chauffeur l'attendait avec une pancarte à son nom et elle le rejoignit. Il la conduisit à l'hôtel et elle prit sa chambre. Une nouvelle douche plus tard, elle s'habilla et téléphona à Nate. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes :

**«** - Oh pas de chance, j'y suis déjà ! Vous arrivez quand ?

« - Attends, je demande. Perry, on arrive quand ?

« - Deux heures, tu tiendras ou je dois m'arrêter pour une pause pipi en règle, rit le chauffeur.

« - Euh non, non, c'est bon … Vas-y roule chauffeur, dit-il avant de reprendre, dans deux heures !

« - Tu parles avec ma sœur ?

« - Euh non ! Je parle avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Shane fronça les sourcils et voulut écouter la conversation seulement le sentant son meilleur ami coupa court à celle-ci. Il se tourna vers le groupe qui les accompagnaient et faisait les premières parties chaque soir. La conversation roula sur la musique puis sur les projets de la jeune femme. Elle souhaitait percer avec ses musiciens, qui étaient tous des amis avant d'être un groupe et Shane les trouvaient réellement doués.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent, ils descendirent à leur hôtel et il monta directement dans sa chambre prendre une douche. C'était pour lui l'inconvénient majeur des tournées. Trop de voyages en car. Quand il en sortit, il se changea et rejoignit ses deux amis. Ils étaient en avance sur l'horaire, ce qui leur permettait d'avoir un peu de temps pour eux. S'étant tous les trois donnés rendez-vous dans la chambre de Nate, il frappa avant d'entrer. Jason était déjà là, en train de gratter sa guitare et leur ami sortit de la salle d'eau au même moment.

« - Dis donc, ça fait du bien, sourit-il au moment où on frappa à la porte. J'arrive !

Retenant un sourire, il rejoignit tranquillement la porte et l'entrebâilla sous les regards perdus des deux autres.

« - Salut, déjà là, rit-il. Vas-y entre !

« - Salut les garçons, sourit la jeune femme.

« - Mitchie, s'étonnèrent les deux autres. Mais que fiches-tu ici, ajouta Jason.

« - Mon homme me manquait et j'ai trois jours de libres. Je dois être à Gordonville mardi à huit heures du matin. Je vous ai manqué ?

« - Pour sûr, fit son fiancé en la rejoignant. En tout cas, moi tu m'as manqué ma belle demoiselle avec deux L, parce qu'elle est plus belle.

« - Prouve-le et embrasse-moi, fit-elle taquine.

Souriant, il obéit très rapidement, se faisant le plus tendre possible, alors qu'on frappait de nouveau à la porte.

« - On peut entrer, demanda une jeune femme brune.

« - Vas-y Selena fais comme chez toi, proposa Jason, comme ça peut-être que la petite bulle de bonheur lâchera Shane pour nous faire la bise …

« - Oh désolée Jay ! J'ignorais que tu étais en manque de bisous, s'amusa la jeune femme en se séparant de son fiancé. Navrée de ne pas avoir apporté Kimmy avec moi. Elle tenait pas dans mon sac.

« - Mouais, elle va bien ?

« - Ouais, fit-elle en grimaçant, je crois ! Elle est tout le temps fourrée avec Mandy et Anne-Lee ou en cours, donc j'imagine qu'elle va bien, expliqua-t-elle en embrassant le jeune homme.

Elle fit également la bise à Nate avant que Shane ne la reprenne contre lui, lui chuchotant à l'oreille combien elle lui manquait. Si elle était un chat, elle aurait sûrement ronronnée et elle l'écouta en se mordant la lèvre avant de l'embrasser doucement.

« - C'est la copine de Shane, demanda Selena.

« - Ah oui désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme. Ma belle, je te présente Selena, la chanteuse du groupe _The Scene_ qui fait toutes nos premières. Selena, voilà Mitchie, ma fiancée et la femme de toutes mes nuits, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

« - Ravie de te rencontrer enfin. Les garçons parlent beaucoup de toi et d'un certain mariage. J'imagine que c'est le vôtre.

« - Ouais, en théorie ! Ravie de te rencontrer également !

« - Pourquoi en théorie, on se marie pu, intervint Shane avec une voix d'enfant.

« - Euh bas plus ça va, plus j'ai l'impression de participer à la préparation du mariage de Mandy, mon cher. A ce propos, il faut absolument que je te montre la photo du gâteau qu'elle nous a choisit, fit-elle en fouillant dans son sac.

Elle vida sa besace sous les rires des garçons, qui commentèrent tout ce qu'elle emportait avec elle. Ils rirent en voyant porte monnaie, trousses diverses et papiers s'empiler sur la table. Suivirent deux trousseaux de clés, des stylos avec un bloc-notes, ainsi qu'un paquet de chewing-gum, une pince et plusieurs élastiques avant qu'elle ne sorte, victorieuse, un paquet de photos.

« - C'est quoi tout ça, demanda Shane.

« - Toutes les photos ! Faire-part, gâteaux, photos de robes en tout genre et de la salle qu'elles ont choisis, sans oublier les différentes décorations qu'elles ont imaginées ! Tiens regarde un peu cette _horreur_.

Les deux garçons, ainsi que Selena observèrent la fameuse pièce montée. Le gâteau central, couvert de nappage blanc, était posé sur six colonnes. Dessous, de petits personnages en plastique semblaient danser, alors que sur les côtés, séparés par dix bon centimètres, se trouvaient deux gâteaux identiques au premier, d'où partait deux petits escaliers qui menait à une décoration posée sur la première pâtisserie. Ça et là, sur les passerelles, de petites figurines en robes longues étaient posées. Pour finir, un gros cœur trônait au milieu de la pièce montée, fait avec des rubans roses.

« - Euh, c'est … Mignon, fit la jeune femme ne sachant pas si c'était leur choix.

« - Très, commenta Mitchie, sauf qu'on avait opté pour celui-là en fait, dit-elle en lui tendant la photo de leur gâteau en forme de cœur.

« - Ah oui, je préfère celui-là, c'est beaucoup plus traditionnel !

« - C'est ma sœur qui a choisit notre gâteau, demanda le jeune homme perdu.

« - Avec l'aide de Kim voyons ! Et Anne-Lee a donné son feu vert, ainsi que ta mère ! Maman hésite encore et le trouve trop petit vu la taille de la liste d'invités.

Les trois garçons la regardèrent étonnés et le futur marié soupira.

« - Tu sais quoi, quand je rentre, on va faire un brin de ménage, parce que je refuse d'assister à notre mariage si on a _ça_ comme gâteau !

« - Pour ma part ça me convient, je serais sûrement absente. Comme j'ai dit à Kim, si les faire-part blanc à ruban rose sont envoyés, je rends visite à Sierra pour dix longues années. Paraît que Pékin, c'est beau … Au bout de cinq ans !

Ça en fit rire certains mais les futurs mariés se jetèrent un coup d'œil inquiets. Shane n'imaginait pas réellement l'ampleur du problème pour le moment et la jeune femme n'osait pas se plaindre, de peur de passer pour quelqu'un d'ingrate. Rangeant tout dans son sac, elle s'assit au moment où Andrew entrait.

« - Salut Mitchie, le mariage avance ?

« - Ouais, il court même plus vite que moi, rit-elle.

« - Les garçons, en répète ! Des fans vous attendent dehors, tu nous accompagnes, bien sûr, demanda-t-il en regardant la jeune fiancée.

« - J'ai promis à certaines personnes de leur rapporter des souvenirs malheureusement, mais si je peux, j'assiste au concert. Enfin, si tu m'y autorises ?

« - Si t'es sage, je t'autorise même à chanter le duo avec les garçons, qui habituellement le font avec Selena. Sauf si bien sûr ça t'ennui, demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

« - Ah non ! J'aime beaucoup trop la voix de Mitchie pour imposer la mienne.

Tous acquiescèrent et sortirent. Mitchie se blottit dans les bras de celui à qui elle allait dire oui et passa discrètement sa main sous son pull, pour caresser sa peau. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, ils rejoignirent le hall où quelques fans les attendaient. Dès qu'elles les virent, les filles, s'agitèrent, attirant les regards sur elles. Les garçons signèrent quelques autographes, tout en échangeant quelques mots, avant de se prêter au jeu des photos, lorsqu'une petite blonde remarqua le reste du groupe.

« - Oh Mitchie, s'il vous plait, une photo avec Shane, demanda-t-elle excitée.

« - Oh oui, Mitchie, une photo avec moi, ajouta le jeune homme en souriant avant de lui tendre la main.

« - Il va me la payer celle-là, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Selena qui rit de bon cœur.

Néanmoins, elle le rejoignit et les filles les mitraillèrent, tantôt en couple, tantôt avec les deux autres. Ils finirent par se séparer, chacun reprenant le fil de sa vie. Les _Tous pour un_ partirent donc répéter, suivis par leurs fans alors que la brunette demanda au réceptionniste s'il pouvait lui trouver une voiture. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle visitait la ville, où elle était passée quelques semaines auparavant et sourit à cette coïncidence. Elle fit plusieurs achats et ne revint à l'hôtel que vers dix-huit heures, ce qui lui permit de manger avec les deux groupes. Durant le repas, elle discuta beaucoup avec Selena qui semblait être comme elle et s'aperçut des nombreux points communs qu'elles avaient. Elles n'eurent cependant qu'une petite heure pour manger, puisque _The __s__cene_ montaient sur scène à vingt heures trente.

Alors que les fans se pressaient devant l'entrée, hurlant le nom de leurs idoles, l'heure étaient aux derniers préparatifs dans les coulisses. Entre la séance maquillage et l'habillage, c'était déjà rock'n'roll. Le groupe qui faisait les premières monta ensuite sur scène pour monter l'ambiance. Tout ça sous l'oreille attentive de Mitchie qui sourit. Jason qui passait par là lui demanda ce qu'elle avait et elle fit mine de fermer sa bouche avec un cadenas, avant de laisser la maquilleuse terminer son travail.

Quand T_he Scene_ quitta la scène, les _Tous pour un_ entrèrent sous les acclamations du public. Ils firent leur concert normalement comme chaque soir, puis vers le milieu, le chanteurShane prit la parole.

« - Merci ! … Merci beaucoup, dit-il en écoutant leurs fans avant de reprendre en souriant, pour la chanson suivante, qui est un duo, …

Aussitôt, les acclamations augmentèrent, alors qu'ils échangeaient un franc sourire. Se retenant de taper dans ses mains, afin de rétablir le silence, Shane reprit :

« - Pour vous ce soir et à titre exceptionnel, puisqu'on est tous dans la même ville, on va vous interpréter ce duo avec celle qui l'a écrit avec nous et dont la voix le rend si magique, fit-il avec un petit sourire. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour mademoiselle Mitchie Torres, annonça-t-il en désignant les coulisses.

Alors que l'ambiance montait crescendo, la jeune femme apparut en souriant et rejoignit son fiancé, qui lui fit un baisemain. Geste qui fit hurler les plus romantiques.

« - Bonsoir, fit-elle en souriant.

La foule hurla quelques secondes, puis Nate donna le tempo de la chanson. Le silence se fit peu à peu, même si la plupart des fans chantaient en même temps qu'eux. Prenant plaisir à partager la scène avec l'homme de sa vie, la jeune femme se laissa aller, se rapprochant de l'un ou de l'autre en fonction du moment. Elle finit cependant le duo, les yeux dans les yeux avec son futur mari, qui l'embrassa doucement durant les dernières notes. Les acclamations reprirent de plus belles, déclenchant chez la jeune femme ce sourire qui plaisait tant au chanteur.

« - Merci, fit-elle émue.

Elle chuchota un second merci en posant sa main sur son cœur. A cet instant précis, elle eut deux certitudes. La première était qu'elle était faite pour chanter sur scène. Quant à la seconde, elle concernait son mariage avec Shane. Les préparatifs avaient beau partir dans tous les sens, elle était certaine d'être présente devant l'autel à l'heure dite. La rejoignant, les deux autres garçons l'embrassèrent et après un dernier merci venu du fond du cœur, elle repartit en coulisse alors que les garçons continuaient leur show. Comme il n'était plus prévu qu'elle remonte sur scène, elle se démaquilla et remit ses vêtements. Elle rejoignit ensuite _The __s__cene_ qui assistaient au concert dans une sorte de salon privé où une retransmission en direct était projetée. Dès qu'elle arriva, Selena la félicita arguant qu'elle aurait désormais beaucoup de mal à l'égaler durant le reste de la tournée. Ce compliment eut le don de faire rougir la jeune fiancée, qui regarda la suite avec eux. Son regard ne quittait pas son futur mari, qu'elle trouvait encore plus beau à ce moment là. Sur scène, il semblait être un autre, ni en représentations comme lorsqu'il assistait à une soirée officielle, ni comme ce jeune homme qu'elle avait croisé à Camp Rock. Il semblait plus heureux, comme si lui aussi sentait que sa place était devant un public.

Le concert se termina enfin et après une chanson rappel, ils retrouvèrent les autres.

« - Alors mademoiselle on a pleuré, se moqua Jason.

« - Et alors ? Les merci de vos fans me vont droit au cœur et puis … C'est pas de ma faute si je suis sensible, fit-elle en essuyant une nouvelle larme. Oh ça va arrête de te moquer où je te jure que ta moitié va en prendre pour son grade, le menaça-t-elle en souriant.

« - Viens ma belle. L'écoute pas. Pour ma part, j'adore ta sensibilité et c'est normal que nos fans t'adorent, t'as un talent incroyable et tu charmes tout le monde !

« - Ouais et puis c'est mignon une fille qui pleure, en rajouta Jason ne voulant visiblement pas la laisser se remettre de ses émotions. Surtout qu'on te voit rarement pleurer sauf devant Gost, naturellement !

« - Ma parole, il me cherche ton pote, fit-elle à Shane cherchant à se donner l'air d'une dure malgré son sourire.

« - Et je te trouve quand ?

« - A votre retour de tournée ! Tu te souviens de cette journée atroce qu'on vous a fait passer y a deux ans, quand on était au bord de votre piscine, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« - Oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement et Nate et Shane doivent encore se souvenir de leur frustration, d'ailleurs !

« - Quelle frustration ? Pour ma part, elle s'est envolée très rapidement, sourit le chanteur.

« - La mienne aussi, admit Nate.

« - Bref et bien il se pourrait bien que j'arrive à convaincre les filles de recommencer à la différence près, c'est qu'on regardera tous les films larmoyants qu'on a toutes les trois, ce qui signifie que vous verrez Patrick Swayze au moins cinq fois en une journée ! Intéressés ?

Ils grimacèrent tous les trois et Jason lui promit de ne plus l'embêter si elle oubliait toute idée de vengeance.

« - Dis donc, faut que je traîne beaucoup plus avec toi Mitchie, sourit Selena, parce qu'habituellement, c'est sur moi qu'il se défoule !

« - Je le reconnais bien là ! Enfin te plains pas, t'as pas encore sa copine super jalouse sur le dos, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Copine que je vais peut-être mettre au courant de ce fait.

Il écarquilla les yeux, effrayé par l'idée puis sourit, arguant qu'elle n'était pas assez méchante pour ça. Ils sortirent de la salle tous ensembles, passant par la grande porte où ils signèrent un tas d'autographes, se prêtant aux jeux des photos, avant d'entrer dans le car qui les ramena à leur hôtel. Durant le trajet, Shane regarda sa fiancée qui semblait vraiment conquise par le groupe qui les accompagnait. Sentant son regard, elle leva le nez et le rejoignant, chuchota à son oreille :

« - Dis-moi sincèrement, tu aimes ce que font _The Scene_ ?

« - J'adhère complètement. D'ailleurs avec les mecs on cherche un moyen de les aider ! Pourquoi, aurais-tu une idée ?

« - Pour les aider, non malheureusement, mais comme je suis en charge de prévenir l'orchestre pour notre mariage, je pourrais peut-être décider de suivre l'idée de mon futur mari et de donner un ton rock à notre mariage ?

« - J'adore ton machiavélisme, ma belle et j'adhère, t'as mon soutien !

« - Vous mijotez quoi tous les deux, demanda Nate en descendant du car.

« - On était entrain de se mettre d'accord sur comment nous arranger pour imposer nos idées pour notre mariage, répondit le jeune homme alors que Mitchie retournait voir Selena.

« - Dis-moi, ton groupe, vous faites quoi exactement ? Juste des premières pour percer, ou vous faites aussi les animations de fête officielle, ce genre de choses ?

« - On fait ce qu'on nous propose du moment que c'est un minimum rock , pourquoi ?

« - Et bien, avec Shane on vient de se mettre d'accord sur un point. Si vous êtes d'accord naturellement, on aimerait beaucoup que vous animiez notre mariage !

« - Euh, vraiment… mais mais vous n'avez pas déjà un orchestre ?

« - Non, rit-elle. La sœur de Shane a choisi un orchestre mais je n'ai pas encore dit oui. Donc, si vous n'avez rien de prévu le premier week-end de septembre … Je te laisse y réfléchir ?

Selena hocha la tête et promit de lui donner une réponse assez rapidement. Elles échangèrent leurs numéros avant d'entrer dans leur chambre. Seulement, on frappa aussitôt à celle de la jeune femme et elle ouvrit en fronçant les sourcils. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir le visage de son copain, qu'il l'embrassait déjà en refermant derrière lui. Sur la poignée on pouvait maintenant voir le fameux petit carton, « ne pas déranger ». Mitchie lui rendit son baiser, se collant à lui. Il lui manquait trop pour qu'elle refuse la nuit que promettait ses caresses. Elle se laissa donc guider par ses envies et mit sa conscience au placard. Passant ses mains sous son pull, elle respira son cou.

« - C'est dingue ce que ton odeur me manque, dit-elle avant d'embrasser sa peau.

« - Si c'est juste mon odeur, je vais t'offrir mon parfum, qu'en penses-tu ?

« - C'est toi que je veux comme cadeau de mariage. Tout en toi me manque ! Tes mots, ton visage, ton odeur, tes caresses et surtout les nuits que je passe dans tes bras …

« - J'aurais pas dit mieux mon petit lutin ! T'es mon plus beau cadeau et compte sur moi pour prendre le temps d'enlever le papier ce soir, fit-il alors qu'il caressait son nombril.

Il connaissait son corps par cœur à présent et savait exactement quoi faire pour la faire réagir. Il fit lentement grimper la température, se délectant du bruit que faisait sa respiration en se saccadant. Se rappelant trop bien de leurs retrouvailles à Gordonville, il ne voulait cette fois pas réitérer l'expérience. Il la porta avec délicatesse et la posa au milieu du lit avant de la rejoindre, pour l'embrasser pendant qu'une de ses mains repassaient sous le haut qu'elle avait. Elle s'allongea en l'entraînant avec elle et il utilisa sa seconde main pour ne pas l'écraser. Elle caressait son dos en frôlant sa peau du bout des doigts. Il remonta la tunique qu'elle avait avant de la faire passer au dessus de ses épaules, puis embrassa son cou. Il taquina, quelques secondes, la zone sensible qu'elle avait à cet endroit, puis descendit doucement sur ses épaules en embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau.

« - Tu sens divinement bon, souffla-t-il contre sa peau.

Elle ne put répondre, tant les baisers qu'il déposait sur sa peau l'électrisaient. Sa seule réponse fut un son, entre soupir et gémissement, alors qu'elle se cambrait sous la douce torture qu'il lui infligeait. Se reprenant légèrement, elle chercha à lui enlever son pull, voulant le sentir réellement et il se laissa faire, avant de revenir l'embrasser.

« - Pressée, demanda-t-il taquin.

« - En manque, murmura-t-elle. De toi !

Ces quatre mots, bien que banals, gonflèrent son cœur, augmentant l'amour qu'elle faisait naître en lui, par sa simple présence. Pour lui aussi, elle était comme une drogue et il souffrait de son absence dès qu'il la savait loin. Songeant qu'une fois qu'il serait de retour, ils pourraient se voir chaque jour pendant presque un an, il sourit et revint au moment présent, ne voulant s'occuper que de sa fiancée. Celle-ci haletait sous ces caresses, ne réussissant pas à reprendre assez le contrôle pour lui rendre le bonheur qu'il lui donnait. Il défit les attaches de son jeans, le faisant glisser sur ses jambes, avant de le lancer au loin. Le jeune homme caressa longuement sa peau, remontant doucement jusqu'à ses hanches. Il prit tant son temps qu'elle finit par l'appeler, le suppliant presque d'aller plus vite. Ouvrant les yeux, elle le regarda et il fut troublé un instant devant l'intensité de ses pupilles rendues brillantes par ses caresses. Elle profita de son inaction, pour le faire tomber sur le dos, s'asseyant sur lui. Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse, avant de descendre doucement dans son cou, alors que ses mains parcouraient déjà son torse. Elle les fit ensuite descendre jusqu'à la ceinture du jeans de son fiancé, qu'elle finit par enlever en chuchotant à son oreille :

« - Tu sais, j'adore te voir dans tes jeans qui te vont toujours un peu trop bien mais entre-nous, là tout de suite, je te préfère sans !

Il sourit et l'embrassa, reprenant le contrôle de la situation, afin de doucement les emmener jusqu'au paroxysme du plaisir…

Son portable sonna, lui rappelant qu'il devait se lever. Il l'éteignit et ouvrit les yeux pour observer Mitchie. Elle dormait face à lui en souriant légèrement, alors qu'elle serrait doucement un oreiller contre elle. Il commença par embrasser son épaule, descendant sur son bras et sentit qu'elle se réveillait, lorsque sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement. Papillonnant des yeux, elle lui demanda quelle heure il était.

« - Six heures, chuchota-t-il, mais on doit être dans le car à sept heures trente dernier carats, donc je m'interroge ! Dois-je te laisser dormir et t'abandonner seule dans cette ville, ou puis-je espérer que tu nous accompagnes jusqu'à la ville suivante ?

« - Je te suis partout jusqu'à lundi soir, sourit-elle. Ou dans l'après-midi en fonction d'où je me trouve, soupira-t-elle. Bon, j'imagine qu'il faut mieux qu'on aille prendre une douche ?

Il acquiesça et lui tendit sa sortie de lit. L'enfilant, elle le suivit dans la pièce attenante et l'embrassa, blottit contre lui, le temps que l'eau soit à leur convenance.

Trente minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, rejoignant le reste de l'équipe qui les salua avec des sourires entendus. Faisant mine de ne rien remarquer, la jeune femme embrassa ses deux amis et leur demanda s'ils avaient bien dormi.

« - Moins bien que certains, mais plus longtemps, tu peux en être sûre !

« - Jason, m'oblige pas à remettre ta copine sur la table, souffla-t-elle en souriant.

« - Et vous deux, bien dormi, demanda Nate avec un sourire.

« - Mieux que ça même, sourit le jeune homme avant de commencer à manger.

A sept heures et quart, ils montèrent dans le car et celui démarra, direction une nouvelle ville. Durant le trajet, Shane sortit sa guitare de son étui et caressa la photo qui l'ornait, en souriant. Il commença à jouer quelques notes en observant sa fiancée discuter avec la jeune chanteuse.

« - Pas mal, tu t'améliores, rit Nate. Continue de dormir avec ta fiancée et tu vas devenir bon !

« - C'est ça ! Continue tes vannes à deux dollars et je m'oppose à ton mariage, sourit le jeune chanteur.

« - T'oserais faire le malheur de ta sœur ?

Le sachant incapable d'une telle chose, ils rirent tous les quatre, puisque les deux autres avaient suivis la conversation. Secouant la tête, Shane reprit sa composition en fredonnant les paroles.

« - _Since you were in my life, I only live in your eyes. My heart beat for you. And my eyes only sparkled for you. All I just need is you. Everyday in my arms to tell you that I love you!_

« - T'es gentil mec, mais t'es le seul à parler français dans le car, l'interrompit Jason, alors tu traduis, s'il te plait !

Fixant la jeune femme qui faisait battre son cœur, il obtempéra.

« - _Depuis que tu es dans ma vie, __j__e ne vis que dans tes yeux. Mon cœur ne bat que pour toi et mes yeux ne brillent que pour toi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi, __c__haque jour dans mes bras pour te dire je t'aime !_

Et voilà, on termine sur cette super déclaration d'amour, écrite par **chris87** (ou du moins une très très grosse partie) ! J'espère que ce chapitre bonus (J'imagine que j'ai pas besoin de préciser qui faut remercier ? :p) vous a plut !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	6. Chapitre 05

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. Purée, il est super tard et je suis crevée. Au bout du rouleau, à deux doigts de la mort par fatigue, mais comme je vous aime bien, je vous amène quand même le chapitre. Mdr Non sérieusement, j'espère que vous aimerez et désolée pour ce retard. Un super grand merci à **chris87**, **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **Nymou**, **aureliascott1**, **nouna**, **Bonilia**, **Shinku72**, **amychan** (Salut la miss. Ouais en effet, la Selena de cette fic c'est Selena Gomez. Un _special guest_. J'espère que ça te plaira. Et merci d'avoir lu mon OS Halloween. Bisous,) **Aurélie** (Salut miss. Navrée pour la fin de l'autre chapitre. Promis celle-là est dans le même genre mdr. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous) et **Olieangel**, pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez du film, appartient à Disney ! Ensuite, pour ce que vous reconnaissez de mes précédentes fics, m'appartient, mais si vous arrivez à m'avoir Shane, je suis prête à négocier ! Mdr.

Merci à **chris87**, pour son aide !

**Chapitre 05**

**L**e lundi soir, juste après un dernier concert, les garçons la raccompagnèrent à l'aéroport, lui donnant rendez-vous à la fin du mois. Jason et Nate s'éloignèrent ensuite pour les laisser en amoureux. Ils ne voulaient pas se quitter mais ils n'avaient guère le choix.

« - Ces minis vacances sont passées trop vite, soupira-t-elle. Je ne veux pas retrouver ta famille, la mienne, Kim et tout ce monde qui ne pense qu'à notre mariage.

« - Alors reste ! Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche, dit-il en souriant.

« - Je suis censée dire quoi là ? Que je n'ai pas le choix, ou je te ressors ce que je t'ai dit à la fin de mon premier été à Camp rock, à savoir … Hormis mes parents et ton oncle qui risque de ne pas être d'accord ?

« - Quelle mémoire, je suis impressionné !

« - Tu vas voir, je n'ai pas fini de t'impressionner, fit-elle avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Quand tu vas rentrer, nos retrouvailles le seront, chuchota-t-elle les yeux brillants.

Il s'écarta d'elle en la fixant, intrigué, puis l'embrassa tendrement, voulant lui faire sentir combien il l'aimait.

« - Dernier appel pour les passagers du vol quatre-cent seize en direction de New York, porte d'embarquement numéro trois.

« - Fichue annonce ! Elle vient de casser le moment, souffla-t-elle. Bon j'y vais sinon Joshua va me flageller. On se revoit dans un mois !

« - Trop long, soupira-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Elle y répondit aussi, oubliant complètement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils ne virent donc pas un journaliste prendre plusieurs clichés et ils s'éloignèrent alors qu'une hôtesse venait de tousser légèrement.

« - C'est pour quoi, demanda le jeune homme tranquillement en serrant sa fiancée contre lui.

« - Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous prend le vol quatre-cent seize en direction de new-York ?

« - Malheureusement oui ! Tu vas me manquer … Je t'appelle sitôt rentrée !

Mitchie commença à partir puis, prit d'une impulsion _Kiminestre,_ se tourna et hurla alors que l'hôtesse validait son billet.

« - Shane ?

Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé, aussi lorsqu'elle l'appela, il la fixa intrigué. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention, pourtant ce soir elle semblait s'en moquer éperdument. Cependant, il l'interrogea d'un signe de tête.

« - _I love you_, cria-t-elle avant de sourire visiblement fière d'elle.

« - _Me too my love_, scanda-t-il à son tour.

Ne s'y attendant pas, elle se tourna et le regarda en riant doucement. Elle lui fit un signe de main et s'engagea sur la passerelle. Elle s'installa rapidement en se rendant compte qu'on attendait plus qu'elle. Ce qui la fit légèrement rire. Elle se promit de raconter cette histoire à son fiancé à son prochain appel. Fermant les yeux, elle n'eut pas conscience des turbulences pendant le vol et ne se réveilla que pour prendre sa correspondance, aux alentours de six heures du matin. « Josh va me tuer, songea-t-elle en notant que le vol avait du retard. » Elle en profita pour envoyer deux messages. Un à son agent pour le prévenir qu'elle était bloquée à New York jusqu'à huit heures du matin et l'autre à son fiancé juste pour lui dire combien elle l'aimait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à Gordonville, Steve l'attendait en lisant un épais volume.

« - Dis-moi que tu viens d'arriver, demanda-t-elle les joues rouges.

« - Deux heures seulement mais t'inquiète j'ai connu pire. Alors ces trois jours, demanda-t-il tout sourire.

« - En deux mots ? Trop courts ! Et en cinq : Très très très très agréable. Je n'ai manqué à personne ?

« - En tout cas, on ne m'a pas appelé, dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

Elle attendit sagement qu'il monte puis lui expliqua les idées qu'elle avait eues afin de reprendre son mariage en main. Il lui assura naturellement son soutien total, ce qui la fit sourire. Ils changèrent rapidement de conversation et lorsqu'elle arriva au bureau de Joshua, elle semblait réellement heureuse. Il se retint donc de lui faire des reproches, sachant que ce n'était pas de sa faute si l'avion avait eu un problème.

« - Alors ce week-end ? T'en as profité j'espère, parce qu'on ne va pas chômer cette semaine.

« - T'inquiète, j'ai eu ma dose d'énergie ! A ce propos, désolée de te prévenir que maintenant mais durant les trois jours, j'ai chanté avec les garçons sur scène, juste notre duo. Oh et j'ai rencontré une fille géniale, qui a un groupe génial, mais ça te concerne pas ! Enfin on voudrait l'aider à percer, tu crois que ça serait possible ?

Il haussa les épaules. Ne sachant rien d'elle, il se voyait mal l'aider. Ils oublièrent donc ce point pour se concentrer sur l'emploi du temps du mois. Etrangement, Mitchie était d'accord pour qu'il soit plus que chargé. Elle n'aurait que quatre heures de sommeil par nuit en moyenne et ce tous les jours. Elle avait en effet spécifié qu'elle ne voulait même pas ses dimanches.

« - A ce rythme là, tu ne tiendras jamais, la prévint-il.

« - Ecoute Josh, je vais être franche. Si je passe trop de temps chez moi, je vais péter un plomb ! Donc, je préfère bosser comme une dingue tant que Shane n'est pas là.

« - Un problème avec Kim ?

« - Non, c'est … C'est avec le mariage qu'il y a un problème. Tout le monde donne son avis, ça m'ennuie pas tu vois, mais Mandy, Kim, Isa et ma mère se sont mises en tête de faire le mariage dont chacune rêve, je ne sais pas si tu imagines ! Ça sera un mariage traditionnel, français, en grande pompes tout en étant champêtre. Le tout classe, original et américain ! … Tout ce que Shane et moi ne voulons pas. On a beau le dire, personne n'écoute ! Et c'est frustrant !

« - Pourquoi ne pas organiser ton mariage toute seule ?

« - Trop de boulot ! Je pourrais naturellement, mais on a déjà réservé l'église donc c'est fichu. Ou alors, il faudrait que je m'entoure de spécialiste et là, ça reviendrait au même. C'est un problème insoluble donc on oublie et tu me charges le mois, le plus possible. Pour le mariage, je m'en occuperais quand les garçons seront de retour. A quatre on aura plus de poids.

A moitié d'accord, ils reprirent quand même l'emploi du temps et il y ajouta, à contrecœur, quelques tâches. Elles ne seraient pas fatigantes et auraient au moins le don d'occuper la jeune femme un maximum, tout en préservant sa santé. Ils passèrent trois heures à tout planifier, puis notant son air plus que las, il remit à plus tard la séance photo pour son prochain album. Depuis quelques jours, ils avaient commencé à préparer son second opus, seulement la jeune femme était intransigeante sur un point. Elle voulait faire un duo avec les _Tous pour un_. A ses yeux, ils l'avaient beaucoup aidé et avant d'être des amis, c'était un groupe qu'elle estimait beaucoup.

Avant sa rencontre avec Shane, dans les cuisines du camp, elle était une fan du groupe parmi tant d'autre. Elle n'avait par contre jamais songé qu'elle serait le genre de fille que le jeune homme aimerait, au contraire. De plus, hormis dans les derniers moments, avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent, ils étaient très peu cités dans la presse à scandale et c'était surtout pour ce point qu'elle les respectait. Ils s'étaient toujours montrés professionnels quand ils apparaissaient en public tout en restant ce qu'ils étaient. C'était donc pour toutes ces raisons qu'elle souhaitait faire un duo avec eux. Même s'il ne sortait pas en clip plus tard ou même s'il était juste dans la version limitée, elle refuserait de boucler son album tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu gain de cause.

La nouvelle semaine passa rapidement pour la jeune femme qui enchaînait, les plateaux télés et les rendez-vous professionnels. Elle se désintéressait complètement du mariage, qui ne ressemblait plus à rien selon elle. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'il devenait et avait promis à Shane de l'attendre. « En un mois, elles ne peuvent pas faire trop de dégâts, songea-t-elle. » Afin d'être tranquille, elle passa les trois semaines suivantes chez les garçons, ayant leur accord et se plongea dans le travail.

Elle fut réveillée à sept heures par son portable et soupira en songeant que Joshua avait raison, elle ne dormait pas assez. Elle décrocha rapidement, sans regarder qui appelait.

« - Tu vas bien ma puce, demanda sa mère sans préambule. Plus personne ne te voit, on s'inquiète. Ça fait trois semaines que je ne t'ai pas vu ailleurs qu'à la télé et tu sembles au bout du rouleau.

« - oui, oui t'inquiète tout va bien ! Je dors mal, c'est tout.

« - Oui, je comprends. Moi c'est pareil. Organiser ton mariage me stress mais il commence réellement à prendre forme. Les faire-part arrivent dans la semaine, Kim et Anne-Lee iront goûter le gâteau demain. Mandy et Isa s'occupent de faire un tri dans les boutiques pour te faciliter le travail vu que tu es trop prise ! Au fait, je t'appelais pour te rappeler que tu avais ta visite médicale ce matin. A jeun, à neuf heures au cabinet médical. Juste une prise de sang, rassure-toi ! La routine … Ah je suis si excitée, mon bébé se marie !

« - Euh ouais, sans doute ! Ecoute, je te rappelle plus tard. Faut que je prévienne Josh du changement de programme et que j'aille au rendez-vous ! On se rappelle !

Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha et sortit du lit, direction la douche. En chemin, elle envoya un message à son copain maudissant son idée de se marier, puis entra sous le jet plutôt froid.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle sortit de la maison et Steve la conduisit au cabinet médical, quand il grimaça. Regardant le rétroviseur, elle nota son air contrarié et lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

« - Deux voitures nous suivent depuis quelques minutes. Tu risques d'être entourée de journalistes !

Elle soupira et mit ses lunettes de soleil. Même si l'astre suprême était absent depuis quelques jours, c'était son seul moyen pour cacher sa fatigue, en absence de maquilleuse. « Faudrait que je prenne quelques leçons pour camoufler mes cernes moi-même, songea-t-elle alors que la voiture s'arrêtait. »

Son chauffeur prit le temps de faire le tour, alors que les journalistes sortaient précipitamment de leurs voitures pour fondre sur la jeune femme qui sortait de la limousine.

« - Mitchie, vous allez chez le médecin pour la visite médicale obligatoire ?

« - Comment avance votre mariage avec Shane ? Vous manque-t-il ?

« - Son absence doit être un poids pour vous, devoir gérer les préparatifs seule n'est pas trop fatigant ?

« - Depuis quelques jours, on vous voit partout, avec la mine fatiguée. Est-ce dû au stress du grand évènement ou en attendez-vous un autre, demanda une jeune femme blonde.

Mitchie qui jusque là était restée de marbre, s'arrêta et la fixa, les yeux ronds. Intérieurement, elle chercha à se souvenir depuis quand elle n'avait pas eu ses règles et fut étonnée en remarquant que ça faisait trois mois. Néanmoins, étant assez stressée depuis quelques semaines, elle mit son gros retard sur ce point. Reprenant sa route, elle entra sans un mot dans le cabinet alors que Steve leur barrait la route.

« - Un problème dehors, demanda la secrétaire habituée à voir la jeune femme.

« - Aucune idée, mentit-elle. J'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Coulter.

« - Tu peux monter, il t'attend.

La remerciant, Mitchie monta à l'étage et s'assit dans la salle d'attente. Elle feuilleta un magasine à scandale, sans vraiment en lire un mot. Elle savait que la plupart du contenu était faux. Deux minutes plus tard, son médecin ouvrit la porte et lui sourit. Il l'invita à entrer. Ils discutèrent de sa carrière et il nota son air fatigué.

« - Il va falloir songer à dormir plus, mademoiselle !

« - Impossible docteur. J'ai demandé à mon agent de me noyer sous le travail pour éviter d'être stresser par d'autres points de ma vie ! Si je prends plus de repos, je reviens dans deux jours pour que vous me mettiez sous calmants, mais calmants dose éléphantesque, rit-elle.

Il ne dit rien, mais lui conseilla de prendre quelques vacances, ou de s'enfermer chez elle, sans recevoir ni visite ni coup de téléphone. Elle y songea un bref instant avant de se souvenir que c'était elle qui avait demandé à avoir un tel emploi du temps. Elle oublia donc rapidement cette idée et après un examen de routine, il lui fit une ordonnance pour qu'elle fasse une prise de sang. Avant de partir, il lui rappela qu'elle devait prendre du repos. Elle lui promit de faire de son mieux et sortit en souriant. Remettant ses lunettes, elle rangea le précieux papier en descendant l'escalier. Elle dit au revoir à la secrétaire et après un bref soupir, sortit alors que le flot de questions recommençait. N'écoutant pas, elle monta dans sa voiture, sous la mitraille des photographes. Steve la conduisit dans un laboratoire, alors qu'elle appelait Joshua pour lui expliquer pourquoi elle n'était toujours pas là. Elle lui promit d'être aussi rapide que possible, elle raccrocha en arrivant et sortit promptement de la voiture, alors que les journalistes se garaient. Le temps qu'ils descendent, elle était à l'intérieur du laboratoire et elle demanda si elle pouvait faire sa prise de sang tout de suite, malgré son absence de rendez-vous. Le médecin lui expliqua que c'était impossible puisqu'elle devait être à jeun, mais la jeune femme lui affirma que c'était le cas.

« - Ecoutez docteur, je sais qu'en logique, il faut prendre rendez-vous et venir à huit heures le ventre vide, mais je vous assure que j'ai rien dans l'estomac. J'ai juste une barre chocolatée dans mon sac pour après. Parole de scout, sourit-elle.

Alors qu'il allait refuser, une infirmière voulut sortir. Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, ils entendirent.

« - Mitchie, est-ce pour votre mariage que vous êtes ici ?

« - Pensez-vous être enceinte, d'un petit Shane ?

« - Shane est-il au courant de vos démarches ?

L'infirmière referma la porte, épouvantée, alors que la brunette regardait le médecin, les joues rouges.

« - S'il vous plait !

Acquiesçant, il la fit passer dans la salle d'examen et lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Elle lui expliqua pourquoi elle était là, tout en lui tendant l'ordonnance. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux, le temps que l'examen se fasse. Elle avait toujours détesté les piqûres et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Quand ce fut fait, il lui dit de venir chercher les résultats avant vingt heures.

« - L'ennui, c'est que je suis prise jusque presque minuit, je peux envoyer quelqu'un à ma place ?

« - Avec un papier attestant qu'il ou elle, vient de votre part et une copie de vos papiers d'identités.

Elle nota tout ça et le remercia pour sa gentillesse. Elle souffla un bon coup, avant de sortir alors que les photos reprenaient.

« - _Let's__ go_ Steve, vite !

Ils démarrèrent sur les chapeaux de roues et il l'emmena voir son agent, alors qu'elle se demandait qui elle pourrait envoyer.

« - Tu me rendrais le plus grand service du monde ? En temps normal, j'aurais demandé à Kim, mais je la vois plus !

« - Dis-moi !

« - Ce soir, tu pourrais aller chercher les résultats de ma prise de sang, si je te donne les papiers nécessaires ?

Il acquiesça et lorsqu'il coupa le moteur, elle lui fit un bisou pour le remercier. Elle sortit et lui promit qu'elle aurait tout ce qu'il fallait d'ici deux heures, quand il viendrait la chercher pour la séance photo. Courant dans les couloirs, elle arriva devant le bureau de Joshua, légèrement essoufflée. Il l'invita à entrer et tout en lui donnant le programme de la journée, il l'observa. Elle semblait fatiguée, mais toujours aussi vive. Un paradoxe qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Prenant une feuille, elle fit l'attestation tout en l'écoutant et quand ils partirent au studio photo, elle confia le tout à son chauffeur, mais surtout ami. Alors qu'elle descendait, son portable sonna. Mitchie décrocha et le regretta presqu'aussitôt.

« - C'est Mandy ! Dis-moi avec Kim et Anne-Lee, on se demandait qui tu comptes prendre en tant que témoin ? Comme le mariage suit les traditions françaises, vous ne pourrez en prendre qu'un chacun. On se doute que mon frère va prendre son meilleur ami de ton côté, la logique serait de faire de même, mais Sierra est à Pékin et selon le mail que Kim a reçu, elle ne pourra peut-être pas venir à la cérémonie, donc on se demande ! Elle ou moi ?

« - Et si je choisie quelqu'un d'autre ? Je n'ai pas que vous deux, se braqua-t-elle.

« - Je sais, mais on est celles qui te connaissent le mieux et puis on t'aide pas mal. A ce propos, on a une surprise pour toi. Viens nous voir chez nous demain, si tu peux. Tu vas adorer !

« - Je ferais au mieux, soupira-t-elle et pour les témoins, j'en sais rien ! J'ai encore le temps non ? Je vous tiens au courant. Bon je raccroche, on m'attend. A plus !

Elle éteignit aussitôt la conversation et frappa du pied en s'arrêtant.

« - Non mais je le crois pas, s'énerva-t-elle. Entre elles deux ! Et si je choisie quelqu'un d'autre alors ? Je n'ai pas qu'elles ! Je choisirais bien Selena rien que pour les ennuyer. En plus c'est quoi cette tradition de n'avoir qu'un témoin chacun ? Décidément, ces français ne font rien comme les autres et me compliquent la tâche, grogna-t-elle.

Levant les yeux, elle nota que tout le monde la regardait intrigués. Elle s'excusa et s'installa afin de se faire maquiller tout en écoutant Joshua donner les directives.

Pendant ce temps, les garçons terminaient leurs répétition, sans se douter de l'état de leurs copines et fiancées. La dernière chanson se termina et Shane souffla :

« - Whou ! C'est bon, on est paré. En tout cas, moi oui.

« - Une dernière fois, leur intima leur agent.

« - Zen Andrew, on connaît le show par cœur, relativisa Nate.

Jason ajouta qu'ils avaient déjà joués sur cette scène, afin de calmer les angoisses de leur agent. Shane était tranquillement dans un coin, téléphone en main. Il envoya un message à sa fiancée, inquiet d'avoir de moins en moins de nouvelles. A vrai dire, il n'en avait que tous les deux ou trois jours et bien qu'il appréciait le fait de ne pas se sentir étouffé, il préférait quand elle lui envoyait des messages pour un oui ou pour un non. De plus, il se souvenait que trop bien de son résumé des préparatifs du mariage. Tout partait « en vrille », selon ses propres mots et ça ressemblait de moins en moins à l'idée qu'ils en avaient tous les deux.

Il n'eut pas de réponse et monta sur scène légèrement inquiet. Ce n'était pas son genre de ne donner aucune nouvelle. Songeant qu'elle était sûrement plus qu'occupée, il se rassura. Elle lui répondrait dès qu'elle le pourrait. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas entendue son téléphone ?

Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que la jeune femme avait bien entendu son téléphone, puisqu'il n'avait pas arrêté de sonner de la journée. Elle avait d'ailleurs fini par le laisser dans sa voiture afin d'avoir la paix. Kim et Mandy s'étaient relayées, pour la convaincre de prendre l'une ou l'autre comme témoin. Quant à Isabelle et Connie, elles voulaient savoir quand elle comptait passer chez elle, pour avoir son avis sur la surprise. Surprise qu'appréhendait la jeune femme.

A vingt-deux heures trente, elle monta dans la limousine, éreintée.

« - Tu devrais prendre une journée de repos, Mitchie ! Tu vas te tuer ! Regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine debout.

« - Je sais Steve, mais je peux pas ! Si je m'arrête de bosser, les cinq vont me tomber dessus et me demander mon avis, sans en tenir compte et me stresser d'avantage. Alors stressée pour stresser, autant que ce soit pour quelque chose que je maîtrise c'est à dire ma carrière. Et puis, dans une semaine, Shane revient et on calmera tout ça … T'as ce que je t'ai demandé, fit-elle en souriant.

« - J'ai mis ça dans la boite à lettre des garçons, tu récupéreras ça en rentrant. Au fait, ton portable n'a plus de batterie. pense à le recharger ce soir.

Elle acquiesça en soupirant et lorsqu'il la déposa chez les garçons, elle le salua, prit le courrier et entra, alors que le téléphone était resté sur la banquette arrière. Comme chaque soir, elle tria le courrier des garçons et monta ses papiers. Elle régla le réveil qu'elle s'était offert et se coucha après s'être changée.

Le lendemain, à six heures, elle sortit de la villa et monta dans la limousine.

« - Désolée, je suis à la bourre, s'excusa-t-elle. Y a eu un problème avec l'eau chaude ce matin. Elle ne voulait pas venir !

« - T'as oublié ça hier, fit Steve en lui tendant son portable.

Le remerciant, elle le fourra dans son sac, sans plus de cérémonie, alors que la voiture filait direction un énième plateau télé. Le chauffeur s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de la jeune femme. Il n'en était pas sûr, puisqu'il la voyait chaque jour, mais il était prêt à parier qu'elle avait beaucoup maigri. « Elle n'est déjà pas très épaisse, mais là, songea-t-il. Elle court droit à la catastrophe ! »

La journée passa sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle courait d'un endroit à un autre et au soir, lorsqu'il la déposa devant l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Kim, la brunette soupira longuement.

« - Un problème ?

« - Oui ! J'ai peur de ce qu'elles m'ont préparée, soupira-t-elle le visage perdu. En plus je suis sure que ca ne va pas me plaire ! En même temps, je ne me vois pas le leur dire si c'est le cas et ça me fait peur !

Durant un bref instant, elle refit tomber son masque, comme le lendemain de son retour de tournée et il eut un pincement au cœur. Elle faisait ce qu'elle aimait, mais quand il vit une larme couler sur sa joue, il songea que tout s'était enchaîné trop vite, pour qu'elle puisse tout gérer convenablement. Elle avait besoin de vacances, mais surtout d'aide.

« - Ecoute, si tu veux je monte avec toi et si c'est trop dur, on prétexte un rendez-vous urgent avec Josh, proposa-t-il incertain.

« - Tu ferais ça ?

« - Oui, je te laisse pas tomber, sourit-il en voyant la lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. mais eEn échange, tu charges ton portable ce soir et tu appelles Shane ! Je te préviens, je l'appelle demain et s'il n'a pas de tes nouvelles, je me fâche !

Souriant doucement, elle lui promit, puis ils sortirent de la voiture. Ils montèrent à l'étage et il lui serra brièvement l'épaule, lui assurant son soutien. Elle souffla un bon coup et entra joyeuse.

« - Salut, c'est moi !

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, que les quatre femmes lui sautèrent dessus, lui demandant son avis sur un tas de détails du mariage, sous le regard perdu de Steve. D'un coup, Kim, cria :

« - On va oublier sinon, vite ! Tu vas dans ta chambre, tu ignores le chambard de Mandy et d'Anne-Lee et tu essaies ce qu'il y a dans la housse blanche ! Vite !

La jeune femme entra dans sa chambre et sentit son visage perdre de ses couleurs. La pièce était sens dessus, dessous. Elle ramassa tout le linge et le posa sur le lit, qui n'était pas fait, fit de même avec le bureau couvert de vêtements. Allant jusqu'à son dressing, elle inspira un bon coup et l'ouvrit. Une housse blanche remplit à son maximum, vu sa forme, se tenait face à elle. Sans réfléchir ni regarder exactement ce que s'était, elle l'ouvrit et avisa simplement le col. « Une robe, dirait-on, pensa-t-elle. » L'enlevant du cintre, elle fit tomber sa tunique et mit le vêtement par-dessus son jeans. Quand ce fut bon, elle ferma les yeux et rejoignit les autres dans l'entrée. Elle regarda les expressions de chacun, afin de savoir si c'était horrible ou non. Kim et Mandy souriaient grandement, décrétant que c'était parfait, quant à Connie elle fronça les sourcils, partageant un regard avec Isabelle. Observant Steve, elle le vit faire une grimace de dégoût en tirant la langue et se demanda ce qu'elle avait. Elle baissa les yeux et avisa d'abord le col bateau froncé. Il était fait de deux gros rubans qui cachaient sa poitrine. Il y avait ensuite un bustier couvert de perles qui descendait sur ses hanches et se terminait par un léger ruban blanc. Et pour finir, une jupe ample. La regardant de plus près, elle comprit la grimace de son chauffeur. La robe était énorme, à ses yeux, bouffante, recouverte de plusieurs voilages relevés ça et là par une multitude de rose. Elle nota, enfin la longue fente qui dévoilait sa jambe et presque la moitié de sa cuisse et eut envie de crier.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, demanda sa future belle-sœur émue. Elle est vraiment superbe. T'avais raison Kim, la fente ne gâche rien. J'adore !

« - Je sais ! Et toi, tu aimes, demanda-t-elle à la future mariée.

« - Euh …

Perdue, elle regarda Steve en quête d'une aide et il l'encouragea à dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement.

« - C'est original mais trop bouffant et compliqué pour moi, mais …

« - Tu dis n'importe quoi, t'as même pas mis le jupon qui va en dessous, sourit l'étudiante de seconde année.

« - Parce qu'il y a un jupon, fit Mitchie désespérée. Ecoutez, j'ignore si c'est une blague mais …

« - Shane ne va pas en revenir, la coupa Mandy. T'es superbe ! Alors tu aimes ? C'est ta robe de mariée ! Avec Kimmy, on s'est dit que tu étais trop booké pour aller la chercher toi-même, du coup on la faite faire sur mesure grâce à un dessin de ma cousine. Tu devrais voir nos robes ! Exactement ce qu'on voulait. Courte, avec une fente, des rubans, un peu comme la tienne, sauf qu'il y a des nœuds à la places des roses et …

Mitchie n'en écouta pas plus et Steve, fronça les sourcils en la voyant se taire. A présent, il commençait à voir l'ampleur du problème. Quoi qu'elle dise, personne n'écoutait.

« - Mitchie tu te changes, Josh t'attends, tu te souviens, mentit-il. A moins que tu veuilles aller le voir dans cette tenue ?

« - Hein, oui ! Ah non, beurk surtout pas. Je vais me changer.

Connie s'énerva, arguant qu'elle ne voyait jamais sa fille ailleurs qu'à la télé depuis près d'un mois. Cependant Steve lui expliqua qu'il n'y était pour rien et lorsque la brunette ressortit, elle courut presque hors de l'appartement. Dès que la porte fut fermée, elle descendit en toute hâte et une fois dehors, inspira un bon coup. Steve arriva peu après et la conduisit jusqu'à la voiture.

Sur le trajet du retour, il nota son air sans vie et lorsqu'elle fut chez les garçons, elle sortit fit quelques pas et s'arrêta d'un coup. Sans crier gare, elle hurla une bonne minute, puis inspira longuement.

« - Tu vas mieux, demanda-t-il.

« - Non mais j'y crois pas ! Osez me faire faire ma robe de mariage, sans même prendre en compte mes gouts, explosa-t-elle. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir ressembler à un tas de crème chantilly sur patte ? Elles m'énervent ces deux là. Non en fait les quatre, pardon cinq ! Est-ce qu'une fois au moins, elles vont m'écouter, fit-elle au bout du rouleau. J'en ai marre Steve, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Tout va à vau-l'eau ! Si c'est ça se marier, je veux plus ! Mais j'aime Shane plus que tout et je sais qu'il le veut lui … Franchement, il va exploser de rire quand il va me voir débarquer dans leur chose !

« - Entre, lui ordonna-t-il, on va en parler !

Soupirant, elle prit sa clé et tenta de l'introduire dans la serrure, mais la manqua à plusieurs reprises, ayant les yeux plein d'eau. Il les lui prit des mains et ouvrit avant de les poser sur le meuble de l'entrée. Elle enleva ses bottes sans un mot et s'installa à la cuisine, les bras en croix et pleura de frustration. Steve attendit tranquillement qu'elle sorte tout ce qu'elle gardait en elle et passa le temps en lui faisant un chocolat chaud, connaissant son faible pour cet ingrédient. Il la posa devant elle et elle leva le nez.

« - J'arrive, j'ai un portable à recharger, le temps que j'y pense.

Elle monta rapidement et brancha son téléphone. Elle prit ensuite une boite de mouchoirs et rejoignit son ami. Buvant doucement la boisson, elle le fixa, attendant une réponse. Il chercha ses mots, puis pesant chacun d'entre eux, déclara :

« - Ecoute, je suis votre ami à toutes les trois, mais plus le tien, alors écoute ! Ce n'est qu'un avis, tu n'es pas obligé d'en tenir compte mais, si ce sont vraiment tes amies, alors dis-leur que tu ne veux rien de ce qu'elles ont choisi. Ni la robe, ni les faire-part, ni le gâteau, ni même la cérémonie et dicte-leur ce que tu veux. Ou engage quelqu'un qui exaucera tes désirs et ceux de Shane. Si elles ne sont pas contentes et si elles t'en veulent ce n'est pas grave. Mitchie, on ne se marie qu'une fois, enfin en général, sourit-il. Tu as le droit de faire un caprice et d'avoir ce que tu veux ! Surtout pour un moment comme ça ! Alors tape du pied et hurle que tu veux quelque chose de simple jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent ! Impose tes goûts ! Quant à ta robe, soyons honnête, elle est affreuse, trop chargée et tout le contraire de ton style. Au pire, s'il est trop tard, marie-toi en jeans à Las Vegas, avec Shane. Soyez un peu excentrique tous les deux, se moqua-t-il avant de reprendre sérieusement. En tout cas, quoi que tu décides, tu as mon soutien, petite.

« - Merci Steve, t'es un véritable ami. Et promis, je te réserve une danse en sortant de la chapelle à Las Vegas, dit-elle à travers ses larmes. T'as raison, c'est notre mariage à Shane et moi et il serait temps qu'elles s'en souviennent ! Dès demain, on passe le karcher sur leurs décisions.

« - Je préfère ça. Allez maintenant va prendre une longue douche, ou mieux, un bain. T'as ta soirée de libre, donc repose-toi, met tout en place, appelle Shane et dis-lui que tu l'aimes ! Bonne nuit ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Elle sourit et le raccompagna à la porte, elle se rua dans ses bras.

« - Merci ! Pour tout.

« - A quoi ça sert les amis si ce n'est à remonter le moral ? Allez à demain petite fille !

Souriant, elle ferma la porte et la verrouilla. Elle fila faire la vaisselle de la semaine, mais il n'y avait que les tasses qu'ils venaient de salir. Elle chercha à se rappeler quand elle avait mangé ici pour la dernière fois. Effrayée, elle s'aperçut que les trois dernières semaines, elle ne s'était nourrie que de barre coupe-faim. Montant rapidement, elle se pesa et s'aperçut qu'elle avait perdu cinq kilos.

« - Bon, j'appelle Shane, ou je lui envois au moins un message. Après je mange quelque chose et je file sous la douche ! Le bain, ça sera pour plus tard ! Faut savoir définir ses priorités, dit-elle à voix haute.

Acquiesçant, à ce petit emploi du temps, elle fila dans sa chambre et nota entre plusieurs appels, un message du jeune homme émanant de la veille. L'ouvrant, elle lut. « _Salut mon petit lutin. Comment tu vas ? Tu survis ? Plus que cinq concerts et je retrouve enfin ta douceur qui me manque tant ! Comme tout chez toi d'ailleurs ! Tu ne veux pas revenir faire une pause ? Je t'aime ! _» Fermant les yeux, elle sentit les larmes monter et l'appela malgré tout. Naturellement, elle tomba sur son répondeur et sourit à l'annonce, qui avait encore changée.

« - Salut, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Shane. Etant trop occupé à penser à la meilleure moitié de moi-même, soit ma future femme, j'ai raté votre appel, donc laissez-moi un message ! Si c'est ma belle, sache que je t'aime et que tu me manques, chaque jour un peu plus, mon petit rayon de soleil !

« - Salut toi ! J'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle annonce, un peu fleur-bleue mais moi j'adopte ! Désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondue hier, j'ai eu une grosse journée et mon portable est tombé en rade. Et comme je suis tête en l'air, je l'ai oublié dans la voiture bref … Toi aussi tu me manques et pas qu'un peu ! T'es ma drogue et j'ai tellement besoin de toi ! Reviens que je puisse faire une overdose ! De toi, de ta voix, de ton odeur et de tout ce que j'aime chez toi. Je t'aime !

Raccrochant, elle essuya ses joues et fila dans la salle de bain. Elle en oublia son dîner et se plongea dans un bain relaxant.

Et voilà ! Encore un de bouclé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! Enfin, Mitchie prends de bonnes résolutions. Prions juste que Kim et Mandy ne lui en voudront pas trop ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Promis, au prochain chapitre, le retour des garçons et comme une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais sans son contraire, retour des problèmes (et des journalistes) !

Time Tell Will ! ! !

**PS** : Une photo de la robe de mariée est disponible sur ma page facebook. Sous **Missy Tagada**.


	7. Chapitre 06

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Oui, oui je sais je suis _extrêmement_ en retard, mais j'ai une excuse. Minable certes mais une excuse. En plus du fait que **Chris** est en plein révision (et que malgré qu'elle m'assure qu'elle peut gérer je refuse de la pousser cette semaine), je suis pas mal sortie de mon côté. Et entre les sorties, mes sessions ménage et ma soirée vidéo-bonbons hier… Bref maintenant c'est bon, je suis opérationnelle et… Vous allez regretter d'avoir _absolument_ voulu lire ce chapitre ! ! ! Héhé ! Vous l'aurez compris, ça remue pas mal. Attachez vos ceintures mais bonne nouvelle. Beaucoup m'ont demandé quand Shane et Mitchie reprendraient leur mariage en main. La réponse c'est… Dans ce chapitre. Mdr Vous êtes contentes ? Ne le soyez pas trop lol. J'en dis pas plus. Un très très grand merci quand même à Aurélie (Salut miss. Mdr va savoir si je l'ai mise enceinte ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. La réponse bientôt lol. Bisous), MissNessaEvansCullen, nouna, jojo (Salut toi. Ouais tu voulais la suite hein ? Bas t'es servi(e) ! ^^ Non j'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous), amychan (Salut miss. Ouais ayé ils se ruent dans les brancards (qu'est-ce qu'elle est idiote cette expression quand même lol) Ouais Mitchie est trop gentille et elle va s'en mordre les doigts dans ce chapitre lol. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous), et Olieangel pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez du film, appartient à Disney ! Ensuite, pour ce que vous reconnaissez de mes précédentes fics, m'appartient, mais si vous arrivez à m'avoir Shane, je suis prête à négocier ! Mdr.

Merci à **chris87**, pour son aide !

**CHAPITRE 06**

** C**e fut la sonnerie du téléphone qui la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle enfila son peignoir et courut dans le couloir pour répondre.

« - Allo !

« - Mitchie ?

« - Ah l'homme de ma vie, comment tu vas ?

« - Fatigué, inquiet et naturellement en manque de vous _darling_ ! Et vous gente dame, comment vous portez-vous ?

« - Toujours mieux quand je t'entends, souffla-t-elle en se laissant glisser le long du mur. Même si je suis un peu gelée là tout de suite.

« - Et pourquoi ?

« - Tu m'as sortie de mon bain moussant et je suis assise au sol, juste enroulée dans mon peignoir et toute mouillée, fit-elle taquine.

« - Attends-moi, j'arrive, rit-il. Retourne dans ton bain, je vais te … Attends deux minutes, ajouta-il sérieusement à sa fiancée qui acquiesça machinalement. Ouais, ouais, j'arrive, deux minutes. T'es pas encore congelée, ma belle ?

« - Non, non ça va. Alors dis-moi pourquoi t'es inquiet ?

« - Je peux te rappeler dans un quart d'heure ? On a un léger problème à régler !

« - J'en profite pour me sécher. A tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha aussitôt et l'imitant, la jeune femme retourna dans la salle d'eau où elle se sécha et enfila son pyjama. De peur de rater l'appel de son fiancé, elle prit son portable avec elle et descendit voir ce qu'elle pourrait manger. Cependant, une heure plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas rappelé et sentant le sommeil la gagner, elle le rappela afin de lui dire qu'elle allait se coucher. Les sonneries défilèrent puis le répondeur s'enclencha.

« - Salut ! Tu vas bien ? Le problème semble être important, donc je te laisse le régler, en espérant que tu ne croises pas la femme de ta vie. Moi je vais au lit, la journée a été … Particulièrement longue. Bisous, je t'aime et tu me manques !

Raccrochant, elle posa son portable et ferma les yeux. Elle eut un sommeil agité, rêvant qu'il la quittait pour Selena, le jour du mariage. Elle était entrain de pleurer devant l'autel quand son réveil sonna. Se levant d'un bond, elle l'éteignit et regarda machinalement son portable pour voir si elle avait un message. Elle vit qu'il émanait de son fiancée et l'ouvrit. « _Salut ma belle ! Rassure-toi, t'es la seule femme de ma vie. Désolé pour hier. Des fans ont vu où on est descendus et nous ont cherché dans tout l'hôtel. On a du partir rapidement, tout en se montrant pour qu'ils laissent les autres clients tranquilles. Je t'appelle ce soir, si je peux. Je t'aime !_ » Souriant, elle se leva et prit une douche rapide. Elle descendit avaler rapidement quelque chose, puis sortit pour voir Steve devant la porte.

« - Alors, demanda-t-il sans préambule.

« - Alors Shane va bien, on se manque et on s'aime ! Et devine ? Il revient à la fin de la semaine. Quatre jours à attendre et il sera enfin là, fit-elle rêveuse.

« - Bien, dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte. Vois avec Josh pour pouvoir aller l'accueillir à l'aéroport, je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envies. Ils reviennent bien par avion ?

Elle acquiesça en souriant bêtement et garda cet air jusqu'à ce qu'il la dépose sur le plateau de tournage. Il y avait eu un problème avec son clip et ils devaient le refaire. Elle se concentra rapidement et arriva près des maquilleuses, un air professionnel sur le visage.

Les trois jours passèrent sans qu'elle ne les voie. Elle était littéralement overbookée. Suite au « retournage » du clip, elle avait reprit le fil de ses projets, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le travail pour oublier son mariage. Aussi, lorsqu'elle demanda à son agent de lui donner sa journée pour accueillir Shane, il la lui accorda, sachant qu'elle avait abattue un travail énorme ces derniers temps.

Elle se leva ce matin-là, plus en forme que jamais après une bonne grasse matinée. Elle prit un petit déjeuné rapide, comme chaque jour, avant de prendre une longue douche. Elle ne pensait qu'à son futur mari, qui allait enfin revenir. Voulant faire bonne impression, elle mit la jupe noire qu'elle avait mise à son retour de tournée et enfila un haut bleu clair à motif plus foncé. Elle se maquilla ensuite légèrement pour atténuer ses cernes. Une fois prête, elle rangea la maison, en attendant que Steve arrive. Elle aurait voulu prévenir les deux filles mais elle ne voulait pas encore entendre parler de tout ce qu'elles faisaient pour le mariage. Shane et elle avaient l'intention de faire le ménage dans leurs idées. Son ami arriva la mine grave et elle soupira, sachant qu'il avait forcément une mauvaise nouvelle. Il la salua et elle eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant un magasine people sur la banquette. Sur la couverture, une photo de Steve et elle, enlacés. « _De l'eau dans le gaz entre Shane et Mitchie ?_ » titrait le mensuel. S'attachant, elle prit l'article et le lut, alors qu'il démarrait.

« - C'est du concentré de n'importe quoi, soupira-t-elle en jetant la magasine en travers de l'habitacle après quelques minutes de lecture. Qu'est-ce que ça peut m'énerver ce genre de trucs. Non mais franchement, je n'ai même pas le droit d'avoir des amis, c'est ridicule. Bon oublie ça Mitchie, y a ton homme qui revient bientôt et c'est tout ce qui importe.

Quand la voiture arriva à l'aéroport, elle descendit voir quand ils arrivaient et fut surprise de voir qu'elle avait une demi-heure d'avance. Alors qu'elle repartait vers sa voiture, plusieurs fans la reconnurent et lui demandèrent des autographes, des photos tout en lui posant quelques questions. Après quelques autographes, elle remonta dans sa voiture et Steve l'emmena faire un tour en attendant que l'avion se pose. Dix minutes avant l'heure prévue, elle ressortit et alla voir à quelle porte ils arriveraient. Elle alla ensuite attendre, lunette sur le nez, là où on le lui avait indiqué.

L'avion se posa et les garçons se levèrent. Ils étaient tous pressés de revoir celle qui partageait leur vie. Ils saluèrent _The Scene_ et Shane promit à Selena de lui donner rapidement des nouvelles. Alors qu'ils étaient sur la passerelle, il nota la présence de sa fiancée et sourit, ne s'attendant pas à la voir.

L'apercevant, elle courut dans ses bras, inconsciente du journaliste qui trainait dans le coin et se blottit contre lui. S'arrêtant, ils s'embrassèrent doucement et s'écartant, elle sourit :

« - Bienvenue, ou comme dirait ta mère _welcome_! Salut vous deux, la forme ?

« - Fatigué ! La maison est encore debout, j'espère ?

« - Bien sûr, puisque j'y ai vécue seule, Jason. Par contre, euh désolée, j'ai prévenue ni Kim, ni Mandy que je venais vous voir.

« - Vous vous êtes disputées, s'inquiéta Nate.

« - Oui, enfin non, reprit-elle rapidement, c'est juste que … J'ai mal digéré leur dernier cadeau, c'est tout. Allez venez, je me suis arrangée avec Andrew, c'est moi qui vous ramène, enfin Steve !

La remerciant, ils montèrent dans la voiture et Jason trouva le magasine.

« - _Hier soir, aux alentours de vingt heures, alors que son fiancé Shane Gray est en tournée rappelons-le, Mitchie Torrès s'est trouvée une nouvelle compagnie pour rendre ses soirées moins longues, _lut-il_. Steve le chauffeur de la demoiselle s'est vu invité à entrer chez elle et ils sont restés seuls une bonne heure, dans la maison. Ils se sont quittés sur le pas de la porte, tendrement enlacés (voir photo ci-contre). Visiblement, la belle histoire d'amour de la jeune femme commence à s'étioler, sinon comment expliquer ce tête-à-tête nocturne et les yeux brillants de la jeune fiancée, qui a quand même passé la nuit seule dans son lit ! Espérons que Shane prenne bien la nouvelle … Avis aux filles, le cœur du jeune homme pourrait bientôt être à nouveau libre ! _Et bien jeune fille, tu nous caches des choses, sourit le jeune homme.

« - Genre, tu crois cette histoire abracadabrantesque, soupira-t-elle. C'est juste que je dors mal et que j'aie un boulot de dingue en ce moment. On a du retourner mon clip, le stagiaire ayant perdu les films et je …

« - Te justifie pas ma belle, je sais que tu m'es fidèle, chuchota Shane à son oreille. Et si je me souviens bien, Steve est marié non, demanda-t-il tout haut.

« - Et heureux en ménage, lança celui-ci depuis l'avant de la voiture.

« - Bon alors, on oublie cette histoire, fit le jeune homme.

Seulement, malgré elle, Mitchie ne fut pas rassurée. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne la croyait pas. Peut-être était-ce dû à son sixième sens ou alors simplement au fait qu'elle le connaissait. Elle était cependant certaine que cette histoire n'était pas finie.

« - Au fait, je vous dépose où ?

« - Chez nous. On a la journée, indiqua Nate. Pour ma part, j'irais chercher ma fiancée à la fin de ses cours, pour une soirée entre amoureux.

Jason admit que cette idée valait la peine d'être suivie et l'adopta, à la seule différence qu'il ne comptait pas attendre la fin de ses cours. Ils descendirent, en riant, dès que le moteur fut coupé et entrèrent dans la villa. Comme ils s'y attendirent, tout était trop propre pour prouver que quelqu'un avait vécue ici en leur absence. Ils montèrent se laver et la jeune femme en profita pour préparer le repas. Il n'était que treize heures mais elle avait fait assez de voyage en avion pour savoir que même en première classe, la nourriture était rarement bonne. Lorsqu'ils descendirent, trois assiettes étaient posées sur la table alors qu'elle était au salon, grattant sa guitare en quête d'inspiration. Seulement rien ne venait.

« - Tu ne viens pas manger, demanda Nate.

« - Pas faim, mais servez-vous !

« - Ecoute Mitchie, tu peux m'envoyer sur les roses, mais … T'es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu parais au bout du rouleau, malgré ton sourire et tu as maigri, j'en suis sûr !

« - C'est juste … T'as pas tord, ça va pas super, mais je fais comme je peux pour tout gérer, comme une grande fille !

« - Raconte !

« - Je vais pas t'ennuyer avec ça. Ce n'est pas important.

« - Comme tu veux, mais je suis là si tu veux !

Souriant doucement, elle le remercia et quand il fut parti, elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas craquer. Elle adorait ses amis mais elle ne voulait, en aucun cas, qu'ils soient en froids dans leur couple à cause d'elle. Elle se promit donc de n'en parler qu'à son fiancé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Shane vint la voir, ayant noté que sa musique semblait plus triste que d'habitude. Elle plaida la panne d'inspiration, ce qui les fit rire. Comme ils étaient seuls, il l'interrogea sur la conversation qu'il avait entendu. Elle soupira et lui raconta tous les problèmes qui se présentaient en même temps. Entre leurs mères qui géraient le mariage oubliant de prendre leurs avis en compte. Mandy et Kim qui décidaient des tenues sans son avis et Anne-Lee qui avait tout repris depuis le début, rajoutant son avis dans la cérémonie. Elle lui avoua avoir complètement baissé les bras, avant de lui dire qu'elle avait assez de mal avec sa carrière. Il l'écouta sans un mot et fronça les sourcils à la fin de son récit.

« - Bon, souffla-t-il, on les laisse s'amuser encore aujourd'hui et dès demain, on reprend tout en main. Ceux qui seront contre, tant pis, on se passera d'eux, décréta-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle sourit tristement et se blottit contre lui. Machinalement, il lui caressa le dos et elle sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il y répondit, puis il se leva. Il lui prit la main, lui demandant de le suivre et les conduisit dans leur chambre.

Seulement, deux heures plus tard, il y eut des cris au rez-de-chaussée et intrigués, ils descendirent, pour voir Mandy au milieu du salon.

« - Ah te voilà ! On te cherche avec Kim depuis tout à l'heure. Faut qu'on fasse les retouches de ta robe, allez vite ! T'as rendez-vous !

« - Hey ho, du calme la frangine ! Ton rendez-vous tu l'annules, ou tu y vas toi-même ! Ça fait un mois que je n'ai pas vu Mitchie, je ne la lâche pas de la journée. Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton fiancé, plutôt que de notre mariage. A partir de maintenant, on va le gérer nous même et aucune décision ne sera prise sans notre accord ! Alors préviens toute l'équipe ! Vous ne faites plus rien à partir de maintenant, insista-t-il.

« - T'as raison, fit-elle songeuse. Après tout, Mitchie et moi, on fait la même taille, j'irais à sa place ! Tu diras à Nate que je le vois ce soir, comme prévu, salut !

Elle claqua la porte, alors qu'il fixait sa copine.

« - Je rêve ou elle n'a rien entendu ?

« - _Welcome in __my__ world_, comme on dit en français me semble-t-il, soupira-t-elle. (Bienvenu dans mon monde)

Il soupira, songeant que ça risquait d'être plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait. Mais il refusait d'abandonner. Cependant, la jeune femme qu'il avait dans les bras, l'importait plus que les problèmes de compréhension de sa sœur. Il lui proposa d'aller voir si l'eau de la piscine était encore chaude et elle accepta en riant doucement. Seulement trois pas plus tard, le portable de Mitchie sonna.

« - Tiens, c'est ta mère, dit-elle en lui tendant le téléphone.

Confiant, il décrocha, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, sa mère le devança.

« - Mitchie ? C'est Isabelle ! Dis-moi, je viens d'avoir Mandy, tu refuses d'aller faire arranger ta robe ? Pourtant elle est un peu trop lâche. Il faudrait mieux qu'elle t'aille le jour de ton mariage, tu ne crois pas ? Bon sinon, j'ai vu avec Connie, on pense ajouter une traîne avec un voile très long. Elle sera parfaite comme ça ! Il faudrait en plus songer à choisir les vins pour la cérémonie. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas en boire, aussi je vais demander à Shane de le faire. Il s'y connaît ! A moins qu'on laisse l'expert de la famille s'en charger, dans ce cas, vous aurez juste à établir votre liste de mariage et n'oublie pas de choisir ton témoin. J'ai eu Kim hier, il paraît que tu n'as toujours pas choisie entre les deux. Si je peux te conseiller, prends Kim. En cas de divorce, Mandy sera plus tentée de se mettre du côté de son frère et donc sera partagée ! Oui faisons comme ça. Je dirais ça à Kim, elle en sera ravie ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, Philip se charge de votre contrat de mariage. C'est une routine, rassure-toi ! Au fait, tu as été à ton rendez-vous médical ?

« - Maman, s'interposa Shane. Oublie le contrat de mariage, Mitchie et moi c'est pour la vie ! Et elle choisira elle-même qui elle veut pour témoin …

« - Ah Shane, c'est parfait que tu sois rentré. Tu ferais mieux de clore la liste d'invité de ton côté. J'y ai rajouté certains oncles et cousins qu'on n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Je suppose que tu prends Nate pour témoin ? A ce propos, l'orchestre est réservé, je l'ai fait hier midi. J'ai songé que Mitchie et toi seriez trop occupés pour y penser. Finalement, on a pris le premier. Certes le troisième jouait mieux mais tu connais Anne, elle les aurait tous dragué et ça aurait crées des problèmes … Au moins ceux-là sont tous trop vieux pour qu'elle s'y intéresse.

« - Stop, hurla-t-il. Ecoute, je viens de rentrer et avec Mitchie on compte prendre notre journée, mais samedi, soit après-demain, on va mettre les choses à plats ! Tout le monde vient à la maison vers treize heures, tu peux prévenir ? Tous sans exception ! Connie, Raphaël, Papa, toi, Mandy, Kim, Nate, Jason et Anne-Lee naturellement ! A samedi !

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha et fixa l'écran quelques secondes.

« - C'est toujours comme ça ?

« - Parfois c'est pire ! Au moins, elle a appelé, elle voulait quoi ?

« - Rien, soupira-t-il avant de s'asseoir au salon toute idée de baignade oubliée.

Elle l'imita, mais la tenant par la main, il la releva et la mit face à lui. Intriguée, elle se laissa faire sans le quitter des yeux et il la fit doucement asseoir sur lui, avant de l'embrasser avec amour. Seulement, alors qu'il passait ses mains sous sa tunique, la porte claqua et Nate rit de bon cœur.

« - Non, mais ce n'est pas drôle, soupira Jason. C'est la première fois qu'elle m'envoie paître comme ça.

« - N'empêche, ça valait la peine ! A peine un bonjour, avant le « Mitchie n'est pas avec vous ? » J'adore !

« - Hey les tourtereaux, vous ne voulez pas aller jacasser ailleurs, cria Shane depuis le salon.

« - Ouais ouais et y'a des chambres pour faire des bébés ! Fais gaffe par contre Mitchie. Ta robe est déjà faite je te rappelle, faudrait pas que tu grossisses, se moqua Jason.

« - J'y penserais, soupira la jeune femme. Bon visiblement mon chéri, on ne sera pas tranquille ici, je te propose donc un petit tour en limousine, fit-elle taquine.

Il accepta l'idée. Ils se levèrent et appelèrent Perry, qui était le chauffeur officiel des garçons depuis qu'ils habitaient Gordonville. Celui-ci arriva dix minutes plus tard et ils sortirent main dans la main. Apercevant un journaliste, Shane s'arrêta pour embrasser sa fiancée tendrement, puis lui ouvrit la porte. Souriant, elle le remercia puis entra, rapidement imité par le jeune homme. N'ayant pas de destination en tête, ils lui demandèrent simplement de rouler. Durant quelques minutes, ils ne firent que s'embrasser, puis la jeune femme soupira.

« - Tu te rends compte que si on veut être tranquille pour faire des bêtises d'adultes, il faut qu'on s'enferme dans une limousine, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

« - Ouais ! C'est un coup à se prendre un appart juste pour nous deux, mais la dernière fois que je t'en ai parlé, t'as été clair ! C'était trop tôt !

« - Dommage que tu ne me l'ai pas reproposé, parce que je crois que depuis le temps, j'aurais changé d'avis.

« - Dans ce cas, gente demoiselle, accepteriez-vous de partager le quotidien ennuyeux d'un petit chanteur à la manque et doté d'un ego de trente-huit tonnes ?

« - Pour sûre, rit-elle, si vous supportez la vie d'une starlette en manque de notoriété.

« - T'es plus que ça pour moi, ma belle, sourit-il avant d'ouvrir le carreau les séparant du chauffeur. Perry, tu nous conduis dans une agence immobilière, faut qu'on se renseigne sur certains points !

Ils en firent plusieurs durant l'après-midi, se renseignant sur les papiers à fournir. Mais dès le lendemain, ils reprirent leurs carrières. Les garçons faisaient le point sur leur tournée et Mitchie le reste des tâches de son planning. Le vendredi soir, il lui proposa de dormir chez eux, afin de pouvoir se voir plus longtemps. La jeune ne se fit pas prier mais, sa journée ayant été éreintante, elle s'endormit sitôt que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Eveillé dans le noir, il observa ses traits conquis. Il caressa sa mâchoire du bout des doigts, l'embrassa doucement, puis nicha sa tête sur son torse afin de sentir l'odeur de son shampooing, avant de rejoindre, lui aussi, le pays de Morphée.

Elle se réveilla aux alentours de neuf heures et embrassa le sternum de son fiancé, en remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres. Dès qu'elle les toucha, il l'embrassa, grognant de contentement, tant le réveil était agréable. Malheureusement, se souvenant de la réunion qu'ils avaient prévue, ils sortirent du lit promptement. Ils prirent une petite douche rapide et descendirent dans la salle à manger. Ils y trouvèrent Nate assit, le regard perdu au loin.

« - Un problème, demanda la jeune femme en s'asseyant.

« - Tu déjeunes pas ?

« - Mon futur mari s'en occupe, alors à quoi songes-tu ?

« - La réunion de tout à l'heure ! Si j'ai bien compris, c'est pour dire à tout le monde de vous laisser reprendre votre mariage en main, mais pourquoi Jason et moi ont doit être là ? On s'est trop investi ?

« - Non, c'est juste que vous faites partie de la _team_, alors vous restez, histoire que ma sœur ou Kim ne fasse pas de scène ! Tiens ma belle.

Souriant, elle le remercia et ils déjeunèrent en parlant avec légèreté. Ils s'amusèrent à comparer leurs tournées, puis enchainèrent sur d'autres sujets. Pendant ce temps, sous la table, la jeune femme s'amusait à caresser le pied de son fiancé, qui finit par la fixer amusé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous au salon et ils lui demandèrent où elle en était dans son nouvel album.

« - On rame ! Je n'ai pas d'inspiration et Josh refuse une idée que je lui ai soumise. Or tant que je n'aurais pas obtenue gain de cause, je refuse de clore l'opus.

« - C'est quoi cette idée, demanda Nate.

« - Un duo avec mes idoles, tiens !

« - On peut peut-être t'aider, qui c'est ? On t'arrange la rencontre et hop le tour est joué.

« - Je sais pas si vous les connaissez. Trois gars vachement sympas, bien que le chanteur ait un ego plus qu'imposant. Les _Tous pour un_, ça vous parle, fit-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Pour toute réponse, ils lui lancèrent un coussin qu'elle leur renvoya, sans savoir qu'ils étaient rassurés de la voir rire à nouveau. Certes, ils la voyaient peu, mais elle semblait déprimer plus qu'autre chose en ce moment.

A treize heures, tout le monde commença à arriver et la réunion débuta lorsque Philip et Isabelle furent là. Ils écoutèrent, patiemment, ce qu'elles avaient déjà fait et furent étonnés de l'avance qu'elles avaient prises. Il ne restait plus que certains détails à régler, le plus urgent étant les alliances et la réservation des chambres pour la famille. Malgré lui, Shane les félicita, bien que la plupart des choses soient à reprendre. Quant au bout de deux longues heures, elles eurent fini de tout résumer, Mitchie lui serra la main. Soupirant, il la fixa une seconde, puis dit :

« - Bon écoutez, je vais être franc ! On vous remercie de nous avoir autant aidé mais si on vous a demandé de venir, ce n'est pas pour savoir où ça en était, mais pour vous rappeler un point que vous avez tous oublié ! Ou presque, fit-il à l'adresse de ses deux amis. C'est _notre_ mariage ! Pas celui de Mandy qui est fan de fanfreluches, de …

« - Shane, je …

« - Stop, je n'ai pas fini ! Je vous ai écouté pendant deux heures sans interruption, alors maintenant c'est à votre tour d'ouvrir vos oreilles ! Merci pour tout le travail que vous avez abattu, mais avec Mitchie on veut une cérémonie simple et élégante. Pas de fanfreluches, pas de traditionnels, d'orignal ou ni champêtre ! Pas de cérémonie en grande pompes, pas de robes bouffantes ou d'orchestre traditionnel ! On refuse aussi les faire-part que vous avez choisis et on garde les listes d'invités qu'on a faits nous même ! C'est notre mariage, on invite qui on veut ! Pas les cousins qu'on ne voit jamais. Pas les voisins ou les collègues de bureau des parents ! Est-ce que j'ai été clair ? Quant à ces demoiselles, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa sœur et Kim, la robe que vous avez faite faire sur mesure, si j'ai bien compris, vous allez soit la revendre, soit la garder pour le _vôtre_ de mariage ! Parce que vu la tête que Mitchie a en l'imaginant, elle doit être tout le contraire de son idée ! Alors à partir de maintenant, vous attendrez _notre_ feu vert avant de prendre la moindre décision, compris ? Que ce soit pour la couleur de vos robes ou un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur. Tu veux rajouter quelque chose ma belle ?

« - Oui, juste pour Anne-Lee qui a dessiné les robes ! C'est vraiment gentil et je suis d'accord que tu dessines les robes mais s'il te plait, demande-nous ce qu'on veut avant !

« - Et on fait comment, s'énerva Kim. T'es jamais là, tu bosses sans arrêt, tu fais des horaires de dingues et tu réponds jamais au téléphone ! Hormis pour l'essayage de ta robe, t'es pas venue une fois chez nous, durant le mois ! Dès qu'on te parle tu coupes la communication sous prétexte que t'as un rendez-vous ou autre et quand enfin on arrive à t'avoir et qu'on te demande ton avis, c'est toujours « si vous voulez ». On fait comment pour savoir ce qui te convient ? On n'est pas télépathe, argua-t-elle en colère. T'imagines qu'avec Mandy et Anne, on dort à peine pour que tout soit prêt à temps. Le minimum aurait été de nous dire merci plutôt que de nous envoyer au Diable !

« - Kim, ils ont …

« - A toi la ferme Jason ! T'étais pas là, tu ne sais pas de quoi on parle ! Mademoiselle nous a demandé de l'aider ! On s'est arrangées pour nous en occuper pendant qu'elle part en tournée suivi de près par le futur marié et vous envoyez tout notre travail à la poubelle. Moi je dis, merci ! Vraiment !

« - Mais vous ne nous demandez rien, hurla Mitchie en se levant. C'est quand que je vous ai demandé de faire ma robe ? De faire faire les vôtres ? De choisir les faire-part ? Jamais ! Vous me donnez l'impression de préparer votre mariage pas le mien ! Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'aime ni le rose, ni les rubans, ni les fanfreluches, ni l'originalité, ni les robes bouffantes ! _All that it's _Mandy_ and you, not me_! (Tout c'est Mandy et toi, pas moi)

Aussitôt, la plus jeune s'interposa, décrétant qu'elle avait tord et que son mariage serait mieux. Shane défendit alors sa fiancée, sachant qu'elle avait raison. De plus, elle semblait perdre sa combativité petit à petit. Jason prit le parti son ami, lorsqu'Anne-Lee argua que Kim avait raison. Nate, quant à lui, tenta de calmer le jeu, sans succès. Au contraire, Mandy l'agressa en arguant qu'il était toujours contre elle.

« - Arrête, Mandy, je suis de ton côté et tu le sais mais là vous allez trop loin !

« - Non, eux vont trop loin ! Nous on aide, mais c'est des ingrats ! Ils ne pensent qu'à eux, comme d'habitude ! C'est toujours Mitchie et Shane d'abord ! Qu'est-ce que je peux regretter que mes parents t'acceptent dans la famille. Ils avaient peut-être raison sur ton compte, petite profiteuse !

Aussitôt, le silence se fit dans la pièce et Mitchie explosa en sanglot. La prenant contre lui, Shane regarda sa sœur :

« - Retire ça immédiatement ! Mitchie n'est pas comme ça ! Elle n'est ni égoïste, ni profiteuse !

« - Prouve-le, argua-t-elle méchamment.

« - Très bien, tu veux une preuve ? Souviens-toi de ta grossesse ? Qui t'as soutenue quitte à se disputer avec son copain ? Qui t'a aidé à reprendre le contrôle ? Et à ton avis, comment crois-tu qu'on savait exactement comment faire ? Parce que Mitchie nous a expliqué tes réactions et nous a conseillé !

« - C'est vrai Mandy, si elle n'avait pas été là, je t'aurais sûrement quitté quand tu me repoussais. C'est grâce à ses conseils qu'on est encore ensemble. Grâce à sa présence que Shane a accepté que je te dise ce que je ressentais ! Et grâce à elle, si vous avez un toit sur la tête, termina-t-il durement.

« - Faudrait que je lui dise merci, peut-être ?

« - Faudrait surtout que tu te calmes et que tu réfléchisses, soupira Jason.

Shane allait ajouter quelque chose seulement, Mitchie quitta la pièce et s'enferma dans les toilettes, puis appela Steve aussitôt, en larme.

* * *

« - Viens me chercher chez les garçons, s'il te plait !

Il acquiesça et prévint sa femme qu'il avait une urgence.

« - Mitchie, demanda-t-elle connaissant l'amitié qu'il avait pour sa cliente.

« - Ouais, visiblement, il y a un problème ! Je reviens vite, je te le promets.

* * *

Il partit aussitôt et arriva dix minutes plus tard, alors que Shane cherchait à la faire sortir à grand renforts de mots tendres.

« - Je t'en pris ma belle sors ! Mandy ne le pensait pas, crois-moi ! Elle est juste stressée, promis elle va …

La porte s'ouvrit et il tenta de la regarder. Seulement elle fuyait son regard. Quelqu'un klaxonna et elle leva le nez. Son visage habituellement si joyeux, était ruisselant et son regard triste. Il amorça un geste pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle s'éloigna rapidement et quitta la maison, après avoir chuchoté un simple désolée. Elle monta dans la voiture et dit à son chauffeur de la conduire n'importe où. Shane regarda la voiture s'éloigner, avant de fermer la porte. Revenant dans la salle à manger, il fixa sa sœur.

« - T'es contente, j'espère ? Mitchie vient de partir, direction l'aéroport ! Alors je me moque du temps que ça prendra mais tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu as dit ça à ma fiancée ! Parce que je te rappelle que tu as été la première à nous voir marier ! … Non finalement, je ne veux même pas connaître tes raisons la coupa-t-il. Tu fais comme tu veux, mais je te préviens, si à cause des horreurs que tu as dites, Mitchie rompt nos fiançailles, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'autoriser à revenir dans cette maison, tant que j'y serais, c'est clair ?

Mandy le regarda, effrayée. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle avait été injuste avec la jeune femme surtout qu'elle l'avait toujours soutenue sans faillir et sans douter. Mais elle était trop en colère d'entendre que la robe ne lui plaisait pas, qu'elle refusait d'avouer l'évidence. Seulement, l'entendre dire qu'elle ne pourrait plus voir son fiancé quand elle le souhaitait, lui fit mal et elle fixa son frère.

« - Tu me renierais pour ta Mitchie ?

« - Pour Mitchie, j'ai accepté d'être renié par nos parents. J'ai quitté mon agent, j'étais même prêt à abandonner ma carrière, alors oui, si je dois choisir, c'est Mitchie que je choisi ! T'es ma sœur ça changera jamais, mais je refuse de te voir tant que tu ne te seras pas excusée sincèrement devant elle, c'est clair ?

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce et envoya un message à sa fiancée pour savoir où elle se trouvait.

Recevant le message, Mitchie l'ouvrit. « _Salut ma belle, où vas-tu ? S'il te plait, reviens, j'aime pas l'idée de te savoir loin de moi, en pleurs ! Ou dis-moi où te retrouver et j'y serais, mais s'il te plait, viens vers moi !_ » Elle ferma son portable et regarda Steve. Ils étaient arrêtés sur un parking et il attendait simplement qu'elle parle. Elle resta silencieuse pendant deux minutes puis finit par parler. Elle revécut la scène, lui récitant les répliques de celles qu'elle croyait être ses amies, décrivant même leurs regards. Toute la dispute y passa, avant qu'elle ne pleure à nouveau, la tête sur ses genoux repliés. Steve tenta bien de la consoler mais il savait que c'était aux deux filles de faire amende d'honorable. Ils parlèrent donc durant une heure, puis finalement, elle se laissa convaincre de rentrer à la villa.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Shane ouvrit la porte, inquiet et vint lui ouvrir la portière. Elle était là, les yeux rouges, mais elle avait arrêtée de pleurer. Elle sortit, sans un mot, puis le regarda.

« - Pardon, murmura-t-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas partir comme ça, excuse-moi ! S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas me quitter, je t'en pris, le supplia-t-elle contre son épaule.

« - Non, ma belle, t'es à moi et je suis à toi ! Pour toujours ! Promis !

Malgré ces mots, Mitchie le serra plus fort voulant s'assurer que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air et pour lui prouver, il la porta et la ramena à l'intérieur. Suite à sa fuite, la dispute avait très vite prit fin et Nate avait dit à tout le monde de rentrer et de réfléchir à ce qui avait été dit. A présent, il n'y avait plus que Nate au salon. Jason et Kim étaient partis se retrouver chez les filles, alors que Mandy cuvait sa colère chez ses parents.

« - Mitchie ? Excuse-moi pour Mandy, elle est fatiguée et …

« - C'est gentil Nate mais ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, fit-elle la mine triste. Qu'elle pense ou non ses mots, c'est à elle de venir ! … Merci pour tout à l'heure, d'avoir essayé de rétablir le calme, c'était vraiment gentil de prendre ma défense !

« - Hey, tu nous as beaucoup aidé mademoiselle, maintenant à moi de te rendre la pareille, fit-il avant d'embrasser le haut de son visage. Bon je vous laisse, je vais voir si elle va mieux !

Sur ces mots, il soupira longuement, sentant que quelque chose s'était réellement cassé entre elles, mais pria pour que ce soit temporaire. Il préférait nettement les voir complices pour leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, plutôt qu'ainsi. Lorsqu'il arriva, Mandy refusa d'abord de le voir, mais il força la porte de sa chambre. Qu'elle ne veuille pas lui parler était une chose, mais lui avait certaines choses à dire qu'elle devait entendre. Seulement, il avait à peine commencé sa litanie de reproches, qu'elle le coupa en l'embrassant passionnément. A présent qu'ils étaient seuls, elle mesurait réellement combien il lui avait manquée. De plus, depuis quelques semaines déjà, elle rêvait d'avoir un enfant. Être à nouveau enceinte et le sentir grandir entre ses entrailles.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini ! Oui bon, ce n'est pas génial comme fin de chapitre, je vous l'accorde ! Maintenant la grande question c'est le mariage sera-t-il toujours d'actualité ? Un petit indice, la réponse tient en trois lettres et il y a un O dedans ! :p Comment ça, ça vous aide pas ? Tant pis, vous en saurez plus la semaine prochaine ! J'espère que le début vous a plut ? La fin franchement j'hésite !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	8. Chapitre 07

**Blabla de la correctrice** : Hello peeps, **Chris87** aux manettes pour le post. Désolée pour le retard ) ) Yesterday was a special day !

Comme certain le savent peut être déjà, c'était l'anniv de la miss Time Tell Will !

SO miss Wish you a VERY HAPPY BDAY and all the best. Enjoy life and have fun! Je m'éclate vraiment à corriger tes histoires et of course ce n'est pas fini, on a encore pas mal d'aventures et de souffrances en réserve pour tes chers lecteurs ^^ ! XXO ma BBT

Sur ceux je vous laisse avec les **rars** et ce super chapitre ;) tchou xxo

Salut à tous. Tout d'abord, désolée de tout ce retard, j'en suis presque mortifiée. (Si je n'avais pas de bonnes raisons de l'être.) A ce propos, la semaine prochaine aussi les posts seront interrompus, donc je posterais sur Dignité et également sur un autre style de texte. « Ces moments qui vous changent » afin de vous faire patienter au besoin. Bref, un très grand merci à **nouna**, **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **Elodie Hentzen** (Salut miss. Ravie que ça t'ait plus. Ouais le mariage n'est pas encore annulé, rassure-toi ! Sinon ouais j'ai dit que Mandy voulait un autre enfant, pas qu'elle l'allait pas l'avoir. Quant à Mitchie enceinte … Entre son mariage et sa grossesse, en plus des deux carrières et tout, ça ferait trop je crois donc on va oublier le bébé pour le moment lol. Bisous), **charl2ne**, **Aurélie** (Salut miss. Ravie que tu aies aimé la réunion. Mdr C'était terrible ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre bonus. Bisous), **amychan** (Salut toi. Ah tu t'attendais à un clash mais plus simple ? Ouais Steve est génial sur ce coup, un véritable ami. Ouais c'est pas certain que ça s'arrange rapidement ceci dit. En tout cas, c'est gentil de me suivre quand même si je suis pas très régulière ces derniers temps lol. Bisous miss merci), **aureliascott1** (Salut miss. Merci pour ton soutien. Ravie que ça te plaise toujours. Bisous), **Olieangel** et **lifeandhope**, pour leurs reviews.

Avant de vous laisser, je voulais juste remercier Sev pour son soutien. J'espère que ça te plaira miss.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez du film, appartient à Disney ! Ensuite, pour ce que vous reconnaissez de mes précédentes fics, m'appartient, mais si vous arrivez à m'avoir Shane, je suis prête à négocier ! Mdr.

Merci à **chris87**, pour son aide !

**Chapitre 07**

**L**e week-end passa sans incident notoire. Jason et Kim ne firent leur réapparition que le lundi matin, lui à la villa et elle à la fac où elle retrouva Mandy. Toutes deux se mirent d'accord sur un point. Elles ne s'excuseraient pour ce qu'elles avaient dit. Mandy était certes allée trop loin, mais à ses yeux, en refusant le cadeau qu'elles lui avaient fait, Mitchie avait elle aussi dépassé les limites. Seulement, elles avaient oublié un point : Comme l'avait souligné Nate, c'était elle qui réglait pratiquement toutes les factures.

Lorsque Mitchie entra au soir, une surprise de taille l'attendait. L'appartement était sens dessus-dessous. Des boites de repas traînées partout, des vêtements de toutes les couleurs trônaient ça et là. Elle nota, en plus, en passant un doigt sur un meuble, que la poussière avait besoin d'être faite. Soupirant, elle entra dans sa chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle alla rapidement chercher un sac poubelle et y entassa tous les vêtements qu'elle y trouvait, sans chercher à savoir à qui ils appartenaient. Une heure plus tard, tous les habits étaient enfermés dans trois sacs pleins à craquer. Elle en prit un nouveau où elle entassa tous les détritus, avant de s'attaquer à la vaisselle.

Lorsque les deux étudiantes entrèrent, tout était propre et une musique douce résonnait dans la chambre de la brunette.

« - Dis donc Anne, t'as été prise d'un accès de folie pour tout ranger, demanda Kim en entrant dans la pièce.

Seulement, elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit Mitchie, allongée sur son lit, un bloc-notes devant elle. La jeune femme leva les yeux de son texte et la regarda.

« - Tu veux quelque chose peut-être, demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

« - Où sont nos vêtements ?

« - Dans les sacs près du placard. J'ignorais quoi était à qui, sauf certaines de tes affaires qui sont sur ton lit ! Oh, et tu diras à Anne-Lee que c'est pas un squat ici !

« - Qu'est-ce que t'en a à faire, t'es jamais là !

« - Maintenant si ! J'étais juste chez les garçons le mois dernier et je vis encore ici, jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! Maintenant, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, tu sors ! J'ai besoin d'être seule pour composer !

Kim la fusilla du regard et sortit sans un mot. Restée seule, Mitchie soupira tristement. Certes, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'elles se sautent dans les bras, mais elle aurait apprécié un merci. Au lieu de ça, elle entendit Mandy pester contre elle, décrétant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de mettre sa cousine à la rue. Ce fut la remarque de trop, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte.

« - J'ai autant le droit de la mettre à la rue que Kim ! C'est nous qui payons les factures, je te rappelle ! Toi, je suis d'accord pour que tu restes, parce que c'est plus près de la fac que la maison des garçons ou celle de tes parents, mais ta cousine ne va pas en cours ! Par conséquent, elle pourrait très bien dormir chez sa tante !

« - Ou toi retourner chez tes parents ! Ou mieux dans le lit de mon frère !

« - Me prendrais-tu pour une de ces … Fille de joie à la cuisse légère, demanda-t-elle blessée.

« - Simplement pour ce que tu es ! Une garce, qui veut détruire ma famille !

« - D'accord ! Dans ce cas tu peux, toi aussi, retourner chez tes parents ou chez ton frère. Je ne te retiens pas !

« - Tu ne la mets pas dehors comme ça. J'ai aussi mon mot à dire, s'énerva Kim.

« - Naturellement ! Mais si je pars, vous serez toutes les deux obligées de retourner chez vos parents. Or, si je me souviens bien, tu ne pouvais pas supporter tes tuteurs ! Après, si finalement c'était du vent, d'accord. Moi je garde l'appart en tout cas !

Sur ces mots, elle retourna dans sa chambre et se réinstalla sur son lit. Son portable sonna au même moment.

« - Allo !

« - Mitchie ? C'est Selena, je ne te dérange pas ?

« - Hey, comment tu vas ? Non, tu ne me déranges pas. Je composais, enfin j'essayais mais j'ai du mal en ce moment ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

« - Euh, j'essaie toujours de percer ! D'ailleurs, je t'appelle pour te dire que je passe dans ta ville ! Un ami, d'un cousin, de la cousine de machin truc, au quinzième degré nord, fait sa communion et j'ai été engagée, rit-elle. Tu crois qu'on pourrait se voir ?

« - Pour sûr, j'ai une semaine de vacances, préviens-moi quand vous arrivez !

Elles discutèrent quelques minutes, puis après avoir raccroché, Mitchie reprit son écriture. Elle y consacra sa soirée, sans réussir à être parfaitement fière de ce qu'elle écrivait. A vingt-deux heures, Shane l'appela pour lui demander si c'était vrai qu'elle avait mis sa cousine dehors et qu'elle menaçait de faire de même avec Mandy.

« - Oui pour ta cousine et pas totalement pour Mandy ! Tu sais très bien qu'elle sera toujours la bienvenue chez Kim et moi, même si je ne m'entends plus avec elle, pour le moment. Mais après qu'elle m'ait traitée de garce, j'ai un peu parlé sans réfléchir. En plus, je ne peux pas la mettre dehors. D'une part parce qu'il me faudrait l'autorisation de Kim et d'autre part parce que ce ne serait pas moi. Quand je lui ai dit de venir vivre avec nous, c'était pas juste pour lui rendre service. Certes, il y avait de ça, mais je pensais plus à Kim. On vivait ensemble et on s'entendait bien à cette époque, mais j'étais toujours ailleurs si bien qu'elle devait se sentir seule. Je me suis dit qu'avec Mandy, elle m'en voudrait moins. Elles sont pareilles toutes les deux, bien plus extraverties que je ne le serais jamais. J'imagine qu'elles ont bien dut en profiter pendant que je passais mes nuits ailleurs … Mais en aucun cas, je mettrais Mandy dehors, même si demain, Kim voulait le faire. J'apprécie réellement ta sœur, elle me fait penser à celle que j'aurais peut-être du avoir, soupira-t-elle.

Malgré elle, elle repensa à la grossesse de sa mère et écrivit quelques lignes sur sa feuille, tout en écoutant son fiancé lui dire qu'il comprenait sa réaction. Il lui demanda ensuite s'il y avait du changement du côté de Kim. Elle soupira puis dut mettre fin à la conversation, quelqu'un semblait vouloir la joindre. Elle le regretta lorsqu'elle vit que c'était sa future belle-mère. Elle s'attendait à une litanie de reproches, mais celle-ci la remercia simplement d'avoir renvoyé Anne-Lee chez elle. Elle embraya ensuite sur les faire-part. Elle lui expliqua que tout le monde les aimait et que ce serait dommage de les renvoyer. Mitchie l'écouta patiemment, avant de lui dire qu'elle n'en voulait toujours pas. Elle lui promit de passer dès le lendemain avec Shane, pour en choisir des nouveaux. Raccrochant, elle se concentra sur son texte qui commençait à prendre forme.

Deux heures plus tard, elle finissait, enfin, sa mélodie et sourit. Cette chanson lui plaisait vraiment. Seulement, il était trop tard pour la jouer. Elle sortit donc de sa chambre et soupira en voyant que tout le bazar était réapparu. Grimaçant, elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre voisine. Les deux filles dormaient ensemble, du sommeil du juste. Elle sourit et fit plusieurs voyages pour mettre tout le chantier dans la pièce, inondant les meubles, le lit, ainsi que le sol. Elle partit ensuite se changer tranquillement. « Vivement que j'emménage avec Shane ! Cette ambiance est réellement pesante, songea-t-elle en se couchant. » Elle regrettait vraiment d'avoir refusé l'invitation de son fiancé à passer leurs nuits ensemble. Pourtant elle avait songé, un bref instant, qu'elle pourrait se réconcilier avec ses deux amies, mais celles-ci semblaient vraiment lui en vouloir. Elle s'endormit en cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait de mal.

Elle fut réveillée à six heures par un bruit monstre et secouant la tête se leva. Enfilant sa sortie de lit, elle alla dans la cuisine.

« - Oh, zut ! On a réveillé la starlette, ironisa Mandy en souriant.

« - Oui, d'ailleurs merci, j'ai pas entendu mon réveil. J'allais être en retard, mentit-elle. A ce propos, c'est pas avec ce genre d'attitude que vous changerez les choses. Vous passerez juste pour deux gamines pourries gâtées ! Pour ma part, ça ne me dérange pas d'être réveillée à l'aube. Mais continuez et je vous réveille quand je rentre à des heures impossibles.

Sur ces mots, elle se prépara un thé et retourna dans sa chambre chercher ses calmants. Elle en prenait depuis quelques jours, tant sa vie la stressait. Elle mit les deux comprimés sur la table et les deux filles, lui demandèrent ce que c'était. Mitchie refusa de répondre et vérifia si le liquide n'avait pas été piégé. Elle commençait à bien connaître sa colocataire et c'était le genre de chose auxquelles, elle allait devoir s'attendre.

« - Tu te drogues, la provoqua Kim. Je me demande ce que va en penser Shane !

« - Sachant qu'il sait à quoi servent ces médicaments, quelque chose me dit qu'il va simplement te demander de te mêler de tes affaires, soupira Mitchie en reprenant ses cachets.

Finissant son bol, elle fila sous la douche et sourit. Elle songea à réquisitionner la pièce assez longtemps pour les mettre en retard, mais secoua la tête. Ce n'était son genre de faire de pareilles bassesses. Elle se dépêcha de se laver, avant de leur céder la place, les cheveux ruisselants sur les épaules. Peu après, Mandy la vit prendre une paire de chaussures à talon et les mettre dans son sac, avant d'appeler Steve. Tout en fermant son étui à guitare, elle lui demanda s'il pouvait venir la chercher afin qu'elle commence à chercher sa robe de mariage. La veille, Selena lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait un peu plus tôt et donc elle était en ville depuis ce matin. Une fois, son chauffeur prévenu, elle appela la jeune femme, sous le regard blessé de sa future belle-sœur.

« - Salut la belle ! Dis, t'es toujours d'accord pour venir avec mois faire les magasins ? … Non, je me suis brouillée avec mes demoiselles d'honneurs, enfin celles que je comptais choisir, rien de très grave. Enfin, si ça perdure, faudra que je change, mais, je pense que d'ici septembre ça sera réglé … Tu parles, j'ai un max de truc à te raconter ! De nouveaux projets et j'ai besoin de ton avis sur une chanson que j'ai écrite hier, en parlant avec l'homme de ma vie ! … Ok, je passe te prendre dans une heure, je vais voir mes parents avant.

Souriant, elle raccrocha pour faire face à Mandy.

« - Ne crois pas te débarrasser de nous comme ça ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on est, Kim et moi, tes demoiselles d'honneurs.

« - Faux ! Je ne vous ai encore rien demandé ! C'était certes mon intention, je voulais vous le dire samedi pendant la réunion et vous offrir également un livre qui aurait pu vous aider à me faire tourner en bourrique, pendant mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Cependant, vu votre attitude … Ce n'est plus à l'ordre du jour ! En plus, comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas que vous ! Si je vous avez choisie, c'était parce que je vous apprécie ! Allez salut, bonne journée !

Elle sortit aussitôt et rejoignit Steve qui arrivait. Néanmoins, en voyant l'heure, elle lui demanda d'attendre les deux filles. Quand elles arrivèrent, il leur proposa de les accompagner à la fac. Elles acquiescèrent et montèrent à l'arrière, alors que la brunette était plongée dans un magasine de robe de mariée, commentant pour elle-même les tenues, parfois ridicules.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta devant la fac, elle leur souhaita bonne journée, avant de montrer une photo à son chauffeur.

« - Non mais regarde ça ! La mariée a les deux rôles ! L'habit blanc pour elle et la cravate pour celui du marié, rit-elle.

Ils se sourirent complices, puis elle se rattacha, alors qu'il partait en direction de chez ses parents. Elle envoya un message à ses deux colocataires, leurs disant de la prévenir quand elles finissaient, afin qu'elle leurs envoie Steve.

A dix heures, elle rejoignit enfin sa nouvelle amie et elles partirent faire les magasins. En chemin, elles firent un topo pour savoir ce que Mitchie cherchait et lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, elles en sortirent avec une idée précise en tête. Elles entrèrent dans le premier magasin et saluèrent la jeune femme qui essayait une robe, puis une vendeuse approcha. Leur confirmant le rendez-vous, elles rejoignirent la cliente vêtue d'une robe bouffante et s'assirent dans un coin. La vendeuse, leur demanda qui devait se marier, avant d'interroger la jeune fiancée sur ses goûts. La première robe qu'elle lui apporta était trop bouffante pour elle, mais elle l'essaya quand même.

« - Dommage qu'elle prenne autant de place en bas, décréta Selena, sinon elle était pas mal ! T'es sûre de vouloir un col droit ? On peut voir pour un col bateau ou en V.

« - On est là pour essayer, enfin moi surtout, grimaça-t-elle.

Elle enleva la robe et la rendit à la vendeuse qui était partie en chercher une seconde plus près du corps. L'enfilant, la brunette grinça des dents. « J'ai l'impression d'entrer dans la queue d'Arielle, maintenant, songea-t-elle. » C'était une robe fourreau blanche, avec une fente qui aurait sûrement plut à Kim, mais trop simple pour elle. Elle voulait certes quelque chose de sobre, mais là, c'était trop.

« - Euh, là franchement, je dis non … Tu parais constipée !

« - Tu m'étonnes, rit-elle avant de regarder la vendeuse. Vous auriez quelque chose entre les deux. Un modèle fluide, sobre mais avec un peu de … enfin pas autant que celle-là quoi et un col sage ! On oublie le droit, on opte pour un peu plus recherché.

« - Je vais vous chercher un nouveau modèle, sourit-t-elle.

« - Non là franchement, c'est terrible ! Shane va te demander de ne pas bouger, pour ne pas la craquer, se moqua Selena.

Opinant, Mitchie retourna enlever délicatement le vêtement et le remit sur son cintre. Elle prit ensuite le nouveau modèle. L'enfilant, la jeune femme sourit. C'était déjà plus ce qu'elle voulait.

« - Bon je sors, tu me dis si c'est bon ?

« - Vas-y ! Promis, je serais franche ! … Mitchie, elle est parfaite cette robe, s'exclama la jeune femme.

La brunette sourit doucement et se regarda dans le miroir. La robe avait un col bateau fait de deux bandes de tissu, rappelant celle que Mandy et Kim avait fait faire. Le haut de la robe était près du corps tel un bustier. Seule la jupe différait. Elle était beaucoup plus fluide et de couleur champagne. Un voile blanc brodé retombait par-dessus et partait de la mi-mollet et tombait au le sol de l'autre côté. « Oui, elle est vraiment parfaite, se dit-elle. » La vendeuse leur confirma qu'elle lui allait effectivement très bien, mais lui tendit néanmoins un autre modèle, que la jeune femme enfila pour lui faire plaisir. Elle savait déjà qu'elle prendrait l'autre. Aussi, tout en se changeant, elle parla musique avec Selena et sourit en découvrant qu'elles aimaient les mêmes groupes.

Mitchie demanda ensuite à réessayer l'autre, faisant mine d'être septique, puis quand la vendeuse disparut quelques instants, elle demanda à son amie de la prendre en photo.

« - Je veux que maman me donne son avis, même si je suis sûre de la prendre, c'est clair !

Deux heures plus tard, elles s'assirent à une terrasse en discutant légèrement. Même si la conversation revenait souvent sur le mariage. Selena voulait savoir ce qu'ils voulaient comme style de musique. La brunette lui donna l'idée qu'elle avait, avant d'ajouter qu'elle verrait avec Shane avant. Bien que tous deux passionnés, ils avaient complètement oublié ce point, trop occupés à gérer les autres problèmes.

La journée passa rapidement, puis Selena dut rentrer afin de répéter. Mitchie la raccompagna et la remercia de l'avoir aidé et elles se promirent de se donner des nouvelles rapidement. Restée seule, elle prit son appareil et regarda la photo. Les yeux dans le vague, elle s'imagina remonter l'allée jusqu'à l'autel et soupira de bonheur. Elle avait, enfin, réussi à imposer un de ses choix. De plus la robe n'avait aucune traîne et seul un voile, lui caressait les coudes. Il avait les mêmes motifs que la jupe.

« - Les filles finissent dans vingt minutes, j'ai le temps de te déposer, la prévint son chauffeur, ou tu préfères venir ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Steve soupira et prit le chemin de la faculté. Le moteur s'arrêta et elle reprit pied à la réalité, au moment où la portière s'ouvrit. Les deux étudiantes saluèrent leurs amis et l'un d'entre eux demanda un autographe à la jeune femme. Habituellement, ça l'ennuyait toujours d'être apostrophée ainsi, mais aujourd'hui, elle se prêta volontiers au jeu. L'une des jeunes femmes la félicita pour son mariage et Mitchie remonta dans la voiture après l'avoir remerciée.

« - Steve, tu me déposes chez _Connie's cook_. Faut que je montre mon choix à maman.

« - Choix de quoi, demanda-t-il. J'ai rien vu moi ! Et il te faut un avis masculin, non ?

Elle lui montra la photo en souriant et attendit son avis. Elle aurait aimé avoir celui de ses demoiselles d'honneurs, mais elle attendait toujours qu'elles fassent le premier pas.

« - Mitchie, cette robe te va réellement bien. Beaucoup mieux que l'autre, fit-il sincère. J'en connais un qui va trouver la fête très longue …

« - Très drôle, sourit-elle. Le principal, c'est que maman l'aime ! Pour l'avis de mes demoiselles d'honneurs, on verra quand j'en aurais ! Pour le moment, c'est fichu ! Tu m'y emmènes maintenant ?

Il acquiesça et s'attachant, la brunette sourit. Elle jeta un discret coup d'œil à ses colocataires et nota leurs regards blessés.

« - Quoi, demanda-t-elle surprise.

« - Tu ne prends pas ta nouvelle amie, demanda Kim méchamment. Après tout, elle est venue te donner son avis et visiblement il compte plus que le nôtre !

« - Faux ! Bon, elle serait quand même venue, mais à la base, je voulais que vous soyez là aussi ! Sauf que voilà, la garce que je suis à vos yeux refusent de vous mettre au parfum de quoi que ce soit, pour le moment.

« - Si tu attends qu'on s'excuse, c'est mort, je te préviens tout de suite ! De toute façon, avec Mandy on compte prendre une chambre sur le campus dès l'année prochaine, comme ça tu garderas ton appart.

« - Une nouvelle fois tu as tord, je compte le quitter rapidement. A la base, je comptais vous le laisser mais visiblement vous n'en voulez pas, donc je rendrais les clés. Merci Steve ! Tu viens me chercher dans une heure ? Je dois voir Shane, faut qu'on parle musique !

Il acquiesça et elle descendit en souriant doucement. Restées seules, les deux étudiantes se regardèrent perdues.

« - Pourquoi nous laisser l'appart, on ne pourra pas le payer, s'étonna Mandy. Ok, je l'adore, mais soyons réalistes, à moins que quelqu'un nous aide, c'est foutu !

« - C'est sûr, ceci dit Mitchie a dit qu'elle comptait vous laisser l'appart, pas vous abandonner, déclara Steve en prenant le chemin de la résidence.

Les deux restèrent songeuses, puis Kim décréta qu'elle allait voir Jason qui avait quelques jours de repos. Elle souhaitait simplement se blottir dans ses bras pour y voir plus clair. Cependant, l'accueil qu'elle reçut fut plutôt glacial. L'interrogeant sur sa journée, il la regarda et soupira.

« - J'imagine que ni Mandy ni toi n'avez fait vos excuses à Mitchie pour l'avoir traité comme vous l'avez fait ?

« - Et pourquoi le devrait-on ?

« - Kim, souffla le jeune homme en s'asseyant face à elle. J'ignore pourquoi vous lui en voulez, mais reconnais que vous n'avez pas été maligne en lui faisant faire sa robe sans la consulter. Idem pour vos robes, la musique et les invités. Je dois même en oublier. Normalement, un mariage c'est joyeux à préparer, sauf qu'à vouloir vous prouvez que vous étiez capable de le faire seules, vous avez oublié un point important. Autant j'aime ton originalité et ton côté folle, autant Mitchie est tout l'inverse. Ce qu'elle souhaite, c'est un mariage élégant et simple, avec une petite touche d'originalité puisque tu seras là et moi aussi …

« - Elle n'avait qu'à le dire, contra-t-elle.

« - Est-ce que vous l'auriez écoutée et pris son avis en compte ? Je dis toi, depuis tout à l'heure, mais ce que je dis concerne autant Mandy, Connie et Isabelle ! Ok ce que vous faites, à savoir l'aider au maximum, est vraiment gentil de votre part, mais aucune de vous n'a pris en compte le fait que c'était le mariage de Shane et Mitchie.

« - Je sais merci, tout le monde le rabâche, grogna-t-elle. Seulement, je te rappelle qu'elle n'appelle jamais pour savoir où ça en est.

« - Elle est venue trois jours avec nous sur la tournée, rit-il et vous l'avez toutes les quatre bombardée d'infos sur le mariage, mais pas une seule fois vous ne lui avez demandé si son vol s'était bien passé !

« - Attends, avant maintenant, j'ignorais qu'elle vous avais rejoint ! C'est dire qu'elle se comporte en amie !

« - Si vous le lui aviez demandé, elle vous l'aurait dit, intervint Shane. J'étais là à chaque appel. Vous n'avez même pas pris de ses nouvelles ! Il n'y avait que le mariage qui comptait ! Pour ma part, je comprends qu'elle refuse certains appels ! Mais si ça t'intéresse, sache que vous lui manquez !

« - Elle se passe très bien de nous, elle a déjà sa nouvelle meilleure amie ! Elles ont été …

« - Choisir le robe de mariée de Mitchie, je sais, je n'ai pas pu la voir de la journée à cause de ça ! Selena est une amie chanteuse qu'elle a rencontrée sur notre tournée ! Mais elle ne vous a pas remplacée pour autant !

« - La preuve que si ! Ce sont les demoiselles d'honneurs qui …

« - Rien du tout ! Elle y est allée avec Selena, pour la seule raison qu'elles sont aussi semblables que ma sœur et toi. Elles ont les mêmes goûts, mais je sais de source sûre, qu'elle compte toujours vous demander d'être ses demoiselles d'honneurs ! Elle hésite sur celle qui sera témoin mais c'est tout ! Elle attend juste un geste qui lui prouverait que vous ne la détestez pas. Quant à moi, j'attends que vous vous excusiez de votre attitude, mais elle non ! Elle veut juste sentir que vous l'aimez toujours.

« - C'est ça ! Bon mamie Nova, je me casse ! J'étais venue pour voir mon homme pas pour que ma grand-mère me fasse la leçon ! Salut !

La porte claqua aussitôt et les garçons se regardèrent perplexes. Nate qui s'était plongé dans un livre, le temps que Jason parlait avec elle, les regarda.

« - Ouais, bas si ma copine est aussi têtue, va y avoir du sport, je vous le dis !

« - Le thème treillis et jogging serait peut-être même mieux qu'élégant et simple, se moqua Jason.

« - La ferme, rit le futur marié.

Ils discutèrent pendant presqu'une heure, puis le téléphone fixe sonna. Intrigué, Nate décrocha.

« - Ah Mitchie, comment vas ? … Euh oui il est là, mais j'ai pas envie qu'il te parle ! Dis-moi plutôt, t'as trouvé ta robe ? … Sérieux, fit-il surpris. Ah bas écoute, quand tu veux, je garderais le secret ! … C'est noté, enfin rappelle-le moi quand même la veille ! … Non, on a prévu de rester là, mais t'es toujours la bienvenue … Ok, ça marche, on t'attend.

Il raccrocha et regarda ses amis.

« - Mitchie arrive ! Elle a trouvé sa robe, mais comme elle sait que Jason et moi on connaît tes goûts, elle veut nos avis sur celle qu'elle a choisie, afin de savoir si elle te plaira ! Paraît que Connie est pressée de la voir dedans, là elle n'a qu'une photo. On a rendez-vous entre guillemet, samedi, chez les filles. En espérant que d'ici là, elles seront rabibochées !

Il ne put aller plus loin, puisqu'on frappa à la porte. Songeant que c'était la femme de sa vie, Shane alla ouvrir et regarda sa sœur, étonné.

« - Nate est là, demanda-t-elle sans entrer.

« - Au salon, lui indiqua-t-il.

« - Tu peux l'appeler, ou je n'ai pas non plus le droit de le voir ?

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, fit-il perdu.

« - Je te rappelle que tant que je ne serais pas réconciliée avec Mitchie, je serais toujours _persona non gratta_, chez vous.

« - Non, je ne veux plus que tu mettes les pieds ici quand je serais là, si elle annule le mariage ! Or ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Tu peux donc toujours venir quand tu le souhaites, dit-il avant de sourire en voyant la limousine s'arrêter.

Sans un mot de plus, il la rejoignit alors que Mitchie en sortait en riant joyeusement. Il l'embrassa avant de la prévenir que Mandy était ici. Elle entra quand même et alla embrasser les garçons.

« - Alors, ta robe est verte à plume rose paraît, demanda Jason.

« - Non, ça c'est la tienne, fit-elle joyeuse. La mienne est un peu plus traditionnelle, mais pour toi, j'ai pas hésité ! Y a aussi un grand chapeau avec des cœurs, un jupon, des talons très très hauts et un bustier. Tu vas voir, un truc de fou.

Ils rirent de la description, puis s'assirent tranquillement.

« - Alors avec Selena, c'était sympa, demanda Nate.

« - Génial ! J'adore cette fille ! On dirait ma jumelle. On adore les mêmes groupes, on a les mêmes rêves et tout, c'est dingue. A ce propos mon chéri, faut qu'on lui dise ce qu'on souhaite au mariage ! Et si tu es d'accord, elle voudrait nous écrire notre chanson. Tu sais celle où tout le monde va pouvoir voir à quel point je suis nulle en valse !

« - Je vais t'apprendre, rit-il, et comme ça on ne verra que ta grâce, tout en admirant ta robe, qui a l'air sympa !

« - Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

« - Tu l'as choisie et elle te plait, donc, elle est forcément belle ! En temps normal, j'aurais tenté de soudoyer ma sœur pour avoir des infos, mais bon …

« - Parce que tu crois que j'aurais trahis Mitchie ? Tu n'aurais rien su, se défendit la jeune femme. Même en payant très cher.

« - Trahis par sa propre famille, fit-il blessé avant de rire. Bon dites-moi les filles, qu'est-ce que vous vous reprochez toutes les deux ? Enfin Mitchie on le sait, mais toi frangine ?

« - La robe qu'on lui a faite ! Elle n'avait qu'à nous dire qu'elle n'aimait pas, fit-elle agressive.

« - Mais je l'aime bien, elle est jolie, soupira Mitchie, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais ! Après, il faut bien l'avouer, elle est superbe ! Mais ça serait plus ton style que le mien !

Mandy la regarda perplexe puis repensa aux nombreuses conversations qu'elles avaient eues, sur leurs goûts. Se rendant compte que la jeune femme n'avait pas tord, elle soupira. Il y eut un silence, chacun attendant que Mandy parle et doucement Nate l'encouragea en lui serrant la main. Elle le regarda et sourit tristement.

« - Désolée, fit-elle en regardant la brunette. Avec Kim on s'est peut-être laissées emporter, en voulant t'aider. Mais on sait que vous n'avez pas trop le temps et puis … Et puis, en t'aidant au maximum à préparer le tien, j'apprenais pour le mien ! Histoire qu'il soit aussi parfait que le tien.

« - Mais qui te dis qu'il sera parfait, s'étonna la jeune femme. Il sera génial parce que je serais entourée de tous ceux qui comptent pour moi et à mes yeux, ce sera le plus beau jour de ma vie, parce que je ferais enfin partie intégrante de la vie de Shane !

« - Oui, c'est sûr, mais la plupart du temps, quand tu fais quelque chose, c'est parfait ! Regarde, ton album est génial, t'as rendu mon frère encore mieux qu'avant, tu mènes ta carrière d'une main de maître tout en gardant toujours du temps pour tes amis. T'as une famille adorable, tout ce que tu fais est toujours réussis. La preuve, même ton mariage sera génial, tu l'as dit ! Comme c'est le mien qui vient après … Tu sais, je me suis dit, « si j'aide Mitchie au maximum, j'apprendrais ce qu'il faut faire ou pas et comme ça quand on comparera les deux, ils seront tous deux parfaits ! » Parce que les gens vont forcément les comparer.

« - Et bien qu'ils comparent s'ils veulent ! Ils seront incomparables, puisque toi comme moi avons des goûts différents. Nos futurs maris sont différents, nos robes seront différentes, tout le sera. Sauf certains invités comme ta famille qui assistera au deux. Tu prendras le traiteur que vous avez choisi avec Anne-Lee et Kim, l'orchestre que vous avez sélectionné avec ta mère !

« - A moins que je prenne les mêmes prestataires que vous, si vous êtes d'accord.

« - Pour la musique non, parce que j'espère que _The Scene_ sera connu d'ici là, mais le reste si tu veux.

Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis Mandy ajouta :

« - Désolée ! Pour toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dites ! Je ne les pensais pas. Ni que tu étais une garce, ni que tu voulais détruire ma famille, ni même que je ne voulais pas que tu en fasses partie, au contraire. Je serais super fière si je t'avais pour belle-sœur.

« - Moi aussi, je serais ravie de t'avoir pour belle-sœur.

Sur ces mots, elles se tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, sous les regards soulagés des garçons. A présent, il fallait convaincre Kim qu'elles avaient été trop loin, seulement la jeune femme était de nature têtue, ce qui découragea le groupe. Seulement, la plus jeune sourit sachant pertinemment comment faire pour régler le problème.

Aussi lorsqu'elles rentrèrent en riant joyeusement, l'étudiante les regarda, intriguée. Elle s'était fâchée avec son copain à cause de la future mariée et celle-ci avait réussi à rallier Mandy à sa cause. Celle-ci la regarda et dit :

« - Devine un peu ? Mitchie nous a acheté un livre sur les idées les plus folles pour organiser son enterrement de vie de jeunes filles. Comme si on en avait besoin, tiens ! Rien qu'avec tes idées, on aura largement de quoi faire !

« - Faux, parce que je ne suis pas sa demoiselle d'honneur.

« - Hey Kim, reconnais qu'on a été trop loin en organisant son mariage. Ok, nos idées sont juste parfaites, mais bon tu la connais, elle est bien plus simple que nous, soupira Mandy. Et puis surtout, elle a reconnue que notre robe était superbe, juste pas dans ses goûts. La preuve, elle nous autorise soit à la prendre pour un des nôtres, ou pire, on pourrait …

Mitchie n'entendit pas la suite, mais sut qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes quand le regard de celle-ci s'alluma.

« - T'as pas tord, petit monstre ! … Ecoute Mitchie, je suis désolée pour mon attitude. Pas très amie tout ça. C'est juste que … Tu sais, mes parents se sont mariés, divorcés et re mariés, comme tu le sais, mais je n'ai jamais pu assister à leur mariage. Bon le second étant à la prison fédérale, ça me dérange pas, mais disons que je me suis dit que si je t'aidais au maximum, tu voudrais bien que j'assiste au tien !

« - Kim, souffla la brunette, même si tu refusais de lever un seul petit doigt, je souhaiterais quand même que tu viennes à mon mariage. La preuve, tu ne ranges jamais rien dans l'appart et pour autant, je t'ai pas encore menacé d'expulsion. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'aideras en réglant tout à ma place, que tu auras ta place près de Mandy en tant que demoiselles d'honneurs. Tu l'as, c'est un fait indiscutable, je reviendrais pas dessus. T'es invitée au mariage, cérémonie plus fête et le premier qui veut m'en empêcher, je sors les griffes ! T'es celle qui se rapproche le plus de ma meilleure amie, puisque Sierra n'est pas là. En plus tu m'as vu dans tous mes états, quand je suis super excitée pour un projet, ou en pleurs quand Isa et Philip me détestaient. Tu m'as même vu dès le réveil et t'es jamais partit en courant. Alors s'il y a une personne qui est invitée d'office à l'évènement, c'est bien toi !

Bien qu'elle aimait jouer les durs, Kim ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les yeux humides devant ce petit discours et lui sauta dans les bras, en s'excusant une bonne dizaine de fois. Elle lui promit qu'à partir de maintenant, elle allait se contenter d'aider, sans prendre aucune initiative. Acceptant, Mitchie invita Mandy en criant :

« - Câlin de groupe ! Comme les garçons.

Elles rirent de bon cœur en se serrant dans les bras, puis Mitchie s'éloigna.

« - Bon j'ai un truc très important à vous demander, à toutes les deux, fit-elle sérieuse.

« - Quoi, demandèrent-elles étonnées.

« - Est-ce que vous accepteriez d'être mes demoiselles d'honneurs ?

« - J'ai crus que tu n'allais pas nous en parler, soupira Kim. Evidemment que j'accepte, d'ouvrir la marche ! A condition d'être aux bras de mon homme, hein !

« - Et moi aux bras de Nate ! Mais sinon _naturally_, que j'accepte. Ça sera même un honneur !

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Bon le chapitre n'était pas sensé exister mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait les rabibocher, hein ! Donc j'espère que vous ne les détestez pas les deux comploteuses ! Et que naturellement, vous aimez ce chapitre !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	9. Chapitre 08

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Et non vous ne rêvez pas, le nouveau chapitre est enfin arrivée. Mille excuses pour ce retard. Un très très grand merci à **nouna**, **Elodie Hentzen** (Salut miss. Navrée pour l'attente mais le voilà enfin. Et oui Mitchie enceinte maintenant c'est une mauvaise idée. Attendons encore deux ans mdrr. Bisous.), **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **lifeandhope**, **charl2ne**, **aureliascott** (Salut miss. Merci pour tes encouragements. Bisous), **Aurélie** (Salut miss. Et oui, il était plus que temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre, non ? J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Bisous) et **Olieangel** pour leurs reviews qui me touchent énormément. Encore désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez du film, appartient à Disney ! Ensuite, pour ce que vous reconnaissez de mes précédentes fics, m'appartient, mais si vous arrivez à m'avoir Shane, je suis prête à négocier ! Mdr.

Merci à **chris87**, pour son aide !

Je dédie ce chapitre à **nouna** que je remercie pour son harcèlement intensif. Qui a finit par payer ou presque mdr. Bisous miss

**Chapitre 08**

**S**uite à cet incident, le lien qui liait les trois filles se renforça d'avantage. Elles passaient tous leur temps ensemble, riant de cette guerre et de leurs comportements, pour le plus grand plaisir de leur entourage. La robe, qui aurait du être renvoyée ou revendue, était pendue dans le placard de Mandy, celle-ci ayant une idée très précise de ce qu'elle souhaitait en faire.

On était enfin samedi et les garçons arrivèrent comme prévu pour voir la robe. Seul Shane n'était pas le bienvenu. Ils se rendirent tous au magasin, où elle avait rendez-vous pour les retouches. Dès qu'elle entra, la vendeuse lui sourit et vint la voir.

« - Bonjour, ravie de vous revoir. Allez en cabine, je vais vous la chercher. C'est votre jury, demanda-t-elle.

« - Oui ! Ils connaissent le futur marié depuis assez longtemps pour savoir si la robe va lui plaire, expliqua Mitchie avant de se diriger vers la cabine.

Elle leur parla quelques instants, puis la robe arriva. S'enfermant, elle l'enfila avant de sourire. Elle appréhendait cependant beaucoup l'avis des deux jeunes femmes. La dernière fois, elles avaient incendié chacun de ses choix et aujourd'hui, elle avait peur que la robe n'aille pas. Soupirant, elle sortit la tête.

« - Riez pas, d'accord !

Ils acquiescèrent et légèrement rassurée, elle ouvrit le rideau avant d'aller jusqu'au miroir, puis se tourna vers son jury.

« - Alors, demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

« - Mitchie cette robe est … Je ne sais pas, t'es trop … _Amazing_, s'exclama Mandy émue.

« - _Amazing_ ?

« - Merveilleuse, décoda Kim. Elle a raison ! Cette robe est juste parfaite et tellement toi, vous, lui, enfin Selena et toi avez super bien choisie. Sage, sans faire coincée. Sobre sans faire moche. _Perfect_!

« - Merci les filles, sourit-elle avant de regarder les deux autres. Les garçons, grimaça-t-elle. Ça ne va pas lui plaire, c'est ça ?

« - Hein ? Désolé, j'imaginais juste la réaction de Shane, déclara Nate. Mitchie cette robe est parfaite ! Je vais être franc, t'es même la plus jolie mariée que j'ai vu de ma vie, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Et crois-moi Shane va l'adorer.

« - Pour sûr ! Va même falloir qu'on le retienne pour pas qu'il te kidnappe avant la fin de la cérémonie. Rassure-toi, tu es magnifique comme ça ! Tu seras vraiment la plus belle à cette fête. D'ailleurs, t'as intérêt à nous réserver une danse à Nate et moi !

« - Promis, rit-elle, mais c'est vrai, elle vous plait ? Si je la prends, je ne fais pas d'erreur ?

Ils le lui assurèrent et elle autorisa la vendeuse à commencer les retouches. Ils partirent une bonne demi-heure plus tard après que la vendeuse lui ait dit que sa robe serait prête pour la fin du mois. Ils rejoignirent la maison secondaire des parents de Mandy où régnait une effervescence incroyable. Par égard pour le jeune homme, ils s'abstinrent de dire exactement ce qu'ils pensaient de la robe. Ils lui confirmèrent simplement qu'elle était parfaite. Une fois ceci-dit, Isabelle leurs désigna leurs tâches. Depuis la réunion de la semaine précédente, qui s'était transformée en règlement de compte, chacun s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils s'étaient laissés emporter. Cependant, les deux mères songeaient que la litanie de reproches s'adressait plus aux deux filles qu'à elles. Elles n'avaient donc rien changés. Les faire-part n'avaient toujours pas été renvoyés, malgré les refus, systématiques, des deux futurs mariés. Isabelle pensait que Shane les adorait mais disait non par égard pour sa fiancée. Elle se promit de lui en toucher deux mots lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. Ils restaient également le choix des témoins, puisque Mitchie ne s'était toujours décidée. Elle le lui rappela, voulant connaître son choix.

« - Mais je ne sais pas ! Kim serait plus appropriée, mais comme avec Shane on ne compte pas divorcer … J'ai encore le temps non ? Même si je donne ma réponse dans deux mois, il restera un mois avant le mariage ça sera suffisant pour qu'elle accepte, qui qu'elle soit.

« - Elle a raison maman, sourit Shane. Et puis ce n'est pas le plus urgent. Faut encore choisir les faire-part qui doivent être envoyés dans un mois, les musiques de la fête, ma tenue, fit-il désolé, la décoration florale et déposer les dossiers pour le côté civil. Tout ça avant la fin du mois. Pour le reste, on verra … Après ! Enfin, le mois prochain.

« - Si vous voulez, soupira Isabelle. Bon résumons, Nate, Jason et toi, vous allez aller chercher vos costumes. Les garçons, je compte sur vous pour en choisir un qui sera en harmonie avec la robe de Mitchie que vous avez vu. Kim et Mandy, aidez Mitchie à choisir la musique et Shane donnera son avis après. Quant à Connie et moi, on se charge de la décoration florale et tout ce qui a à voir avec le fleuriste ! Philip, tu les aides à fignoler leurs dossiers pour le mariage civil.

Tout le monde accepta, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Mitchie n'était pas réellement ravie de voir que sa future belle-mère continuait de diriger elle-même les opérations, surtout qu'elle distribuait mal les tâches selon elle. Cependant, elle s'abstint de commentaires, se contentant d'obéir. De plus, elle avait l'air d'avoir organisé plus de cérémonie qu'elle et donc Isabelle devait savoir où elle allait. « Enfin, j'espère, sinon on va être bien ennuyés, songea la jeune femme. »

La réunion se termina et chacun retourna chez soi. Le lendemain, Mitchie reçut des nouvelles d'une des agences immobilières qu'elle et Shane avaient contactées. Une maison s'était libérée et s'ils le souhaitaient, ils pouvaient la visiter dans deux jours. Elle les rappela et promit de donner sa réponse dans la journée. Elle contacta son fiancé, qui lui assura sa présence. Elle rappela donc l'agence et confirma leur présence à la visite.. Aussi, quand elle rentra au soir, elle en parla à ses deux amies, qui firent un peu la tête.

« - Un problème, demanda Mitchie.

« - Oui ! Enfin non c'est génial que Shane et toi, vous mettiez en ménage mais … Nous on va devoir retourner chez nos parents, soupira Kim et je …

« - Mais non, vous pouvez rester. Ce n'est pas parce que je pars, que je vous laisse vous débrouiller avec les factures. Je continuerais de vous aider et …

« - Ou alors, avec Kim en emménage aussi avec nos chéris ! Comme ça on libère l'appart' et on vit chacune avec nos hommes, même si Nate va péter un plomb entouré de trois dingues, mais bon !

« - Si vous voulez, sinon je vous aide, y'a aucun problème.

« - Non, t'es assez blindée en ce moment. Entre ton mariage, ton nouvel album et ton déménagement futur. Il manque un bébé, et et c'est bon, rit Kim.

« - Ouais, enfin c'est pas possible ! Y a quelques mois j'ai douté, mais finalement c'était juste un sacré retard. Bon je file au lit ! Demain, j'ai une grosse journée … D'ailleurs, m'attendez pas, je vais sûrement manger avec l'équipe ! Encore, soupira-t-elle.

Elles rirent de son air de martyr, puis la jeune femme fila dans sa chambre. Sauf qu'une surprise de taille l'y attendait. Ressortant avec, elle fixa ses deux amies.

« - Qu'est-ce que cette paire de chaussures fait sur mon lit ?

« - Ben vu que tu n'aimes pas notre robe, on s'est dit qu'on allait t'offrir une paire de chaussures, qui ira très bien avec la nouvelle. On a fait cinq magasins avant de la trouver, expliqua Mandy. De la même hauteur que celles que tu as prise pour faire les retouches à ta robe, aussi blanche que ta tenue et avec un petit nœud qui rappelle celui qu'il y a sur ta robe ! En plus, elles sont ouvertes, ce qui rendra Shane fou, il adore tes orteils !

« - Hein, s'exclamèrent les deux.

« - Ouais, enfin une fois, je suis allée dans sa chambre pendant qu'il dormait, car j'avais besoin de quelque chose que Nate n'avait plus, fit-elle en souriant. Et d'un coup, il a parlé de tes orteils ! Enfin, de tes pieds, mais il adore te voir marcher pieds nus.

« - De quoi avais-tu besoin en pleine nuit dans la chambre de ton frère, demanda la brunette perdue.

« - Un présa, mais lui dit pas, hein !

« - Juré, sourit-elle, mais pour en revenir aux chaussures … Vous êtes sûres que c'est ma taille ?

« - Oui, puisqu'on a pris une de tes chaussures pour le savoir ! Mais essaie, s'il te plait, proposa Kim.

Grimaçant, elle enleva un chausson et enfila le pied gauche, alors que Mandy avait été chercher le miroir amovible de la salle de bain.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

« - Et bé … J'adore, fit-elle ravie. Merci les filles ! Vous m'épargnez une corvée sur ce coup. J'ai plus qu'à m'y faire, mais elles sont parfaites !

Les deux filles soupirèrent de concert. Elles les avaient achetées plus tôt dans la journée et avaient angoissé jusqu'à ce que Mitchie entre dans sa chambre, craignant qu'elle ne pique une crise. Or, elle se contenta de les embrasser avant de repartir avec la boite, puis se coucha.

Le mois passa trop vite pour tout le monde. La maison qu'ils avaient visitée, ne leur plaisant pas, leur emménagement avait été repoussé, ce qui avait ravie tout le monde, les deux concernés compris. En effet, Mitchie étaient souvent bloquée en rendez-vous, travaillant ses textes, tout en continuant d'imposer ses choix. Elle voulait un duo avec les garçons et plus elle y réfléchissait et plus l'idée d'un autre duo lui plaisait. Un matin, elle alla donc trouver son agent qui était au téléphone. Attendant qu'il termine, elle s'assit face à lui et fouilla dans son sac. Leur gâteau en forme de cœur avait, finalement, été réservé et elle ne se lassait pas de le regarder, tout comme sa robe. Elle avait été la chercher la veille et comptait la mettre au soir avec ses chaussures pour voir comment le tout s'accordait.

« - T'as passé une bonne soirée ?

« - Ouais et j'ai eu une idée ! Tu te souviens de la chanteuse dont je t'ai parlé ? Celle que j'ai rencontré sur la tournée des _Tous pour un _? Je me suis dit que ça serait cool, si on faisait un duo elle et moi. Elle a une voix géniale et beaucoup de talent. On prendrait ses musiciens, pas que je n'aime pas les miens mais bon ils font partis de son groupe et franchement deux batteries, c'est _weird_!

« - _Weird_ ? C'est quoi ce mot ?

« - Bizarre, en français. Désolée, mes deux colocataires parlent français et je commence à retenir deux trois mots. Alors qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Du duo, pas de mon accent français. Selon Mandy, j'ai du l'acheter dans un supermarché pendant les soldes, mais bon ! Revenons à ce duo, ça l'aiderait à percer. Un peu comme TJ a fait avec moi !

« - On verra !

« - Non écoute Josh, tu dis toujours ça et j'en ai marre à la fin ! Est-ce que je te pose des problèmes ? Je veux dire, on me voit presque jamais dans les magasines, sauf en ce moment à cause de mon mariage mais hormis ça ? Je fais pas la une en faisant des trucs idiots, je n'ai pas été en prison, je ne fais pas vraiment de caprice, ni rien donc s'il te plait, accepte que je fasse ces deux duos ! S'il te plait ?

« - Pourquoi veux-tu faire absolument ces deux duos ?

« - Celui avec Selena, je te l'ai dit, pour l'aider à percer et parce que honnêtement je l'adore ! Et avec les garçons, on s'est mis d'accord. Un duo avec moi sur leur album et un avec eux sur mon album. C'était le marché ! Et puis, j'ai envie de faire ces deux chansons !

« - le problème c'est qu'Andrew n'est pas chaud à l'idée que vous refassiez une chanson, les _Tous pour un_ et toi ! La première chanson était bonne mais il pense, avec raison, que vous faites ça juste pour faire parler de vous. Pour le duo avec ton amie, t'as mon feu vert mais pour celui des garçons …

« - Laisse tomber, j'ai compris, fit-elle furieuse.

Elle se mettait jamais en colère mais ce qu'il venait de dire, en plus du stress à l'approche du mariage, firent déborder le vase. Elle sortit furieuse et fila voir Andrew Johnson. Les garçons étaient en rendez-vous avec lui, mais énervée, elle ne les vit pas tout de suite. Elle entra dans le bureau sans frapper et posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau.

« - Je peux savoir d'où vous est venu cette idée débile que je voulais faire un duo avec Shane, Nate et Jason, juste pour faire parler de moi, le vouvoya-t-elle sous la colère. Avec toutes les photos qui circulent sur notre mariage à Shane et moi, croyez-moi, je n'ai pas besoin de publicité supplémentaire !

« - Ecoute Mitchie, je ne sais pas …

« - Ouais, vous ne savez pas en effet, alors je vais vous expliquer, ouvrez toutes grandes vos oreilles ! Avec les garçons on s'est promis, le jour où j'ai accepté de faire le duo avec eux, qu'en échange, ils en feraient un avec moi, sur mon second album ! Or ce second album est en préparation ! Une promesse est une promesse ! Surtout que ce sont, en plus d'excellents musiciens et chanteurs, de très très bons amis ! Sauf que Shane, à mes yeux, est beaucoup plus que juste un ami, mais bon, fit-elle plus calme. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'on s'est promis de le faire ! Un duo sur chaque album ! Après on se mélange plus, ou dans cinq ou dix opus, on verra ! Mais s'il te plait, laisse-nous faire ce dernier duo, fit-elle en le suppliant presque.

« - Et nous, on est déjà d'accord, intervint Nate. Avec Shane on a même commencé à bosser un texte Andrew, donc à la limite, on le fera quand même ! On s'arrangera, on l'enregistrera pendant des vacances ou durant un passage dans une autre ville, mais il se fera sur cet album !

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là, demanda-t-elle en se tournant.

« - Tu veux dire, dans le bureau du manager du groupe, demanda son fiancé en souriant. Et bien, on prépare quelque chose et toi ?

Les joues rouges, elle baissa les yeux, alors qu'ils riaient. Mais finalement, son coup de colère, lui permit d'avoir les deux duos qu'elle voulait sur son album. Sous réserve de l'accord de son amie.

Les jours passèrent et ils furent, de plus en plus occupés, négligeant malgré eux, leur mariage. Certes, les garçons avaient leurs costumes, leurs copines les ayant poussés dans les boutiques spécialisées et Mitchie avait rempli sa part, en choisissant les musiques qu'elles voulaient. Elle les avait même classés en deux listes. Celle qu'elle voulait absolument, au nombre de quatre et les autres qu'elle était prête à négocier. Shane lui avait donné son avis et ils avaient finalement une grande liste, qu'ils avaient envoyée à Selena, voulant savoir si elle était d'accord avec leurs choix et si elles les connaissaient toutes. Seulement, hormis ces deux points, ils ne s'étaient pas renseignés pour savoir ce qu'ils restaient à faire, si bien que les quatre femmes reprirent le contrôle des opérations. Il leur fallait réserver une salle pour faire la fête et songeant au problème des chambres, Isabelle décida de réserver un grand hôtel. Mandy et Kim s'étaient données pour nouvelle tâche de trouver comment décorer la pièce pour la nuit de noce. Elles en riaient d'ailleurs souvent en disant que ça serait sûrement comme les autres nuits qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Deux semaines plus tard, les garçons furent souvent demandés, préparant leur nouvel album, tout en enchaînant les plateaux télés. Ils étaient trop occupés avec leur carrière pour voir les dégâts que faisaient Isabelle et Connie, sur le mariage de leurs enfants. Elles avaient choisi le menu quelques jours avant, mais celui-ci ne convenant pas à la patronne du service traiteur, il avait été changé une nouvelle fois. Elles se mirent en tête d'essayer un tas de recettes, toutes plus élaborées que les précédentes, régalant leurs maris ainsi que les deux filles avec leurs mets.

Un soir, Mitchie demanda à ses deux amies comment avançait le mariage et elles lui en firent un bref récapitulatif, expliquant principalement que le menu était, à nouveau, oublié. La jeune femme appela aussitôt sa mère, pour savoir pourquoi le menu qu'ils avaient choisi dès le départ n'était plus à l'ordre du jour. Connie entreprit de lui expliquer les divers problèmes qu'ils rencontraient avec et d'embrayer sur le fait qu'Isabelle voulait absolument mettre des escargots dans le repas.

« - C'est mort, je refuse ! Aucun escargot, au menu, sinon je ne mange pas ! Non, écoute, reprends le premier menu, celui qu'on avait décidé. Selon Kim, tu y arrives super bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous le changez !

« - Disons que mes goûteurs commencent à saturer et puis Isabelle n'a pas complètement tort. Avec le gâteau que vous avez, il vous faut un menu plus élaboré. Mais ne t'en fais pas, avant d'arrêter notre choix, on vous demandera s'il vous convient. Là on fait juste un tas d'essai ! Tu me connais, dans une cuisine, j'ai toujours une foule d'idée !

« - Ouais mais …

« - Je dois raccrocher ma belle, quelqu'un essaie de me joindre. A bientôt !

« - Elle a raccroché, fit la jeune femme incrédule. Et depuis quand notre premier menu ne convient pas ? Non c'est ridicule ! Je vais prévenir Shane !

« - T'as l'air morte, laisse je vais le faire. Je dois appeler mon homme de toute façon, je lui dirais de mettre l'ampli deux minutes, proposa Mandy. Vas au lit, tu dors sur place !

La remerciant, Mitchie fila se coucher, se félicitant d'avoir recadré les choses avec ses deux amies. A présent, elles étaient une véritable aide. Elle s'endormit sur cette idée, si bien qu'elle rata l'appel. Toutefois, perdue dans sa conversation avec son fiancé, Mandy oublia de parler du problème, si bien que Shane l'ignora. Pour sa part, il s'était renseigné auprès de son père et de Mandy et tout semblait aller. Sa sœur lui ayant juste mentionné ce qu'elle savait, c'est-à-dire que leur mère et Connie passaient leur temps à cuisiner des repas de communion.

Le lendemain, Mitchie apprit que sa mère continuait ses essais et en conclut que Shane semblait d'accord. Néanmoins, elle lui demanda si les nombreuses recettes de leurs mères ça ne le gênait pas. Riant, il la regarda :

« - Du moment qu'elles nous obligent pas à tout manger, moi ça me convient ! Et entre-nous le temps qu'elles cuisinent, elles ne s'occupent pas de nous, chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Souriant, elle se laissa guider par son futur mari, oubliant qu'ils étaient dans les couloirs de leur maison de disque. Il la serra contre lui et s'éloigna pour reprendre son souffle. Se mordant la lèvre, elle soupira :

« - T'as raison, qu'elles s'occupent de ça. Du moment qu'elles ne changent rien !

« - T'as tout compris …

Sur ces mots, il déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de la porter légèrement. Riant contre sa bouche, elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, frôlant sa nuque.

« - Hey les amoureux, faites attention, vous êtes dans un lieu public, rit Jason.

Revenant à eux, Shane la reposa au sol alors qu'elle grimaçait. Il rit de son air boudeur et embrassa le bout de son nez.

« - Mitchie ? Ma fiancée vient de me demander quand tu comptes t'occuper de leurs robes de demoiselles d'honneur ?

« - Flûte, j'avais complètement oublié, sourit-elle penaude. Alors attends, réfléchit-elle à voix haute. Ce soir, c'est foutu, je finis à vingt-deux heures en logique ! Demain, on bosse le duo avec vous le matin, l'après-midi, j'ai un plateau et un passage radio ! Flûte de zut, quand vais-je pouvoir prendre une journée, pour ça !

« - Essaie samedi, tu n'as qu'un rendez-vous, pour une séance shopping pour ton album, proposa Shane.

« - Comment tu connais mon emploi du temps ?

« - Tu l'as mentionné en boucle cette nuit, décrétant que t'en avais marre, à tel point que ça m'a réveillé, sourit-il se souvenant surtout de la claque qu'elle lui avait mise en se tournant.

Geste qui l'avait réveillé, mais il préférait garder ce détail pour lui. La jeune femme soupira et l'embrassa rapidement, les remercia, avant de filer voir son agent. Ils s'arrangèrent avec son emploi du temps, lui permettant de gagner toute une journée et fière d'elle, elle envoya un message au deux. Elle leur annonça la nouvelle avant de leur demander de la lui rappeler si jamais elle oubliait. Ce second point était impossible, puisqu'elle les connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elles allaient en parler en boucle.

Seulement, le samedi, fut une véritable corvée pour la future mariée. Les deux filles ne voulant pas le même genre de robe et elles refusaient toutes deux de faire des concessions. Si bien que leur journée détente, se transforma bien vite en cauchemar pour Mitchie qui refusa néanmoins de s'en plaindre. A la fin de la journée, elle se contenta de demander à son futur mari s'il l'acceptait dans ses bras, pour la nuit. Sa réponse ne tarda pas. « _Tu sais bien que je t'accepte toutes les nuits, au creux de mes bras, ma belle ! Mais ce soir, je vais rentrer super tard, donc ne m'attend pas pour t'endormir !_ » Hochant la tête, elle retourna au choix des robes. Les deux filles s'étaient, enfin, mises d'accord sur un modèle traditionnel. Rose pâle, à fines bretelles. La brunette allait dire oui, quand elle nota la longue fente qui partait de la mi-cuisse et qui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. « On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, songea-t-elle. » Néanmoins, elle refusa la tenue, décrétant qu'elle n'allait pas avec sa robe et elles repartirent à la recherche de la bonne tenue.

A vingt heures, elles abandonnèrent et partirent manger, essayant d'imaginer une robe qui conviendrait aux trois. Mitchie n'eut la révélation qu'en se couchant au soir. Elle lisait, depuis quelques minutes, un livre qu'elle avait déniché dans la bibliothèque de son fiancé, quand elle se souvint du problème pour sa robe. Elles avaient été d'accord qu'une fois qu'elle s'était passée de leur avis. Décidant d'opter pour la même tactique, elle prit note de leur demander leurs tailles afin de leur faire un cadeau.

Quand les garçons entrèrent, ils firent attention de ne pas faire de bruits, sachant la jeune femme chez eux. Shane monta rapidement et souhaitant une bonne nuit à ses deux amis, entra dans sa chambre pour voir la jeune femme endormie, un livre sur les genoux. L'enlevant, il se déshabilla et entra dans leur lit. La jeune femme étant dos à lui, il s'allongea et se blottit contre elle, l'entourant de ses bras. A ce contact, elle se réveilla légèrement et chuchota :

« - T'es déjà là ?

« - Comme tu vois ! Allez rendors-toi, ma belle !

Elle acquiesça mais se tourna néanmoins pour lui faire face et l'embrasser. Il lui manquait terriblement ces derniers temps, même s'ils se voyaient souvent. Elle l'allongea donc sur le dos, afin d'approfondir son baiser. Souriant contre ses lèvres, il y répondit et profita du manque d'air pour chuchoter.

« - Tu sais, si on veut être en forme demain, il va falloir qu'on dorme !

Seulement, alors que sa tête disait non, ses mains étaient déjà parties à la découverte de la peau de la jeune femme. Riant doucement, elle acquiesça en fille sage avant de dessiner un cœur sur son torse. Il fit tendrement remonter son tee-shirt, tout en embrassant son cou alors qu'elle soupirait. Le jeune homme aimait l'entendre s'abandonner à lui, pas à pas et ne se lassait pas d'entendre ses soupirs, se muer doucement en gémissements. Lentement, il les fit basculer avant de partir de son nombril pour remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'il survola, avant de venir l'embrasser avec tendresse. Le vêtement devenant gênant, fut rapidement enlevé et tomba au sol, alors qu'elle se cambrait sous ses caresses. Elle sentait le plaisir monter doucement en elle et soupira de bien-être. Elle aimait cette sensation, ressentir la chaleur, à présent si familière, monter en elle, à mesure que son fiancé frôlait sa peau. La passion n'était pas encore présente, leur permettant de prendre leurs temps et d'être attentif aux besoins de l'autre. Elle frôla sa mâchoire, du bout des doigts, descendant dans son cou, avant de passer dans sa nuque. Il soupira à son tour. A partir de ce moment, ils savaient tout deux, qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas avant d'avoir tous deux atteint le plaisir promis par les caresses de l'autre.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle soupira de bien-être. Certes, ils n'avaient que très peu dormis mais sa nuit lui avait réellement plu. Leur étreinte avait eu un goût de retrouvailles après une longue absence. Tout en tendresse et en douceur. S'étirant comme le chat qu'elle avait du être dans une vie antérieure, elle regarda son fiancé dormir profondément. Il n'était que dix heures, aussi le laissa-t-elle dormir, sachant qu'il avait besoin de sommeil. Enfilant son pyjama, abandonné pendant la nuit, elle sortit de la chambre et rejoignit la cuisine encore déserte. Préparant le petit-déjeuner pour quatre, elle monta les réveiller lorsque sonna la onzième heure. Elle commença par Jason et l'appela depuis le seuil de sa chambre, n'osant pas entrer. Il finit par grogner qu'il l'entendait quand elle l'appela pour la cinquième fois.

« - C'est bon, je me lève !

« - Ok, je repasse dans cinq minutes et si tu dors encore, c'est avec un verre d'eau que je te sors de ton lit, rit-elle.

Elle ferma la porte et alla voir Nate. Faisant de même, elle resta en dehors de la pièce. Il fut néanmoins plus rapide à se lever, à croire qu'il l'avait entendu, puisque dès son premier appel, il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait. Souriant, elle le prévint simplement que le repas était prêt, puis partit rejoindre son fiancé. S'asseyant sur le lit, elle le secoua doucement et l'embrassa quand il ouvrit les yeux.

« - Debout ! L'équipe arrive à treize heures et ta mère va hurler si elle te sait encore au lit ! Bien que j'aurais préféré qu'on y …

Il l'embrassa faisant stopper ce qui s'annonçait comme une longue tirade. Quand il s'éloigna d'elle, elle sourit simplement et déposa un rapide baiser sur son épaule.

« - Je te retrouve en bas !

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce et il sourit en l'entendant descendre jusqu'à la salle à manger.

La matinée fut très agréable pour eux, riant comme avant que Shane ne se décide enfin à demander la main de la jeune femme. Ils stressaient tous les deux, à l'idée de cette réunion. En effet, vendredi, Philip les avaient tous appelé leur donnant rendez-vous chez les garçons, afin qu'ils puissent régler certains points. Or selon eux quatre, il n'y avait aucun problème. Isabelle leur ayant faxé un exemplaire du calendrier des préparations, ils savaient que s'ils étaient loin d'être en avance, ils n'étaient pas non plus en retard. Machinalement, Mitchie fit tourner sa bague, autour de son doigt, l'enlevant pour la remettre, la passant d'un doigt à l'autre, si bien que son manège intrigua Nate qui l'observait amusé.

« - Tu angoisses ?

« - J'avoue que bien que j'apprécie Isabelle et Philip, je commence légèrement à en avoir marre qu'ils décident de tout à notre place ! Maintenant ils se mettent à organiser des réunions ! Si ça continue, ce sont eux qui vont écrire nos vœux, fit-elle à son copain. Déjà que je rame comme une malade pour ça ! Sans compter qu'il faut encore qu'on décide où on part en voyage et qu'on achète les alliances. En espérant que ça ne tombera pas pendant une promo ! Parce qu'entre ta carrière et la mienne, on est verni ! Ou pire, imagine qu'il y ait, comme d'habitude un problème de dernière minute ? On sera bloqué, obligé de repousser notre mariage et là ça craint ! Et puis, c'est dommage mais j'avais bien envie d'aller voir Brown, en juillet. Tu crois qu'il sera là ?

« - Où ? A la réunion, demanda son fiancé perdu.

« - Mais non à Camp Rock ! On pourrait lui rendre visite, qu'en penses-tu ? Ça va faire un an que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Sauf en coup de vent à ton anniversaire, enfin en coup de vent, je me comprends ! Oh et à cette fête que tes parents ont donné en l'honneur de nos fiançailles ! Ils sont obligés de tout prévoir à notre place ? Je sais que c'est leur rôle mais on est plus des enfants, quand même ? Enfin je n'en suis plus une ! En avoir, je ne dis pas, mais peut-être pas maintenant ! J'ai eu vingt ans y a quatre mois, c'est tout ! On va attendre de maîtriser un peu mieux notre vie, parce que dis donc depuis qu'on est ensemble, elle remue pas mal. On se croirait sur un bateau ! Ça me fait penser que j'ai vu une publicité vraiment idiote ! Une sorte de sous-marin où tu visites les fonds de mers ! Idiot, non ? N'empêche ce doit être beau, les coraux. Tu crois qu'on peut y voir des dauphins ?

« - Ecoute, si tu veux, on en invitera à notre mariage d'accord, rit le jeune homme pour masquer le fait qu'il était perdu par la tirade de sa copine.

Alors qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose, la sonnette retentit, lui faisant faire un bond sur les genoux de Shane qui rit de bon cœur, arguant qu'elle était de plus en plus cardiaque. Seulement, il déchanta quant au bout d'une demi-heure, ils en vinrent au but de la réunion. Il avait noté que Mitchie avait complètement décroché, à partir du moment où Isabelle leur avait expliqué que le menu était encore en modification. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord, sur le repas final. Ils avaient débattu quelques minutes, puis elle avait soupiré et abandonné toute idée de combat. Shane ne lui était pas non plus d'un grand secours, même s'il essayait de convaincre Connie de revenir sur leur premier choix, sans succès. Aussi, il avait supposé que sa fiancée avait une idée derrière la tête et avait coupé court à la conversation. A présent qu'il était question d'une calèche tiré par deux chevaux blancs, pour amener la future mariée, il le regrettait. Ils tentèrent, une nouvelle fois, de les convaincre qu'une voiture serait amplement suffisante. Seulement, Mandy décréta que ça donnerait une touche glamour à leur mariage et Mitchie la fusilla des yeux.

« - Bonne idée et comme ça, nos fans pourront monter dedans et on serait obligé d'annuler la fête, parce qu'on sera entouré d'hystériques qui essaieraient de déshabiller le jeune marié ! Non, vraiment je vote pour, ironisa-t-elle.

Sa remarque fit mouche et imposa le silence durant quelques secondes, avant que Kim balaie l'idée d'un revers de main.

« - On engagera quelques gardes du corps, ils ne vous approcheront pas !

Les deux se regardèrent et argumentèrent afin qu'elles oublient l'idée. Ce qui sembla fonctionner, puisque Mandy raya une phrase sur son bloc. « Reste à lui piquer pour vérifier, songea Mitchie en la regardant faire. »

La réunion perdura toute la journée, au plus grand dam des plus jeunes qui avaient espéré pouvoir profiter quelques heures de leur liberté. Seulement il restait, selon Isabelle, un tas de point à régler. Aux yeux de la future mariée, tout aurait pu être bouclée en une heure, seulement sa future belle-mère voulait vérifier point par point, chaque détail. Ils reparlèrent donc de la robe de la mariée, de celles des demoiselles d'honneurs, des chaussures, avant d'enchaîner sur la salle et les chambres à louer, arguant que s'était fait, ainsi que la décoration florale. A ce moment, Shane demanda quelques précisions, voulant savoir ce qu'elles avaient, visiblement, choisies pour eux.

« - Quelque chose de très simple, rassure-toi ! Il y aura juste quelques bouquets de fleurs, blanches et rouges, par ci par là ! Une guirlande de fleurs dans les mêmes tons et quelques pétales déposées sur les tables, résuma-t-elle.

« - Pourquoi rouge et blanc ? Enfin blanc, je conçois, c'est la couleur du mariage, en logique mais rouge, s'étonna Mitchie.

« - On a choisi cette couleur, parce qu'entre vous, c'est passionnel, expliqua Kim en riant presque. Et puis rouge et blanc, ça claque ! On a bien pensé au vert mais il aurait fallu mettre du bleu, vu que c'est ta couleur préférée, or vert et bleu, ce n'est pas terrible !

« - Remarque du jaune, pour rappeler l'or, s'interposa Mandy.

« - Non, des roses jaunes signifient, l'infidélité, la jalousie et les amours faiblards, pas vraiment eux, rit Kim.

« - Pas faux ! Non finalement rouge et blanc, c'est parfait !

« - On peut peut-être donner notre avis, vous croyez pas ? On songeait plus a du rose et du blanc, ou juste du blanc, soupira Shane. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de guirlande ?

« - Pas une guirlande, une arche, je me suis trompée, se reprit Isabelle. Une arche complètement blanche, avec quelques roses rouges çà et là. C'est merveilleux, vous verrez !

« - Non, on veut voir avant ! Et on préfère du rose, pas du rouge, Shane vient de vous le dire !

« - Mais on a déjà passé la commande, expliqua sa mère. On ne va pas revenir dessus, ma puce !

« - Bas si ! Si je vois une rose rouge je l'arrache, je vous préviens. On veut du rose, pas du rouge. C'est tout ! Et encore, on n'est même pas sûr, se reprit la jeune femme.

Aussitôt, ils se lancèrent dans une nouvelle bataille et ils eurent finalement gain de cause. Isabelle promit donc d'appeler le fleuriste dès le lendemain, avant de parler, une nouvelle fois des faire-part. Lorsque Mitchie la vit ressortir son modèle à ruban rose, elle soupira bruyamment.

« - Je croyais qu'on avait été clair, fit-elle étonnée.

« - Oui, il me semble qu'on a dit non et à plusieurs reprises ! C'était clair et définitif ! On ne voulait pas de ce modèle et … C'est toujours le cas. Plus je le vois, moins je l'aime ! Maman, tu m'avais dit que tu les avais renvoyés !

« - Oui, c'est ce que je comptais faire, mais la boutique où on les a commandé, ne veut pas les reprendre, expliqua-t-elle, donc on s'est dit que puisqu'on devait les garder, autant …

« - Autant les garder pour le mariage de Mandy, par exemple ! Non parce que nous, c'est fichu, on en veut pas ! On a trouvé notre modèle beaucoup plus sobre, la coupa son fils avant de demander à sa fiancée de leur montrer.

Souriant, elle fouilla dans son sac et sortit un tas de pochettes, clés, papiers, mouchoirs, ainsi que son agenda, une collection de stylo et de pinces à cheveux en tout genre, des chewing-gums, sa brosse à dent, détail qui fit bien rire Jason, sans compter son parapluie, ainsi que ses lunettes. Puis avec un sourire de vainqueur, elle leur montra le modèle choisi et déjà commandé. Elle le tendit à Nate qui était le plus proche d'elle et il le regarda. Il était carré et le fond était une plage de sable blanc. Une photo récente de Mitchie et de Shane chacun dans un cœur et sur le sable reposait deux alliances entrelacées et Nate lut à voix haute :

« - _Elle l'inspire chaque jour. Il la comble jour après jour. Depuis leur rencontre, ils ne vivent que dans le cœur de l'autre. Mitchie seule à su le séduire. Seul Shane sait la protéger. Ils vous donnent rendez-vous le quatre septembre deux mille dix pour célébrer leur mariage à l'église Baptiste de Dexter Avenue_. Pas mal votre texte, ajouta-t-il avant de le faire passer.

Durant le temps de son petit voyage, la future mariée le suivit, observant les visages de chaque personne. Tout le monde parut ravi de leur choix, hormis Isabelle qui grimaça, arguant qu'il était vraiment joli, avant de leur reprocher de ne pas les avoir consultés. A ce moment-là, étant à bout de patience de devoir se battre pour imposer leurs choix, le jeune homme éclata :

« - Ecoute maman, comme on l'a dit l'autre fois, c'est notre mariage ! On n'a pas besoin de votre accord ! On choisit ce qu'on veut et c'est ce faire-part qu'on veut ! D'ailleurs, vous le recevrez tous rapidement !

Tout le monde acquiesça, plus ou moins ravi et vexée sa mère décréta que la réunion était terminée.

* * *

Et voilà ! Encore un de fini ! Bon, par contre, si vous souhaitez avoir une idée plus précise du faire-part, je le mettrais sur facebook (je l'ai fait toute seule donc, il est disponible sur demande). J'espère que ça vous a plut ?

Time Tell Will ! ! !

**PS** : **Bonne et heureuse année** à tout le monde !


	10. Chapitre 09

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. Tout d'abord navrée pour le retard de ce post. J'ai eu une baisse de moral et donc j'avais donné à Chris des vacances mais au final ça commence à aller mieux. Donc pas de raison que je vous punisse parce que ma vie fout le camp mdr. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'en dis pas plus si ce n'est que je remercie **Aurélie** (Salut miss. En effet, ça commence à être chiant qu'ils ne puissent rien décider et comme tu vas le lire, ça continue mdr. Bisous), **Sev** (Salut miss. _Sorry_ pour l'attente. Autant pour celui-ci que celui d'avant. Merci pour tes compliments, ils me touchent tous, crois-moi. Ouais j'avoue j'adore leur en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Comme tu vas le comprendre. Mdrr. Bisous), **nouna**, **Olieangel**, **aureliascott** (Salut miss. Tu vas bien ? Merci pour tes encouragements. Bisous), **Camille** (Salut miss. Ta review m'a trop fait rire en faire lool. Je crois que perso j'aurais opté pour Las Vegas mais parce que je suis trop paresseuse pour me battre alors commettre des meurtres… ^^ Bisous), **charl2ne**, **MissNessaEvansCullen** et **Sœur** **Phil** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez du film, appartient à Disney ! Ensuite, pour ce que vous reconnaissez de mes précédentes fics, m'appartient, mais si vous arrivez à m'avoir Shane, je suis prête à négocier ! Mdr.

Merci à **chris87**, pour son aide !

Une petite dédicace à **Stéphanie** à qui j'avais promis de poster vendredi. Je voulais que tu puisses le lire au début du week-end pour bien le commencer mais au final, il clôtura tes deux petits jours de repos mdrr.

**Chapitre 09**

**L**e nouveau mois commença, amenant avec lui de nouvelles démarches à entreprendre en vue de leur mariage. Seulement, l'un comme l'autre étant très pris, Isabelle reprit les choses en mains, faisant participer tous ceux qui étaient libres. Mitchie préparait la sortie de son nouveau cd et les garçons enregistraient leur nouvel opus. Ils furent donc tous les quatre mis de côté, car trop occupés pour le moment. Se souvenant de la brouille qui les avait séparées, Kim et Mandy furent un peu moins enthousiastes que les deux mères, à se passer de leur avis. Elles se laissèrent malgré tout gagner par la frénésie. Il ne restait en effet que deux mois avant la belle cérémonie et chacun commençait à ressentir les premiers symptômes du stress. La semaine passa rapidement, chacun ayant une nouvelle tâche. Le seule point positif, était que Connie et Isabelle s'étaient enfin mis d'accord sur le menu et décidèrent de s'occuper d'un autre aspect, presque aussi important, que ce qu'allaient manger les invités. Le traditionnel voyage de noce. Elles avaient chacune une idée bien précise de la destination. Léger problème, ce n'était pas la même. Elles voulaient, toutes les deux, les faire partir sur le lieu de leur racine. Il y eut donc, encore, quelques conflits entre elles deux, que leurs enfants ignorèrent. En effet, suite à la dernière réunion, Isabelle avait décrété que puisque son avis n'était jamais écouté, ils devraient se passer d'elle. Sur le moment, ils avaient accepté, songeant, avec raison, qu'elle allait vite revenir sur sa décision.

Nous étions à présent vendredi matin, aux alentours de six heures, quand Mitchie fut brutalement sortie de son sommeil par son téléphone. S'éloignant des bras de son fiancé, avec qui elle dormait de plus en plus souvent, elle répondit en chuchotant tout en allant se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Joshua lui demandait de venir rapidement, ils devaient parler d'un problème. Elle lui promit d'être là rapidement et raccrocha avant d'aller prendre sa douche, maudissant l'idée qu'elle avait eu de vouloir être connue. « Mais si tu ne l'avais pas voulu, ma chère, tu n'aurais jamais connu Shane, ni Mandy et tu ne serais pas sur le point de te marier, lui rappela sa conscience. » A cette idée, elle sourit vivement. « C'est pas faux, se dit-elle. Si je n'avais pas été à Camp Rock il y a trois ans, enfin presque quatre, je n'aurais pas vu Shane. Nous ne serions pas tombés amoureux et je n'aurais rien vécu de toute cette belle histoire ! Je savais à l'époque que ma vie allait changer après cet été, mais j'ignorais que ce serait à ce point-là. Tout s'est déroulé comme dans un rêve … Même si on a du apprendre à se connaître un peu avant, notre histoire est allée relativement vite. Non que je m'en plaigne d'ailleurs ! » Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées, par une bouche se posant sur son épaules humide. La jeune femme tourna légèrement la tête et sourit devant la mine encore endormie, de celui à qui elle allait dire oui.

« - Bien dormi, demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

« - Pas assez, ni bien ! On était trop crevé pour profiter de la présence de l'autre, grogna-t-il avant de sourire doucement.

« - Pas faux, mais du coup on a dormi bien plus longtemps ! En plus en ce moment, j'avoue ne pas trop avoir la tête à ça. Je ne suis pas contre être dans tes bras, mais vu mes journées, faut guère m'en demander plus. Je t'ai réveillé ?

« - Ton téléphone, mais le temps que je quitte Morphée, tu étais déjà en train de prendre une douche chaude, sans moi.

« - C'est pour ça que tu m'y rejoints, alors ?

Il acquiesça machinalement, avant de l'embrasser tendrement, la serrant dans ses bras. Ils se lavèrent rapidement, puis s'habillèrent avant de rejoindre la cuisine sans bruit. Ils discutèrent de leur journée, voulant trouver un moment pour se voir, mais sans succès. Le seul moment qu'elle avait de libre, il était en studio, ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous, au soir, ici-même.

La jeune femme, voyant l'heure qu'il était, s'activa en se souvenant que son agent l'attendait. Alors qu'elle terminait de se préparer, il posa sur elle un regard tendre, qui l'intrigua. S'arrêtant, elle lui demanda pourquoi il l'observait ainsi et il eut un petit sourire.

« - J'étais juste en train de nous imaginer dans quelques années, vivant sous le même toit, déjà mariés. D'ailleurs avant que tu ne m'interrompes, je t'imaginais prévenir tes fans que tu mettais ta carrière en pause, le temps de ta grossesse, c'est tout.

« - Avoue, ça te plairait, rit-elle.

« - Que tu portes mes enfants ? C'est un fait. A ton avis, pourquoi crois-tu que je t'épouse ?

« - Parce que tu m'aimes, demanda-t-elle avec candeur.

Ils rirent joyeusement, avant de se souvenir que les deux autres dormaient encore. Elle l'embrassa rapidement et sortit rejoindre Steve qui l'attendait déjà, ayant été prévenu par Joshua. Ils filèrent au bureau rapidement et elle soupira de mécontentement lorsqu'elle apprit la nature du problème. En effet, à l'approche de son mariage, les journalistes s'étaient délectés de l'évènement et l'avaient suivi partout, à en croire les nombreuses photos parues. Elle qui avait cru être discrète elle s'était trompée. Le seul point positif c'est que parmi l'amas de photo, aucune ne la montrait dans sa robe.

« - J'imagine que je vais en entendre parler durant mes prochains passages télé, soupira-t-elle.

« - Exact et si on pouvait commencer à faire le tri de ce que tu vas dire, ça serait bien, parce que ton clip sort aujourd'hui. A ce propos, il va falloir terminer l'enregistrement de ton album rapidement ! Votre duo avec ton fiancé, il avance ?

« - Je plaide coupable ! Avec tous le stress dû au mariage et ma belle-mère qui a décidé de nous imposer chaque choix, il m'est sorti de la tête. Promis, je m'y mets dès ce soir !

La journée marathon de la jeune femme pouvait commencer ! A peine fut-elle dehors, qu'un journaliste lui mit un micro sous le nez lui demandant comment avançaient les préparatifs. Se retenant de soupirer bruyamment, elle mit simplement ses lunettes de soleil et monta dans sa voiture, sans un mot.

De son côté, Shane souffla en la voyant partir. Il allait d'ailleurs se lever quand il entendit son meilleur ami sortir de son lit. Presqu'aussitôt, il le rejoignit dans la cuisine.

« - Notre petite fée est parti, demanda-t-il en souriant.

« - A l'instant. Son agent l'a appelé à six heures, j'hallucine ! Au fait depuis quand c'est _ta_ petite fée ?

« - Depuis qu'on l'a décidé avec Jason. Vu comment elle s'occupe de nous quand elle est là … Le petit-déjeuner presque toujours prêt, des petites attentions et tout, elle va nous manquer quand vous vivrez qu'à deux, rit-il.

« - Ouais, tout ça _just for me!_ _I'm a lucky guy!_ (Je suis un petit veinard) N'empêche ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme l'impression que les ennuis ne sont pas loin … C'est juste trop beau en ce moment. Hormis ma mère qui a décidé de régenter notre vie, bien sûr ! Aucun problème avec les journalistes, pas de retours d'ex qui nous mettraient des bâtons dans les roues, pas non plus d'intrigues, c'est presque trop calme !

« - Ose dire que tu t'en plains, demanda Nate en notant les restes de leur déjeuner en amoureux.

Sans une remarque, il débarrassa le petit-déjeuner à moitié fini de la future mariée et écouta son meilleur ami, décréter qu'au contraire, il en était ravi. Souriant le jeune homme songea aux différents problèmes qu'ils avaient affrontés deux ans auparavant. La grossesse de Mandy, le lynchage de Mitchie, sans oublier les coups tordus de leur précédent agent. Ils avaient eu l'impression que ça avait duré deux ans, il n'avait donc pas été surpris quand Mitchie leur avait annoncé leurs fiançailles. Néanmoins, il était ravi de la tournure des évènements. « Heureusement qu'on l'a forcé à passer l'été dans le camp de son oncle ! Depuis, il nage en plein bonheur, songea-t-il en l'observant. » Shane était perdu dans ses pensées, seulement il sentit le regard de son ami et se tourna vers lui, intrigué.

« - Rien ! Je me disais juste que … Ton bonheur, Jason et moi, y sommes un peu pour quelque chose, quand on y réfléchit. Et oui, si on ne t'avait pas poussé à aller dans le camp de ton oncle, à l'heure actuelle tu ignorerais même que Mitchie existe.

« - Vu son talent, je ne crois pas ! Elle aurait sûrement percée beaucoup plus vite et je serais tombé amoureux, fit-il confiant, ceci dit, t'as pas tort ! Je vous dois mon bonheur comme vous lui devez le vôtre. C'est comme ça que Jason a connu Kim et que … A cause de mon rôle de prof, j'avais perdu de trop beaux moments, ça m'a fait penser à toi. Je venais d'apprendre que tu plaisais à ma sœur depuis longtemps et je me suis rendu à l'évidence ! J'ai passé deux semaines à maudire ce règlement qui nous empêchait d'être plus qu'amis, je n'avais pas envie que ma sœur subisse la même chose plus longtemps … Bon, il se lève le flemmard ou faut qu'on le sorte du lit à ton avis ?

Riant, ils décidèrent d'agir. Aussi, afin de bien commencer la journée, ils prirent deux verres d'eau et montèrent à l'étage, ravis de leur idée. Entrant à pas menu, ils s'approchèrent du lit et versèrent le liquide sur la tête du jeune homme. Etonné, d'avoir un tel réveil, il se leva d'un bond, l'air hagard, puis nota la présence de ses deux amis.

« - ça ! Vous allez me le payer, promit-il avant de sourire.

Il se leva rapidement alors que Nate partit prendre sa douche en riant et que Shane filait tranquillement faire son lit. Il connaissait suffisamment la jeune femme pour savoir qu'elle risquait d'être mécontente si elle voyait qu'il n'était pas fait. De plus, il la sentait légèrement stressée, sans comprendre réellement pourquoi et s'était mis dans la tête que c'était sûrement les préparatifs de leur mariage qui l'angoissait. Il se promit de prévenir sa mère de ne passer que par lui, pour les futures décisions à prendre, pour laisser sa fiancée se reposer légèrement. De plus, il la savait sollicitée au moindre problème du côté des deux filles et parfois même du côté de ses amis. Il se souvenait encore de la façon dont il avait appris qu'elle aurait du être grande sœur. Si Nate n'avait pas été aussi curieux, il ne l'aurait probablement jamais su. Il s'arrêta un instant, dans son rangement, pour se demander si elle lui cachait encore des informations de ce genre, puis soupira. Lui-même ne lui avait pas raconté sa vie en entière. Elle connaissait bien sûr les grandes lignes et quelques anecdotes qu'il jugeait importantes, mais elle ignorait encore beaucoup à son sujet. « Et pourtant elle accepte de lier sa vie à la mienne, songea-t-il. Elle ignore pourtant si j'ai déjà eu des copines et jusqu'où je suis allé avec chacune d'elle ! A moins que ma sœur ait encore eu la langue trop longue ! » Il termina de mettre leurs vêtements au sale, puis passa dans la salle de bain, qu'il nettoya. Il allait faire le miroir lorsque son portable sonna. Il fronça les sourcils en notant qu'il s'agissait d'un message de sa sœur. « _Salut frangin ! Tiens-le toi pour dit, maman et Connie décident de votre voyage de noce, depuis quelques jours. Essaye de leur dire où vous comptez aller avant que vous ne vous retrouviez en Alaska ! Oh et embrasse Nate pour moi … Quoique non, ça je le ferais ce soir !_ » Soupirant, il appela sa mère, inconscient que huit heures venait à peine de sonner. Seulement, celle-ci répondit dès la seconde sonnerie.

« - Shane, tu tombes bien. Je voulais justement te demander, si Saint-Bart te convient pour votre voyage de noce ? Avec Connie, on hésite entre ça, Paris et naturellement Cuba, mais je ne pense pas que ce dernier choix soit le meilleur.

« - Euh, attends avec Mitchie on n'y a pas vraiment réfléchi, mais je te tiens au courant rapidement ! Si je me souviens bien, c'est quelque chose à régler maintenant.

« - Oui, d'après le calendrier que j'ai fait, il faut régler ce point et réserver le voyage, en ce moment.

Il acquiesça en soupirant puis raccrocha après qu'elle l'ait bombardé de questions sur leurs goûts. Après avoir terminé son petit ménage, il descendit et discuta quelques minutes avec ses deux amis, comme au temps où ils vivaient en Floride, loin de leurs copines. « Finalement, c'était une bonne idée de se rapprocher d'elles. On les voit plus souvent et je n'imagine même pas galère que ça aurait été pour préparer le mariage ! Entre Mitchie, sa famille et Kim ici, les mecs et moi là-bas. Ma famille à Baxley, ça aurait été encore plus stressant ! » Leur chauffeur klaxonna et ils le rejoignirent, pour commencer eux aussi leur journée.

A treize heures, Mitchie souffla enfin. Elle guettait les aiguilles depuis plusieurs minutes, comme au temps du lycée quand elle était pressée qu'un cours se termine. Dès qu'il fut l'heure, elle se leva d'un bond, sous l'œil interrogateur de son équipe.

« - _I __want__my__ break !_ Je veux ma pause, fit-elle en souriant grandement.

Ils acquiescèrent et chacun fila manger. Seulement, elle n'avait pas fait trois pas, que son portable sonna. Décrochant, elle se retint de soupirer en entendant sa belle mère, lui parler du voyage de noce. Elle voulait connaître sa décision, alors que la brunette n'avait même pas évoquée le sujet avec son fiancé. Mais elle lui assura qu'elle était contre Saint-Bart, Paris et Cuba, ce qui énerva quelque peu sa future belle-mère. Mettant rapidement fin à la conversation, la jeune fiancée rejoignit ses musiciens et Ben l'observa. Notant son air contrarié, il lui en demanda la cause, ce qui énerva réellement la jeune femme. Se laissant tomber sur sa chaise avec la grâce d'un éléphant, elle répondit à sa question avec sécheresse.

« - Ma belle-mère se mêle encore de ce qui ne la regarde pas ! Bon sang, mais il va me falloir un burin et un marteau pour lui enfoncer dans le crâne que je refuse qu'elle gère mon mariage ! Non parce qu'à ce rythme-là, elle va aussi écrire nos vœux et s'inviter durant notre voyage de noce !

« - Relax ! Avec Shane, mettez les ola et tout ira bien.

« - Merci mais _ça_ on le fait tous les week-ends, quasiment ! Enfin à chaque fois qu'elle nous réunit tous. Ah, je te jure, plus ça vient plus je regrette d'avoir dit oui. Si j'avais su, j'aurais dit à Shane que je ne voulais pas me marier et on aurait été tranquille ! Mais comme il souhaite se marier … Remarque on aurait pu aller régler la question à Las Vegas. C'est peut-être cliché à souhait, mais ça marche et c'est légal ! Bon bien sûr, tout le monde nous en aurait voulu de ne pas les avoir invités, mais ce n'est pas un problème. Au contraire, on aurait eu la paix pendant pas mal de temps !

« - Tu ne penses pas un traître mot de ce que tu racontes, rit-il. T'es juste énervée, ça compte pas ! Mange un truc et si tu veux, après je te joue un morceau à la basse dont tu me diras des nouvelles ! Je l'ai écrit pour ma nouvelle muse.

« - J'ignorais que tu jouais de la basse. T'as une nouvelle copine ? Cassie ne te manque plus ?

« - Non ! Elle fait sa vie et moi la mienne. En plus Jodie est une véritable source d'inspiration.

« - Rassure-moi, elle ne s'appelle pas Summers ta Jodie ?

« - Tu la connais ?

« - Ouais, grogna-t-elle sa colère revenue. Elle m'a pourri, enfin essayée, de me pourrir ma terminale et ma relation avec Shane pendant deux ans. J'avais complètement oublié son existence d'ailleurs. S'il te plait, sois gentil, ne l'amène pas à nos répètes, ou je lui casse ta batterie sur la tête !

Sur ces mots, elle se releva et quitta la pièce, sans rien dans l'estomac. Reparler de celle qui avait presque réussi à les séparer, avait coupé l'appétit à la jeune femme, qui retourna donc direct dans la salle de réunion. Assise à sa place, elle entreprit d'écrire sur une feuille, quelques rimes, en réfléchissant plutôt qu'autre chose. Elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle écrivait.

Ses collaborateurs revinrent et la réunion reprit, sans qu'elle n'en écoute un mot. Lorsqu'elle rentra à dix-neuf heures, elle sourit en s'apercevant que la maison était vide. Elle fila sous la douche, pour enlever le maquillage qu'on lui avait mis, pour son premier plateau télé. « Bientôt relayé par un tas d'autres, grogna-t-elle. Où le seul sujet abordé sera, visiblement, mon mariage ! » Sortant de sous l'eau, elle enfila son pyjama et descendit préparer le repas du soir. En chemin, elle nota que leur chambre avait été faite, tout comme la cuisine. Elle qui n'avait pas la tête à nettoyer, était ravie. Elle se força donc pour les remercier à faire un plat plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'avait prévu initialement.

Quand ce fut prêt, elle se servit et commença à manger. Seulement le silence de la maison l'angoissa bien vite et la jeune femme alla au salon, délaissant son assiette, au profit de la télé. Manque de chance, elle tomba sur la retransmission de ce qu'elle avait tourné un peu plus tôt. « Olala, je parais au bout du rouleau, songea-t-elle. Et complètement à côté de mes pompes ! On dirait même que j'ai grossi, l'horreur ! Faut que je me reprenne ! » Elle zappa et tomba sur une série qu'elle regarda, sans écouter un seul mot.

Deux heures plus tard, les garçons rentrèrent en riant.

« - Ah notre petite fée est revenue, constata Jason, ça sent bon le dîner !

« - T'as pas tord, sourit le futur marié.

Elle apparut au même moment, une assiette dans les mains et les salua en souriant. Elle fit réchauffer ce qu'elle avait commencé à manger et leur proposa de passer à table. Lorsqu'elle les rejoignit, ils s'étaient servis mais aucun n'avait commencé à manger. En attendant qu'elle arrive, ils s'étaient contentés de parler de leur journée et Shane l'interrogea sur la sienne.

« - Parfaite, jusqu'à ce que _ta_ mère m'appelle pour me proposer de partir à Saint-Bart ! J'ai eu beau dire qu'on n'en avait pas encore parlé, elle a rien écouté ! Oh et merveilleux, devine qui est de retour ? Jodie Summers, notre bienfaitrice à tous ! C'est Kim qui va être contente ! Surtout qu'elle sort avec Ben, soupira-t-elle, mon batteur. De tous les gars bien qu'il y a dans cette fichue ville, faut qu'elle sorte, comme de part hasard, avec un de mes musiciens. A croire que … Non, j'allais dire une bêtise. Bref, après ces deux _bonnes_ nouvelles, j'ai complètement lâché le fil de la journée ! Ma seule hâte était de revenir, de prendre une douche et de vous écouter, dit-elle alors qu'elle lui faisait du pied.

Il ne dit rien mais eut un léger sourire, alors que les deux autres lui faisaient un récapitulatif de la leur. A la fin, elle sourit et comme ils avaient fini de manger, se leva de table et commença à nettoyer.

« - Au fait, j'ignore qui je dois remercier mais c'est sympa d'avoir nettoyé la cuisine, ce matin ! Et toi merci d'avoir fait notre chambre, dit-elle avant d'embrasser son fiancé, les assiettes dans les mains.

Il lui sourit simplement et l'aida à nettoyer. Une fois que ce fut complètement propre, il la bloqua, doucement, contre la table de la salle à manger et l'embrassa tendrement, en la serrant contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, profitant simplement de ce contact et sourit doucement, lorsqu'il passa une main sous ses genoux, avant de les faire monter. Il ne la lâcha qu'une fois dans leur chambre, où ils s'allongèrent face au plafond, chacun réfléchissant à l'appel d'Isabelle.

« - Dis-moi, on a pas évoqué Hawaï, récemment ?

« - Non, rit la jeune femme, c'est Kim qui en parle beaucoup à cause de Liko ! Nous, on a encore rien prévu, mais je t'avoue que ton île me plait bien.

« - Ou alors Venise, il paraît que c'est beau !

« - Oui et Paris, c'est la ville la plus romantique du monde, mais tu sais ce dont j'ai envie réellement ?

« - Non, _tell me_ ! Dis-moi, traduit-il lorsqu'elle le regarda interrogative.

« - D'aller dans un coin où on ne rencontrera ni fans, ni journalistes, ni groupies, ni personne qui pourrait gâcher notre petit voyage.

« - Ce qui nous laisse comme destination de rêve, soit une île déserte où on jouerait au Robinson Crusoé, ou alors les deux pôles !

« - Tentant, surtout le premier, mais finalement, Hawaï n'est pas mal ! … Remarque, rit-elle nerveusement après quelques secondes en silence, quoi qu'on décide ta mère n'en fera encore qu'à sa tête !

« - Non, on va imposer notre choix ! Comme pour ta robe, nos faire-part, notre groupe de musique et notre gâteau.

« - Quand on y réfléchit, c'est notre mariage et on a imposé que quatre choses, soupira-t-elle sur toutes les décisions qui ont été prises. Oh et notre cortège, ainsi que la date de notre mariage ! A ce propos, tu sais où on fait la fête du coup ? Je n'ai pas de nouvelles.

« - On posera la question à la prochaine réunion. Et si ma mère refuse qu'on aille apprendre la danse de la noix de coco, on agit sans leur dire, comme pour nos faire-part et on réserve notre voyage nous même ! Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on serait obligé de ruser !

Elle acquiesça simplement et changea de sujet aussitôt. Elle avait parlé mariage toute la journée et rêvait que d'une chose : Un autre sujet de conversation. Seulement, Shane ayant une dernière question, la regarda amusé.

« - Dis-moi, Jason a été harcelé par sa copine pour savoir ce que tu leurs réserves aux deux, mais moi tu peux me le dire non ?

« - Tout à fait ! Tu te souviens je t'ai parlé de la galère pour ma robe, alors que finalement, elles l'adorent ?

« - Ouais t'as du aller la choisir avec Selena et au final, elles se sont accordées à dire qu'elle était totalement toi, ce qui fait que je suis réellement pressé de la voir, cette fameuse robe ! Même si tu ne réponds pas à ma question !

« - J'y viens champion, mais ne vas pas plus vite que la musique, sourit-elle. J'y ai réfléchi et pour qu'elles soient d'accord sur mes choix, je dois me passer de leur avis. J'ai donc décidé de faire pareil pour les robes. Je les fais faire sur mesure. J'ai contacté un styliste ! Pas connu naturellement, il sera ainsi moins tenté de vendre la mèche, on a dessiné ce que je voulais moi et il est en train de les faire. Une fois fini, je les emmène les faire essayer et c'est tout. Machiavélique, tu noteras, mais c'est _unfortunately_ (malheureusement) le seul moyen pour que le cortège ne soit pas composé de deux filles, avec une longue robe fendue jusqu'à la mi-cuisse et couverte de nœuds et de rubans roses. Quant à Lane, le fameux styliste, il aura le droit de revendiquer que les deux robes sont de lui, mais après la cérémonie.

« - Je vote pour !

« - Dis-moi, pourquoi tu es toujours d'accord avec moi ?

« - Parce que je veux que tu es le mariage de tes rêves ! Donc si pour que ça se fasse, il faut qu'on ruse, au point d'utiliser ce genre de stratagème, je suis d'accord, dit-il avant de se pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser.

Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et répondit à son baiser, soupirant de contentement, en le sentant la serrer contre lui. Lorsqu'il la sentit se détendre, il sourit mentalement et passa ses doigts sous son haut de pyjama. Seulement elle se décolla de lui et il fronça les sourcils. Pour toute réponse, elle chuchota :

« - La porte est ouverte !

Tout en parlant, elle se leva et la ferma, alors qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Malheureusement, son portable sonna au même moment. Tout en fixant sa fiancée, il répondit, sans voir qui les dérangeaient et grimaça en entendant sa mère. Néanmoins, en fils obéissant, il répondit à ses questions, quand il fronça les sourcils. Mitchie, qui était toujours dos à la porte, fut intriguée et se rapprocha alors qu'il mettait l'ampli.

« - Répète-moi ça !

« - Je te disais qu'Anne-Lee emmenait les deux demoiselles d'honneurs demain pour faire des essayages de robes, puisque Mitchie est trop prise en ce moment ! Or ce point devrait être réglé depuis le mois dernier.

« - Maman, passe-moi ma cousine, s'il te plait !

« - J'ai mis l'ampli, expliqua-t-elle donc elle t'entend.

« - Parfait, décréta Mitchie, Anne-Lee c'est gentil mais je compte régler le problème rapidement. Donc pas la peine de les emmener faire les boutiques ! De toute façon, il faudrait mon avis sur leur choix et je suis prise jusqu'à samedi prochain.

« - Comme tu veux. Sinon je le fais, moi ça me pose aucun problème !

« - Nous, si ! On se débrouille ! Oh et maman, on a décidé d'aller à Hawaï pour notre voyage de noce. Bonne soirée !

Il coupa aussitôt la communication et Mitchie sourit.

« - Combien tu paris qu'à la prochaine réunion, elle nous sort qu'il n'y avait plus de place disponible et que du coup, elle a prit la liberté de nous réserver une suite dans un luxueux hôtel à Saint-Bart ?

Secouant la tête, il éteignit son téléphone avant de la faire tomber sur le dos, puisqu'elle s'était assise durant la conversation. Il l'embrassa doucement d'abord, puis la tendresse cédant le pas à la passion, leur étreinte fut rapidement plus fougueuse, chacun voulant le dessus sur l'autre.

La semaine qui suivit cet épisode fut réellement agréable pour le jeune homme. En effet, sa fiancée était de plus en plus câline, cherchant sans cesse à être dans ses bras, le quittant rarement des yeux. Il eut l'impression d'être revenu trois ans en arrière, quand ils s'aimaient simplement. Presque trois ans, jour pour jour qu'elle l'avait quitté par téléphone, avant de le lui assurer quand il était venu la voir.

Pour la jeune femme s'était un tout autre état d'esprit. Certes, comme promis, ils avaient travaillé le duo et pouvaient donc l'enregistrer. Le mercredi suivant, ils prirent donc la même voiture pour se rendre aux studios. A leur arrivée, Andrew et Joshua leur tombèrent dessus, leur expliquant les dernières nouvelles et directives, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tranquillement jusqu'au lieu où ils allaient enregistrer, leur second et sûrement dernier duo, pour le moment. Une fois qu'ils eurent tout compris, ils se placèrent devant le micro, chacun un casque sur les oreilles. La musique démarra, mais perdu dans les yeux de son fiancé, Mitchie manqua le départ et s'excusa une dizaine de fois, en promettant de regarder que sa feuille, alors que les garçons riaient joyeusement. Le rire étant de nature contagieuse, elle les rejoignit rapidement dans leur hilarité, avant qu'ils soient rappelés à l'ordre. Ils se calmèrent et reprirent leur travail. Seulement, alors qu'ils attaquaient le refrain, Shane se trompa de phrase et la brunette lui demanda à qui il pensait pour ne pas suivre. Pour toute réponse, il lui tira la langue avant de l'embrasser, puis ils reprirent. L'un après l'autre, ils se trompèrent, chacun d'une manière différente puisque Nate interchangea deux mots, alors que Jason cafouilla, transformant l'amitié en un synonyme imprononçable, dû à l'alliance étrange d'un Z et d'un X. En plus de ces erreurs, ils riaient beaucoup s'arrêtant en plein enregistrement pour rire de la manière dont leur était venu l'idée, ou des diverses transformations de phrase. Au bout de deux heures, ils n'avaient donc toujours pas fini, au plus grand dam de leurs agents, qui leurs firent faire une pause. Joshua lui rappela qu'elle avait deux plateaux à faire dans la journée sans compter une interview, plus une séance de dédicace. Comprenant le message, elle revint sérieuse au studio, alors que les garçons arrivaient un grand sourire aux lèvres. Shane arqua un sourcil en la voyant le casque sur les oreilles, entrain de lire une feuille tout en fredonnant doucement et s'approcha. Il fut donc un des premiers à entendre un extrait du duo qu'elle chanterait, en toute logique, avec Selena, bien que celle-ci était pour le moment bloquée dans son lit, malade. Sentant un souffle sur son épaule, elle leva les yeux et lui sourit doucement, avant d'acquiescer à son agent. L'enregistrement reprit et se concentrant, ils réussirent à le terminer en moins d'une demi-heure. Cependant, lorsqu'ils s'écoutèrent, l'ambiance était plus détendue et voulant grappiller quelques minutes ensembles, ils se moquèrent les uns des autres, faisant rire toutes les personnes présentes.

Seulement, toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, ils reprirent chacun leur planning. Mitchie, contrairement à ses amis, n'avait personne pour lui changer les idées sur les plateaux et ressassait, malgré elle, son mariage, puisque partout où elle allait, la conversation convergeait sur cet évènement. Lorsque le vendredi soir arriva enfin, elle souffla de soulagement. Le lendemain, elle n'avait qu'un plateau télé, qui était malheureusement filmé en direct. Elle savait donc que Joshua allait la bombarder de recommandations, tels que ne pas souffler d'impatience, ni soupirer, ou sa préférée, ne pas sourire comme une idiote si on parlait de son fiancé. Passant la porte d'entrée, elle sourit en entendant ses deux amies rire avec les habitants de la maison. Elle voulut les rejoindre mais elle avait un problème urgent à régler. En effet, alors qu'elle sortait d'un plateau, certains fans l'avaient repérée et l'avaient rapidement entourée, créant un mouvement de foule qu'elle n'avait pu gérer au mieux à cause de son état de fatigue. Aussi lorsque le bébé d'une des personnes lui avaient vomi dessus, elle avait serré les dents afin de ne pas faire de caprices, mais toute cette histoire commençait réellement à lui sortir par les yeux. Toutes les personnes, en plus de la bousculer dans tous les sens, cherchaient à lui soutirer des informations sur le lieu où se déroulerait la fête. Les agents de sécurité avaient fini par arriver, seulement trop tard à ses yeux. Ils l'avaient aidé à monter dans sa voiture, mais à présent, elle sentait le lait pour bébé. Secouant la tête, elle commença à monter à l'étage jusqu'à ce que la voix désagréablement douce de sa future belle-mère ne se fasse entendre.

« - Mitchie c'est toi ma chérie ?

« - Euh oui, hésita-t-elle avant de rejoindre le salon.

Juste avant d'entrer, elle inspira longuement et se composa un visage serein, pour leur sourire. Expliquant rapidement la tâche, elle monta prendre la douche dont elle rêvait. Sous l'eau, elle chercha dans ses souvenirs, un moyen silencieux pour décompresser mais elle n'en connaissait aucun. A une époque, pas si lointaine, elle aurait demandé à Sierra d'aller boire un verre quelque part et se seraient plaintes de leurs vies, mais à présent, elle ne le pouvait plus. Sortir incognito relevait plus du parcours du combattant qu'autre chose. Il lui restait toujours la musique mais il y avait bien longtemps qu'un accord de guitare ne l'avait pas libérée. Son dernier recours aurait été de crier sa rage, seulement, là encore c'était impossible, puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus faire un pas dehors sans être suivie. Elle dut rester longtemps sous la douche, à ressasser ses pensées guère joyeuses, puisqu'elle entendit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir.

« - Tu t'es noyée ma belle ?

« - Pas encore, tu viens de m'en empêcher, fit-elle sarcastique. Un problème ?

« - Non, tout va bien mais je te retourne la question tu es montée, il y a presque une demi-heure, déjà !

Eteignant l'eau, elle tendit le bras pour prendre sa sortie de bain mais il la lui fit passer. Tout en l'enfilant, elle sortit pour le voir assis sur leur petit meuble, la fixant avec intensité. Elle eut l'impression de passer aux rayons X et n'aimait pas cette sensation, elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre leur chambre où elle prit des vêtements propres.

« - Ta mère nous veut quoi encore, demanda-t-elle méchamment malgré elle.

« - Euh, parler de notre voyage de noce, fit-il décontenancé par son ton.

Elle semblait de mauvaise humeur et il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée qu'elle les rejoigne, alors qu'ils étaient en plein débat sur la destination. Isabelle avait, comme Mitchie l'avait supposée, arguée qu'il n'y avait pas de place disponible. Marmonnant un « génial » sur un ton qui semblait en total désaccord avec le mot, elle commença à s'habiller, seulement sa peau étant humide, empêcha le vêtement de se placer convenablement et elle s'énerva avant de jeter le jeans en travers de la pièce. La brunette préféra enfiler son pyjama, qui ne fut guère belliqueux, et se tourna vers le jeune homme, qui la fixait, les sourcils froncés, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle avait.

« - Quoi, dit-elle avec sécheresse.

« - Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu sembles réellement en colère.

« - Tout va bien !

Notant que ses yeux semblaient l'appeler au secours, il s'approcha doucement et la prit contre lui. Elle se tendit un instant, puis se laissa aller contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans son cou, afin de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Quand elle fut plus calme, ils descendirent rejoindre les autres. Seulement, durant leur absence, la conversation avait changé et quand ils arrivèrent, Isabelle les accueillis joyeusement.

« - Bon, pour le voyage de noce, c'est réglé. Je viens d'avoir Connie, on a trouvé une solution.

« - On peut savoir laquelle, demanda Shane avant que sa fiancée ait pu parler.

« - Hawaï étant complet, on s'est arrangés, pour que vous passiez une semaine à Saint-Bart et une seconde à Tahiti. Shane, il va falloir que tu joues au traducteur, c'est une île française.

« - Toute l'île est complète, rit Mitchie nerveusement.

« - Euh non bien sûr, mais avec votre notoriété, on ne peut pas vous faire dormir dans un motel, donc …

« - Donc vous avez décidé de régler le problème ma mère et toi ! Génial ! T'en as d'autres des infos comme ça ? Nos alliances sont déjà achetées, nos vœux peut-être écrits, ou encore mieux, t'as repris ma robe pour la faire à ta taille ? Non parce que ça ressemble en rien à ce qu'on avait choisi avec Shane ! Donc à la limite bah, bon voyage, parce que c'est hors de question que j'aille à Saint-Bart ou sur une île française, fit-elle sur un ton froid et accusateur avant de reprendre. Excusez-moi !

Elle quitta aussitôt la pièce, remontant à l'étage, alors qu'ils se regardaient tous perdus, se posant la même question. Que lui arrivait-il ? Seul Shane en avait une légère idée. Lui non plus n'appréciait pas l'intervention quasi systématique de sa mère, dans leurs choix. Cependant, d'après ce qu'il venait de voir, elle était bien plus à bout que lui, qui réussissait encore à lui faire face en souriant.

« - Dis-moi Shane, t'es sûr que Mitchie est prête pour se marier ? Elle semble …

« - Maman ! S'il te plait, ne vas pas plus loin ! On ne reportera rien et la cérémonie aura bien lieu. Cependant, à partir de maintenant, vous allez nous laisser gérer nous même les préparatifs de notre mariage !

« - Mais on vous laisse gérer, se défendit-elle.

« - C'est ça, rit-il nerveusement. Bon la réunion est terminée, pour vos réservations, vous annulez, on va se débrouiller Mitchie et moi ! Au revoir ! Je ne te raccompagne pas, j'ai plus urgent à faire !

Sur ces mots, il fila rejoindre sa fiancée, qu'il trouva assise au sol contre la baignoire, en train d'écrire les yeux dans le vague. Sans un mot, il s'assit contre elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant.

« - Tu sais, je crois qu'on a besoin de quelque chose toi et moi !

« - Ouais, dix ans sur une autre planète ! Tu crois que la NASA accepterait de nous envoyer, faire un élevage de chèvre sur Mars ?

« - Je pensais plutôt à une soirée rien qu'à nous, mais ton idée n'est pas mal. Je me renseigne et je te dis ça, d'accord, rit-il avant de reprendre sérieusement. Allez habille-toi, ce soir, on sort en amoureux comme au temps où tu allais au lycée. Juste toi, moi et un endroit que j'aime beaucoup dans cette ville ! Rassure-toi, pas la peine d'être bien habillée ! Un slim et un haut seront largement suffisants.

Elle le regarda, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint et il nota son regard fatigué. « Ouais, visiblement, on a besoin de décompresser, se dit-il. » Il l'aida à se relever et lorsqu'elle fut contre lui, l'embrassa doucement. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait toujours, comme au premier jour. S'éloignant, il repensa à la première fois où il avait eu envie de l'embrasser, alors qu'elle pleurait après que Tess l'ai obligée à tout avouer en public. C'était à cet instant qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle comptait plus à ses yeux qu'une simple amie d'été. Bien sûr, il l'avait vu pleurer peu avant, quand elle lui avait tout avoué sur la barque, mais le contexte était tout autre. Elle avait choisi de le dire elle-même, alors que la seconde fois, elle avait été forcée de le dire. Il l'avait rejoint sur son observatoire et l'avait consolé du mieux qu'il avait pu à cet instant, mais il s'était surtout rendu compte qu'il la connaissait pas assez pour savoir quoi lui dire. Il s'était contenté de banalité, pioché au hasard, dans ce qu'il avait entendu. Il y avait pourtant une chose dont il était sûr depuis ce moment. Elle était extraordinaire et il se félicitait chaque jour d'avoir réussi à lui plaire, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru, avant qu'elle ne réponde à son premier baiser sur l'observatoire*. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, elle s'était habillée simplement et lui fit face. Elle était toujours en colère mais sachant ce qu'il essayait de faire, elle décida de prendre sur elle et d'oublier, pour la soirée sa journée désastreuse. Elle voulait juste profiter de ce qu'il comptait prévoir. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrassa doucement et il revint à lui. Il lui vola un baiser rapide puis descendit en lui prenant la main. Sa mère était encore là et il soupira. Ils prirent leurs vestes et filèrent sans prévenir personne. Elle envoya juste un message rapide à Kim, la prévenant qu'ils empruntaient sa voiture. Ils quittèrent la maison, direction un petit restaurant très peu connu, dû à son emplacement, plutôt étrange. En effet, il faisait la fierté de son patron, celui-ci l'ayant placé dans un immeuble. La première fois que Shane l'avait découvert, à l'âge de dix-sept ans, il avait sourit. L'idée était complètement folle, mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il passait la porte avec sa fiancée, il en était ravi. Le patron reconnut son plus jeune client et vint à leur rencontre. Ils s'installèrent et passèrent commande. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, elle sourit doucement.

« - Où m'as-tu donc emmenée, rit-elle. Je vis dans cette ville depuis ma naissance et tu arrives encore à me faire découvrir des endroits insolites. J'adore ce resto !

Cette simple information le fit sourire et il lui promit une soirée dont elle allait se souvenir longtemps, alors que leurs plats arrivaient.

* * *

* : Pour plus de renseignements, ou de précision, je vous renvoie à la fic « Un aveu qui change tout », le prologue, ainsi que le chapitre deux, le trois et le six pour le _first kiss_ !

Et voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout ! Oui, bon j'avoue moi aussi Isabelle m'énerve ! Vous n'imaginez pas ! Presque autant que Tess ou Jodie ! Bien que celle-ci étant de retour, le sport recommence, donc, préparez vos jogging (pour le sport mdr) et vos treillis, parce qu'il va falloir aller traîner dans la boue pour comprendre ce que je mijote ! Héhé Bon blague à part, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	11. Chapitre 10

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous et désolée du retard. Comme d'habitude tout est expliqué sur ma page facebook. Néanmoins, comme promis sur celle-ci, le chapitre c'est pour aujourd'hui. Un tr-s grand merci à **nouna**, **MissNessaEvansCullen** à qui je souhaite beaucoup de courage vu l'idée qu'a eu SubaruShiro, **Aurélie** (Hello miss. Pour les délais de publication, tu m'en vois réellement désolée. Ma vie remue pas mal ces derniers temps et j'ai moins de temps pour m'occuper de mes story. Mais je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours. Bisous), **aureliascott** (Salut la miss. Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plus. J'espère que ça sera également le cas pour celui-ci. Bisous), **sev** (Salut la belle. Je vais être franche, j'ai moi-même envie de frapper Isabelle dès que je sais qu'elle va se pointer mdrr Mais je l'ai faite ainsi, on n'y peut rien enfin vous parce que moi… Bref, t'as raison, c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir choisir la destination de sa lune de miel. Merci tout pleins pour tes encouragements. Bisous) et **Sœur** **Phil** pour leurs commentaires qui me font chaud au cœur !

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez du film, appartient à Disney ! Ensuite, pour ce que vous reconnaissez de mes précédentes fics, m'appartient, mais si vous arrivez à m'avoir Shane, je suis prête à négocier ! Mdr.

Merci à **chris87**, pour son aide !

**PS** : Pour le début du chapitre, un conseil vous lisez phonétiquement ! Parce que c'est bourré de fautes faites exprès ! **Professeurs de français**, vous êtes prévenus ! :p

**CHAPITRE 10**

**L**orsqu'ils revinrent, peu après minuit, la maison était calme et ils semblaient tous dormir. Seulement, au moment où ils enlevaient leurs vestes, le jeune homme aperçut un mot sur le frigidaire. Il le lut à voix haute, pour que sa fiancée entende.

« - Salu lè zamoureux, hon ait momter ce quouchai, é Manddi ét moih, hon dor hici, puiske vou mavé vaulé momt ta deu féraille ! Hune seulle erraflure, ét jeuh vou … Anoncerais ke vou aites lé grend gagnents (ele an ora cens tou pil, cét ti pa bô ? Joyeu zaniversaire momt ta deu féraille, lalala enffin brèf), nou hon dor an ho alor fétes otan deu baitise qe vou leu souhétaient mé pa deu bruit ! Haut ait Chaine, la proshane foix qe tas la brylantte idé deu partire an amoureu avec Mhiitchyeh, enbarque tas mer, ele nou à tennu las jembe jusqe vint-deu eure ! Un scendal ! ! Ceu meaut ce paçe deu sygnatur jeu panse, chuchota-t-il, le tout avec le plus de fautes possible. A croire qu'elle n'a jamais été en cours !

« - Tout à fait Kim, sourit la jeune femme, ceci dit j'aime beaucoup son idée de faire des bêtises, fit-elle taquine.

En l'entendant prononcer ces mots, il leva le nez et la regarda étonné. En effet, depuis quelques jours, même si elle restait très tendre dans ses gestes et dans ses actes, il sentait qu'elle était trop submergée par ses problèmes pour ne pas laisser son côté fille sage refaire surface. Il aimait la voir ainsi, timide et gauche dans ses bras mais la jeune femme qui frémissait sous ses doigts commençait à lui manquer.

La jeune femme l'écouta lire et commenter le mot en chuchotant. Souriant, elle le fixa et lui donna son avis. Aussitôt qu'elle parla de bêtises, il la regarda intrigué. Elle dut se mordre la lèvre en voyant son regard s'allumer et se rapprocha doucement de lui. Quand ils furent face à face, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de son fiancé. Mitchie exerça une brève pression et commença à s'éloigner. Elle ne put aller bien loin, puisqu'il l'enlaça en l'embrassant à son tour. Elle sourit contre sa bouche et caressa sa nuque du bout des doigts. Il émit un son entre gémissement et soupir, pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme. La sentant plus réceptive que ces derniers jours, il enserra sa taille et la souleva lentement. Il voulait lui laisser le temps de s'éloigner si jamais elle ne souhaitait pas aller plus loin, mais sa seule réaction fut d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il monta à l'étage sans cesser de l'embrasser et les dirigea vers la chambre qu'ils partageaient de plus en plus souvent. Verrouillant la porte derrière eux, il alla jusque sur leur lit, où Shane la déposa avec délicatesse. Il quitta ses lèvres pour embrasser sa mâchoire, avant de descendre dans son cou. Soupirant la jeune femme laissa ses mains courir sur les vêtements de son fiancé avant de les faire passer dessous. Sentant sa peau brûlante, elle prit conscience qu'il lui manquait et fit rapidement remonter son sweater, ce qui le fit sourire contre son cou. Il s'écarta d'elle, le temps d'enlever le vêtement devenu gênant. Soupirant, elle se cambra sous ses doigts alors qu'il remontait doucement sa tunique. Quand leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, elle sourit et murmura son prénom. Doucement, il revint vers son visage et la regarda :

« - Quoi, chuchota-t-il.

« - Rien, juste, ne t'arrête pas ou tu risques de devenir sourd.

« - Et pourquoi, demanda-t-il alors qu'il continuait de déshabiller lentement sa fiancée.

« - Parce que c'est toutes les cellules de mon corps qui vont t'appeler, te suppliant de revenir contre moi et de continuer cette si douce torture. Alors s'il te plait, ne t'arrête pas !

« - A vos ordres _Princesa_, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Elle se colla à lui et le laissa enlever sa tunique, avant de caresser sa peau. La jeune femme avait l'impression qu'il était partout, elle avait des frissons de plaisirs tout le long de sa colonne. Quittant ses lèvres, il descendit dans son cou et continua sa lente torture en survolant sa poitrine, sans s'attarder, pour faire augmenter le plaisir qu'elle ressentirait quand il l'embrasserait. Il arriva au niveau de son nombril et frôla de sa bouche, la peau rendue brûlante par ses caresses. Il défit ensuite les attaches de son jeans, avant de le faire glisser et le lui enlever complètement. A présent, en sous-vêtement devant lui, il éprouva le désir intense de la faire sienne, mais s'imposa de résister au maximum, pour profiter de ce moment. Il fit courir ses mains sur ses jambes, remontant sur ses cuisses, faisant augmenter la température de la pièce, alors qu'elle gémissait de plus en plus. Il remonta lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres, lui imposant le silence de la plus belle des manières, alors qu'elle déboutonnait à son tour, le pantalon du jeune homme. Lorsque la dernière attache sauta, elle fit passer ses mains dessous et caressa son fiancé quelques secondes avant de faire lentement glisser le vêtement. A présent à égalité, il la sentit s'enhardir et sourit. La jeune femme prit de l'assurance et entreprit de faire glisser lentement, ses doigts un à un, sous son sous-vêtement, faisant gémir son partenaire d'impatience. Elle prit son temps, voulant lui faire ressentir le plaisir monter, comme lorsqu'il la torturait. Elle fit ensuite glisser le dernier vêtement qu'il avait avant d'embrasser son torse. Seulement, sachant qu'elle n'était pas fan de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, il reprit le contrôle de leur étreinte et caressa la bretelle de son soutien-gorge. Il la fit glisser sur son épaule dénudée, en embrassant la peau ainsi découverte, fit pareil avec l'autre avant de détacher enfin le morceau de tissu. Le faisant glisser le long de ses bras, il souffla doucement sur sa peau, la faisant se cambrer de plus en plus, avant d'embrasser tendrement cette partie de son anatomie qui le faisait craquer. La jeune femme dut se mordre la lèvre pour retenir les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche alors que lentement, il fit courir le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau nue, avant de les passer sous son dernier vêtement. Bien qu'elle s'y attendait, la jeune femme n'avait pas prévue d'être si réactive et se tendit lorsqu'elle soupira bien plus fort que prévu. Seulement, aucun bruit ne troubla le silence et rassurés, ils reprirent leur étreinte sans s'inquiéter.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Elle enfila son pyjama et descendit au rez-de-chaussée où elle retrouva tout le monde en train de discuter. Seulement, le volume monta lorsque Kim la vit. Shane s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant doucement avant de lui demander si elle avait bien dormi.

« - J'ai fait un rêve étrange ! Figure-toi qu'on était endormi ensemble, mais j'ai du rêver puisqu'à mon réveil j'étais seule, dit-elle avant d'ajouter trop bas pour que les autres entendent, seule et complètement nue.

« - Navré, mais t'étais si belle ce matin que c'aurait été un crève-cœur de te sortir des bras de Morphée.

Pour le remercier de tant de gentillesse, elle l'embrassa tendrement, nouant ses mains dans son cou, alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. La passion qui les avait consumé la veille revint en force, leur baiser devint plus fougueux et leurs mains plus aventureuses, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les ramène à la réalité.

« - La vache, lancez-leurs un sceau d'eau, parce qu'ils vont nous brûler la maison à ce rythme-là.

« - Avoues t'es jalouse, demanda Mitchie taquine après s'être légèrement écartée de son fiancé.

« - Ah non du tout ! Sur ce plan crois-moi, je suis plus que comblée … D'ailleurs si tu veux des idées, je suis ton homme. Enfin façon de parler !

« - Non merci, j'ai encore les souvenirs de tes récits. Surtout celui de ton gars juste avant Jason, que tu as quitté parce que ton ours en peluche était plus tendre, fit-elle amusée.

« - Ah ouais, c'est vrai, quand j'avais plus de chance de tomber enceinte de mes peluches que de mon copain fan d'OVNI en tout genre. J'avais oubliée. Faut dire que mon copain a la faculté de me faire oublier tout ce qui ne nous concerne pas exclusivement tous les deux, quand je suis dans ses bras ! C'est correcte, ce que je viens de dire ? Bref c'est pas grave, soupira-t-elle. Bon les tourtereaux, moi je vous laisse, j'ai des achats à faire. Mandy, on y va ?

« - Je te suis, cria-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

La porte d'entrée claqua mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu s'interroger sur leurs courses, la plus jeune revint, embrassa rapidement son homme et repartit en criant, un :

« - Je t'aime Nate !

Restés seuls, ils se regardèrent incrédules, puis haussèrent les épaules. Elles étaient trop extraverties pour garder quelque chose longtemps secret, ils savaient qu'elles allaient finir par leur dire ce qu'elles étaient parties faire. Nate et Jason allèrent donc au jardin, laissant les deux futurs mariés seuls. Mitchie le regarda et lui demanda ce qu'il avait, puisqu'il semblait trop pensif. Sentant son regard, il la fixa à son tour, puis soupira :

« - Ma mère a appelé ce matin ! Avec Connie, elles ont …

Comme il laissait sa phrase en suspens, elle soupira :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont faits _again_ ?

« - Elles ont choisi le photographe, souffla-t-il. Il est compétent c'est clair, seulement, il est … Comment dire … Traditionnel.

« - Bon, on a pu qu'à aller le voir et lui dire que finalement, c'est pas possible. Ceci dit, ça serait cool, si elles arrêtaient de _tout_ choisir à notre place, parce que je te jure que si ça continue, je leur fais faire deux robes de mariés et elles iront prendre nos places devant l'autel ! Au fait, traditionnel comment ?

Haussant les sourcils, il lui avoua qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Shane lui avait répété, les hésitations en moins, ce que lui avait dit Isabelle deux heures avant. C'était d'ailleurs à cause d'elle, qu'il avait quitté leur lit prématurément. Acquiesçant, Mitchie décréta qu'elle irait régler le problème aujourd'hui, puisqu'elle ne travaillait pas et il ajouta qu'il viendrait en renfort après dix-huit heures.

Cependant, la journée passa sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre changement. A peine était-elle arrivée chez ses parents, que sa mère lui avait sauté dessus pour lui annoncer le menu définitif, en oubliant de lui demander s'il leur convenait. Lorsque Shane arriva, il n'eut pas non plus gain de cause, chacune ayant décrétées que le photographe ne faisait pas que du traditionnels et que les clichés seraient parfaits.

« - Maman, on veut le choisir nous-mêmes, ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre quand même, s'énerva la jeune femme.

« - Non, mais ce sont des détails, ma chérie ! Concentre-toi sur le choix des témoins et des robes de tes demoiselles d'honneurs. Pour le reste, on s'en occupe avec ton père, Philip et Isa !

« - Connie, sauf ton respect, c'est à nous de décider pour les grandes lignes, comme pour les détails. C'est _notre_ mariage, souvenez-vous ! De plus, on s'était déjà engagé auprès d'un autre photographe, mentit-il. Tout comme pour notre voyage de noce, on se débrouille très bien.

« - Où en sont l'achat des robes, intervint sournoisement Isabelle. Je sais que tu n'as pas trop le temps avec ton clip qui sort lundi, mais si tu veux Anne peut s'en occuper pour toi.

« - Non, hurla Mitchie avant de soupirer, je n'ai rien contre Anne-Lee. Elle a très bon goût et un très bon coup de crayon mais je préfère m'en occuper. Et ça avance, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout sera prêt à temps du côté des tenues. Du moins pour le cortège. Après celle des invités, je n'en sais rien ! Mais ma robe et celles de Mandy et Kim rassurez-vous, je maîtrise parfaitement. Quant au photographe, je …

« - A ce propos, n'oubliez pas qu'il y a le choix des alliances ce mois-ci, si vous pouviez vous dépêcher, ça serait bien, la coupa sa future belle-mère.

« - Rassure-toi, on s'en occupe le week-end prochain, décréta Shane. Pour votre photographe, décommandez-le parce qu'on ne payera pas son travail, mais le travail de celui qu'on a choisi ! Fin de la conversation, ajouta-t-il d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune réplique alors que sa mère allait argumenter. Vous annulez, point final ! Quant au menu, on reprend celui qu'on avait prévu depuis le départ !

Sur ces mots, il se leva du canapé et prit sa fiancée par la main. Intriguée, elle se leva et le suivit sans se poser de question. Elle salua tout le monde oralement et monta dans la voiture alors qu'il lui tenait la portière. Il ferma derrière lui et s'attacha avant de soupirer.

« - Et bien, quelle autorité, fit-elle en souriant.

« - T'as vu un peu comment on éduque un adulte ? C'est du boulot. On va commencer par essayer avec un enfant, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

« - Je suis complètement d'accord !

Sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa alors que la voiture démarrait. Perry leur demanda où ils souhaitaient aller, mais le portable du jeune homme sonna au même instant. Décrochant, il demanda quelques secondes à son chauffeur et sourit en entendant la personne. A la fin de sa conversation, il regarda Perry.

« - On va à l'agence ! Ils ont une maison à nous faire visiter, ajouta-t-il pour sa fiancée.

Dès qu'il eut dit cette phrase, elle sourit grandement, oubliant complètement les problèmes qu'ils avaient. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils saluèrent Dany, qui s'occupait de leur dossier et le suivirent pour voir ce qu'il avait à leur proposer. En arrivant devant la maison, Mitchie en tomba littéralement amoureuse. La façade était blanche, avec deux petits balcons à l'étage et un petit jardin devant. Ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse et Shane retint un sourire en sentant la main de sa fiancée se serrer légèrement. L'entrée était assez spacieuse et très éclairée. Suivant leur guide, ils visitèrent chaque pièce, puis refirent un tour juste tous les deux. Alors qu'ils étaient à l'étage, il se tourna vers elle et chuchota.

« - Avoues tu l'adores ?

« - Et encore, le mot est vraiment faible ! T'as vu, y a même une cheminée au salon et dans la grande chambre, fit-elle taquine, non sérieusement, elle est bien. _So great_, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix où l'on sentait grandir l'enthousiasme, géniale, spacieuse, bien placée et parfaite. Et toi qu'en penses-tu ?

« - J'avoue que je suis assez tenté également. Il reste un détail à régler cependant !

« - Lequel, demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« - T'es sûre de vouloir vivre avec moi ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu te vois réellement vivre ici avec moi ?

« - Et toi, demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

« - Quelle question ! Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne serais pas ici.

« - Et moi c'est pareil Shane ! Si jamais vivre avec toi me fichait la trouille, je n'aurais pas rempli le dossier pour qu'on visite des maisons. Rassure-toi, je veux vivre avec toi, fit-elle en le regardant avec sérieux, et je veux me marier _with you_ et faire des bébés _with you_ et les éduquer _with you_! Et plus que tout, c'est ma vie que je veux faire _with you_!

Sans un mot, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de les reconduire tous deux, au rez-de-chaussée. Faisant face à Dany, il décréta :

« - Pour moi, c'est d'accord. On est d'accord, se reprit-il après qu'elle lui ait mit un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. On la prend ! Si c'est toujours possible.

Afin d'être sûr, Shane regarda la jeune femme qu'il allait épouser et nota qu'elle avait le sourire qui l'avait fait craquer. Il écouta l'agent immobilier lui expliquer les démarches qu'ils allaient devoir faire, tout en rejoignant chacun leur voiture. A la fin de l'entretien, ils repartirent direction la maison qu'ils partageaient avec les deux garçons. Sur le trajet du retour, la brunette l'embrassa sans raison, avant de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Intrigué, il la fixa et nota le regard brillant qu'elle avait. Lui rendant sa déclaration, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, ils entrèrent en souriant niaisement et rejoignirent leurs amis au salon. Ils étaient tous les quatre entrains de se disputer, vu le ton de la conversation, mais s'interrompirent dès qu'ils arrivèrent. Leur bulle explosa à cet instant et le jeune homme demanda, blasé :

« - C'est quoi le problème ?

« - Rien, décréta Mandy en boudant.

« - Les filles sont entrain de programmer une journée pour aller chercher elles-mêmes leurs robes, résuma Nate. Avec Jason, on était entrain de leur rafraîchir la mémoire sur ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'elles se sont passées de vos accords.

« - Mais on a même pas de robes, plaida Kim. Et le mariage est dans deux mois !

« - Je sais, soupira Mitchie, et rassurez-vous, vous aurez vos robes à temps, je peux vous l'assurer ! On va être un peu over-booker avec Shane mais ça sera bon, vous les aurez même à temps pour les faire retoucher si nécessaire ! Vous pourriez me faire confiance quand même !

« - On sait Mitchie mais …

« - Est-ce qu'une seule fois, je vous ai déçue ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais honorée mes engagements peut-être ?

« - Non, grimaça Mandy, on peut toujours compter sur toi mais …

« - Alors faites-moi confiance ! Vous aurez vos robes à temps pour le mariage et vous paraderez aux bras de vos fiancés et copains en toute logique. Avec Shane on s'est pas encore mis d'accord mais je ne vois pas pourquoi … En fait, si je vois très bien pourquoi on ne vous mettrez pas ensemble, sourit-elle. Après tout, comme ça, chacun pourra admirer sa copine ! Shane, faut qu'on parle mon gars, fit-elle en imitant son oncle.

« - Ouais, en attendant, on a une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer !

« - Vous attendez un enfant, s'enthousiasma Kim avant de s'approcher du jeune homme pour toucher son ventre. C'est pour quand ? Tu le sens déjà bouger ? … Je me suis trompée de personne, je crois, rit-elle.

« - De personne et de nouvelle, sourit-il. Non, on vient de visiter une maison et Mitchie en étant tombée amoureuse, pour ne citer qu'elle, on va la prendre !

« - Précisons quand même qu'il l'adore aussi ! Sur deux étages, avec un jardin, des balcons, deux cheminées et …

« - Voilà qui promet, fit son ancienne colocataire avec un clin d'œil.

« - Bref, la coupa Mitchie, toujours est-il qu'elle est superbe ! J'ai même hâte d'y vivre, fit-elle excitée.

Réellement heureux, leurs amis les félicitèrent de ce nouveau pas ensemble et chacun commença à parler décoration, oubliant un peu le mariage, pour le plus grand bonheur de la future mariée.

Durant une semaine, les deux futurs mariés oublièrent leur engagement futur se concentrant sur les démarches à faire pour emménager ensemble. Seulement, avec la sortie du nouveau clip de la jeune femme retardée de trois jours, la réalité les rattrapa. Dès qu'elle était sortit des bureaux de sa maison de disques deux journalistes l'avait harcelée. Ils commencèrent par parler de sa nouvelle chanson, qu'ils adoraient puis enchaînèrent aussitôt avec son mariage. Sonnée, par leurs questions, la jeune femme les regarda quelques secondes, puis fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle leur sourit énigmatiquement et monta dans sa voiture, laissant planer le mystère sur la date de la cérémonie et sur l'avancée des préparatifs. Lorsqu'elle arriva chez les garçons, il en fut une nouvelle fois question. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'enlever son sac, que Shane la prit par le bras.

* * *

A seize heures, les garçons rentrèrent, ravi de terminer plus tôt. Malheureusement, quand ils passèrent la porte, leur bonne humeur fondit comme neige au soleil. Les parents du futur marié étaient au salon et discutaient avec Mandy, qui commençait visiblement à en avoir marre d'attendre sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Signalant leurs présences, ils entrèrent dans la pièce et une fois encore Shane regarda sa sœur.

« - Mandy, Mitchie a dit que c'était pour bientôt. Tu peux encore tenir ? Sinon on prend quelqu'un d'autre ! Non parce qu'on commence à en avoir un peu marre que tu joues la capricieuse.

« - Je ne joue pas la capricieuse argua-t-elle vexée. C'est juste que j'ai peur que Mitchie oublie.

« - Crois-moi ce n'est pas le cas. Elle y pense ! Elle en rêve même la nuit à cause de vous ! En tout cas, cette nuit, elle n'a pas arrêté d'en parler m'empêchant de dormir, alors s'il te plait, lâche du lest.

« - Très bien ! Mais c'est bien parce que t'es mon frère !

Il rit, visiblement touché par son geste et demanda à ses parents la raison de leurs présences.

« - On vient pour les alliances, décréta sa mère.

« - On a pas encore eu le temps d'y aller, en fait, commença le jeune homme embarrassé.

« - Je le sais, c'est pourquoi je me suis chargé de celle de Mitchie, dit son père fier de lui. Regarde un peu cette merveille !

Sur ces mots, il sortit un écrin rouge sombre et l'ouvrit. L'anneau était assez simple, fait de cœurs tantôt dans un sens, tantôt dans l'autre. Un sur deux était en diamant, l'autre en or blanc. D'un point de vu objectif, le jeune homme devait reconnaître que l'alliance était vraiment belle. Cependant l'idée que ce soit ses parents qui choisissaient un bijou qu'ils allaient porter toute leur vie, le révolta et il explosa. Refermant brusquement l'écrin, il s'exclama :

« - Non mais vous plaisantez ? Vous croyez réellement que je vais accepter que vous choisissiez à notre place ? Ok Mitchie et moi on emménage et on est un peu occupés en ce moment, mais pas assez pour ne pas se préoccuper de notre mariage ! C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Ecrire nos vœux ? Participer à nos enterrements de vie de célibataires ? Mieux, prendre notre place devant l'autel ?

« - Mais non, on …

« - Rien du tout, c'est notre mariage ! Dès que Mitchie rentre, on va aller faire notre choix et ton bijou offre-le, revends-le, fais en ce que tu veux mais or de question que ma femme porte une bague qu'elle n'aura pas choisi ! Là, ça revient à ce qu'elle soit mariée avec toi, fit-il un brin dégoûté en regardant son père.

« - Etrangement, cette histoire de vœux m'est familière, sourit sa sœur.

« - Je la lui ai piquée, tu noteras ! Elle rend mieux sortant de ma bouche, sourit-il légèrement calmé.

Aussitôt, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Sans un regard pour ses parents, il rejoignit sa fiancée puisque Kim était encore en cours. La prenant par le bras, il les fit ressortir et ferma la porte derrière lui, avant d'inspirer longuement.

« - Ok ! C'est quoi le problème ?

« - Qui te dit qu'il y en a un ?

« - Facile ! D'une part, je n'ai pas le temps de rentrer que tu me fais sortir aussitôt ! D'autre part, tu me sers le bras comme si tu comptais comprimer une plaie inexistante. Ensuite, tu ne m'as ni embrassé, ni dit bonjour ! En quatre, tu es dehors sans veste ni rien et ton premier geste est d'inspirer longuement. Ce que tu ne fais que pour te calmer. Dernièrement, … J'ai reconnu la voiture de tes parents dans l'allée, j'en conclus donc qu'il y a un problème !

« - Ouais, en effet ! Mes parents se sont mis en tête de choisir nos alliances à notre place, donc je te réquisitionne et on va aller voir ce qui nous plait ? En espérant qu'à notre retour, ils ne soient plus là ! Partante ?

« - Bas j'avais prévu de rester à la maison, mais ma foi, si tu me promets un vrai câlin super sage et tout tendre, je te suis au bout du monde. Et puis tu sais, Las Vegas c'est ouvert toute la nuit.

« - Me tente pas, rit-il, sinon je t'y emmène dès demain !

« - Laisse-moi le temps de prendre ma robe, d'accord.

Il acquiesça et partit prendre sa veste le temps que la jeune femme appelle Steve pour qu'il les emmène faire les boutiques. Durant deux heures, ils regardèrent donc ce qui leur plaisaient, en prenant en compte les goûts de l'autre, afin d'avoir une idée précise de ce qu'il leur conviendrait exactement.

Suite à cet incident, le mariage redevint l'obsession de tout le monde, exaspérant la jeune femme, qui commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez. Partout où elle allait, que ce soit sur des plateaux, des interviews journalistiques, ou encore dans sa famille, tous ne lui posaient que des questions sur ce grand évènement. Ce qui finit par lui faire regretter d'avoir dit oui. Elle aimait Shane plus que tout, mais plus les jours défilaient, plus elle regrettait Las Vegas. Elle en avait ri le soir où ils avaient fait les bijouteries, mais à présent elle avait envie que ce soit ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Surtout qu'en plus Shane et elle préparaient également leur emménagement. Ils pourraient vivre dans leur maison, quinze jours avant leur mariage et la jeune femme ne se focalisait que sur ce point et sa carrière, réservant tous ses soirs à son futur mari, bien qu'elle ne le formulait plus ainsi.

Sa journée s'acheva et elle rentra dans son appartement fatiguée et les nerfs à vif, une fois de plus. Cependant, elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir son fiancé au salon, visiblement en train de l'attendre. L'embrassant, elle lui demanda si sa journée de repos avait été agréable.

« - Ouais avec Nate et Jason, on a bossé quelques vieux textes, juste pour passer le temps et ta mère a appelé pour le gâteau. Elle veut savoir combien d'étage on souhaite.

« - Atta, atta ! Faut absolument que je prenne une douche et on en reparle après.

« - Tu m'invites ?

« - Sachant que de toute façon, tu vas te passer d'invitation, sourit la jeune femme. Tu fais comme tu veux …

Elle accompagna cette dernière phrase d'une moue taquine et il la suivit aussitôt. Une fois sous le jet, alors que l'eau coulait sur eux, ils s'embrassèrent quelques instants, savourant simplement le contact de l'autre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils sortirent et tandis qu'ils s'habillaient, elle reprit le fil de leur conversation.

« - De quel gâteau, tu me parlais tout à l'heure ?

« - Celui de notre mar…

« - Stop ! S'il te plait, ne prononce pas ce mot ou je te jure que ça sera le dernier que tu diras !

« - Un problème, demanda-t-il perdu.

« - Non tout va bien, ironisa-t-elle avant de s'énerver. Partout où je vais, c'est le seul sujet de conversation, mais tout va bien ! On doit préparer notre emménagement, mais personne nous aide, parce qu'on leur a jamais demandé de s'occuper de notre union mais qu'ils ont l'impression que si, mais tout va bien … Tout va bien et j'en ai marre, Shane ! Je te jure, y a des fois je regrette de t'avoir dit oui, ce jour-là ! Ok d'accord, je veux vivre et faire ma vie avec toi et m'unir par conséquent, mais finalement, on aurait vraiment du aller à Las Vegas, soupira-t-elle.

Il la regarda perdu. Certes, il avait remarqué qu'on en parlait beaucoup autour d'eux et il avait supposé que les filles adoraient en parler, mais à aucun moment il n'avait senti l'exaspération dans le ton de sa fiancée. Au contraire, elle semblait toujours excitée lorsque le sujet était abordé et pouvait en disserter des heures. Soudain, alors qu'il y réfléchissait, il crut comprendre son erreur et la fixa sérieusement, notant qu'elle n'utilisait plus le terme mariage.

« - Dis-moi ma belle, quand tu en parles, ce n'est pas l'idée de t'unir à moi qui fait briller tes yeux, je me trompe ?

« - Non, c'est l'idée qu'après je ferais entièrement partie de ta vie et que je porterais ton nom. Tu sais, contrairement à ta sœur, je n'ai jamais réfléchi à la cérémonie que je voulais. Je me disais que je choisirais avec mon futur mari, qu'on déciderait de tout ensemble, mais c'était peut-être une erreur. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux et je crois que toi non plus, résultat, peut-être que notre cérémonie ne ressemblera à rien. J'aurais peut-être du laisser tout le monde décider pour nous, qu'en penses-tu ?

« - Je pense que tu as tord ! Au contraire, l'idée de ne rien prévoir seul est bien, comme ça, je n'ai pas l'impression de détruire tes espérances en t'imposant certains choix et en décrétant nous même quand ça ne va plus, on aura une cérémonie qui nous ressemble ! Légèrement traditionnel et français, avec un grain de folie et surtout un vrai conte de fée, parce que t'es ma princesse et ça, ça changera pas. Qu'on se marie en grande pompe à Paris ou vite-fait à Las Vegas, du moment qu'on se dit oui, les yeux dans les yeux, je me moque complètement de l'endroit ! Dis-toi, une chose, cette union sera forcément parfaite, rien que grâce à la mariée ! Qui sera la plus belle de toute !

Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et elle se rapprocha doucement, se blottissant dans ses bras, pour chercher un peu de réconfort. Elle se sentait complètement dépassée par tout ce qui arrivait et elle regretta, un instant, sa vie de lycéenne, où elle se plaignait qu'il ne lui arrivait jamais rien. Peu de temps après, elle avait souhaité aller à Camp Rock et à présent sa vie était en perpétuel mouvement. « T'avais raison grand-mère, il faut vraiment se méfier de nos souhaits ! Ils peuvent se réaliser, songea-t-elle en fermant les yeux. » Shane la sentit se détendre peu à peu et profita de ce doux silence, pour réfléchir. « Alors comme ça elle aussi, commence à saturer ? C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y réfléchis, quand on est entre mec, on évite le sujet, mais Kim et Mandy semblent carrément ne parler que de ça, la pauvre, elle doit en avoir plein les oreilles, pensa-t-il en soupirant. »

« - Hey, me décoiffe pas, rit-elle. Je vais être moche après !

« - T'inquiète, pour moi tu seras toujours la plus belle ! Et puis après avoir vu ta tête au réveil …

Il laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens et elle le fusilla des yeux.

« - Parce que tu te prends pour un tombeur dès le saut du lit, peut-être ?

Il rit devant cet élan de colère et l'embrassa doucement. La jeune femme décida de s'amuser un peu et dans une attitude enfantine, bouda, refusant de répondre à son baiser. Attitude qui le fit rire. Seulement, loin d'abandonner, il déposa sur son visage, une multitude de baiser papillons. Elle tenta bien de garder son attitude, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Victorieux, il revint l'embrasser et admettant qu'il gagnait cette manche, elle y répondit doucement, avant de s'écarter. Elle lui proposa de manger juste eux deux et il accepta. Sous prétexte de commander le repas, il envoya un rapide message à son meilleur ami, pour annuler ainsi la soirée entre amis qui était prévue, puis commanda chinois.

Seulement le lendemain, lorsqu'il croisa Kim, il l'arrêta.

« - Dis-moi ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus le droit de prononcer le mot « mariage » devant Mitchie ?

« - Non, j'étais même pas au courant ! On en parlait hier encore, en déjeunant toutes les trois face à la fac.

Il acquiesça perplexe et posa la même question à sa sœur un peu plus tard, mais n'obtint aucun résultat.

« - Tu rigoles ? Elle nous a promis notre robe pour la fin du mois, c'est dire comme je suis pressée, s'exclama Mandy.

Aussitôt, elle partit le laissant perplexe. Jason qui arrivait à ce moment-là lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Le jeune homme le fixa quelques secondes et soupira longuement, en secouant la tête.

« - Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais je sens que nous allons très bientôt avoir des problèmes !

« - Pourquoi donc, demanda machinalement son ami avant de sourire. Désolé, j'ai pas réfléchi !

« - Comme souvent Jay.

« - Tiens notre cerveau sur patte ! Figure-toi que Shane a décrété qu'il y allait avoir des ennuis, dans les prochains jours, tes pronostics ?

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, demanda Nate intrigué.

« - Hier, Mitchie semblait en avoir marre de parler du mariage et je commence à comprendre pourquoi. Kim et Mandy n'ont que ça à la bouche, donc on lui rabat les oreilles tout le temps ! Et comme je connais Mitchie …

« - Elle va partir en live et ça va être explosif, résuma son meilleur ami.

Shane acquiesça en fixant la porte d'entrée par laquelle sa sœur venait de sortir et réfléchit aux différentes réactions possibles de sa fiancée. Il la savait surprenante mais pour une fois, il espérait qu'elle agirait de manière maîtrisable. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de la contrôler, mais il savait que la presse était à l'affût de la moindre vague. De plus, selon lui, Mitchie avait assez souffert à cause d'eux.

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon j'avoue, il est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais à la base, il était qu'en une partie, donc en fait, il est plus grand ! :p J'espère que ça vous a plut, moi j'avoue, c'est pas mon préféré !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	12. Chapitre 11

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. Navrée de poster avec quelques jours de retard mais comme l'a dit **chris87** au moins vous avez le chapitre mdrr. Sinon celui-ci devrait vous plaire et pour cause, Shane passe un léger coup de balai dans les décisions concernant le mariage. On y trouvera aussi un moment _so cute_ et un moment _made in_ Jason, qui conclura la première partie de ce chapitre mdr. Un très très grand merci à **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **Elodie** (Salut miss. Si t'as aimé le chapitre 10, celui-là devrait te faire bondir de ta chaise mdr. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous), **Aurlie** (Salut miss. Et oui ce chapitre promet d'être remuant comme tu vas le lire. Mdr Bisous), **nouna**, **aureliascott** (Salut miss. Merci pour tes encouragements. Bisous), **Olieangel**, **sev** (Salut la miss. Ouais je crois qu'une fois que le mariage sera passé, ça sera plus calme mdr. Quoique, je reste aux commandes du voyage de noces donc… Ils ne sont pas forcément sortie de l'auberge lool. Ouais Isabelle est casse-pied mais… Disons que sa part d'une bonne intention mdr. Au fait qui a dit que Mitchie allait être enceinte ? ) En tout cas merci pour tes compliments, ils me touchent énormément, tu n'imagines même pas. Bisous) et **Meendy** (Hello miss. Question, c'est quoi un ducs ? Un chapitre ? Ouais j'avoue que j'ai des idées parfois surprenantes pour mes fics mais bon… Tu vas voir, ce n'est pas fini. Bisous) pour leurs reviews qui me font chaud au cœur… Et vu que mon père a décidé de vivre dans un igloo, elles me sont précieuses mdrr.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez du film, appartient à Disney ! Ensuite, pour ce que vous reconnaissez de mes précédentes fics, m'appartient, mais si vous arrivez à m'avoir Shane, je suis prête à négocier ! Mdr.

Merci à **chris87**, pour son aide !

Je dédie ce chapitre à **sev** pour sa review qui m'a vraiment touchée. J'en ai savouré chaque mot. Merci miss.

**CHAPITRE 11**

« - **A**llo, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix endormie.

« - Mitchie, c'est Isa, je te réveille ?

« - Un dimanche ? A quatre heures du matin, chuchota-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux, mais non voyons j'étais debout, répondit-elle sarcastique.

« - Tant mieux, j'ai eu une super idée pour tes vœux. Tu m'as dit que tu avais du mal et je viens de retrouver les miens, je pourrais …

N'écoutant pas la suite, elle raccrocha et soupira en se rallongeant. Aussitôt, les bras de son fiancé se resserrèrent sur sa taille et il lui demanda, d'une voix étouffée.

« - C'était qui ?

« - Ta mère, elle voulait écrire mes vœux, grogna-t-elle. A quatre heures du mat', non mais j'hallucine !

« - Rendors-toi ma belle. Promis demain on l'assomme et on va l'enterrer dans la forêt du coin, mais pour l'instant, on dort ! La semaine a été épuisante …

Acquiesçant, elle tourna la tête et le regarda. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais elle sut qu'il était réveillé quand elle le vit froncer les sourcils. Elle se blottit contre lui sans un mot et l'embrassa doucement. Elle donna ensuite plus de poids à son baiser quand il y répondit. Il la regarda lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

« - Mitchie, on est crevé !

« - Exact, mais je suis réveillée alors … A cause de ta mère, en plus !

« - Donc tu me tiens éveillé pour te venger ?

« - Je ne pensais pas qu'un câlin au milieu de la nuit serait une punition, mais je me trompe peut-être, sourit-elle. Surtout que personne ne pourra …

Elle fut coupée par la sonnerie de son portable. Soupirant, elle regarda qui appelait et raccrocha avant de l'éteindre.

« - … Nous déranger, rit-il.

« - Ouais, exactement, fit-elle sérieuse avant de se pencher vers lui.

Intrigué, il la regarda faire et posa ses mains sur sa taille pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Elle prit son portable et sous ses yeux étonnés, l'éteignit avant de se replacer à ses côtés.

« - J'en étais où déjà, demanda-t-elle taquine.

« - Ici, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser tout en la faisant basculer.

Elle sourit contre ses lèvres, mais répondit à son baiser, en caressant sa nuque et en descendant vers son cou et ses épaules. Le manque d'air les sépara, mais il attaqua son cou à son tour, alors qu'elle penchait la tête. Seulement, le téléphone de la maison sonna !

« - Je vais décrocher, grogna-t-il mécontent.

Elle acquiesça et le laissa partir après un dernier baiser. Alors qu'il sortait de leur chambre, Nate fit de même. Ils se regardèrent, puis Shane soupira :

« - Laisse, c'est ma mère, je décroche !

Il acquiesça et retourna dans son lit, alors que le futur marié prenait le téléphone.

« - Quoi ? … Mitchie dort navré ! … Non, je ne vais pas la réveiller pour tes beaux yeux ! … Maman, écoute, il est quatre heures du mat', on n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette semaine, fiche-nous la paix ! Et oublie ton idée de lui filer des conseils pour ses vœux. C'est quelque chose qui doit sortir du cœur. Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha et soupira. Ayant la gorge sèche, il descendit boire puis remonta rejoindre sa belle. Il la retrouva endormie, serrant tendrement son oreiller contre elle. Il hésita quelques secondes entre l'attendrissement de la scène qu'il voyait et la frustration de la savoir rendormie puis se recoucha. Il récupéra son bien, des bras de sa fiancée, qui grimaça et la reprit dans ses bras. Celle-ci murmura dans son sommeil mais trop bas pour qu'il entende, aussi il la fit répéter.

« - Je t'aime Shane !

Souriant, il ferma les yeux, cherchant un sommeil qui ne tarda pas à le rattraper.

Six heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par des coups à répétition contre la porte d'entrée et soupira. Presqu'aussitôt, il entendit sa fiancée.

« - Oh, bonjour Isabelle. Entre !

« - Shane est debout ?

« - Non, il dort encore, tout comme Jason.

Soupirant, le jeune homme sortit de son lit et rejoignit la cuisine. Sa mère vint le saluer et demanda à la jeune femme si ses vœux avançaient.

« - Euh oui, naturellement ! J'ai eu une idée cette nuit, ça m'a même réveillée ! J'ai plus qu'à mettre au propre et c'est bon. Bonjour mon chéri, bien dormi ?

« - On va dire, marmonna-t-il en la regardant. Tu t'es rendormie super vite dis donc !

« - Euh ouais, navrée ! Je me suis allongée quelques secondes pour sentir ton oreiller et … Pouf, Morphée est venu me cueillir.

Il rit et prit son petit-déjeuner, en écoutant les deux femmes parler. Cependant, il nota l'air ennuyé de sa fiancée et s'abstint de commentaire. Seulement en entendant, une fois encore, parler des robes de demoiselles d'honneurs, il soupira.

« - Bon, ça va, lâchez du leste ! Tout sera prêt à temps.

« - Oui, je sais et pour cause ! Anne-Lee a dessiné un modèle qui devrait être à votre convenance. Regardez, dit-elle en sortant une esquisse qui les fit frémir.

C'était une robe bustier qui arrivait au niveau du genou, avec une légère fente sur le côté. La seule fanfreluche était un ruban sous la poitrine avec un nœud. Ils se regardèrent perplexes puis Mitchie réagit. Prenant le papier, elle sourit.

« - Je vais y réfléchir, c'est promis !

Ravie sa future belle-mère enchaîna avec le problème du photographe, ce qui leur rappela qu'ils devaient en trouver un, avant de leur demander si les faire-part étaient envoyés.

« - Demain, expliqua Shane qui les avait préparé avec ses deux amis. Je vais également chercher l'alliance de Mitchie !

Souriant, Isabelle se leva et repartit en leur disant que tout serait prêt à temps. Restés seuls, ils se regardèrent et le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Depuis quelques mois, il avait beaucoup de mal à suivre sa mère quand il était réveillé, alors là qu'il sortait à peine du lit, la tâche lui semblait herculéenne. Il termina son repas et fila sous la douche. Il soupira lorsqu'en redescendant, la cuisine était étincelante. « Elle a le premier symptôme, songea-t-il en voyant sa fiancée revenir avec un torchon à la main. » En effet, il avait remarqué que lorsqu'elle était stressée, elle avait besoin de tout frotter, nettoyant ce qui était déjà propre, trouvant des tâches où il n'y en avait pas et astiquant tout ce qui était à portée de ses mains. Il l'attrapa alors qu'elle passait devant lui et l'embrassa doucement. Le baiser eut le don de la calmer légèrement, mais à peine une heure plus tard, alors qu'ils discutaient tous les six joyeusement, elle se leva tranquillement et ils eurent la surprise de la voir repasser, avec des produits. Ils la suivirent des yeux et Kim rit de bon cœur en la voyant frotter les meubles de jardin. Mandy la suivit peu après, loupant le regard inquiet qu'échangeaient les trois garçons. La rejoignant, son fiancé lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant le but de sa question. A bout d'idée, elle reprit sa tâche, en lâchant un :

« - Tout va bien !

« - Bien sûr et moi je suis Hercule ! Allez, dis-moi qu'est-ce qui t'angoisse ?

Elle s'arrêta et le fixa avant de hausser les épaules. Ne se sentant pas angoissée, ni stressée, elle ne voyait vraiment pas le but de sa question.

Le dimanche passa ainsi et dès le lendemain, chacun se remit à la tâche. Les garçons envoyèrent les faire-part et passèrent à la bijouterie prendre l'alliance de la jeune femme. Le temps qu'ils se fassent servir, Jason observa les présentoirs, avec tant d'intérêts qu'un vendeur vint lui proposer son aide.

« - Euh non, ça va merci ! Je ne compte pas me marier !

« - Ouais, il est carrément anti-mariage, soupira Nate. Et entre-nous futur beau-frère, je suis pareil, à la base. Mais … Faisons les choses bien !

Ils rirent tous les trois, puis le vendeur qui s'occupait du jeune fiancé revint, un écrin blanc dans les mains. Il lui montra le bijou et lui demanda si c'était bien celui-ci et Shane acquiesça à la vue de trois anneaux entrelacés de couleurs différentes. Un en or blanc sertis de diamant, un en or jaune et le dernier en or rouge. Une fois qu'il eut payé, ils allèrent rejoindre Andrew qui, en vu d'un concert privé, leur proposa de répéter les morceaux qu'ils joueraient.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les deux étudiantes faisaient la grâce matinée. Elles avaient décidé d'accompagner leur amie chez la coiffeuse-esthéticienne. Elles arrivèrent en riant joyeusement à onze heures, heure du double rendez-vous, mais durent patienter quelques minutes, le temps que quelqu'un soit libre. Kim en profita pour faire une scène à voix basse, imitant tous les personnages, coiffeuses comme clientes, ce qui amusa les deux autres.

« - Bonjour, je m'appelle Carole et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous. Puis-je savoir qui est la future mariée ?

« - C'est moi, fit la concernée.

« - Nous on l'accompagne parce qu'on est mordue de mariage en tout genre ! Les bouquets, les faire-part et les robes, c'est notre spécialité, expliqua Mandy.

La jeune femme rit et leurs proposa de la suivre. Mitchie prit place sur le fauteuil et commença à observer les chignons alors que les deux autres se lançaient dans un descriptif détaillé de la cérémonie. Comment tout allait s'orchestrer, le style de la fête, les décorations et même le menu final. La brunette n'en écouta aucun mot, se contentant de grimacer devant les coiffures proposées.

« - Attendez, j'ai une idée, fit la spécialiste. Je vais chercher Anna, c'est elle qui va vous maquiller !

« - D'accord, fit Mitchie peu rassurée.

Elle revint, peu après, accompagnée d'une femme aux cheveux trop orange pour que ce soit naturel. Elles eurent la délicatesse de lui poser quelques questions, puis commencèrent leur travail. La fiancée grimaça lorsque ses cheveux furent tirés et démêlés alors qu'on appliquait sur son visage, un tas de produits odorants. Pour parfaire la surprise, elles avaient couvert le miroir pour l'empêcher de voir l'avancée du travail. Soupirant, elle arrêta donc d'essayer d'imaginer ce qu'on lui faisait, se contentant de profiter du moment. Même si elle n'aimait pas réellement qu'on s'occupe d'elle sans donner son avis, elle prit son mal en patience. « Après tout, elles ont eu un descriptif de la cérémonie, le résultat devrait me convenir, se dit-elle. Je me demande ce que fait Shane ? » Elle ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, puisque ses deux amies parlèrent du mariage et de leurs robes, qu'elles étaient pressées d'aller choisir.

« - Tu crois qu'il y aura une fente ?

« - je sais pas ! Mitchie, tu nous laisseras avoir une fente à nos robes ? Juste pour rendre nos copains dingues, demanda Mandy.

« - Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas de fente.

« - Et des nœuds ? S'il te plait, un modèle plein de fanfreluches. Ok ta robe est belle, mais vachement sobre. Elégante et tout comme tu le souhaitais et elle te va super bien, mais nous on aime le compliqué. Et puis on sera que deux, donc forcément en harmonie !

« - Vous verrez, fit-elle légèrement énervée.

« - Ne froncez pas les sourcils, s'il vous plait, demanda la jeune femme qui s'occupait de son visage.

« - Navrée, soupira la jeune femme.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle tâcha de se calmer, en contrôlant sa respiration seulement le babillage de ses amies la déconcentrait.

Durant une heure, elle n'entendit parler que de mariage, de décisions décoratives ou autre, qu'elle avait pourtant refusé. Tel que les roses rouge et blanche, ainsi que l'arche. De plus, elle tendit l'oreille quand elle entendit où la fête aurait lieu. « Exactement ce que je craignais ! Ils ne nous ont pas non plus écoutés sur ce point, songea-t-elle énervée. » Elle garda le visage impassible, malgré la colère qu'elle sentait grandir en elle. Il lui fallut attendre une autre demi-heure de babillage en tout genre, sur son mariage prochain, avant qu'Anna ne lui annonce fièrement qu'elle avait terminée. Carole prit quelques minutes de plus, puis elles enlevèrent le drap placé sur le miroir et la jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul. Sa chevelure avait été relevée et placée comme les coiffures du début du siècle. Haut en forme, volumineux, avec la plupart de ses mèches frisés. Sa frange avait été placée sur le côté et raidit pour la faire tenir derrière son oreille à l'aide d'une légère barrette. De plus, un nœud blanc avant était ajouté à la base de la coque de sa coiffure. Quant à son maquillage, il n'était guère dans le style de la robe. Les yeux noirs charbonneux, les joues poudrées de roses nacré, des paillettes sous son regard et du rouge à lèvre roses clair. Le détail qui retint néanmoins son attention fut la mouche qu'on lui avait faite près de la bouche.

« - Mitchie, tu es magnifique comme ça, s'exclama Mandy.

« - Ah ouais, j'adhère totalement !

« - Vous avez pas l'impression que ma tête ne va pas avec la robe. C'est beau, mais ça ne colle pas ! Je regrette, or de question que je …

« - J'ai toujours l'autre robe remarque, sourit Mandy. Je comptais m'en servir en guise de chemise de nuit, un de ces quatre, mais je peux te la filer ! Comme ça, tout ira ensemble ! Votre union sera un véritable conte de fée. Arrivée en calèche, dans une robe de princesse, je vois déjà les gros titres des journalistes : Un mariage de princesse pour le couple le plus glamour d'Amérique. Ça sera merveilleux …

« - Parce qu'il y aura des journalistes ? C'est nouveau ça ! J'avais dit non, décréta-t-elle en élevant la voix avant de se calmer pour regarder les deux professionnelles, vous m'enlevez ça, s'il vous plait !

« - Non laissez ! Au moins le temps qu'on fasse une photo. Avec Mandy, on a prévue de prendre chaque coiffure afin que tu puisses faire ton choix.

Mitchie tenta bien d'argumenter, pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle détestait cette idée et qu'elle préférait aller à son mariage les cheveux lâchés mais rien n'y changea. La conversation redoubla d'intensité quand les deux expertes se mirent en tête de la convaincre également que c'était parfait ainsi. Seulement, la colère, la frustration et tous les sentiments qu'elle gardait en elle depuis trop longtemps, demandèrent à sortir. Se retenant de justesse de perdre le contrôle en public, elle quitta le salon de beauté, les yeux rouges de larmes contenues et monta dans la voiture avant que Steve n'ait pu bouger.

« - Ramène-moi chez les garçons ! … Tout de suite, hurla-t-elle.

Perdu, il fit le tour et démarra avant que les deux filles n'arrivent. Le chauffeur aurait voulu comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, seulement la vitre était remontée, signe qu'elle ne souhaitait pas parler. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il se détacha pour lui ouvrir, mais elle sortit de la voiture en coup de vent et entra dans la maison. Lâchant son sac, qui tomba au sol en s'éparpillant, elle prit son téléphone et monta à l'étage pour se laisser enfin aller. Allongée sur le lit, elle laissa enfin la colère et la frustration prendre le dessus sur son moral et pleura sans se retenir.

* * *

Au même moment, dans le salon de coiffure, les quatre se regardèrent cherchant à comprendre ce qu'ils venaient de se passer. Une minute avant, elles discutaient tranquillement, l'instant d'après, la future mariée partait en courant. Sans chercher à comprendre, Mandy prit son téléphone. Seulement, son appel resta sans réponse, si bien qu'elle soupira avant de composer un second numéro.

« - Allo ?

« - Shane, c'est Mandy ! Ecoute, y a un problème, Mitchie est partie en pleurs du salon. Je n'arrive pas à la joindre. Je crois qu'elle se sent un peu mal …

* * *

Aussitôt qu'il entendit la raison de l'appel de sa sœur, il perdit des couleurs et ses deux amis le regardèrent intrigués. Tous deux se posaient la même question : Que se passait-il _encore_ ? Ils eurent leur réponse, quand il raccrocha. Il prit sa veste, sous les regards perdus des deux autres et étonné d'Andrew et commença à partir.

« - Désolé, j'ai une urgence familiale avec ma future femme. Répétez sans moi !

La porte claqua et les deux se regardèrent, puis appelèrent leurs copines afin de comprendre.

Pour sa part, Shane cherchait à joindre Mitchie sans résultat. Durant le trajet, il composa le numéro de son chauffeur pour savoir où Steve l'avait déposé et fut surpris d'entendre qu'elle était chez eux. Il donna l'adresse à Perry, raccrocha en s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il allait découvrir. Malgré lui, il s'imagina qu'elle allait annuler leur mariage, rompre leurs fiançailles, ou encore le quitter. Il avait bien vu qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme ces derniers jours, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était à ce point. Il rassembla tous les arguments qu'il pouvait en vu de la faire changer d'avis. Il l'avait dit plusieurs fois à ses parents, il ne se voyait pas vivre sans elle. Il était même prêt à tout abandonner pour elle. Sa famille, ses amis et même sa carrière si elle le lui demandait, du moment qu'elle restait avec lui, le reste lui importait peu. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison, il soupira et remercia son chauffeur avant de sortir. La bâtisse semblait trop calme à son goût et il entra après un soupir. Il sourcilla en voyant le sac renversé et ramassa le contenu, avant de l'entendre. Son téléphone sonnait à nouveau. Il monta jusqu'à leur chambre inquiet de ce qu'il allait découvrir derrière la porte. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement et durant une seconde, son sang se glaça. Mitchie était là, en pleurs, son téléphone près d'elle. Celui-ci sonnait, sans qu'elle ne daigne répondre et il soupira. C'était Nate. Décrochant, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler :

« - Je l'ai retrouvé. Je m'en occupe ! Je vous tiens au courant. Oh et dis à ma sœur et Kim que si ce sont elles qui sont à l'origine de ce que je vois, je les découpe en rondelles et je les passe au hachoir !

Il raccrocha et éteignit les deux téléphones avant de la regarder. Elle n'avait pas bougé, pleurant toujours contre l'oreiller sur lequel il dormait. L'appelant doucement, il tendit la main vers elle, quand il s'aperçut de sa coiffure.

« - Ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Non ne dis rien, pleure si tu en as envie, on parlera après, mais viens !

Il s'allongea près d'elle et la prit contre lui. Elle se blottit aussitôt contre lui, inondant son sweater de ses larmes. La tête contre sa poitrine, elle inspira son odeur, tout en pleurant tout ce qu'elle avait retenu depuis trop longtemps. Ils restèrent ainsi presqu'une heure, avant qu'elle ne se calme légèrement alors qu'il lui caressait le dos. Relevant la tête, elle le regarda.

« - Je n'en peux plus Shane ! C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

« - De quoi ? Explique-moi.

« - Mais tout ! Ce mariage qui part à vau-l'eau, nos familles qui prennent les décisions à notre place, nos demoiselles d'honneurs qui me harcèlent pour leurs tenues. Tout le monde donne son avis, sans nous consulter et je n'en peux plus ! Je pensais être assez forte mais non !

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Au contraire, ils nous consultent à présent pour chaque point.

« - Mais ils ne prennent pas notre avis en compte, s'énerva-t-elle. La preuve, le menu est à base de crabe et d'esturgeon, les listes d'invités ont été modifiées afin de contenir les amis de tes parents. Tout change sans qu'on nous le dise ! Les collègues de ton père, qui sont intéressés par ce que vend mon père vont venir à notre mariage ! Ta mère a invité ses amies, qu'on ne connaît pas ! On va manger de l'esturgeon, chose que je déteste et surprise, il y aura du champagne, malgré le fait que j'en bois rarement ! Pour finir en beauté, la fête va se dérouler, dans un hôtel ! Un hôtel Shane, hurla-t-elle. Au Georges V ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'on avait choisi ! Bien sûr, tous les invités ont leurs chambres réservées là-bas, mais je ne veux pas qu'on fasse la fête dans ce truc ! En plus, il y aura des journalistes à la fête d'après ce qu'a dit Mandy, sans compter la calèche qui a été retenue ! Et regarde ma tête ? Je ressemble à une marquise française !

Sur ces mots, elle se remit à pleurer dans ses mains. A présent à genoux devant lui, elle n'avait qu'une idée : envoyez tout balader et abandonner l'idée de se marier selon ses vœux.

« - Attends, comment ça au Georges V ? Ce n'était pas … T'es sûre de ce que tu dis ?

« - Oui et j'en ai marre Shane, réellement. Je ne veux pas faire la fête là-bas, ni rien de ce qu'ils ont choisis ! Je commence à ne plus vouloir me marier ! Je t'aime, c'est certain, je t'aime plus que tout Shane, je peux te l'assurer, dit-elle en le fixant sérieusement, je ne veux pas faire ma vie sans toi, je ne le supporterais pas, mais si me marier avec toi, c'est obéir à ta mère sans pouvoir refuser ses idées, alors non ! Je ne peux et veux pas ! J'ai besoin de choisir moi-même, ce que je fais ! Là, je n'ai plus de choix ! Tout nous est imposé !

« - Je t'en pris, ne romps pas nos fiançailles Mitchie, dit-il suppliant. Je t'aime tellement !

« - Moi aussi je t'aime, mais tout va de travers.

Il la regarda perdu, puis la prit contre lui, embrassa le sommet de son crâne, avant de la serrer fortement. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, qui soudain eut un arrière goût de dernière fois aux yeux du jeune homme, qui réfléchit à un moyen de stopper la machine avant que celle qu'il aime ne le quitte de manière définitive.

...

Durant une heure, ils ne dirent pas un mot, se contentant de profiter de la présence de l'autre, puis elle s'écarta légèrement de lui. La regardant, il déclara :

« - Appelle ta famille et dis-leur de venir tout de suite ! Je fais pareil avec la mienne ! On a pas mal de choses à mettre au point !

« - Shane, on a déjà fait ça ! Sans résultat !

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, aujourd'hui, ça va marcher ! Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plait. Une dernière fois, plaida-t-il.

« - Je te fais confiance Shane ! Ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière fois, mais j'ai peur que ça ne fonctionne pas.

Il la regarda sûr de lui et elle plongea dans son regard, cherchant la force pour ce nouvel essai. Soupirant, elle ralluma son portable et appela directement chez elle.

« - Maman, c'est Mitchie, dit-elle. Non laisse-moi parler ! Préviens papa, on vous attend Shane et moi, chez les garçons, le plus rapidement possible ! A tout à l'heure !

Elle raccrocha et composa le numéro de Kim alors que son fiancé parlait avec sa mère.

« - Je me moque de ce que tu as prévu ! Tu viens immédiatement ! Préparatifs de mariage ou pas ! Il faut qu'on parle du mariage justement et on a besoin que tout le monde soit là, alors tu quittes ton fleuriste et tu viens. Avec papa et Mandy !

Raccrochant, il regarda la jeune femme.

« - Kim, c'est Mitchie ! Ramène-toi avec Mandy chez les garçons et sans discuter ! On t'attend !

Fermant la communication, elle lui rendit son regard et sourit tristement. L'embrassant, il appela son meilleur ami et la conversation fut légèrement plus longue.

« - Dis à Andrew qu'on a un énorme problème à régler et que j'ai besoin de vous ! Mandy, Kim et nos parents arrivent ! … Ouais, pour le moment, mais tu connais Mitchie, imprévisible ! … Ouais, ouais, elle m'entend ! Elle me fait même les gros yeux à l'heure où je te parle, rit-il. Allez, amenez-vous à la maison.

Raccrochant, il se leva et prit la main de sa fiancée.

« - Décoiffe-toi, ce n'est pas terrible là !

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et fila dans la salle de bain où elle eut un mouvement de recul. Son maquillage ayant coulé, elle avait du noir sur les joues et des paillettes au menton. Elle se démaquilla, sous le regard attentif du jeune homme, qui cherchait à savoir si elle avait confiance en ce qu'il préparait. Pour sa part, il savait exactement ce qu'il allait dire et faire et tant pis si personne n'était d'accord avec lui. Souriant, il descendit préparer de quoi boire.

Une fois redevenue elle-même, Mitchie le rejoignit à la cuisine et l'aida à tout placer dans la salle à manger, sans chercher à savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Il semblait certain que son idée allait fonctionner et elle lui faisait confiance. Quand tout fut prêt, elle tira une chaise et s'assit sur la table, posant ses pieds sur le siège.

« - Tes parents ne t'ont jamais dit qu'on ne s'asseyait pas sur les meubles ?

« - Si ! Mais ils m'ont aussi dit d'attendre d'être mariée avant de partager mon lit avec un garçon … Tu veux réellement que je leur obéisse ?

« - C'est toi qui vois ! Après tout, on n'est pas obligé d'être dans notre chambre ! Si je me souviens bien, un feu de cheminée et un tapis suffisent, non ?

Au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de leur week-end dans les bois, elle rougit doucement, songeant qu'à cette époque, elle se sentait simplement heureuse. Fermant les yeux, elle commença à revivre la scène dans son intégralité et ne vit pas son fiancé s'approcher. Posant ses mains de part et d'autre de la jeune femme, il se pencha et murmura à son oreille :

« - Je sais pas toi, mais moi, ça reste un de mes meilleurs souvenirs !

« - Pas faux, chuchota-t-elle. Mais je préfère celui qu'on a dans la cuisine de votre ancienne villa, ou celui de nos fiançailles !

« - T'as pas tord ! On a notre top quatre avec notre première fois !

Elle acquiesça et l'embrassa doucement, nouant ses mains dans son cou. La porte s'ouvrit au même instant.

« - C'est nous, vous êtes en haut, demanda Nate.

« - Salle à manger, répondit Shane.

Ils arrivèrent et notèrent les boissons, ainsi que les verres.

« - Une réunion ?

Le futur marié acquiesça simplement et observa son meilleur ami, embrasser la joue de Mitchie, avant de le pousser pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« - Alors petit fée, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

« - Rien, rien, soupira-t-elle. Mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter !

« - Hey, fit-il vexé, avec Jason, on te considère un peu comme notre petite sœur, alors si tu ne vas pas bien, on s'inquiète, c'est normal ! Tu sais, t'es toujours là pour nous et tu ne te plains jamais, alors on a du mal à te le prouver, mais nous aussi on est là pour toi ! A n'importe quel moment ! Que ce soit pour parler, ou rire, tu peux compter sur nous. Même si t'as besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer.

« - Exactement, approuva Jason avec un hochement de tête. Et comme grâce à toi, j'ai connu Kim, je te suis redevable à vie.

Sur ces mots, il lui fit la bise sous le regard amusé de Shane. La brunette rougit et tenta de leur prouver qu'ils ne lui devaient rien, seulement, on frappa et l'ambiance se refroidit. Nate alla ouvrir et fit face à ses futurs beaux-parents. Il les fit entrer et peu à peu, tout le monde arriva. Assis autour de la table, ils fixèrent le jeune couple, cherchant à connaître la raison de cette réunion d'urgence.

« - Bon, soupira Shane, c'est à propos du mariage !

Aussitôt, les deux filles sourirent et commencèrent à ouvrir la bouche, mais il les stoppa d'un geste de la main.

« - Non, cette fois, vous allez nous écouter ! Tous sans exception ! Enfin si, Nate et Jason on a rien à leur reprocher donc à la limite, vous pouvez faire la sourde oreille, mais les autres, parents comme enfants, ouvrez grands vos oreilles ! C'est NON ! Non au mariage de princesse ! Non à la calèche tirée par des chevaux dans laquelle Mitchie doit arriver ! Non à la fête au Georges V ! Non aux rubans ! Non aux roses rouges, piquées dans les roses blanche et non à l'arche de fleur ! Je n'ai pas fini, dit-il alors que sa mère allait objecter, non également à vos listes d'invités ! Non aux collègues et à vos amis, fit-il pour ses parents, c'est un mariage pas une occasion de faire des affaires ! Non à l'orchestre ! Non à votre menu ! Non à votre gâteau ! Non à votre contrat de mariage et à vos témoins ! Non à la décoration que vous avez choisie ! Non à votre photographe ! Non à toutes vos idées ! Non à vos conseils ! Non à votre aide et à vos initiatives ! Non à votre choix des alliances ! Non à votre idée de coiffure et de maquillage, ajouta-t-il pour les filles et non à la robe que vous avez achetée ! Non également au voyage de noce que vous avez décidé ! Non, à vos vœux ! Non à votre choix de témoins ! Non également à votre prochaine idée et enfin. En fait, non à la cérémonie que _vous_ avez décidée à notre place ! A la fin de cette réunion, vous allez rentrer et annuler tout ce que je viens de dire ! Le menu sera celui qu'_on_ a décidé avec Mitchie depuis le début et je me moque de savoir s'il vous convient, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. C'est celui qu'on veut ! La cérémonie se fera là où _on_ va le décider avec Mitchie ! Les tenues des demoiselles d'honneurs arriveront lorsqu'_on_ l'aura décidés et si jamais vous n'êtes pas d'accord ou que vous en reparlez, je m'arrange pour que vous les ayez le matin de la cérémonie. Si ça ne vous plait pas, libre à vous de ne pas venir au mariage ! Enfin dernier point, si jamais vous êtes tous contre ce changement de programme, alors très bien, ne venez pas ! Mitchie et moi, on peut très bien se marier à Las Vegas cette nuit, avec pour seuls témoins Nate et Jason, parce qu'ils respectent nos choix eux ! Des questions, demanda-t-il en les fixant.

« - Oui une, déclara Kim, pourquoi maintenant ? Vous ne pouviez pas le dire au début ?

« - On l'a dit ! On le hurle dans toutes les langues depuis le début, soupira le jeune homme. Tu étais où quand on a tout envoyé balader et que Mitchie a choisie sa robe sans vous deux ? Quand on a été choisir nos faire-part sans vous prévenir ? Et les alliances sans vous demander votre avis ?

« - Euh, visiblement, je n'étais pas là, vous le faites toujours qu'à deux, déclara-t-elle.

« - Et ça va continuer ! Si jamais le jour de notre mariage, il y a un seul point qui diffère de ce qu'on a prévu, vous vous passerez de nous !

« - Et pour vos enterrements de vie de célibataires, vous nous laissez quand même choisir, demanda Mandy.

« - Pour ma part, je fais confiance à Nate et Jason pour faire quelque chose de simple et original, dit-il avant de se tourner vers sa fiancée.

Celle-ci n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis l'arrivée de ses futurs beaux parents, se bornant à regarder la table. Sentant tous les regards sur elle, elle leva les yeux et eut un petit sourire lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son fiancé. Nate et Jason lui prirent chacun une main, lui assurant leur soutien et elle regarda les deux filles. Inspirant un bon coup, elle dit :

« - Pas de chippendale, ni autre chose de ce genre ! Et pas d'accoutrement atroce dans lequel je devrais défiler dans la rue !

« - Ouais à cause de ta notoriété, on avait supprimé ce second point, mais les strip-teaseurs, soupira Kim, c'était notre idée de base !

« - On s'en passera, décréta-t-elle. Ni chippendale, ni fête dans un endroit rappelant les strip-teases, ou ayant un rapport, même léger, avec !

« - Ok, on ira boire un café dans un bar miteux, rit Mandy nerveusement.

« - Mandy, on est sérieux ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez envie de voir des mecs se déshabiller toute une soirée, que c'est le cas de la femme de ma vie ! C'est son enterrement de vie de jeune fille … Et il reste un tas d'autre idée à mettre en place !

Les parents posèrent plusieurs questions, mais Isabelle commença rapidement à reprendre les choses en main. Shane s'en aperçut et frappa la table. Il fit sursauter les trois filles et s'empêcha de rire du regard noir de sa fiancée.

« - Stop ! J'ai dit quoi maman ? C'est nous qui prenons les choses en mains. Tout passe par nous ! Aucune i-ni-tia-ti-ve ! Vous avez le droit de nous aider, mais simplement quand on vous le demandera ! Sinon vous vous abstenez.

Kim et Mandy se regardèrent et soupirèrent discrètement, alors que leurs copains avaient un grand sourire. Levant la main, comme à l'école, Jason attendit d'être interrogé.

« - Si c'est pour aller aux toilettes, tu attendras, rit son ami.

« - Euh non monsieur, fit-il avec une voix enfantine, je voulais juste vous demander si je pouvais vous emprunter votre fiancée quelques secondes, je dois lui parler d'un point en privé.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Mitchie se leva et lui fit signe. Ils sortirent de la pièce et Shane secoua la tête. Philip tenta de lui expliquer qu'il devait inviter deux de ses collègues qui étaient de gros clients, mais il le coupa.

« - Si tu veux faire des affaires, réunis tout le monde à Baxley ! Pas au mariage, c'est clair ?

« - Jason, je vais te tuer, hurla Mitchie.

Le jeune homme revint hilare et s'excusa auprès de son ami.

« - Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher …

Alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qu'il avait fait, Shane vit arriver sa fiancée et dut se mordre violement la joue, rapidement imité par Nate qui soupira :

« - Je me disais bien que ça faisait longtemps !

Intrigués, les parents se tournèrent pour voir la future mariée arriver trempée de la tête au pied. Elle fusilla Jason des yeux, en grelottant.

« - Mais Mitchie que s'est-il passé, demanda Connie étonnée.

« - Jay l'a jeté dans la piscine, répondit Shane avant de rire.

« - Ou le grand retour du chaton mouillé, explosa le plus farceur.

Cette phrase fit rire tout le monde et détendit l'atmosphère.

* * *

Et voilà ! Pour aujourd'hui, c'est fini ! Je vous l'accorde, il va y avoir du sport, parce qu'il leur reste trente jours, pour préparer un mariage ce qui se fait en un an ! Mais c'est largement jouable ! J'espère que ça vous a plut, perso j'adore la fin ! Et la tirade de Shane ! Et désolée, j'avais promis le retour de Selena, mais _finally_, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre mdr.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	13. Chapitre 12

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Alors bonne nouvelle, le chapitre n'arrive qu'avec un jour de retard qui m'est du. Bon je n'en dis pas plus, pour celles qu'ils l'ont lu sur facebook, y a le retour de quelqu'un, l'avancement du mariage et la réponse à la question « Vont-ils enfin être consulté pour les décisions du mariage ? » Un super méga grand merci donc à **chris87**, **nouna**, **Aurlie** (Salut miss. Ouais j'avoue ça leur a fait du bien de revoir Mitchie être jeté dans la piscine par Jason. Même si ça ne lui manquait pas. Pour le respect de leur choix dans le mariage, la réponse dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous), **sev** (Salut miss. Bizarrement, tout le monde a adoré le plongeon forcé de Mitchie dans la piscine. Quant à Shane qui se réveille, j'avoue, il était franchement temps, non ? Pour tes mots, merci, ils me touchent toujours autant. Merci à toi de me lire et de donner un avis. Bisous), **aureliascott** (Salut miss. La suite c'est maintenant, j'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous), **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **Lily angle** (Salut miss. J'avoue, le speech de Shane me fait tellement rire qu'à chaque fois je le relis à voix haute en comptant les _non_ sur mes doigts. Treize si je me souviens bien mdrr. Et Jason qui jette Mitchie à l'eau, j'avoue ça faisait trop longtemps ! Merci pour tes compliments, ils me touchent. Bisous) et enfin **charl2ne** pour leurs reviews. Elles m'ont faites vraiment très plaisir. **Je vous adore toutes** !

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez du film, appartient à Disney ! Ensuite, pour ce que vous reconnaissez de mes précédentes fics, m'appartient, mais si vous arrivez à m'avoir Shane, je suis prête à négocier ! Mdr.

Merci à **chris87**, pour son aide !

Je dédie également ce chapitre à ma centième revieweuse qui n'est autre que ma **Miss Sunshine-Sm**ile. _Thanks_ miss. Je t'avais promis un cadeau, il n'est pas terrible mais comme y a ta chanteuse préférée, tu ne devrais pas trop m'en vouloir. Enfin je l'espère.

Un petit coucou spécial à ma **Shakespearienne**. Tu me diras si tu aimeras le gâteau ok ? BiZ

**Chapitre 12**

**L**a jeune femme s'excusa et monta se changer, en pestant de s'être fait avoir si facilement. « Pourtant, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Venant de Jason ! Non mais quelle idée j'ai eu de le suivre alors qu'il s'approchait de la piscine, soupira-t-elle mentalement. » Elle se changea et rejoignit tout le monde. Elle reprit sa place, après avoir embrassé son ami pour le remercier.

« - Bon, comment vous comptez faire pour que tout soit prêt à temps, demanda Isabelle avec un petit sourire. Non parce que sans vouloir vous énerver, vous avez déjà du mal à prévoir les robes des deux filles alors tout le mariage …

Elle laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens et Mitchie la fusilla des yeux.

« - Les robes, je m'en charge personnellement, je vous l'ai déjà dit et redit. Quant au reste, ça va se négocier facilement. Les faire-part sont envoyés et la cérémonie se fera à la date prévue ! Quitte à ce que je passe les prochaines nuits debout à tout gérer, mais tout sera prêt à temps, vous avez ma parole ! Et ce, sans votre aide !

« - Exact, appuya Shane. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on a à faire ? Hormis choisir et réserver la salle ?

« - Ecrire vos vœux, décider du cortège, voir avec l'homme d'église pour savoir ce qu'il faut dire, trouver le menu, lista sa mère.

« - Très drôle ! Le menu est prêt. Il me faut juste l'accord de Connie, dit-il avant de fixer sa future belle-mère, toujours partante pour être notre traiteur ?

« - Naturellement, je vous lâche pas tous les deux !

« - Parfait, le menu c'est réglé ! Quoi d'autre ? L'entretien avec l'homme d'église, on l'a déjà fait la semaine dernière avec Mitchie. De ce côté tout est prêt ! Les vœux, c'est bon et le cortège aussi ! Comme on a pas de petits dans les deux familles, on a demandé à Steve, vu qu'il est invité, si ses deux filles pouvaient faire partie du cortège et ils sont d'accord, donc c'est réglé également. Suivant ?

« - Le style de cérémonie et fête que vous souhaitez, souleva Mandy.

« - Simple, élégant, traditionnel avec une touche d'originalité. Tout le monde bien habillés, pas de chichi, ni de tenues trop … Comment dire ?

« - Ni fentes, ni décolletés plongeants, résuma Mitchie. Donc ça aussi s'est fait !

« - Vos témoins, argua Kim.

« - On oublie le côté français du marié et on le fait à l'Américaine, donc pour ma part, j'ai Nate et Jason.

« - Et moi, mes deux demoiselles d'honneurs, si elles acceptent.

« - Oui, hurlèrent les deux filles avec un grand sourire.

« - Ok, finalement, on a pas grand-chose à faire, sourit Shane.

« - Non, il vous reste juste à faire votre liste de mariage, commander les fleurs pour la décoration de la salle et pour les bouquets, réserver les chambres pour vos invités, prévoir votre voyage de noce et votre nuit de noce, prévenir votre photographe, faire des essais de coiffures et de maquillage, voir pour les robes des deux filles, acheter les dragées, publier les bans, faire votre plan de table, vous assurez que tout le monde vient et prévenir Connie du nombre de convives. Il faudra aussi faire vos valises naturellement, écrire vos vœux et être présent à vos enterrements de vie de célibataire, ironisa Isabelle.

En entendant tout ce qu'ils leur restaient à faire, ils écarquillèrent les yeux et Mitchie s'agita sur sa chaise, en proie à son hyperactivité. Plus confiant, Shane lui prit la main et la fixa.

« - On va y arriver, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout sera parfait. Quitte à mettre ma carrière en pause !

« - Nous, on est prêt à aider, argua Nate. Parce que bon sans toi, les _Tous pour un_, vont légèrement s'ennuyer et puis on est comme les mousquetaires.

« - Ouais, tous pour un et un pour tous, rit Jason.

« - C'est gentil les mecs, promis, on ne sera pas despotique !

« - Du moment que Mitchie ne se transforme pas en Mariézilla, moi ça me convient !

« - En quoi, demanda la concernée.

« - En mariézilla, reprit Jason. Tu sais la combinaison de marié et Godzilla.

« - Non, rassure-toi, je ne vais pas me transformer en monstre préhistorique.

« - Ok, les coupa Shane. Les filles ont peut compter sur vous, ou non ?

« - Ben, je sais pas trop ! Mandy peut-être mais moi … Travailler sans prendre d'initiative, ça me botte pas, commença Kim.

« - Allez les filles ! On va s'amuser et on se verra plus souvent ! Et puis, …

« - La maison, les coupa Mitchie. Shane, c'est fichu, faut aussi qu'on emménage dans quinze jours, qu'on aille choisir nos meubles et tout. C'est mission impossible ! Faut qu'on recule quelque chose …

« - Non, on va t'aider Mitchie et promis, on ne fera que ce que tu voudras, décréta Mandy.

Elle les regarda toutes les deux et notant leur sérieux se leva et les prit dans ses bras, les remerciant par avance. Alors qu'elle reprenait sa place, son portable sonna.

« - Allo ! … Ah Selena, comment vas ? … Euh pas top, je suis surchargée là ! … Navrée, pas avant fin septembre. Entre le mariage, le voyage de noce et notre emménagement, c'est short pour se voir, désolée ! … Sérieux ? … Attends, je demande, dit-elle avant de regarder son fiancé. Selena a un mois de repos, puisqu'en Août y a jamais grand-chose et du coup elle propose son aide, t'es partant ?

« - Avec la naine ? On ne va pas s'ennuyer, c'est ok ! Et comme on l'aime bien, on la loge, répondit-il après s'être regardé avec ses deux amis.

« - C'est bon, t'as même déjà ton lit, mais juste un conseil, vu qu'il y aura au même endroit Jason et une piscine, apporte un max de rechange ! … Ok à mercredi, dans ce cas ! Bye et merci encore.

Raccrochant, elle sourit et monta à l'étage. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, une feuille et un crayon devant elle et nota tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Pendant ce temps, les autres réfléchissaient à comment s'organiser. Isabelle proposa son aide, seulement, son fils répondit :

« - Non ! Connie ne s'occupe que du repas et papa et toi, vous retournez à Baxley expliquer à vos amis et collègues que finalement, ils ne seront pas invités au mariage ! Et vous ne mettez plus le nez dans les préparatifs ! Achetez vos tenues et attendez le jour du mariage pour revenir. Sauf si on vous appelle, pour un conseil ou autre.

Ses parents furent vexés d'être ainsi mis à l'écart mais songèrent qu'il avait raison. Il pourrait toujours les appeler au besoin. Ne se sentant plus concernés, ils prirent congé, rapidement imités par Connie et Raphaël qui retournèrent travailler. Restés entre jeunes, ils reprirent leur organisation, quand soudain, Mitchie leva le nez.

« - Fini, fit-elle victorieuse.

« - Quoi donc ?

« - Notre plan d'action voyons ! Vous me dites si ça vous convient, je suis ouverte aux propositions. Mandy et Kim, comme vous adorez faire les boutiques, je vous propose d'aller faire notre liste entre guillemet, afin de faciliter les achats et éviter que tout le monde achètent la même chose. On va vous dire ce qu'on veut et vous n'aurez qu'à prendre les prix, c'est bon ?

« - Moi, ça me convient et faire les boutiques avec mon petit monstre va être génial !

« - Cool ! Ensuite les garçons, vous pouvez vous occuper des chambres à réserver ? Je vous mets par équipe non que vous ne sauriez pas le faire seuls mais c'est plus agréable d'être à deux.

« - Compte sur nous ! On prend combien de chambres ?

« - Ma famille perso ne vit qu'ici sauf ma tante mais comme elle est plus que casse-pied, maman la logera, sinon elle va réduire l'hôtel en cendre ! Donc, juste pour la famille de Shane, Caitlyn, Lola et Ella. On vous donnera le nombre final dans la semaine, promis, se coupa-t-elle.

« - Et nous ma belle, on fait quoi ?

« - Voyage de noce et fleurs ! Bien que je vais avoir besoin de mes deux sérials « shoppeuses » mardi ! On ira voir pour vos robes et d'autres trucs …

Intriguées, elles acquiescèrent, puis la conversation reprit. Mitchie décida, afin de se simplifier la vie, qu'elle demanderait à Johanna, qui la coiffait pour ses clips, de s'occuper d'elle pour son mariage. La journée passa ensuite rapidement et au soir, quand les filles revinrent de balade, elles trouvèrent Shane et Mitchie assis au jardin, sur la balancelle, des bloc-notes devant eux et discutant avec animation. Embrassant leurs copains, elles leurs demandèrent ce qu'ils se passaient et ils rirent.

« - Listes d'invités et de cadeaux afin qu'on puisse les aider dès demain ! Ça fait trois heures qu'ils sont dessus et vu les extraits qu'on entend, ce n'est pas près de se terminer, les informa Nate en souriant par-dessus son bloc.

« - Non, or de question qu'elle vienne Shane ! Ou alors, c'est moi qui ne viens pas !

« - Mitchie, c'est une très bonne amie.

« - Qui veut sortir avec toi, enfin coucher serait plus exact !

« - Vous parlez de qui, intervint Kim.

« - Tess Tyler ! Il paraît qu'elle a changé et monsieur veut l'inviter au mariage et je m'y oppose !

« - Tess ? Autant inviter Jodie tant que tu y es !

« - Exact, non Shane, c'est clairement non !

Le jeune homme fusilla l'intruse qui partit rapidement rejoindre son copain dans l'eau et ils reprirent leur conversation, puis finalement explosèrent de rire. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils rejoignirent leurs amis et leurs donnèrent les listes. Mitchie, s'occupant de la liste de cadeaux, avait fait des regroupements afin de leur faciliter le travail. Shane avait fait de même pour les invités. La jeune femme prit ensuite son ordinateur portable et commença à chercher où exactement, ils pourraient aller à Hawaï, alors que son fiancé prenait une pause. Non qu'il détestait l'idée de s'occuper de son mariage, mais en avoir parlé toute la journée sans une seule pause, était trop pour lui. Il s'assit donc et la regarda intrigué. « Comment elle fait ? Je sature, perso ! Et dire que ce matin, elle en avait marre ! A croire que c'était du vent, songea-t-il. Ceci dit, c'est plus agréable maintenant qu'on choisit tout ! » Cependant, en voyant son regard s'allumer, il se demanda ce qu'elle avait trouvé et sa nature curieuse le força à la rejoindre.

« - Regarde, dit-elle au même moment. Bon, je ne sais pas jouer au golf, mais je veux bien apprendre le tennis, ça à l'air sympa et regarde les photos !

Elle parlait plus à elle-même qu'autre chose, en commentant ce qu'elle voyait et il sourit.

« - Bon demain, on ira voir pour réserver dans cet hôtel, qu'en penses-tu ?

« - ça te plait, lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

« - Complètement ! Et si tu m'autorises à t'apprendre à jouer au golf, je te suis au bout du monde …

Ravie, elle nota le nom de l'hôtel et ferma son portable quand il lui proposa d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Ils avaient bien rattrapé le coup et si elle ne fut pas d'accord, elle ne dit rien et laissa son fiancé diriger les opérations. Leur soirée fut agréable et elle appela son agent le soir pour le prévenir qu'elle serait très peu présente, jusqu'à début octobre et lui expliqua les problèmes qu'ils avaient. Il lui accorda plusieurs jours de repos, sachant qu'elle les méritait, vu le travail qu'elle abattait depuis le début de l'année.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent réserver leur voyage. Avant de partir, la jeune femme s'était cependant renseignée en appelant l'hôtel, afin d'être sûre qu'ils auraient des places. Ce ne fut donc qu'une simple formalité et une heure plus tard, ils étaient chez le fleuriste qu'ils avaient choisis. Ils étaient entrain d'expliquer au patron pourquoi ils s'y prenaient que maintenant, quand son portable sonna. S'excusant, la jeune femme s'éloigna et répondit. Isabelle voulait savoir s'ils s'en sortaient et souriant, elle lui annonça qu'à ce rythme là, tout serait prêt avant la date prévue, puis raccrocha en lui expliquant qu'elle était occupée.

« - Mais on vous tient au courant !

Rejoignant son futur mari, elle écouta le vendeur quand soudain, une jeune femme sortit.

« - Mitchie, c'est bien toi ?

« - Oui, … Karen, c'est ça ?

« - Ouais, on était ensemble en espagnol. La vache, j'ai suivi ta carrière, impressionnant, je suis fan. Je dirais bien que j'ai tous tes albums mais paraît que le second va aussi sortir en version limitée alors j'attends celui-là ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

« - Je viens commander la décoration floral pour mon mariage et toi ?

« - Je travaille avec mon père, pendant les vacances ! Oh papa, ça serait sympa de s'occuper d'un mariage, plaida la jeune femme.

Le patron les regarda toutes les deux, puis accepta, leur demandant ce qu'ils voulaient exactement. Ils donnèrent leurs idées et ils le prévinrent qu'ils étaient prêts à écouter ses conseils, afin que tout soit prêt à temps.

Ils rentrèrent, au soir, exténués mais heureux. Les fleurs étaient commandées et Charles ferait selon leur idée, puisqu'ils avaient vu quelque chose de simple et d'élégant. Seulement, ils venaient à peine de s'asseoir que le portable de la jeune femme sonna. Décrochant, elle salua son amie et cria de joie.

« - J'arrive ! Tu ne bouges pas !

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et sauta sur le canapé pour l'enjamber plus facilement. Elle commença à courir vers l'entrée, sous les yeux ronds de tout le monde quand elle se retourna d'un bond, fixant son ancienne colocataire.

« - Tu me prêtes ta voiture ? Je dois aller chercher quelqu'un à l'aéroport !

Kim accepta et lui lança les clés. Elle les prit et fila sans expliquer ce qu'il se passait exactement, alors qu'ils commentaient ce soudain regain d'énergie. Elle roula jusqu'à l'aéroport, ravie de tenir un volant et se gara vingt minutes plus tard. Elle sortit et alla directement au lieu de rendez-vous. La jeune femme était là. Elles se virent en même temps et se sautèrent dans les bras, en hurlant de bonheur, si bien que quelques passagers les regardèrent. Quelques uns reconnurent la brunette et prirent des photos, alors qu'elle discutait avec son amie, lui demandant de ses nouvelles. En effet, elle la savait prise par ses cours par correspondance, en plus de ses mini concerts, qu'elle faisait pour se faire connaître. Elles allèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la voiture.

« - Oh pas de limousine, dit-elle déçue.

« - Navrée ! J'avais envie de conduire.

« - Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Perso, je ne suis pas fan des limousines ! T'as l'impression d'être en quarantaine ! Au moins, là c'est convivial. Alors ce mariage ?

« - J'ai mis ma carrière en pause, pour me consacrer totalement à cet évènement ultra important, selon ma belle-mère ! Belle-mère qui me harcèle pour que je lui lise les vœux que je n'ai pas encore écrits, contrairement à ce que je lui fais croire. Mais comme c'était soit ça, soit être obligée de l'écouter me donner des conseils … Mais pas un mot, tout le monde croit réellement que j'ai tout fait de mon côté et Shane semble avoir terminé les siens. Autant dire que j'ai la trouille ! Si jamais je n'ai rien écrit le jour du mariage, va falloir que j'improvise et là … Sortez les caméras, parce que ça va être terrible !

Elles rirent de bon cœur, puis changèrent de sujet. Sachant qu'elles allaient parler que de ça le lendemain, elles en profitèrent pour parler musique. Quand elles arrivèrent, Mitchie coupa le moteur et l'aida avec ses valises.

« - Fais gaffe, c'est plus une grande colocation, que la maison des garçons en fait ! Non, en fait, c'est un vrai moulin, un truc de dingue ! C'est nous, ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

« - On est au salon !

« - Hey Jay est là, ça tombe bien, j'ai un coussin à lui faire manger, rit la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers son amie. Figure-toi que le dernier concert, avant de partir, il a déclenché une bataille de polochon atroce ! J'ai reçu tous les coussins d'un coup.

« - Je t'aiderais si tu veux, chuchota-t-elle avant de la guider dans la maison. Selena, je te présente, Mandy, la fiancée de Nate et Kim la fille dont je t'ai parlé et qui sort avec Jason ! Les filles, voilà Selena, une chanteuse au talent incontestable !

« - Je te retourne le compliment ! D'ailleurs ma sœur me somme de te demander un autographe alors fais-moi penser à oublier de te le demander.

Elle acquiesça en s'asseyant, alors que la jeune femme prit place près de Kim, qui l'interrogea sur cette histoire de coussin. Lui relatant l'histoire dans son intégralité, elle crut qu'elle allait faire une crise de jalousie mais sa seule réaction fut de se tourner vers son copain.

« - J'y crois pas ! T'as osé ensevelir une fille sous des coussins, fit-elle choquée avant de partir.

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse comprendre, elle revint avec un traversin et le jeta sur son copain.

« - Voilà, Selena, t'es vengée ! En plus, ça tombe bien, fallait que je venge le bain surprise de Mitchie hier ! Non parce que faut pas croire, il a beau être super ultra mignon, c'est un petit coquin ce monsieur, fit-elle sous les rires des autres. Hein mon petit dragée en sucre rose ?

« - La vache, je n'aimerais pas avoir un surnom pareil, rit Shane.

« - Fais gaffe, ou je t'en trouve un qui va te faire perdre toutes tes couleurs, mon petit ouistiti en caramel fourré au chocolat au lait et recouvert de chantilly !

« - J'adopte ! Maintenant un pour mon fiancé, sourit Mandy. Oh je sais ! Que pensez-vous de ma petite framboise recouvert de chocolat craquant ?

« - J'adore petit monstre !

« - Pitié, ne les sortez pas en public, rit Shane.

Tout le monde rit de bon cœur et la soirée passa agréablement. Kim et Mandy faisaient connaissance avec Selena et les autres discutaient tranquillement. A minuit, Mitchie monta se coucher, donnant le top départ pour tout le monde. Ils montèrent tous, en vue du lendemain, qui risquait d'être chargé. En effet, les garçons avaient un concert privé en soirée, quant à Mitchie, elle avait prévu l'essayage des robes, qu'elle avait fait faire. Cependant, elle voulait quand même faire quelques magasins, au cas où.

A sept heures, tout le monde fut debout et ils déjeunèrent en évitant de parler du programme de la journée. Quand ils furent tous prêts, les deux limousines arrivèrent. La prenant à part, Shane regarda sa fiancée.

« - Tu vas tenir le coup ?

« - Ne t'inquiète pas ! Si jamais c'est trop long, je les emmène chez le styliste ! Surtout que j'ai encore les dragées à aller acheter et voir pour les retouches sur ma robe. On se voit aujourd'hui ?

« - Je suis libre qu'à treize heures, heure où tu dois être en répète avec ton groupe !

Grimaçant, elle l'embrassa et chacun monta dans sa voiture, rejoignant leurs compagnons pour la journée.

« - Bon, on a que ce matin, pour faire ce dernier essai de robe ! J'ai une répète à treize heures et si j'ai le temps, j'irais acheter les dragées.

« - Je t'aurais bien proposé d'y aller mais j'ai rendez-vous chez le coiffeur ! J'ai décidé de faire partir mes mèches rouges. Histoire de ne pas faire tâche sur les photos !

« - Si tu veux, j'y vais, proposa Kim, comme ça, ça te libère d'un truc ! Tu me dis ce que tu veux et c'est bon.

La jeune femme pesa le pour et le contre et dut avouer que c'était une bonne idée. Elle lui donna leur choix et se promit de vérifier la commande avant de valider. Steve s'arrêta devant la première boutique et interrogea la jeune femme du regard. Elle lui sourit, lui assurant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et sortit rejoindre les trois autres, qui étaient excitées. Dès qu'elles furent dans la boutique, elles commencèrent à regarder ce qu'il y avait, sans se consulter. Elles revinrent chacune avec un modèle qui différait, ce qui fit soupirer la brunette. Elle prit cependant son mal en patience et les laissa essayer leurs tenues, qu'elle désapprouvait. Selena la regarda amusée, étant au courant des tenues qu'elle avait fait faire et l'interrogea du regard. Se rapprochant, la future mariée lui expliqua qu'elle n'osait pas vraiment leur imposer leur robe. Se gardant de donner son opinion, elle attendit que les deux filles sortent. La première fut Mandy. Elle était habillée d'une robe vaporeuse bleue à fine bretelles, qui tombait au sol. La jupe était couverte de paillettes. Au même instant, Kim sortie avec une robe rose. Elle était longue et semblait être inspirée des tenues des déesses Grecques. Un grand col en U, retenu par trois rubans fins en or, un sous la poitrine, un au niveau de la taille et le dernier entre les deux autres. Globalement, Mitchie trouvait les robes superbes, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait pour son mariage et elle les refusa toutes les deux, Selena étant d'accord avec elle.

Durant deux heures, elles essayèrent plusieurs tenues sans réussir à tomber d'accord sur ce qu'elles voulaient, si bien qu'à onze heures, Mitchie frappa dans ses mains.

« - Bon, j'abandonne ! On ne trouvera pas ici !

« - Mais si, il suffit juste qu'on …

« - Non, j'ai une idée, dit-elle en sortant. Steve, tu nous conduis chez Lane, s'il te plait ?

Le chauffeur acquiesça et les emmena dans une petite rue, qui semblait être spécialisée dans la vente de peluches. Mitchie les fit monter au second étage d'un immeuble et frappa.

« - Mitchie ? Entrez, je vous en pris ! Ce sont tes demoiselles d'honneurs ?

« - Exact ! Kim et Mandy, les présenta-t-elle et voici Selena, une amie qui va nous aider. Elles sont prêtes ?

« - Depuis une semaine ! J'étais pressé que tu viennes les voir, dit-il en souriant.

« - Tu nous expliques, demanda sa future belle-sœur.

« - Et bien, c'est simple, vous allez entrer dans cette cabine et essayer une robe que j'ai imaginé. Je ne vous demande pas votre avis ! Vous essayez et on regarde ce que ça donne, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme. Je t'amènerais ma robe dans la semaine, il va peut-être falloir la reprendre. Alors qui commence ?

Se sentant courageuse, Kim entra la première et ouvrit la housse qu'elle lui tendit. Sans un mot, elle l'enfila et sourit. Inspirant un bon coup, elle sortit et se plaça devant le miroir. La robe était d'un vert très doux, avec un décolleté prononcé, sans être trop profond. Un ruban d'un vert plus foncé soutenait sa poitrine et était noué sur le côté gauche. Le vêtement était moulant jusqu'aux hanches où il devenait plus évasé et tombait au sol. Le tissu vert était relevé par deux nœuds dévoilant une base d'un vert plus clair.

« - Elle est superbe, souffla Selena. Dis donc, je veux bien la même ! Mais en bleu ! Je n'ai rien contre le vert mais je préfère le bleu !

« - Ah ouais ! Finalement, je veux bien essayer la mienne, s'exclama Mandy. Je n'arrive pas à croire que t'as réussi à en dessiner une qui ait un décolleté comme Kim le souhaitait, des nœuds, pour me faire plaisir, tout en restant super classe. Franchement bravo, elle est superbe !

« - Kim, demanda la future mariée. Ton verdict ?

« - Ben, j'aurais préféré plus court, si c'était mon mariage, mais crois-moi, je serais super fière de la porter ! Elle est vraiment belle ! Mais pourquoi vert ? Ta couleur c'est le bleu, moi le violet et Mandy le rose.

« - Ouais, mais Shane adore le vert, répondit la brunette les joues roses. Et bon, comme on fait un peu tout en fonction de mes goûts, je me suis dit que des robes dans sa couleur préférée, lui feraient plaisir.

Elle acquiesça et se tourna vers Lane qui reprit, à grand renfort d'aiguilles la robe, afin qu'elle tombe parfaitement, puis Mandy sortit. Faisant face au miroir, elle laissa l'expert s'occuper de sa tenue, puis elles se rhabillèrent normalement. La plus jeune sortit son bloc de son sac et raya les robes de demoiselles d'honneurs. Comptant ce qu'ils restaient à faire, elle sourit. Ils en avaient fait la moitié, mais pour ce qui restait, seuls les futurs mariés pourraient s'en occuper. Elles restèrent quelques minutes avec le styliste puis repartirent. Rejoignant Steve, elles accompagnèrent Mandy à son rendez-vous capillaire, Kim partit faire quelques achats, alors que Mitchie et son amie partaient en répétition. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Selena se tourna vers la chanteuse.

« - Tu répètes dans les locaux de ton label ?

« - Il y a une salle exprès voyons, fit-elle avant de rire. Note, la première fois que je suis venue, j'ai pensé la même chose que toi !

Elles se sourirent complices puis rejoignirent les musiciens qui discutaient tranquillement. Seul à l'écart, Ben était occupé à embrasser sa copine. Mitchie grimaça et salua oralement tout le monde.

« - Les garçons, voici Selena, une amie chanteuse/musicienne avec beaucoup, beaucoup de talent ! Selly, je te présente, Charlie guitariste, Chad bassiste, Casey clavier et là-bas, tu as Ben, notre batteur, qui est actuellement occupé à nettoyer la bouche de vipère de sa copine qui est une peste, fit-elle en souriant.

« - Je vois ! enchantée tout le monde.

« - Hey Torrès, fit Jodie. Tu as amené ta nouvelle amie ? Ses parents sont normaux au moins ?

« - Et toi Summers, t'as toujours pas autorisée ta mère à te parler ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était responsable maintenant et non plus simple caissière ? T'as revu tes exigences à la baisse ou t'es toujours la garce sans cœur, qui essayait sans succès de me piquer mon fiancée, bien qu'à l'époque on était juste ensemble ! Faut dire que coucher avec un simple patron assistant d'un fast-food minable ça a du être dur pour toi de t'afficher avec lui ! Ben, on y va, ajouta la jeune femme à l'intention de son batteur.

« - Ok la belle ! Je te suis au bout du monde, tu le sais, rit-il.

« - Des promesses, toujours des promesses, rit la chanteuse.

Sur ces mots, la répétition commença, seulement Jodie n'appréciant guère d'être ainsi ignorée, se rappela rapidement à leur bon souvenir, critiquant Kim ou Mitchie. La jeune chanteuse, qui était assise à côté d'elle, en eut vite assez d'entendre ainsi parler des filles avec qui elle s'entendait bien et se tourna brusquement.

« - Non mais tu ne peux pas te la fermer deux secondes et demi et profiter de la musique ?

« - Quelle musique ? Tu parles du tintamarre de l'autre dinde sur scène ? Non désolée ! Encore mon copain joue bien mais les autres … Ils gâchent le truc !

« - Et toi tu gâches le paysage alors la ferme ou je te bâillonne avec tes chaussettes, répliqua Selena avant de sourire. Et au passage, si c'est de Mitchie dont tu parles avec ton « tintamarre de l'autre dinde », ajouta-t-elle en mimant les guillemets, c'est que tu dois être meilleure qu'elle ! Alors vas-y je t'en prie, montre-nous ton formidable talent pour te permettre de juger la musique formidablement génialissime de Mitchie, de tintamarre ! Mais dis-toi que si tu montes, c'est moi qui vais juger de ton talent et on verra bien ce que ça va donner !

Loin d'être impressionnée la jeune femme la regarda de haut en bas.

« - Parce que tu crois réellement que je vais te faire ce plaisir de monter sur scène, juste pour tes beaux yeux ! Redescends sur terre la belle. Je ne chanterais que pour mon homme ! Et comme il ne me le demande pas …

« - S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, la coupa Mitchie avant de se tourner vers son batteur, Ben mon grand, tu veux bien demander à ta poupée siliconée entièrement refaite, de monter sur scène, pour briser les vitres et nous rendre tous sourds, s'il te plait ?

« - Oh oui, s'il te plait ! Je meurs d'envie de l'entendre chanter des notes encore jamais atteinte par des créatures terrestres, ajouta Selena tout sourire. Puisqu'elle juge si mal la musique de Mitchie, j'en conclus qu'elle doit posséder un talent exceptionnel et je t'avoue qu'en tant que musicienne, je serais ravie de l'entendre.

« - Vas-y ma belle, monte, l'invita Ben en souriant.

« - Non ! De toute façon, je ne me suis pas échauffée la voix et …

« - T'as la trouille Summers, la provoqua son ancienne camarade de lycée.

Piquée au vif, la jeune femme se redressa de toute sa hauteur et inspira un bon coup avant de monter sur scène. Se plaçant face au micro, elle regarda son copain et lui demanda de l'accompagner, sur une des chansons des _Tous pour un_. Dès les premières notes, la brunette reconnut la chanson et sourit en revoyant Shane l'écrire face au lac.

« - _Turn on that radio, As loud as it can go_.

Seulement la future mariée revint vite sur terre. En effet, si les deux premières phrases avaient été plutôt bien chantées, pour les suivantes, ce fut un véritable massacre en bon et dû forme. La voix de la jeune femme se percha trop haut et certaines syllabes ne fut guère entendues. Les musiciens se regardèrent perplexes et Selena les sauva d'une future surdité.

« - Stop, hurla-t-elle. Pitié ! Au nom de tous les musiciens, même amateurs et pour tous les chiens de cette planète, je t'en prie, lâche le micro et retourne jouer les groupies aux concerts des _Tous pour un_, mais pitié, arrête la chanson, fit-elle en s'agenouillant au sol, les mains jointes comme si elle priait. T'as autant de talent que ma grand-mère atteinte de rhumatisme en a pour les claquettes ! Quel massacre ! Heureusement que t'as pas interprété une chanson de Mitchie sinon je montais sur scène t'égorger moi-même ! Non parce que ton interprétation ressemblait d'avantage aux cris d'une hyène enrouée qu'autre chose !

Vexée, Jodie se tourna vers son copain, s'attendant à ce qu'il la défende, mais il grimaça.

« - Elle n'a pas complètement tord bébé. T'as beaucoup de talent mais pas en chant ! Navré !

La jeune femme le fusilla des yeux et partit sans un mot, faisant claquer ses talons au sol. Restés entre eux, ils regardèrent la porte quelques secondes puis Mitchie rit de bon cœur.

« - La vache ! J'aurais du te connaître quand j'allais au lycée ! Avec toi, ça aurait été impossible qu'elle me gâche la vie comme elle l'a fait !

« - Probablement, sourit la jeune femme.

« - Ceci dit, on a entendu ma copine, intervint Ben, mais pas toi, fit-il en désignant Selena de sa baguette. Allez monte ! Mitchie dit que t'as beaucoup de talent, je demande à voir !

« - Ah oui tiens ! On va chanter en duo, s'enthousiasma la future mariée. Justement, je comptais te le proposer en plus.

Selena les regarda quelques secondes puis elle acquiesça en souriant et les deux filles rejoignirent les musiciens. Elles interprétèrent plusieurs chansons connues, les réadaptant, leur donnant un style plus rock qui leur correspondait mieux. A la fin de leur show, Ben prit la parole.

« - Et bé, ça c'est ce que j'appelle du talent, fit le batteur en regardant Selena. T'es plutôt douée dans ton genre et vos voix, à toutes les deux, s'accordent parfaitement.

Souriant, elles le remercièrent puis la répète reprit plus sérieusement. Quand elles rentrèrent en fin de soirée, Kim et Mandy s'attelaient déjà aux fourneaux.

« - Navrée, on a légèrement débordées sur l'horaire, sourit Mitchie. Il y avait Jodie à la répète ! Ceci dit, Selena l'a bien mouché. La vache, on aurait dit toi, en plus méchante !

« - Ah ouais, sourit Kim. Tu savais qu'elle avait été obligée de reparler à sa mère ? Elle bosse sous ses ordres maintenant, en tant que caissière ! Je l'ai vu y a quelques semaines ! Etrangement, elle a baissé les yeux en me voyant ! Je suis passée exprès à sa caisse d'ailleurs.

« - Te connaissant, elle a du passer un mauvais quart d'heure !

« - Pire ! Je n'arrêtais pas de me plaindre qu'elle était trop longue, pas soigneuse, ni trop souriante, si bien que sa chef est venue et lui a passé un sacré savon !

Elles rirent de bon cœur et s'attablèrent. Durant le repas, Selena apprit les différentes choses que Jodie avait faites, pour tenter de séparer Shane et Mitchie, ainsi que les vengeances des filles. Seulement, la journée ayant été longues, elles se couchèrent relativement tôt et Mitchie ouvrit à peine les yeux lorsque son fiancé se glissa, à son tour, sous les draps.

Le lendemain, elle retrouva Joshua et ils parlèrent de l'incident de la veille, puisque suite aux remarques de la jeune femme, Jodie s'était plainte. Soupirant, Mitchie lui relata les relations qu'elle entretenait depuis le début, avec Jodie Summers, ainsi que sa version de l'incident. Son agent appela donc Ben afin de lui demander de ne plus inviter sa nouvelle petite amie. Que ce soit à des concerts, ou des répétitions, il ne voulait plus qu'elle vienne. Le batteur acquiesça. De toute façon, suite à son manque de soutien, elle ne voulait, pour le moment, plus le voir.

Elle rentra encore fatiguée ce soir-là et se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine, observant les garçons cuisiner tranquillement. Shane l'embrassa sans un mot puis reprit son activité, l'interrogeant sur sa journée. Elle poussa un profond soupir et secoua la tête. La journée était finie, elle ne voulait pas en parler. « De toute façon, ce n'était rien d'important, songea-t-elle. »

« - Je peux vous aider ?

« - Non ! Ce soir, on s'occupe de vous, petite sœur ! Au mieux, tu as juste le droit de profiter. Mandy, Kim et Selena sont au jardin, l'informa Nate.

« - Ok, bon je vais … Les rejoindre, fit-elle d'une voix fatiguée. Ou pas ! Je vais y réfléchir !

Les garçons l'observèrent intrigués et soupirant, elle alla au salon. Assise sur le canapé, elle replia ses jambes sous elle et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Quand Shane vint la voir une demi-heure plus tard, il sourit.

« - Elle s'est endormie ! Je monte la coucher, je reviens, dit-il à ses deux amis.

Ce qu'ils ne surent pas c'est que la jeune femme bien que fatiguée, ne dormait pas encore complètement et lorsqu'il la déposa sur leur lit, elle le retint quelques secondes.

« - Tu n'es pas censée dormir toi ?

« - Si mais je ne sais pas ! Je … Laisse tomber, fit-elle en secouant la tête.

Se levant, elle prit son pyjama et fila se changer, réfléchissant à son impression d'être submergée de travail. Une fois prête, elle revint dans la chambre et nota que son fiancé y était encore et l'interrogea du regard.

« - Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

« - Je crois ! En fait, je ne sais pas ! J'ai constamment l'impression qu'on n'y arrivera jamais ! Je sais qu'il nous reste un mois, mais … Regarde tout ce qu'on a à faire ? Voir pour le photographe, publier les bans, faire le plan de table, s'assurer que tout le monde vient, que leurs chambres leurs conviennent, faire nos valises, écrire mes vœux, réserver et décorer la salle, sans compter qu'on doit emménager, aller choisir et acheter nos meubles, la peinture pour faire les murs et le papier peint, plus la vaisselle, les décorations et tellement d'autres trucs et j'avoue que je crois qu'on y arrivera jamais ! J'ai aussi, l'état des lieux de l'appartement, le vider, faire les cartons et …

« - On va y arriver, quitte à déléguer au maximum, t'en fais pas !

Elle le regarda peu convaincue. Il l'embrassa doucement et lui intima de dormir. Acquiesçant, elle se coucha et mais sitôt qu'il fut en bas, reprit son bloc-notes et chercha à écrire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

* * *

Et voilà ! Pour ce soir, c'est tout ! Bon j'avoue, ce n'est pas franchement mon chapitre préféré, mais il est quand même pas mal ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! Dans le suivant, navré mais j'accélère les choses, sinon je serais mariée avant eux et comme je suis toujours célibataire c'est dire ! La photo des robes de demoiselles d'honneurs sera sur facebook dans quelques minutes.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	14. Chapitre 13

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à toutes. Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, le nouveau chapitre est à l'heure. Un truc de fou ! ^^ Bon trêve de plaisanterie. Dans celui-ci les choses avancent un peu plus rapidement mais rassurez-vous le mariage ce n'est pas dans celui-ci donc, pas d'inquiétudes et pour celle qui ont leur invitations, pensez à prendre des vêtements légers, il y aura du soleil le jour de la cérémonie mdrr. Bon soyons sérieux deux minutes (mon plus grand record jusqu'ici au passage), j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Moi je l'adore. On y apprend pleins de choses et on découvre une nouvelle Mitchie… Bref, avant de vous laisser, je voudrais dire un **BIG** (oui en majuscule parce qu'il est très grand) merci à **elodie** (Salut miss. Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plus, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là. Bisous), **chris87**, **amy_chan** (Salut miss. Pas de soucis pour ton manque de nouvelle. Ça arrive. Le principal est que tu aies pu lire mdr. Le mariage de ton frère avance ? Non parce que celui-là est presque bouclé tu vas voir. Si tu veux, je te les présente, ils pourront peut-être aider ton frère mdr. Alors comme ça, tu trouves que Ben irait bien avec Selena ? Tout le monde n'est pas de ton avis cela dit mdr. Pour Sierra, je ne dirais rien, je ne veux pas dévoiler la suite. Quant aux vœux de Mitchie, non ça ne sera pas de l'impro même si elle rame pas mal. Je suis néanmoins ravie de savoir que ça te plait toujours. Bisous), **Aurlie** (Salut miss. Ouais j'avoue Selena qui cloue le bec de Jodie est un des moments préférée de toute le monde sur le chapitre précédent. Mdrr J'esère que celui-là te plaira également. Bisous), **nouna**, **MissNessaEvansCullen** et **charl2ne** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont bien fait rire.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez du film, appartient à Disney ! Ensuite, pour ce que vous reconnaissez de mes précédentes fics, m'appartient, mais si vous arrivez à m'avoir Shane, je suis prête à négocier ! Mdr.

Merci à **chris87**, pour son aide !

Dans ce chapitre un nouveau personnage, du nom de Justin. Comme la description n'est pas très claire, sachez qu'il est interprété par **David Henrie** qui joue le frère d'Alex dans Les sorciers de Waverly place !

**Chapitre 13**

**D**urant les deux semaines qui suivirent, les choses s'accélérèrent considérablement. Ils durent régler les dernières retouches sur les robes des filles, choisirent le photographe, terminaient de réserver les chambres pour les invités. Ils leur envoyèrent également la liste des cadeaux et commencèrent leurs valises, tout en préparant leurs déménagements. Le futur marié avait cependant un peu d'avance sur sa fiancée. Il avait enfin trouvé l'inspiration pour ses vœux qui, bien qu'ils soient encore à l'état de brouillon, étaient presque terminés, alors que Mitchie peinait toujours. Elle avait l'idée principale mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à la faire tenir en quelques lignes.

« - C'est bon, j'abandonne, on y arrivera pas, soupira Mandy. Mitchie rentre quand ?

« - Aucune idée ! Son cousin vient de rentrer à ce qu'elle m'a dit, sourit Shane. Elle passe la soirée là-bas ! Donc pour le plan de table, on verra plus tard. Il reste quoi ?

« - Vos valises, vos vœux et la salle, qui a été réservée par Nate, mais dont on attend votre aval, lista Mandy. Il faut en plus s'occuper de votre emménagement et vider l'appart qu'on occupe avec Kim et Mitchie, puisqu'on passe notre temps chez les garçons, ajouta-t-elle pour Selena, qui sourit. Oh et éloigner maman qui est prête à nous rejoindre au moindre appel.

« - Débranchez le téléphone, soupira le futur marié. Eteignez vos portables, la lumière et barricadez les portes !

Tout le monde éclata de rire et c'est à ce moment que Mitchie passa la porte..

« - C'est moi, vous êtes là ?

Shane se leva aussitôt et alla la rejoindre, en l'embrassant doucement.

« - Deux choses avant de hurler, premièrement sache que rien ne sera validé sans ton accord et deuxio, pour citer Kim, as-tu passé une bonne soirée ?

« - Ouais ! Justin n'a pas changé depuis l'année dernière ! Il fait ses études à Mexico et il adore ça ! Il compte même y vivre, tant la ville lui plait, expliqua-t-elle en entrant au salon dans les bras de son fiancé. Vous faisiez quoi ? Oh le plan de table, souffla-t-elle. Bon on s'y met alors.

S'asseyant, elle regarda la liste des personnes qui avaient déjà répondu présents et les écouta lui expliquer pourquoi ils étaient placés ainsi. Seulement, tandis que Mandy lui disait tout, la future mariée s'amusa à changer quelques prénoms de places, sous les regards intrigués des autres. Elle finit par rire, fière d'elle et Shane se pencha au dessus de son épaule.

« - Euh Mitchie, pourquoi je suis à un coin de la pièce, toi à l'autre et que nos deux demoiselles d'honneurs sont loin de leurs copains ?

« - J'ai puni tout le monde ! On n'a pas été sage, expliqua-t-elle avant de rire. Tout le monde au coin, dit-elle en déplaçant les papiers avec leurs noms.

« - Ah non, tu nous mets ensemble, je te quitte plus, décréta Shane en déplaçant les deux cartons, pour les réunir.

« - Non ! Les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre et tout le monde les mains sur la tête et sur un pied, non mais !

Ils rirent de bon cœur avant de s'y mettre sérieusement. Se souvenant des règles de base, elle plaça tout le monde d'une certaine façon, en écoutant les conseils des uns et des autres. Seulement, ils eurent quelques soucis pour placer deux ou trois personnes.

« - On verra quand les autres auront confirmé, proposa le futur marié.

« - Je marche ! Surtout que demain, on emménage mon chéri ! Les meubles arrivent à huit heures, tu te souviens ?

« - Et tu seras qu'avec les filles pour tout réceptionner. On a une réunion avec Andrew, mais ça durera pas plus d'une heure, promis.

« - Pas grave ! Justin vient nous aider. Tu feras sa connaissance comme ça. Tu verras, il adore chambrer tout le monde ! Enfin surtout moi et je sais pas pourquoi ! Enfin, ça fait rien, tout le monde au lit ! En tout cas moi je file, je tiens plus sur mes jambes. Bonne nuit tout le monde !

Sur ces mots, elle fit la bise à tout le monde, fiancé compris, puis monta alors qu'il la regardait intrigué. Haussant les épaules, il salua tout le monde et la rejoignit après avoir rangé le plan temporaire. Seulement le temps qu'il arrive, elle s'était changée et était, à présent, dans leur lit, un bloc devant elle en train de griffonner l'air concentré. La rejoignant, il s'agenouilla sur le lit et chuchota à son oreille.

« - Dis donc, quand je te vois si sérieuse, j'envie tes anciens camarades de cours. Les petits chanceux qui te voyaient tout le temps avec cet air de première de classe, absolument craquant !

« - Tu m'aides pas à le garder, sourit-elle alors qu'il embrassait son cou.

« - C'est justement le but.

« - Shane, soupira-t-elle, on se lève tôt demain et bien que ce soit notre dernière nuit sous ce toit, j'aimerais autant qu'elle soit la plus réparatrice possible, s'il te plait !

« - Très bien, souffla-t-il. Je me change et on éteint.

Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête, avant de replonger dans son bloc, cherchant à écrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Deux minutes plus tard, il éteignit la lumière.

« - Ah non Shane, cria-t-elle. Rallume deux secondes que je termine ma phrase !

« - Demain, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Il faut que notre nuit soit réparatrice, tu l'as dit !

« - Très bien, mais si demain j'ai oublié ce que je voulais marquer, tu passeras ta première nuit chez nous, dans le canapé !

La menace bien que peu sérieuse l'effraya et il ralluma. Elle termina tranquillement d'écrire son idée, posa le tout et se tourna vers lui. Se penchant au dessus du jeune homme, elle éteignit avant de venir l'embrasser doucement, murmurant un merci contre ses lèvres. Pour toute réponse, il l'emprisonna dans ses bras et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Le réveil sonna à sept heures, dans la chambre de Mandy et celle-ci eut un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle rejoignit Kim sans bruit, la réveilla et elles allèrent toutes les deux à la cuisine, se retenant de rire trop fort. Prenant deux casseroles chacune, elles allèrent dans le couloir en souriant grandement et d'un seul coup, les frappèrent l'une contre l'autre, en fredonnant le plus fort possible la marche nuptiale. Quatre portes s'ouvrirent simultanément et tout le monde les fusillèrent des yeux.

« - Debout, c'est l'heure, fit la plus jeune d'une voix timide.

Elle descendit, rapidement imitée par sa complice alors qu'ils se regardaient, chacun ayant les mêmes idées de meurtres sur leur personne. Seulement, se souvenant du programme de la journée, Mitchie écarquilla les yeux et descendit, oubliant toute idée de vengeance. Elle prépara le petit déjeuner et commença à réfléchir à comment s'habiller, de façon à être la plus à l'aise possible. Elle s'assit ensuite alors que les autres les rejoignaient, douchés. Ils commencèrent à manger tout en réfléchissant à la journée. Mitchie se leva la première et partit se préparer. La journée promettant d'être chaude, elle opta pour un short en jeans, ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc et s'attacha sommairement les cheveux. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être coquette de toute façon, au vu de ce qu'elle allait faire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elles étaient toutes en route vers la nouvelle maison que personne n'avait encore vue. Arrivée devant la grille, Mitchie l'ouvrit à l'aide la télécommande et le laissa ouvert pour permettre à son père de pouvoir rentrer, lorsqu'il arriverait avec le camion.

« - Elle est superbe en tout cas, s'exclama Kim.

« - Ah ouais, je suis jalouse ! Quoique, vous avez une piscine, demanda Mandy.

« - Oui, avec un super avantage ! On n'aura pas de Jason pour nous jeter dedans !

« - J'emménage quand, sourit Selena, non parce que les bains surprise, je ne vais pas tarder à saturer moi !

« - Te plains pas, d'habitude c'est Mitchie sa cible préférée ! En plus, mon petit dragée en sucre adore son air de chaton mouillé !

La concernée rit de bon cœur, tout en ouvrant la porte. Elles restèrent ensuite assises sur les marches du perron en attendant le camion. Il ne devait pas tarder mais ce fut une voiture qui arriva la première.

« - Voilà mon cousin, les informa Mitchie.

Le jeune homme se gara et sortit. Il observa silencieusement le petit jardin devant la maison, puis se tourna pour observer la bâtisse. Seulement, lorsqu'il croisa le regard des filles, il en oublia son inspection. Son regard accrocha des yeux chocolat et il eut beaucoup de mal à se rappeler comment respirer. La jeune femme avait un short blanc, un tee-shirt bleu clair et des converses aux pieds. Elle s'était attachée les cheveux et quelques mèches s'en échappées.

Mitchie était entrain d'expliquer à Kim pourquoi elle n'avait jamais rencontré son cousin quand il sortit. Curieuse de nature, Selena l'observa et ne réussit pas à le quitter des yeux. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux noirs, le même regard que sa cousine et un visage sérieux. Habillé d'un tee-shirt et d'un jeans large, il s'approcha d'une démarche tranquille et embrassa Mitchie, sans la quitter des yeux.

« - Justin, je te présente Mandy, Kim et Selena ! Les filles, voilà mon cousin.

Se reprenant, Selena lui tendit la main, lui souhaitant la bienvenue dans l'équipe. Souriant, il la remercia visiblement ravi, puis se tourna vers sa cousine, qui recula subtilement, en le fixant les yeux écarquillés.

« - Oh non, tu n'y penses même pas, l'informa-t-elle.

« - Je vais me gêner, mon petit sac de pomme de terre préféré !

Sur ces mots, il courut vers elle et la jeune femme ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus. Elle chercha à lui échapper et ses amies lui vinrent en aide. Kim ouvrit la voiture et lui fit signe de s'y engouffrer. Elle referma rapidement la portière avant de sourire. La jeune femme ouvrit un peu le carreau.

« - Pas très confortable ton tas de ferraille Justin, faudrait penser à investir !

« - Si elle ne te plait pas, te gêne pas, sors !

« - Non, finalement pour un tas de ferraille, c'est pas trop mal ! Allez salut !

Sur ces mots, elle referma la vitre et démarra. Ne sachant pas si elle savait conduire, il écarquilla les yeux et fixa sa voiture. S'approchant, Selena lui tapa doucement sur l'épaule.

« - Rassure-toi, elle sait ce qu'elle fait !

A ce moment-là, la voiture cala et elle grimaça alors qu'il se tournait pour la regarder.

« - Ou pas ! Non mais ce doit être ta voiture qui a un problème, parce qu'elle est venue me chercher à l'aéroport, sans problème !

Pendant ce temps, Mitchie rangea la voiture dans le garage, permettant ainsi de faire de la place dans l'avant jardin. A peine fut-elle sortie du garage, que le camion arriva. Se sentant fébrile, elle se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre et Kim approcha.

« - T'inquiète, tout ira bien !

Elle regarda son père garer le camion puis tout le monde s'approcha. Ils ouvrirent les portes et commencèrent à tout entrer dans la maison. Le papier peint avait été posé par une équipe de professionnels, selon les désirs des deux occupants et le résultat était agréable et chaleureux. Mitchie avait un peu grimacé de ne pouvoir le faire mais Shane avait réussi à la convaincre de le faire faire. Ils avaient pour le moment, trop à faire pour s'encombrer de ce point supplémentaire.

Les garçons arrivèrent une heure et demie plus tard et s'attelèrent à la tâche sans tarder, visitant dans le même temps. A midi, Mitchie stoppa tout, décrétant qu'il était temps de pique-niquer, puisque les meubles n'étaient pas tous en place. Ils mangèrent dans le jardin et tout le monde fit la connaissance de Justin qui s'avéra, comme prévu par sa cousine, être quelqu'un qui aimait rire. Il n'hésitait pas à raconter les pires bêtises qu'il avait fait avec Mitchie.

« - Ma parole, tu étais une vraie peste plus petite, sourit son fiancé. Même si je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer tirant les couettes de toutes les filles que tu croisais !

« - C'était un défi, se défendit-elle et moi au moins, je n'ai pas eu à manger de la viande pour chien, ajouta-t-elle en regardant son cousin qui rougit.

« - Certes ! J'ai trouvé ça écœurant, contrairement à une certaine personne, que je ne citerais pas, qui a aimé manger des croquettes !

« - J'avais six ans !

« - N'empêche que tu les as mangé ! Dix pour le défi et plusieurs après, rit-il.

« - Justin va falloir qu'on parle, rit Shane. Je crois que tu as un tas de choses à m'apprendre sur ma fiancée !

« - Dit-il alors qu'il lui cache volontairement que plus jeune, il embêtait toutes les amies de maman pour regarder sous leurs jupes !

« - J'étais curieux, se défendit-il, mademoiselle j'observe mon frère quand il se lave !

« - C'est arrivée une fois et ça m'a dégoûtée !

« - Je croyais que tu n'avais rien vu ?

« - Euh … Peut-être que j'ai vu quelque chose finalement, mais je le regrette ! Et puis, tout le monde a déjà vu son frère ou sa sœur se laver. Sauf Mitchie qui est enfant unique et Nate et Jason.

« - Moi c'était ma grand-mère ! C'était loin d'être glamour, se défendit ce dernier.

« - Moi c'était ma cousine, admit Nate.

« - Laquelle ? La plutôt jolie ou la brune, demanda Shane.

« - Carter, la plus jolie !

« - Le veinard, soupirèrent les deux autres.

Se regardant, Mitchie et Kim frappèrent leurs copains qui se souvinrent d'elles.

« - Non mais rassure-toi, t'es une des seules que j'ai vu nue, décréta Shane avant de s'apercevoir que Raphaël était encore là. Enfin je veux dire …

« - T'en fais pas va, il sait qu'on n'est pas sage, fit sa fiancée. Mais dis-moi je suis curieuse, t'en as vu beaucoup ?

« - Terrain miné, déclarèrent les trois autres garçons en venant à sa rescousse.

« - Oh non, je veux savoir !

« - Et toi ?

« - Des filles nues ? Oui, beaucoup même sans me compter ! Au lycée dans les vestiaires, elles n'étaient pas du tout pudiques et toi ?

« - Non ! Dans notre lycée, les filles étaient dans un vestiaire à part.

« - Ok, tu veux rien dire, j'en conclus qu'il y en a eu plusieurs.

« - Juste Darlène et Carole, l'informa Mandy tout sourire avant de regarder son frère. Désolée mais tes copines étaient rarement discrètes et ma chambre était à coté de la tienne ! Oh et puis tu ne vas pas en faire une histoire ! De toute façon, elles n'étaient vraiment pas belles nues !

« - Qu'en sais-tu ?

« - T'étais pas le seul à être curieux, fit-elle mystérieuse avant de voir l'heure. Hey on s'y remet sinon on n'aura jamais fini !

« - Va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu faisais, décréta son frère.

« - Quand tu auras honnêtement répondu à ta fiancée, qui viendra me dire combien tu lui en as dit !

Il la regarda perplexe puis haussa les épaules, décrétant que finalement, il préférait ne pas savoir. Seulement c'était loin de suffire à sa fiancée qui se promit de lui en reparler au soir.

Pendant le reste de la journée, les garçons montèrent les meubles, alors que les filles allèrent à leur appartement pour emmener les derniers cartons, avant de rendre les clés. Nostalgique, Mitchie fit un dernier tour, puis sortit rejoindre ses amies. La limousine était pleine de carton, ce qui ne leurs laissaient que peu de place pour s'asseoir. Deux tiers des cartons allèrent chez les garçons et le dernier tiers fut amené dans la nouvelle maison de Mitchie.

A leur retour, la chambre était installée, ainsi que la salle à manger et une partie de la cuisine. Mitchie fila aider son homme, en l'embrassant doucement au passage, alors qu'il montait le vaisselier. Kim rejoignit Jason et Nate, suivie de Mandy, qui s'occupaient du buffet de la salle à manger. Raphaël partit rendre le camion, laissant Justin et Selena seuls. Il y eut un silence gênant entre eux, puis il la regarda en souriant.

« - Comment t'as connu ma cousine ? Moi c'est facile, j'ai quasiment assisté à sa mise au monde ! Connie était chez nous quand elle a perdu les eaux mais j'avais un an, je m'en souviens donc pas !

« - J'ai pas assisté à sa mise au monde personnellement, s'amusa la jeune femme. Je suis musicienne, enfin j'ai un groupe d'amis _The_ _Scene_ et on a fait la première partie de la tournée des _Tous pour un_ cette année ! Un matin, elle est arrivée. Shane lui manquait et on a passé quelques heures avec elle ! Elle nous a accompagnée sur trois soirs et après on est restée en contact ! Je l'adore ! Elle me fait rire ! Et puis, faut bien dire ce qui est, elle a une voix vraiment superbe …

« - Hey ! Tu parles à son plus grand fan là, fit-il en souriant. Et le plus vieux ! J'ai suivi sa carrière depuis son premier récital à l'école et je l'ai applaudi à chaque fois qu'elle était avec sa chorale ! Mais toi, tu chantes ?

« - Oui et plutôt bien à en croire ta cousine, qui s'est arrangée pour que j'enregistre un duo avec elle pour son album ! Ce sera sur l'édition limitée, qui sortira après son mariage.

« - Fais-moi penser à l'acheter, je suis curieux d'entendre ta voix !

« - Si c'est juste de la curiosité, attends le mariage ! C'est moi qui vais avoir la chance de faire danser tout le monde, alors j'espère que tu aimes le rock ! Parce que, sur ordre des mariés, ça sera le ton de cette journée.

Il lui assura qu'il danserait au mariage et reprit son travail, alors qu'elle l'aidait.

Le soir venu, ils furent tous invités à manger et discutèrent légèrement, tout en faisant le point sur les préparatifs du mariage. Ils avaient reçu plusieurs réponses durant la journée et la liste de réponses positives, augmentait rapidement. Quelques journalistes avaient réussi à avoir la date de la cérémonie et leurs proposaient de couvrir l'évènement. Mais ce détail, les mariés l'ignoraient. Leurs amis avaient décrété qu'ils allaient s'occuper de ce point en particulier, les deux mariés ayant été clairs à ce sujet. Ils ne voulaient aucun journalistes, ni fans.

Dès le lendemain, leurs journées surchargées reprirent. Mitchie s'était arrangée avec Kim et ils avaient pris la vaisselle et le linge de maison qu'elles avaient acheté en commun pour le moment. Elles feraient le tri après le mariage, puisque sur la liste de cadeau, ils avaient demandé de la vaisselle, ainsi que d'autres accessoires pour leur maison, ce qui leurs éviteraient de les acheter. Aussi, tout en gérant les préparatifs du mariage qui était dans moins de quinze jours, ils trouvèrent le temps de s'installer au maximum, même si les premiers jours leur vie en commun, s'apparentèrent plus à du camping qu'autre chose. Lorsque le week-end suivant arriva, ils passèrent la journée à vider les cartons, afin de gagner de la place. Ils furent malheureusement dérangés par un appel d'Isabelle. Celle-ci s'inquiétait de n'avoir aucune nouvelle et son fils.

« - Normal tout va bien ! On s'est organisé, comme prévu et il ne nous reste plus qu'à décorer la salle, prévenir les prestataires et … Être présent devant l'autel ! Tu vois on gère parfaitement et tout est fait à notre convenance ! Par contre, je suis désolé mais avec Mitchie on est dans les cartons ! On voudrait finir de s'installer rapidement afin d'avoir ça en moins à faire, mais je te rappelle pour te tenir au courant, c'est promis !

Cependant, elle discuta un peu avec lui, lui demandant des nouvelles de tout le monde, puisque personne ne l'appelait et il s'excusa, avant de lui expliquer qu'ils étaient assez occupés en ce moment, ce qui expliquait son le manque de nouvelle, puis raccrocha. Il appréciait sa mère mais sa manie de vouloir toujours être au courant de tout commençait à l'énerver réellement. Soupirant, il reprit son activité ne se stoppant que pour embrasser sa fiancée, lorsqu'il la croisa dans le couloir.

La jeune femme lui avait piqué un tee-shirt qu'elle avait mis sur un de ses shorts et marchait pieds nus dans leur maison, réfléchissant à endroit où elle pourrait ranger ses cours qu'elle avait gardé. Tout d'un coup il lui attrapa le poignet, alors qu'elle passait près de lui. Doucement, il lâcha la lampe de chevet et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, s'accordant une pause plus qu'agréable. Oubliant ses problèmes, la jeune femme répondit à son baiser avant de caresser ses bras, en remontant jusqu'à ses épaules. Il la fit lentement reculer contre le mur, puis mit plus de passion dans son baiser, s'apercevant combien elle lui manquait. Le besoin d'air les sépara quelques secondes et il murmura, d'une voix rauque :

« - Je te propose un truc, je verrouille en bas et je te rejoins dans notre chambre d'accord ?

« - Je t'attends, mais si t'es trop long, je commence sans toi, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Cette simple phrase illumina son regard et la jeune femme sourit. Elle prit donc la direction de leur chambre, alors qu'il allait rapidement fermer à clé. Lorsqu'il remonta, elle était dans la salle de bain en train de se nettoyer tranquillement les mains. Il l'embrassa aussitôt, en passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Elle frissonna et s'abandonna complètement à lui.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux deux heures plus tard, elle sourit en sentant la peau de son fiancé contre elle. Sa respiration indiquait qu'il dormait encore et malgré l'envie de rester ainsi, elle se leva, en se souvenant des cartons qu'ils restaient à débarrasser. Ils en avaient déjà fait beaucoup, mais aux yeux de la jeune femme, il en restait encore trop. Elle se sépara donc à regret du jeune homme, prit une douche rapide et se rhabilla avant de descendre terminer la cuisine. Elle prit soin de fermer toutes les portes, pour atténuer le bruit au maximum, afin de le laisser se réveiller de lui-même.

Quand il sortit de son sommeil, son premier réflexe fut de chercher la jeune femme, mais sentant les draps froids, il soupira. Quelques bruits de vaisselles provenaient de la cuisine et il sourit. Sortant du lit, à son tour, il prit une douche rapide puis la rejoignit, sans oublier d'embrasser son cou au passage.

« - Fallait me réveiller, au lieu de travailler toute seule !

« - Je sais, mais que veux-tu, je te trouve toujours trop beau pour oser te sortir du sommeil ! Quelque soit l'heure à laquelle on se lève ! Et vu que tu ne me réveilles jamais, tu ne peux guère me lancer la pierre, ajouta-t-elle taquine alors qu'il continuait tranquillement de picorer son cou.

« - Très bien, soyons sérieux, soupira-t-il, même s'il m'est difficile de te résister ! Surtout quand tu mets ce genre de tenue !

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue, demanda-t-elle surprise.

« - Bas, je te trouve toujours plus attirante quand tu es dans mes vêtements, c'est un fait indiscutable ! Et le pire c'est que tu le sais. A croire que tu le fais exprès !

« - T'as raison, c'est étrange, fit-elle malicieuse.

Quand il comprit qu'elle le faisait effectivement exprès, il sourit amusé, puis notant le carton presque vide, soupira. En emménageant avec sa fiancée, il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait si long et si ennuyeux. Le plus gros était fait cependant et ils ne leur restaient qu'à remplir les placards de toutes ces choses dont on a jamais besoin mais qu'on garde au cas où.

Durant la semaine qui suivit, ils revirent leurs amis pour faire le point, sur ce qu'ils avaient fait et ce qu'il restait à faire en vu du mariage. Le jeudi, ils eurent une bonne nouvelle de la part de Selena.

« - Il ne reste que deux points très importants, enfin trois mais deux se rejoignent donc, ça compte pas, fit-elle amusée.

« - Et c'est quoi, soupira la future mariée qui n'en voyait pas le bout.

« - Et bien s'assurer que ta robe te va toujours, puisque la cérémonie approche ! Ça c'était le premier point et le second … Enterrer dignement votre ancienne vie de célibataire, chacun de votre côté ! D'ailleurs vos témoins se sont arrangés pour les faire ensemble afin d'être sûr que vous ne pourrez pas débarquer à celui de l'autre. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! Avec votre emménagement à finir !

« - Ouais, avec Mandy on s'occupe d'accueillir vos invités, de les installer en fonction de ce que vous avez décidés et éventuellement d'aider à emballer les cadeaux, quand ce n'est pas fait ! Vous, vous vous reposez le plus possible, parce qu'il faut être zen le jour de son mariage ! Et tu vois Mitchie …

« - Contrairement à ce que tu pensais au début du mois, reprit Mandy, nous sommes à une semaine du mariage et tout est prêt !

« - Ouais et c'est grâce à vous, fit-elle en souriant. Merci, du fond du cœur.

« - Tu ne vas pas te remettre à pleurer, demanda Jason tout sourire.

« - Non, je ne vais pas pleurer, mais ça me touche ! Alors verdict, je me suis transformée en Mariézilla ?

« - Non, tu as été la future mariée parfaite. Qui crie pas, qui a toujours une idée pour rattraper nos erreurs éventuelles, bref, si Shane ne t'épousait pas, que tu étais mon genre et que je ne vivais pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire avec ma petite folle échappée d'asile, je t'épouserais !

« - Oh c'est beau, rit Selena. Il manque les violons quelque part !

Ils rirent joyeusement, puis Kim rappela à la future mariée, la fameuse robe qu'elle et Mandy avaient fait faire. Ce souvenir les fit bien rire, alors que les garçons ainsi que Selena se regardèrent.

« - Faut que vous la voyez, sourit Mandy. Heureusement j'ai une photo ! Mitchie n'est pas dedans, mais franchement, si je pouvais, je reviendrais en arrière pour prendre sa tête en photo, ajouta-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac. Ah la voilà la coquine !

Elle la fit tourner. Quand Selena l'eut entre les mains, elle écarquilla les yeux, observa la future mariée avant de revenir sur la robe, puis grimaça en passant la photographie, qui finit par revenir entre les mains de sa propriétaire. La conversation passa sur un sujet beaucoup plus agréable, puisque Justin leur demanda s'il avait des anecdotes à lui raconter. Il s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir raté la plupart des préparatifs et souhaitait se rattraper, se faisant le plus présent possible pour celle qu'il considérait presque comme sa sœur. Souriant, Shane entreprit de lui raconter certaines de leurs aventures les plus amusantes, mais surtout les moins désagréables pour la jeune femme. Il était conscient que leur relation n'avait pas été de tout repos, mais il avait vécu les choses avec plus de recul, puisqu'il ne s'était pas fait harceler par la presse, ni suivre. De plus, ses futurs beaux-parents l'avait tout de suite apprécié ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de la future mariée. Ils passèrent donc la soirée ainsi, à discuter gaiement, relatant certains points qui les faisaient rire à présent, quand soudain, Selena leur posa une question, qui bien qu'innocente, leur fit monter le rouge aux joues.

« - Mitchie, tu m'as jamais dit ! Comment il t'a demandé en mariage ?

« - Euh … Avec un superbe discours ! Très inspiré.

« - Il faut dire que le sujet était plus qu'inspirant, sourit-il.

« - Non mais ça je me doute, il t'a pas sorti un truc du genre « Salut bien dormi ? Tu veux m'épouser ! Oh tiens t'as vu, on va avoir une belle journée », mais le truc super beau qui fait rêver toutes les filles ! Mais les circonstances je veux dire ? Vous étiez au restau ? Chez lui ? Vos parents ? Il s'est passé quoi avant ? Après ? Ce genre de choses !

Se regardant, ils rougirent significativement, ce qui intrigua tout le monde. Se décidant la jeune femme prit la parole.

« - On était chez mes parents ! Nos familles se rencontraient et après le repas, qu'on avait préparé ensemble avec Mandy et nos mères, on est monté à l'étage ! Shane voulait me parler sans témoins ! Et pendant que nos parents riaient en bas, il … Au début, j'ai cru qu'il allait me quitter, il avait un visage super sérieux et tout et …

« - Après une intéressante invitation à prendre le café, sourit-il, je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais !

« - Ouais, qu'il voulait voir mon premier sourire le matin, mon dernier regard le soir, qu'il voulait que je sois la mère de ses enfants et qu'on vieillisse ensemble, ce genre de choses, sourit la jeune femme en se souvenant de chacun de ses mots. Et à la fin, il m'a laissé le choix entre me kidnapper et qu'on vive tels des bandits de grands chemin ou alors …

« - Ou alors de se marier, termina-t-il pour elle.

« - C'est trop mignon, sourirent les trois filles sous les regards moqueurs des garçons. T'as vraiment du bol Mitchie, ajouta Selena.

« - Mais c'est quoi cette histoire d'invitation à prendre le café, demanda Kim perplexe.

« - Bonne chance Shane pour expliquer cette remarque !

« - Disons que ça ne vous regarde en aucune façon, fit-il moqueur. Chacun ses secrets et les vaches seront bien gardées !

« - Ok, alors moi j'ai une question, déclara Justin en les regardant. On connaît les grandes lignes de ta déclaration, grâce à la presse, que j'ai pas mal potassée récemment. Je connais votre rencontre et les grandes lignes de votre histoire, mais il y a un point que j'ignore ! Mitchie et moi on était super proche avant que je parte étudier à Mexico et je savais tout d'elle ! Sauf un point qui me parait essentiel ! Je sais que vous vous êtes rencontrés à Camp rock et que vous êtes ensemble depuis le concours final, mais ça a été le coup de foudre ?

« - Non, sourit Shane. Quand je suis arrivé, j'en voulais à la terre entière et j'étais très imbu de moi-même.

« - Ouais ! L'homme au Texas personnel …

« - Coincé entre deux arbres, rit-il.

Ils rirent tous les deux, les seuls réellement au courant que c'était ces plaisanteries sur son surplus d'ego qui les avaient rapprochés, puis il se reprit.

« - Enfin bref ! Mais ça a été un coup de foudre artistique, de mon côté ! Le premier jour, j'ai entendu ta cousine chanter au piano et sa voix m'a hanté tout l'été ! C'est après, quand on s'est croisés et parlés à plusieurs reprises que j'ai commencé à la voir vraiment ! Après, je recherchais constamment sa compagnie, usant de tous les prétextes possibles ! Jusqu'à ce que Tess, sa rivale au camp, la force à avouer ses mensonges devant tout le monde ! Le jour où vous êtes venus chanter, expliqua-t-il à ses amis. Juste après votre départ ça a été un massacre ! A partir de là, j'ai cherché à être présent pour elle, à l'aider à reprendre confiance en elle et j'en suis tombé amoureux. A tel point que j'ai dû quitter le camp pour ne pas que mon oncle, qui en est le directeur, ait des problèmes avec la loi.

« - Tu m'as menti alors ! Tu disais que c'était surtout pour revoir ta famille !

« - Aie ! J'avais oublié de te dévoiler ce point, grimaça-t-il. Mais t'as raison, ce soir-là, sur notre observatoire, je t'ai menti et je le regrette. C'est toi qui avais raison en partie ! Je ne te fuyais pas, au contraire, mais je fuyais toutes ces interdictions. C'est qu'au soir, quand je suis arrivé à Miami, que j'ai décidé d'aller voir mes parents !

« - Et toi Mitchie, coup de foudre ou pas, demanda Kim.

« - Non plus ! Enfin j'aimais ce que vous faisiez bien avant de vous connaître. C'est même vous qui m'avait donné envie d'aller à camp Rock ! Non pas pour vous rencontrer mais je me suis dit qu'en passant par ce camp, j'aurais plus de chance de percer ! Au début, j'avoue j'avais envie de lui remettre les idées en place ! D'ailleurs, je ne me suis pas gênée pour lui faire remarquer son manque de politesse ! Sauf que j'avais de la farine sur le visage et une toque pour ne pas qu'il me reconnaisse ! Le pire c'est que ça a marché ! Peu après, je l'ai croisé dans le camp et on a commencé à faire connaissance ! Mais je suis tombée amoureuse beaucoup plus vite. En fait, avant que je ne lui avoue toute la vérité sur ma vie, ce n'était qu'un bon ami et puis … Te voir rire et me parler de ce que tu ressentais par rapport à ta vie … Je me suis sentie flattée et c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendue compte que tu étais plus qu'un ami ! Je t'ai tout avoué et tu m'as demandé du temps et tout. Ça m'a fait super mal, j'en ai déprimé pendant deux jours puis les _Tous pour un_ sont venus chanter et tu me regardais à nouveau ! Quand tu es venu me consoler, j'ai dû m'éloigner de toi pour éviter de t'embrasser ! Je ne voulais pas que tu t'éloignes une nouvelle fois.

Il acquiesça et l'embrassa rapidement, avant de noter que minuit approchait doucement.

« - Bon, soupira-t-il, faites comme vous voulez moi demain, j'ai une grosse journée et je dois me lever dans six heures à peine donc je file !

Observant l'heure, ils écarquillèrent les yeux et repartirent. Si bien que cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient seuls. Ils montèrent les escaliers en discutant de leur vision des choses puis, quand ils furent dans leur chambre, elle s'assit sur le lit et le regarda se changer.

« - Tu ne m'as jamais vu, demanda-t-il amusé.

« - Si, tu penses ! Mais c'est toujours un plaisir !

Secouant la tête, il l'embrassa puis se coucha. Elle l'imita et se blottit contre lui, quand elle repensa à ses vœux. Elle n'avait toujours pas écrit une ligne et la cérémonie était dans huit jours. Se promettant de s'y mettre dès le lendemain, elle s'endormit rapidement.

La dernière semaine avant le mariage fut consacrée exclusivement aux derniers préparatifs de l'évènement. Chaque point fut revu, pour s'assurer que tout était prêt. Ils furent donc, une nouvelle fois, tous invités chez les futurs mariés, où ils purent voir qu'ils étaient complètement installés. Mitchie nota alors, que son cousin semblait très intéressé par sa nouvelle amie, qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué semble-t-il. Aussi, alors qu'ils résumaient tout, elle les observa et soupira. Ils avaient l'air de se plaire tous les deux, à en juger par les nombreux regards qu'ils se lançaient. Seulement aucun d'eux n'avait l'air de vouloir faire le premier pas. « Faut que je m'occupe l'esprit, songea-t-elle. Bas écris tes vœux, lui proposa sa conscience. Ouais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Comment résumer en deux minutes ce qu'on ressent pour l'homme de sa vie ? Ce n'est pas simple, mais pas du tout. Ou peut-être ne parler que d'un point ! Mais lequel ? Notre rencontre ? Sa demande en mariage ? Ses preuves, innombrables, d'amour ? Notre première fois, tant que j'y suis ! » Soupirant, elle secoua la tête, perdue dans ses pensées, mais Jason nota son air distant. Il le signala doucement aux autres et Kim sourit.

« - On a donc décidé de renvoyer tout le monde ! Vous vous marierez dans une vieille chapelle en ruine, ça donnera un côté naufragé, absolument _cute_, s'exclama-t-elle amusée. T'en penses quoi Mitchie ?

« - Hein ? Euh … Ouais, ça me convient, fit-elle les sourcils froncés. Je viens de dire oui à quoi, demanda-t-elle à son futur mari.

« - On va se marier dans une chapelle en ruine, entourés des personnes présentes dans la pièce, fit-il ennuyé.

« - Euh finalement, c'est non ! On garde ce qu'on a préparé ! Mais … Tout est prêt, non ?

« - Oui Mitchie, tout est prêt ! Ils ne manquent que vos présences lors de vos enterrements de vie de célibataires ! Et crois-moi vu ce qu'on a préparé, ça va pas être triste, rit Mandy. D'ailleurs Selena tu viens, t'es invitée aussi ! T'as rien de prévu jeudi ?

« - Si … J'assiste à votre petite fête, sourit-elle.

Néanmoins, sachant qu'ils ne se reverraient pas du jeudi au samedi, les deux soupirèrent mentalement, puis Shane sourit.

« - Bon on fait comme ça ! Juste un dernier point ! De mardi à jeudi personne ne vient, on n'est pas là, les prévint-il.

« - Ah bon ! On est où, s'étonna Mitchie.

« - C'est ma petite surprise ça !

Haussant les épaules, elle hocha simplement la tête, puis ils discutèrent joyeusement en visitant la maison, à présent que tout étaient installés. Quand ils furent tous partis, le jeune homme ferma à clé et sourit. Seulement, dès qu'il se tourna, il nota que sa future femme l'observait intriguée.

« - Oui ?

« - Où m'emmènes-tu encore ?

« - Pour être franc, on ne va pas quitter cette maison, fit-il mystérieux, mais vois-tu, il existe une tradition que j'ai bien envie de faire, afin de faire perdurer le bonheur sous ce toit !

« - Et c'est quoi ?

Sans un mot, il s'approcha doucement d'elle, sans la quitter des yeux et chuchota à son oreille :

« - T'es pas au courant ? Quand tu emménages dans une nouvelle maison, il faut faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces ! Ça porte bonheur, tes parents ne te l'ont pas dit ?

« - Non, rit-elle, ils étaient trop occupés à m'apprendre les bonnes manières !

Il s'écarta et la regarda. Elle avait un regard malicieux et il soupira. Il allait dire quelque chose, quand elle l'embrassa tendrement.

* * *

Et voilà ! Pour cette tradition, en vrai, je n'en sais rien, j'ai entendu ça dans Roswell (y a longtemps) et ça m'est resté ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ? Prochain chapitre (encore un bonus au passage) les deux enterrements de vie de célibataires !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	15. Chapitre 14

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous et à toutes. Alors dites-moi le live tchat avec Nick sur cambio, vous avez aimez ? Désolée de ne poster que ce soir, mais hier, j'ai eu la flemme. Je sais, ce n'est pas pardonnable mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez quand même. Dans ce chapitre… Plein de moments drôle alors éviter de boire ou manger en le lisant. Votre clavier vous en remerciera (et votre écran aussi mdr). Un très très grand merci à **nouna**, **Aurlie** (Salut miss. Voilà tes réponses. J'espère que les enterrements te plairont. J'en dis pas plus. Bisous), **charl2ne**, **Sev** (Salut miss. Mdr t'es peut-être pas pardonnable de ne pas avoir donné ton avis sur le chapitre précédent mais je te pardonne quand même mdr. Ravie que mes fictions te plaisent toujours. J'espère que ça sera encore le cas pour celui-là. Bisous), **amy_chan** (Salut miss. Pour le mariage de ta sœur, un conseil porte une robe ptdrrrr. Ouais c'est bien Justin Russo pour cette fic, que j'utilise. Enfin ceci dit, Selena n'est pas une chanteuse à succès. Et lui après ses études, il pourrait revenir donc… Sinon pour ton idée d'épilogue, dix ans plus tard, j'y ai pensé mais… Je suis super _bookée_ en ce moment donc je ne pense pas. Peut-être un jour, j'écrirais une nouvelle story sur cette saga mais pour le moment, rien n'est pas prévu désolée. Bisous), **aureliascott** (Hello miss. Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plut. J'espère que celui-là le sera également. Bisous), _MissNessaEvansCullen_, et _stef_ (Salut toi. La vache, t'as tout relus ? Trois fois ? Même moi j'ai pas du lire autant mdrrr. En tout cas, la dernière partie lool. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre mdr. Bisous) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont comme toujours beaucoup fait sourire.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez du film, appartient à Disney ! Ensuite, pour ce que vous reconnaissez de mes précédentes fics, m'appartient, mais si vous arrivez à m'avoir Shane, je suis prête à négocier ! Mdr.

Merci à **chris87**, pour son aide !

Je dédie ce chapitre à une personne que j'adore énormément. Elle ne lit pas cette fic malheureusement parce qu'il paraît que les chapitres sont trop long (franchement 13pages c'est court mais bon) mais voilà demain c'est son anniversaire donc… _I wish you a happy birthday sister. I love you__! __Tomorrow (le 27) is your day so… Your desires are orders! (L) _Bon anniversaire **SubaruShiro**

**CHAPITRE 14**

**L**e jeudi matin arriva trop rapidement pour eux. Ils avaient passé deux jours entiers, coupés du monde, portables éteints, afin de ne pas être dérangés. Par conséquent, lorsque la sonnette retentit à sept heures, Shane grogna. Il n'aimait déjà pas être réveillé ainsi en temps normal, mais savoir que dès qu'il ouvrirait, il ne verrait plus sa fiancée l'ennuya. Cependant, la personne semblait s'être collé le doigt sur le bouton, aussi il se leva et descendit, après avoir enfilé son bas de pyjama. Un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre, confirma ses soupçons. Ouvrant la porte, il dit :

« - Stop, Mitchie dort encore, je monte la réveiller ! Vous trois, vous attendez dans le salon, elle arrive.

Il remonta et entra dans la chambre. La jeune femme dormait encore, un exploit vu le bruit qu'elles avaient fait. Il s'approcha et embrassa son épaule nue, en remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle répondit rapidement à son baiser, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il s'écarta, et elle demanda l'heure d'une voix endormie.

« - Nous sommes jeudi, il est sept heures et tes demoiselles d'honneurs sont déjà au salon, soupira-t-il avant de la serrer contre lui. Sauf que je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir !

« - ça tombe bien, je ne veux pas partir, sourit-elle. Tu crois que j'ai une chance de les convaincre d'oublier l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille ?

« - Aucune !

Ils rirent, puis elle sortit du lit, entourée du drap. Elle prit sa douche, et sourit. « J moins trois, songea-t-elle en souriant avant de grimacer, et j'ai écrit aucune ligne pour mes vœux ! Mitchie triple idiote, s'énerva-t-elle mentalement. » Ne connaissant, malheureusement pour elle, pas le programme de la journée, elle mit un jeans, ainsi qu'une tunique, avant de laisser sa place à son futur mari. Cependant dès qu'il fut dans la salle d'eau, elle retira son haut et fouilla dans les affaires de son fiancé. Trouvant ce qu'elle cherchait, elle l'enfila rapidement, ajouta une ceinture, puis descendit les cheveux encore humides.

« - Salut, fit-elle joyeuse.

« - Cool, t'es déjà prête ! Bon tu mangeras chez les garçons, on file, on a un tas de truc à faire, s'enthousiasma Kim.

« - Désolée ! Je ne pars pas tant que j'aurais pas dit au revoir à Shane, et il est sous la douche, donc va falloir attendre.

Mandy regarda son amie et soupira.

« - Quelque chose me dit que je vais jamais trouver sa douche aussi longue que ce matin, grogna-t-elle.

« - Pourquoi partir si tôt d'ailleurs ?

« - On a prévu un gros programme que tu n'as pas le droit de refuser.

La jeune femme acquiesça en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils. Dix minutes plus tard, son fiancé arriva enfin.

« - Vous êtes encore là, s'étonna-t-il.

« - Mitchie ne voulait pas partir sans te dire au revoir, sourit Selena.

« - Exact, fit la concernée en se levant.

Se tournant vers elle, il l'observa et sourit. Alors qu'elle allait l'embrasser, il chuchota à son oreille :

« - Tu sais que tu es terriblement tentante dans ma chemise rose ?

« - C'est pour que tu gardes une image parfaite de moi ! Parce que quelque chose me dit qu'après la journée qu'elles m'ont prévue, … Disons que j'en sortirais sûrement pas indemne …

Ils rirent, puis Kim les pressa. Ils s'embrassèrent avant qu'il ne la laisse partir. Resté seul, il se demanda prime abord, ce qu'elles avaient prévus avant de froncer les sourcils. « Et d'ailleurs je me demande ce que m'ont prévu les mecs, s'interrogea-t-il. » Aucune info n'avait filtré. Il ne savait même pas combien ils seraient, mais il espérait que ça serait en petit comité. Il soupira et regarda la pièce en souriant. Ils avaient profité au maximum de leurs deux jours, mais à présent, il fallait tout ranger seul, puisqu'il ne verrait pas sa fiancée avant le samedi. « Et elle ne repassera pas cette porte avant deux semaines au moins, se souvint-il. En effet, il était prévu qu'elle passe ses deux prochaines nuits chez ses amis, puis ils partiraient en voyage de noce sitôt la fin de la fête.

Il était entrain de terminer la vaisselle quand on sonna, une nouvelle fois, à la porte. S'essuyant les mains, il ouvrit.

« - Salut mec ! Ta fiancée était superbe, sourit Jason.

« - Mais maintenant tu lâches ce que tu faisais et tu nous suis, sans faire d'histoire !

« - Ah je vois que ma cousine déteint sur toi, commenta Justin en notant la vaisselle dans l'évier. Désolé, tes amis m'ont légèrement obligé à venir, ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

« - Non ! Mitchie m'a dit que tu étais quasiment son grand-frère, donc tu seras bientôt mon beau-frère ou presque. Donc t'es le bienvenu ! Vous me laissez deux minutes pour terminer la vaisselle et aller fermer à l'étage ?

« - On s'occupe de la vaisselle, termine ton rangement, le timing est serré, le prévint Nate en remontant ses manches.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et fila à l'étage et fit le lit rapidement, avant de tout fermer. Sa fiancée était peut-être maniaque mais elle sera absente pendant presque deux semaines, aussi, ce n'était pas important que les draps ne soient pas tirés. Quand tout fut propre, il descendit et nota qu'ils avaient finis.

« - Ok ! Je dois prendre quelque chose en particulier ?

« - Tout est prévu, rassure-toi ! Tu montes dans la voiture et tu obéis.

Shane les fit sortir avant de tout fermer à clé, et de les rejoindre dans la limousine. Seulement deux minutes plus tard, son meilleur ami lui tendit une paire de boules quies.

« - Pour ne pas que tu entendes par où on passe.

Il les enfila sans discuter, et grimaça lorsque Justin noua un foulard opaque sur ses yeux. A présent privé de deux de ses sens, il était mal à l'aise. Il avait, néanmoins, pleinement confiance en ses amis, et savait qu'il n'y aurait aucune entourloupe de leurs parts.

La voiture s'arrêta rapidement et ils l'aidèrent à descendre. Etant privé d'audition, il ne les entendit pas rire doucement, en commentant le programme qu'ils avaient prévu. Même s'il avait les yeux bandés, Shane sut qu'ils prenaient l'avion et soupira mentalement, priant pour que personne ne le voit ainsi. Seulement, la destination lui avait été cachée, si bien que durant tout le voyage, il se demanda où ils allaient. A la fin du vol, qui lui paru durer des heures, il descendit enfin et chercha à deviner où il se trouvait. Il monta dans la voiture, pas plus avancé qu'en sortant de chez lui. A cette pensée, il eut un petit sourire. Enfin, il vivait avec la femme qu'il aimait. Il le voulait depuis plus de deux ans à présent mais n'avait pas osé lui en reparler suite à son refus. Le jeune homme avait préféré attendre qu'elle lui en reparle, ou évoque simplement le sujet, afin qu'il sache s'il avait des chances qu'elle accepte cette fois-ci. Quand elle lui avait fait sous-entendre qu'elle en avait, également, envie il en avait été ravi. Bien sûr, il savait qu'après leur mariage, ils ne resteraient guère plus longtemps avec leurs amis. Il s'était donné un an post-mariage pour lui en parler. Seulement, une fois encore, elle l'avait surprise. La voiture s'arrêta enfin, et il fut conduit dans une salle. On lui enleva ses boules quies, mais aucun bruit ne troublait le silence.

« - Ok ! Vous m'avez fait prendre l'avion, et monter dans une autre voiture, et maintenant y a que le silence, commenta-t-il, alors maintenant dites-moi ! Où sommes-nous ?

« - Patience mon bon monsieur, rit Justin. Vous le saurez dans quelques secondes !

Sur ces mots, Nate le prévint qu'il enlevait le bandeau. Alors que celui-ci tombait, Shane soupira.

« - La pièce est dans le noir ! Ton bandeau n'était pas utile finalement.

Alors qu'il terminait cette phrase, la lumière se fit et il écarquilla les yeux, face au spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à Gordonville, les filles éclatèrent de rire en voyant Mitchie sortir de la salle de bain.

« - Vous n'êtes pas sérieuses là ? Pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de porter ça ?

« - Ecoute, c'était soit cette tenue, déclara Kim tranquillement, soit une tenue d'animal, genre panthère super sexy ou alors la robe qu'on a fait faire avec Mandy. Tu choisies ! De toute façon, le programme ne change pas, et on a loué une panthère noire, habillée en sous-vêtement !

« - Ok, va pour … _ç__a_ ! Alors c'est quoi le programme ?

« - Tu enfiles ça, lui dit Mandy en lui tendant l'objet.

La jeune femme le prit et le regarda.

« - Une perruque rouge ! Bon d'accord ! Je ne serais pas dépareillée au moins.

Tout en parlant, elle s'attacha les cheveux, et ses amies l'aidèrent à les maintenir sous la perruque. Selena rit et lui tendit une paire d'escarpins aussi vermeils que ses cheveux. Déglutissant, la future mariée les enfila puis se mit debout, face au miroir.

« - Je refuse de sortir ainsi, s'exclama-t-elle. Je ressemble à une garce !

« - Pire ! On dirait Jodie, s'amusa Kim, mais désolée t'as pas le choix ! C'est soit ça, soit les autres tenues, navrée !

Soupirant, la brunette s'observa, se demandant où ses amies avaient été chercher une idée pareille. Elle avait un body rouge sans manches, lacé dans son dos, une paire de collant opaque, ainsi qu'une queue qui se finissait en pique. Selena lui mit un serre-tête avec deux petites cornes carmin, et elle soupira. Habillée en rouge de la tête au pied, elle ressemblait à une diablesse. Mandy avait poussé le vice jusqu'à lui vernir les ongles des mains de la même couleur.

« - Rassurez-moi, j'ai autre chose à enfiler ?

« - Une jupe, rassure-toi, lui promit sa future belle-sœur en lui tendant un vêtement noir.

Elle la déplia et retint une grimace. La jupe était réellement courte et fendue sur sa cuisse, avec un trou permettant de faire passer sa queue. Elle l'enfila et se tourna vers ses amies, attendant, avec une appréhension grandissante, la suite du programme. Les trois rirent et après une photo obligatoire, elles sortirent.

« - Oh, oh ! On va où comme ça ?

« - T'inquiète, t'es pas reconnaissable, je te le promets, la rassure son amie. Allez monte !

« Pas reconnaissable peut-être, mais j'ai l'air de quoi moi, se demanda-t-elle. Et Steve qui se marre depuis qu'il m'a vu ! Sait-il quelque chose que j'ignore ? Prions qu'elles n'aient rien prévue de trop original, mais avec Kim aux commandes, j'ai peu d'espoir ! » Seulement, il les conduisit dans un endroit peuplé, et coupa le moteur, se retenant visiblement de rire.

« - Bien, alors pour cette dernière journée en tant que célibataire libre de ses actes, commença Kim, tu vas avoir quelques défis à relever ! Le premier, et celui que je préfère, tu vas devoir aller dehors, et demander à tous les garçons que tu croises, un bisou, en échange, tu leur donnes … Ceci, termina-t-elle en lui tendant un panier rempli de préservatif.

« - Tu te fiches de moi ?

« - Et non ! Mais rassure-toi, on t'accompagne. Tu as cent capotes, et chaque bisou sera immortalisé par une photo. Tu as le choix des victimes ! Jeune, âgé, marié, célibataire, en bande ou séparé. Mais tu n'en donnes qu'après avoir eu un bisou ! Très important ! Allez tout le monde dehors, s'enthousiasma la jeune femme.

Mitchie les regarda sortir en riant, et soupira.

« - Tu étais au courant, naturellement, demanda-t-elle à Steve.

« - Je sais tout ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui, et comme je suis aussi ton garde du corps, je verrais tout.

« - Génial, soupira-t-elle.

Sortant de la voiture, elle grimaça, puis Selena lui demanda son portable, afin qu'elle ne communique avec personne. Elle le lui tendit et prit le panier et tous ensembles, ils se mêlèrent à la foule. Mandy lui montra sa première victime et, elle alla le voir en souriant, accompagnée de son escorte. Fort heureusement ce fut Kim qui prit la parole.

« - Excusez-moi ?

« - Oui, répondit le jeune homme en question.

« - Voilà, ma meilleure amie, ici présente, se marie samedi mais pour ce faire, il faut que cent garçons l'embrassent sur la joue. Vous acceptez d'être le premier ?

« - Pour un enterrement de vie de jeune fille ? Naturellement !

Sur ces mots, il s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'embrassa alors que Selena immortalisait l'instant, puis Mitchie lui tendit un préservatif.

« - C'est un souvenir, sourit-elle.

« - Ok ! Je le garde précieusement alors ! Bonne chance !

« - Merci !

« - Au suivant, s'exclama Mandy en scannant la foule.

Sa seconde victime fut une personne âgée qui lui souhaita d'être heureuse sous le regard amusé de son épouse. Durant dix minutes, elle continua donc à distribuer ses protections, en échange de bises amicales, quand d'un coup, Selena déclara :

« - Attendez-moi, j'arrive !

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, sous les regards amusés de ses amies et aborda un groupe de cinq garçons. Ils discutèrent quelques secondes puis elle leur fit signe. La rejoignant, elles lui demandèrent la suite.

« - Voilà la fille dont je viens de vous parler !

« - C'est vous qui allez vous marier ?

« - Euh oui, sinon je serais habillée normalement, rit-elle.

« - Et bien toutes nos félicitations. Votre amie nous a dit qu'en échange d'un bisou, on aurait un souvenir.

Sur ces mots, celui qui parlait, l'embrassa, puis prit la pause, suivit rapidement par ses amis, puis elle leur donna leur préservatif. Alors qu'elle allait repartir, le jeune homme lui demanda si elle accepterait de poser avec eux, pour une photo souvenir.

« - Je me maris samedi également, et je dois embrasser le plus de filles possible avant minuit.

Riant, elle accepta et l'embrassa à son tour lui souhaitant beaucoup de bonheur, ainsi que les trois autres, puis elles repartirent continuer leur défi.

* * *

« - C'est quoi ça, demanda Shane surpris.

« - Une soirée mousse mon pote ! Toutes ces filles, en bikini, ne sont là que pour nous servir ! Boissons et nourriture seulement, précisa Jason. Sinon les filles vont nous tuer ! A la base, on avait prévu une soirée normale avec nos potes du lycée et puis … Justin a proposé d'ajouter quelques jolies serveuses tentantes. Pour le plaisir des yeux, et des célibataires !

« - Ta cousine va te tuer si elle l'apprend, rit le jeune homme.

« - Je compte donc sur ta discrétion, rit l'étudiant en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Bon on rejoint vos amis ou on reste à l'entrée pour regarder les autres s'amuser ?

« - On s'amuse, s'exclama Shane.

Etant tous du même avis, ils rejoignirent la fête en elle-même et le futur marié comprit qu'il était à Miami lorsqu'il croisa Dan et Wilhem. Il discuta quelques instants avec eux, et il apprit que le premier venait de gagner un prix littéraire, alors que le second avait décidé d'abandonner ses études de comptable pour se lancer dans la vente de déguisement.

« - Alors elle est où ta fiancée ?

« - Avec ma sœur, la copine de Jason et une amie commune, entrain d'enterrer sa vie de jeune femme, répondit-il en souriant.

Cependant, il songea à elle en se demandant si elle allait supporter l'originalité de leurs amies. Naturellement, il ignorait complètement ce qui était prévu, juste qu'elle avait mis plusieurs ola, mais les trois filles semblaient surexcitées dès que le sujet était abordé, ce qui le fit appréhender. Secouant la tête, il revint à la conversation de ses amis, quand une jeune femme passa près d'eux, leur proposant de quoi boire. Afin de garder l'esprit clair et ne commettre aucun impair, il prit un cocktail non alcoolisé, quand on lui frappa dans le dos. Se tournant, il sourit à un ami de Baxley, se demandant combien avaient fait le déplacement. « La soirée promet d'être vraiment géniale, se dit-il. » Rejoignant ses amis, il nota l'absence de Nate et interrogea les deux autres.

« - Il règle un détail, éluda Jason. Alors tu t'amuses ?

« - Ouais, c'est sympa de revoir tout le monde, mais dites-moi, vous avez invités tous nos amis ?

« - Seulement ceux avec qui on s'entend le mieux, ou qui seront au mariage !

« - Ok, je vois !

« - Hey Shane, t'es là, déclara Nate en revenant. Plutôt sympa non ?

« - Ouais ! D'ailleurs, j'ai un max d'idée pour le tien, sourit le futur marié.

« - Ouais, attendons déjà qu'on fixe une date ! Bon Jason, c'est quand tu veux.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et partit rapidement, sous le regard intrigué de Shane qui se tourna vers les deux autres. Seulement, ils restèrent muets, avant de lui montrer le bar. Le jeune homme vit son ami perché dessus et prit peur. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont _encore_ prévu, se demanda-t-il. »

* * *

« - Stop, j'ai tout donné, déclara Mitchie en secouant son panier pour le prouver.

« - Parfait, on retourne à la voiture, direction l'idée de Mandy !

« - Parce que vous en avez d'autres, demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« - Bas en fait non ! On en a deux pour le moment, mais on compte improviser donc la journée va être longue pour toi ! Allez _let's go_ !

Elles retournèrent à la voiture et tout en s'attachant, Mitchie leur demanda quand elle pourrait enlever cette tenue. Seulement aucune ne lui répondit et soupirant, elle attendit patiemment d'arriver au second endroit. Elles arrivèrent rapidement, et la plus jeune prit la parole.

« - Alors pour ce second endroit, c'est simple ! On va aller dans un bar, sympa mais un peu rétro, et tu vas devoir danser avec le plus jeune et le plus vieux client ! Des questions ?

« - Non !

« - Alors on y va ! Oh dernière chose, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte, laisse-nous parler et tu ne nous interromps pas …

Sur ces mots, Mandy se dirigea vers le bar en question, suivit des autres. Mitchie sourit en songeant qu'au moins elle n'aurait rien à distribuer, et s'assit à une table quand Kim le lui dit. Pendant ce temps, sa future belle-sœur semblait avoir disparue. Deux minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne revienne. Le barman lui fit signe et elle s'assit à même le comptoir, avant de frapper dans ses mains. Les clients la regardèrent intrigués et elle sourit.

« - Bonjour à tous ! Navrée de vous interrompre, mais voilà, mon amie, la petite diablesse là-bas, fit-elle en la désignant, enterre sa vie de jeune fille, et pour se faire, elle a besoin de vous ! Son défi est de danser avec le plus jeune client, puis avec le plus âgé, présent maintenant ! Aussi, mes deux amies vont passer vous voir pour connaître votre âge. On vous fait confiance pour rester honnête. Sachez quand même qu'elle danse parfaitement bien, donc vos orteils ne risquent rien ! Les filles, à vous !

Selena et Kim passèrent près des tables pour demander l'âge de chaque homme. Au bout de deux minutes, Kim sourit.

« - Bien alors moi j'ai une personne de dix-huit ans et toi ?

« - Seize, t'es grillée, dit-elle en désignant un jeune homme. Voilà notre premier gagnant ! Miss, c'est à vous, dit-elle en regardant Mitchie.

Se levant elle rejoignit l'étudiant comme il le lui apprit et l'invita à danser alors qu'une musique raisonnait dans les haut-parleurs. Tout le monde les regardaient, mais elle était à présent habituée à être le centre d'attention aussi, elle oublia rapidement ce point, au contraire de son cavalier. A la fin de la danse, il la remercia et lui fit la bise en lui souhaitant tout le bonheur possible. Il retourna s'asseoir, sous les applaudissements des clients. Mitchie resta au centre de la salle et regarda ses amies.

« - Ok ! Maintenant les filles, trouvez le client le plus sage !

Elles refirent le tour, avant que Kim ne trouve le plus âgé. L'homme venait de fêter ses cinquante ans dont trente avec la même femme. Il se leva et la rejoignit avant de lui tendre la main. Souriant elle accepta l'invitation, et rit lorsque, il dit :

« - Ah c'est dommage que je sois marié et vous si jeune, jeune fille ! Sinon je crois bien que je vous enlèverais !

« - Je ne suis pas sûre que mon fiancé vous laisserez faire sans se battre, vous savez.

« - Pas grave ! Je suis coach sportif, j'en ai vu d'autre ! Enfin qu'il se rassure, je suis heureux en ménage.

« - Alors tant mieux ! J'espère que ça durera, sourit-elle.

Il la remercia puis lui fit, à nouveau, la bise alors que la musique s'arrêtait. Mitchie rejoignit Kim et lui demanda la suite du programme, quand Mandy reprit la parole.

« - T'en vas pas si vite ! Il reste un point que je ne t'ai pas dévoilé durant le trajet ! Voilà, maintenant que tu as dansé avec ces gentils hommes, tu vas venir me rejoindre sur le comptoir ainsi que Kim et Selly ! Allez, allez, les pressa-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore prévu, se demanda-t-elle mi-inquiète mi-amusée. » Ses deux amies la prirent par le bras, puis l'aidèrent à monter avant de les rejoindre. A présent toutes les quatre debout, l'investigatrice reprit la parole.

* * *

« - Shane mon pote, déclara Jason depuis le bar, aujourd'hui tu enterres ta vie de garçon mon frère, et c'est un grand moment pour moi ! Sans blague, je t'ai connu tout petit et … Oui, parce qu'à quinze ans, tu étais minuscule, faut bien le dire !

Toute la salle rit de cette remarque puis il reprit :

« - Bref, ce soir, ces jeunes femmes ont prévu un petit numéro pour toi ! Alors au nom de tous les hommes de cette terre, profite-en ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'autant de filles acceptent aussi rapidement ce genre de défi …

Sur ces mots, il descendit du bar où il s'était assis et les rejoignit. Quand il arriva, le futur marié lui demanda ce qu'il avait prévu, mais il se contenta de sourire mystérieusement. Il eut sa réponse quelques secondes plus tard, quand les serveuses montèrent sur la petite estrade où elles entamèrent un french cancan, toutes déguisées en lapin blanc. Il rit doucement de l'audace de ses amis, puis les observa danser. Objectivement, il devait avouer qu'elles étaient douées, et durant un bref instant, il imagina sa fiancée parmi elle, et eut un petit sourire rêveur. Justin le remarqua et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« - Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas entrain d'imaginer tromper ma cousine ?

« - Non, du tout, fit-il sincère, j'étais juste entrain de l'imaginer habillée comme ça, justement !

« - Shane un de ces quatre, demande à Connie qu'elle te montre l'album de photo de famille ! Tu pourrais bien avoir des surprises, fit-il amusé. Parce que crois-moi, elle a déjà été habillée comme ça ! En chat aussi et en fée mais le plus drôle c'était les costumes d'halloween.

Sa curiosité fut piquée et délaissant le spectacle, il regarda le cousin de sa future femme, intrigué. Pour toute réponse Justin sourit et se concentra sur le spectacle. A la fin, il lui donna un léger coup de coude et Shane regarda les danseuses. Celles-ci s'approchèrent de lui et lui firent deux bises en lui souhaitant d'être heureux. Il les remercia et sourit, en se demandant ce que faisait sa fiancée, puis la fête reprit. Rapidement l'ambiance monta et tandis que certains dansaient, d'autres préféraient séduire les serveuses, qui avaient repris leurs tenues initiales pour le plus grand plaisir des célibataires. De leurs côtés, Shane et ses amis discutaient, indifférents aux jeunes femmes, alors que celles-ci essayaient d'attirer leurs attention, à grands renforts de clins d'œil ou de sourires.

* * *

« - Alors voilà ! Patron musique, cria Mandy. Sœurette prête à danser la macaréna ?

« - Parce que j'ai le choix, sourit-elle.

« - Du tout ! Mais courage après, on passe à l'improvisation …

Mitchie allait répliquer quand la musique se fit entendre. Elle laissa la conversation en suspens et debout sur le comptoir, elle suivit les mouvements de ses trois amies, riant aux folies qu'elles lui faisaient faire. Leur public les siffla, faisant monter l'ambiance, et le vacarme fut tel que quelques badauds entrèrent dans l'établissement, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. La salle fut donc rapidement pleine et à la fin du show, elles furent ovationnées. Cependant, les plus jeunes voulurent les approcher de trop près. Ils les aidèrent à descendre puis un costaud retint la future mariée par le poignet.

« - Hey pars pas si vite beauté, l'ambiance a l'air bonne !

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et perdit son sourire. Elle chercha à lui échapper, mais il resserra son emprise sur son poignet, la faisant grimacer.

« - Pars pas poupée, on a pas encore fait connaissance, dit-il à son oreille.

Quand elle sentit ses lèvres dans son cou, elle tenta de le repousser mais, il déjoua son geste. Approchant son visage, il chercha à l'embrasser. Quand elle sentit que son haleine avait des relents d'alcool, elle voulut l'esquiver. Fort heureusement, quelqu'un tapa sur l'épaule de l'homme, qui se tourna.

« - Hey mec, tu ne vois pas que tu déranges ? Dégage !

« - Désolé mec, mais c'est toi qui gêne ! Lâche cette jeune femme ou je m'occupe personnellement de ton cas, fit-il menaçant.

« - Steve, soupira Mitchie rassurée. Tu arrives à pique !

« - Et toi, tu files dans la voiture, fit-il les sourcils froncés.

D'un geste habile, il libéra le bras de la jeune femme qui ne chercha pas à comprendre et rejoignit la limousine. Elle y monta alors que les trois autres y étaient déjà.

« - Bon, on fait quoi maintenant, demanda Kim.

« - On rentre, dès que Steve arrive, décréta Mitchie encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ses amies cherchèrent à comprendre le revirement de situation mais elle resta muette guettant le bar, anxieuse. Deux minutes plus tard, Steve en sortit et monta à l'avant.

« - Tu vas bien, demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

« - T'inquiète, c'est mon boulot ! Et toi ça va ?

« - Ouais, plus de peur que de mal ! Tu nous ramènes à la maison, la fête est finie !

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Mitchie ?

« - Il se passe que … Je ne sais pas trop ! Après être descendue, un gars a voulut m'embrasser de force, et je n'ai pas envie de réitérer l'expérience, c'est tout ! On rentre point final !

« - Attends, j'ai pensé à un truc dans un endroit où il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets, sourit Selena.

« - Quoi donc ?

« - Surprise, dit-elle avant de chuchoter à l'oreille de Steve qui sourit.

Il donna son aval et elles s'attachèrent. La future mariée regarda la route, cherchant à savoir où elles allaient et s'étonna de les voir s'arrêter devant une pharmacie. La brunette sortit aussitôt en leur demandant de les attendre. Perdue, Mitchie regarda ses deux amies, cherchant à savoir, mais elles semblaient aussi étonnées qu'elle.

« - Vous allez comprendre et Mitchie va naturellement détester, les prévint Steve depuis l'avant.

Selena revint quelques minutes plus tard, un sac à la main, et un grand sourire. Sans un mot, elle reprit le panier et vida les trois boites.

« - Y en a quinze, ça devrait suffire ! Steve, c'est à toi de jouer, fit-elle joyeuse.

Le chauffeur rit mais ralluma le moteur. Il se gara devant un grand restaurant, et Mitchie eut un regard rêveur.

« - Un problème, demanda Kim.

« - Non ! J'adore ce restaurant. C'est ici qu'on a fêté nos trois ans avec Shane ! C'était une soirée magique, géniale et vraiment belle ! J'en garde un excellent souvenir …

« - Crois-moi ça va pas durer car voici mon défi ! On va rentrer dans ce superbe établissement, et tu vas demander à toutes les femmes de te faire un bisou. En échange, sourit-elle avant d'agiter le panier, devine ce que tu offres ? Bon ça reprend un peu l'idée de Kim, mais visiblement tu veux pu trop aller dans la rue alors …

« - J'adore, cria l'interpellée. Allez _go_, on y va ! Mitchie, _good luck_ !

« - Selena, je vais te tuer, grimaça la future mariée.

Cependant, elle prit le panier en souriant, et les suivit. Seul problème, elles n'avaient pas prévu que l'entrée leur serait refusée à cause de la tenue de la jeune femme, mais Kim ne se laissa pas démonter et regarda le portier.

« - Bon écoutez, vous avez deux possibilités, à vous de choisir celle que vous préférez ! Soit vous nous laissez entrer, et fêter dignement l'enterrement de vie de jeune femme de mon amie et on est ressortie dans quelques minutes, sans trop de dommages ! Soit, j'appelle Mitchie Torrès, vous savez la superstar qui va bientôt se marier à Shane Gray, et je lui demande de faire une telle pub de votre établissement, que vous allez bientôt mettre la clé sous la porte ! Ou mieux j'appelle mon copain qui est membre des _Tous pour un_ ! A vous de voir, fit-elle en souriant.

« - Et moi Shane est mon frère alors vous savez, la pub sera rapide et gratuite.

« - Je regrette, je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer. Votre tenue n'est pas assez conventionnelle !

« - Bon et si on lui trouve une veste, on peut entrer, demanda Selena sérieusement.

Comme il acquiesça, elle défit sa veste noire, et la passa à la jeune femme qui la mit. Ainsi vêtue, elles purent entrer. Seulement dès que la porte fut refermée, Mitchie la lui rendit, et elles entrèrent dans la salle. Le maître d'hôtel vint les voir, intrigué.

« - Vous avez réservé ?

« - Non ! On fête la fin de sa vie de jeune fille, expliqua Mandy. S'il vous plait, ne m'obligez pas à appeler mon copain qui est un habitué de cet endroit ! Il va vous faire une sale réputation, rapidement !

« - Je vois ! Et que comptez-vous faire, fit-il amusé.

« - Rien de bien grave. Juste demander des bisous, rit Kim.

Il leur fit signe et elle le remercia en l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Entrant dans la salle, Selena, puisque c'était son idée, alla à une table où déjeunait une famille.

« - Excusez-moi, je peux vous emprunter votre verre et ce couteau, s'il vous plait ?

« - Bien sûr mademoiselle, répondit le mari.

« - Merci, dit-elle avant de réclamer le silence. S'il vous plait, est-ce que je peux avoir votre attention quelques instants ? Merci, ajouta-t-elle en reposant les objets à leurs places. Mon amie ici présente, enterre sa vie de jeune fille et pour ce faire, elle aimerait que, vous mesdames, acceptiez de l'embrasser sur la joue ! Promis, on ne perturbera pas votre dîner longtemps.

Certaines hochèrent la tête, et respirant un bon coup, Mitchie commença à déambuler avec son panier. La première femme embrassa chacune de ses joues et lui souhaita d'être heureuse.

« - Merci, sourit la jeune femme avant de lui tendre une pochette. Navrée, c'est obligatoire, mais je vous autorise à la jeter ! Bon appétit !

Souriant, elle passa à la seconde table, et n'eut aucun problème. Seulement, une femme refusa de lui faire la bise arguant que sa tenue n'était pas convenable. Loin de s'en offusquer, la jeune femme continua sa tournée, puis à la fin, comme il lui en restait cinq, revint à la table. Sans un mot, elle déposa une pochette dans son dessert et, dans un élan de courage, déclara :

« - Tenez, visiblement vous en avez besoin ! Utilisez-le ce soir, vous vous sentirez mieux après.

Elle sourit et fit une petite révérence avant de revenir vers ses amies. Elles s'excusèrent du dérangement, leur souhaitèrent un bon appétit et commencèrent à partir quand le maître d'hôtel leur demanda ce qu'elle avait distribué.

« - Des préservatifs féminins, répondit Selena en souriant. Vous en voulez, il nous en reste ?

« - En échange, je dois faire la bise à cette jeune femme, c'est ça ?

« - Exact !

Souriant, il s'exécuta et riant, elle lui en tendit un avant de partir. En sortant, le portier s'offusqua de la voir sans veste et allait la réprimander quand elle se tourna.

« - Tenez ! Si vous avez une copine, ça vous servira, le coupa-t-elle avant de monter dans la voiture. Bon il m'en reste deux, qui les veut ?

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est terminé ! Prochain chapitre : Le mariage ! Ce que vous attendez tous, je crois ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, j'ai adoré l'écrire !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	16. Chapitre 15

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Alors comme je l'ai dit sur ma page facebook, je suis désolée du retard qui n'était pas que de ma faute, puisque mon ordi a beaucoup de mal en ce moment. Enfin bref, tout est bien qui finit bien, mon ordi fonctionne, les fautes sont corrigées et à l'heure où vous lisez ces lignes, le chapitre est posté. Donc comme promis, voici la première partie du mariage. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je tiens néanmoins à remercier énormément tous ceux qui me lisent et particulièrement **nouna**, **Aurlie** (Salut miss. Ravie que mes enterrements de vie de célibataires t'aient plus. Moi j'ai beaucoup douté lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous), **stef** (Salut miss. Ravie que ça t'ait plus. Voilà la suite. Bisous), **amy_chan** (Hello girl. Comment va ? Ravie que les enterrements de vies de célibataire t'aient plus. Mdrr Comme promis, voilà le fameux mariage. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous Au fait et de ton côté le mariage avance ?), **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **charl2ne**, **sev** (Salut la miss. Merci pour tes compliments, ils me touchent. Sincèrement. Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu. Depuis le temps que vous attendez le fameux mariage… mdr Bisous miss.), **Olieangel** et **Mama054** (Salut miss. Tout d'abord, Félicitation pour avoir tout relu d'une traite. Et en une nuit, dis donc… Bravo c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire lol. Sinon, pas la peine de réactualiser toutes les dix secondes, je poste en général le jeudi ou le vendredi (sauf ce soir mais c'est expliqué sur ma page facebook lié à ce compte). Mais ne t'en fais pas, je te pardonne d'avoir oublié le nom de la fic … Surtout que t'as tout relu donc rien que pour ça, je dis bravo lol ! J'ignore si je suis une surdouée de l'écriture (j'ignore même si ça se dit mais je m'en fiche) cela dit, tes mots m'ont fait super plaisir. Sincèrement. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira en tout cas. Bisous tout pleins) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez du film, appartient à Disney ! Ensuite, pour ce que vous reconnaissez de mes précédentes fics, m'appartient, mais si vous arrivez à m'avoir Shane, je suis prête à négocier ! Mdr.

Merci à **chris87**, pour son aide !

Je dédie ce chapitre à **Mama054** qui a passé la nuit à tout relire et qui m'impressionne. BRAVO MISS ! ! !

**Chapitre 15**

**Q**uand les filles rentrèrent au soir, Mitchie fila se changer refusant que les garçons la voit habillée comme ça. Certes, Shane ne serait pas avec eux, mais elle craignait les remarques de Jason. Aussi, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, elles étaient toutes les quatre assises au salon, en train de regarder des films tristes.

« - Déjà rentré, s'informa Kim.

« - Non, non on est toujours dans l'avion, se moqua son copain. La journée a été bonne ?

« - Riche en émotions, éluda Mitchie, et la vôtre ? Pourquoi vos vêtements sont trempés ? Et où est mon cousin ?

« - Il passe la soirée avec Shane, sourit Nate. Mais dis-moi, t'es bien curieuse dis donc !

« - Un peu j'avoue, mais contrairement à vos copines, je ne compte pas vous harceler, ni sentir vos vêtements pour savoir ce que vous avez faits.

Il acquiesça et partit se changer rapidement, avant de les rejoindre. La brunette s'endormit peu après sur l'épaule de Jason, qui monta la coucher. Tout le monde l'imita quelques minutes plus tard et il rit lorsque sa copine l'interrogea sur ce qu'ils avaient faits.

« - Rien de méchant. Une soirée entre potes du lycée ! Entre hommes ! Aucune fille n'était invitée, je te le promets.

La jeune femme fut rassurée, et elle s'endormit alors que Jason se félicitait de ne pas avoir menti. « Après tout, les serveuses n'étaient pas des invités mais des professionnelles, engagées pour faire le service, sourit-il. »

Le vendredi passa rapidement. Kim et Mandy allèrent chercher la robe de mariée chez Connie, ainsi que les leurs. Elles appelèrent ensuite la coiffeuse de Mitchie, pour lui rappeler qu'elle devait être chez elle, à huit heures, et celle-ci proposa de passer faire un dernier essai de coiffure et de maquillage. Mandy accepta et deux heures plus tard, les garçons partirent, sous prétexte de tenir compagnie à leur ami qui devait trouver le temps long.

« - Bonne idée, grogna Kim. Et prenez vos costumes ! Cette nuit, tout le monde dort en célibataires, allez hop !

Bon grès, mal grès, ils acceptèrent d'être mis à la porte de leur maison et allèrent demander asile aux deux autres. Quand Shane leur ouvrit, il rit de leurs malheurs et leur dit d'entrer.

« - Bienvenue dans la plus grande garçonnière que je connaisse ! Alors ma future femme va bien ?

« - C'est même la moins stressée avec Selena, rit Nate ! Mandy et Kim sont infernales ! On pourrait croire que ce sont elles qui se marient, un truc de dingue ! A l'heure où je te parle d'ailleurs, notre jolie maison est devenue un vrai salon de beauté. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'elles font !

« - Moi je donnerais beaucoup pour appeler ma belle, grimaça le futur marié, mais elle veut respecter la tradition au maximum ! Donc aucun contact, jusqu'à demain … Dis, elles savent quelque chose pour hier ?

« - Tu parles, ta sœur m'a harcelé pour comprendre pourquoi on étaient trempés ! D'ailleurs, si je n'adorais pas autant Mitchie, je la maudirais de l'avoir remarqué la première. Mais j'ai rien dit, arguant juste que ça ne la regardait pas !

« - Et Kim sait simplement qu'on a fait la fête entre hommes et qu'aucune femmes n'étaient invitées. Ce qui est vrai !

« - Je vois, soupira Shane. Bon bas faites comme chez vous ! Vivement demain, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

« - Ta fiancée te manque, se moqua Jason.

« - Non, j'ai juste hâte de dire que c'est ma femme … _Obviously_ (évidemment) qu'elle me manque ! Demain à cette heure-là, elle sera ma femme. Envers et contre tous ! Et ça mon pote … ça vaut tout l'or du monde.

« - Ouais, tu deviens un homme ! Je suis fier de toi !

« - La ferme Jay ou je te fous dehors, rit-il.

Ils passèrent la journée entre hommes à reparler de la veille, avant d'aborder d'autres sujets, alors que chez les filles l'ambiance était électrique. Elles revérifièrent chaque détail, ainsi que les plans de tables, et comment placer les invités à l'église. Tous les détails y passèrent si bien qu'elles ne virent pas passer la journée. Mitchie se coucha tôt afin d'être en forme. De plus, Shane lui manquait réellement, et elle dut se retenir plusieurs fois de lui téléphoner.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée en douceur par ses deux demoiselles d'honneurs, qui lui apportèrent le petit-déjeuner au lit, accompagnées de Selena. La future mariée leur proposa de manger toutes ensembles et Kim soupira :

« - Ouais le dernier petit-déjeuner entre filles non mariées ! Après tu seras mariée et tu nous laisseras seules, sanglota-t-elle sous les rires des autres.

« - Bon d'accord, t'as gagné, je laisse tomber ! Préviens Shane : le mariage est annulé, renvoyez tout le monde chez eux, et on se fait un plateau télé, rit-elle.

« - C'est vrai ? Oh merci, c'est gentil, fit-elle ravie avant de rire. N'empêche, reprit-elle sérieusement, ça me fait bizarre que tu te maries ! Te méprends pas, je suis super ravie pour toi mais … Je ne sais pas ! Je t'ai connue, tu sortais à peine avec lui et voilà que quatre ans plus tard, il te passe la bague au doigt ! … Passez-moi un mouchoir, je vais réellement pleurer, dit-elle la voix pleine de sanglots.

Elles rirent, mais les larmes de Kim les contaminèrent toutes, et rapidement elles se mirent toutes à pleurer. Seulement, on frappa à la porte et Mandy alla ouvrir les yeux humides.

« - Ah non ma chérie, on ne pleure pas tout de suite ! Monte te préparer ! Avec Connie, on est venue aider, déclara Isabelle joyeusement.

« - On n'a même pas terminé de manger, soupira la jeune femme, alors tu attendras ! Et hors de question de nous stresser ! Pour le moment, nous ça va super bien. De toute façon Mitchie a tous les droits aujourd'hui, même celui de vous mettre dehors.

Sur ces mots, elle remonta dans la chambre terminer son repas, alors que les deux femmes la suivaient. Dès qu'elles eurent l'estomac plus ou moins pleins, puisque Mitchie n'avait pas réussi à manger, à cause du stress. Les deux mamans reprirent donc les choses en mains afin que tout soit prêt. Elle fila sous la douche et tenta de se rassurer. Shane n'allait pas la planter devant l'autel. Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant à retrouver son calme, sans succès. Elle sortit du jet d'eau et enfila une tenue normale, avant de rejoindre sa chambre qui avait été transformée en salon de beauté. Johanna était déjà là, avec ses assistantes, en train de coiffer ses demoiselles d'honneurs ainsi que la chanteuse. Dès qu'elle la vit, elle confia son fer à friser à la stagiaire, et se tourna vers la future mariée.

« - Allez viens, je vais faire de toi, la reine du bal !

« - Merci Jo, c'est sympa, mais si tu peux juste me rendre moins moche, ça me conviendra ok ?

« - D'accord, mais commence par enfiler ta robe, la belle, que je la vois !

Elle alla derrière le paravent en hochant la tête et sourit en voyant que celle-ci était sortie ainsi que les sous-vêtements achetés pour l'occasion. Elle inspira un bon coup, et enfila les vêtements, avant de passer la robe. Elle chercha à imaginer la réaction de son futur mari, puis sortit. Dès qu'elle mit un pied dehors, les conversations s'arrêtèrent, et elle blanchit.

« - Quoi elle me va pas, demanda-t-elle apeurée.

« - Au contraire ma chérie, sourit Connie. Tu es encore plus belle que sur la photo ! Cette robe est parfaite !

Rassurée, elle la remercia et s'assit afin de se faire maquiller. Comme la veille, Johanna lui fit un regard discret ourlet de blanc, ajouta quelques paillettes sous ses paupières, puis la coiffa d'un chignon compliqué d'où quelques mèches ondulées s'échappaient librement. Elle ajouta du gloss puis lui montra le travail. La jeune femme sourit, décrétant qu'elle avait fait du bon travail, quand Kim s'approcha.

« - Tiens ! C'est mon bracelet préféré, et j'ai remarqué que tu l'aimais bien, alors … Disons que c'est l'objet prêté.

« - Merci, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

« - Et pour le bleu … Il est coutume de mettre un mouchoir dans son soutien-gorge mais ce n'est pas terrible, sourit Mandy, alors tiens. C'est une pince toute simple à première vue, mais … c'est un petit saphir sur le dessus ! Et avec toutes celles que tu as sur la tête, on ne la remarquera pas, dit-elle en la lui mettant. Voilà ! Il ne te manque que l'objet ancien. Mais quelqu'un va te l'apporter dans peu de temps …

La jeune femme la remercia puis observa ses deux demoiselles d'honneurs, avant de les complimenter.

« - J'ai un cadeau pour vous deux, fit-elle émue. Je sais que ça ne se fait pas, mais vous m'avez tellement aidée et tout et … Enfin voilà !

Elle leur tendit une boite à chacune et les deux l'ouvrirent.

« - Mitchie, il est magnifique ! Et bleu, comme ma couleur préférée, sourit Kim en mettant son ras du cou.

« - Et rose pour moi ! T'es la mariée la plus géniale que je connaisse Mitchie, et je t'adore grande sœur !

« - Moi aussi je vous adore ! Et tiens Selena, c'est … Je ne savais pas comment tu allais t'habiller alors … Enfin j'espère que ça te plaira. Pour te remercier d'être venue à mon secours, d'avoir autant aidé et … Merci, tout simplement.

A son tour, la jeune femme reçut une petite boite, et l'ouvrit.

« - Merci Mitchie, je l'adore ! Il est vraiment super et discret, c'est parfait ! Tout comme toi, dit-elle en mettant le fin bracelet. Et crois-moi, ça a été un réel plaisir de t'aider à tout préparer.

Toutes les quatre, émues, se prirent dans leurs bras, quand on frappa à la porte. Connie ouvrit.

« - Justin ?

« - Mitchie est là ?

« - Ouais je suis là ! Il y a un problème chez les garçons, demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« - Non, ne t'inqui … Waouh, Mitchie t'es … Et encore le terme est faible ! Magnifique, parfaite, tout ce que tu veux, dit-il en l'observant. Shane va faire des jaloux, je te le dis.

« - S'il vient, soupira-t-elle.

« - Crois-moi, il sera présent ! Il flippe que toi tu ne viennes pas, que tu te rendes finalement compte qu'il ne te mérite pas, pour le citer. Enfin je ne suis pas venu là pour ça mais … Maman, comme tu le sais, ne pourra pas venir, elle sauve les vies en Ethiopie et donc … J'ai du retourner la maison hier ! Elle m'a demandé de te donner quelque chose de sa part. Alors voilà, ça sera le vieux, dit-il en lui tendant une boite. Tu m'excuses, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout bien mettre, par contre.

La posant sur le meuble, elle l'ouvrit et resta sans voix.

« - Et bé, ils sont superbes, s'exclama Kim en observant la parure, c'est à qui ?

« - Notre grand-mère, fit la jeune femme émue. Grand-père les lui a acheté pour leur un an de mariage, et c'est ma tante qui les as eu en héritage, expliqua-t-elle en caressant les bijoux du bout des doigts. Je te promets d'en prendre soin Justin, tu remercieras ta mère pour moi.

« - Ah non, c'est à toi de la remercier ! Ecoute, comme elle a dit, t'es la seule fille dans cette famille, puisque je n'ai pas de sœurs, et … Enfin bref, elle refuse que les objets soient offerts à quelqu'un qui ne descend pas de la branche Torrès, donc … Elle te les offre ! Tu les donneras ensuite à ta fille, quand tu en auras, fit-il en souriant.

A ces mots, la brunette releva le nez et le regarda les yeux brillants. Contre toute attente, elle le prit dans ses bras, le remerciant mille fois de ce cadeau, et lui promit autant de fois d'en prendre soin.

« - Je sais tout ça, maman aussi et si tu ne veux pas que Shane croit que tu ne vas pas venir, tu ferais mieux de terminer de te préparer. Je retourne rassurer le futur marié, sur ta présence à l'autel !

Elle acquiesça et mit les bijoux, avant de Johanna ne reprenne son maquillage. Elle enfila finalement ses chaussures et fit face au psyché. Connie mit tout le monde dehors, décrétant que, comme toutes les futures mariées, elle avait besoin d'un moment calme. Perdue dans son reflet, Mitchie ne s'aperçut de rien, se contentant de se regarder encore et encore. Une fois sûre d'elle, elle respira un bon coup, et ouvrit la porte en souriant.

« - Je suis prête ! Allons-y !

Tout le monde sortit et monta en voiture. Ce fut Steve qui les emmena et il les complimenta, décrétant qu'elles étaient toutes superbes, avant d'ajouter.

« - Même si la mariée reste la plus belle ! D'ailleurs, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je voudrais lui parler quelques minutes.

Intriguées, elles ressortirent toutes, alors qu'elle le regardait amusée.

« - Désolé mais je ne voulais pas de témoins. Les déclarations ce n'est pas mon truc, rit-il, mais je voulais juste te dire Mitchie que … Je fais ce métier depuis déjà dix ans, et … Tu es la personne avec qui j'ai préféré travailler ! Rassure-toi, je t'abandonne pas au contraire, mais … Je suis très fier de t'avoir vu devenir une jeune femme si saine. Avec ton métier, tout ce qui vous est arrivés à Shane et toi, j'ai souvent eu peur que tu ne changes mais t'es restée la même ! T'as juste mûrie ! Et je suis fier d'avoir eu la chance d'être présent.

« - Merci Steve ! Dans le genre, t'es pas mal non plus comme chauffeur. Encore mieux que Myles, Perry et John réunis … T'es un ami génial !

Touché, il la remercia sincèrement puis lui demanda d'attendre avant de sortir. Quand il lui ouvrit enfin la porte, cinq hommes l'encerclèrent, la cachant intégralement des journalistes, qui ne purent prendre de photos. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son voile. Elle allait ressortir pour aller le chercher, quand Selena arriva avec. Elle le lui tendit en souriant puis alla s'asseoir, avec les autres. Attendant, dans une pièce à part, Mitchie faisait les cents pas, vérifiant sans cesse que tout se passait correctement, quand son père entra.

« - Ma fille, tu es magnifique, dit-il sincère. Attends tu as mal mis ça, rit-il en replaçant le dit voile. Voilà, maintenant tu es parfaite ! Anxieuse ?

« - Oui ! Papa c'est horrible, je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour mes vœux ! J'ai rien écrit, pas une ligne et c'est dans dix minutes à peine !

De son côté, Shane terminait de se préparer, et relisait ses vœux, quand Justin arriva.

« - Alors nerveux ?

« - Ouais ! Et si ta cousine doute ou qu'elle se rende compte que sa vie est avec un autre ?

« - Alors elle aura perdu la tête ! Ecoute, je n'ai pas été beaucoup là ces dernières années, sinon tes parents auraient passé un mauvais quart d'heure, ainsi que cette Summers mais j'ai jamais vu ma cousine aussi heureuse ! Crois-moi, elle et moi savons qu'elle ne fait aucune erreur en t'épousant ! En plus, si ça peut te rassurer, avec le nombre de journalistes qu'il y a dehors, si jamais elle part, on saura vite où elle est, ajouta-t-il taquin.

« - Ouais ! Sauf que si elle part, je ne la poursuivrais pas ! Tu pourrais prendre ça pour une preuve que je ne l'aime pas, mais je la connais ! Si elle part, c'est qu'elle y aura réfléchi et que c'est la meilleure solution pour elle, alors je la respecterais.

« - Oui enfin rassure-toi, elle m'a promis de te rejoindre devant l'autel et Mitchie Torrès, ne rompt pas ses promesses !

« - Voilà un point sur lequel on est d'accord !

Il acquiesça puis alla s'asseoir lorsque Jason et Nate entrèrent, prenant le relai pour s'assurer qu'il ne partirait pas. En sortant, Justin croisa les deux demoiselles d'honneurs et leurs assura qu'elles étaient superbes, puis il alla s'asseoir, faisant un signe discret à Selena qui sourit. Les derniers invités arrivèrent puis les portes se fermèrent, et la cérémonie commença.

Dès que la musique retentit, Mandy sortit la première et arriva face à son fiancé. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, et s'avança pour lui prendre le bras, afin de l'accompagner jusqu'au marié. Durant le chemin, il lui chuchota qu'elle était superbe et elle le remercia avant de répondre :

« - T'as pas vu la mariée !

Peu après, Kim rejoignit Jason qui la complimenta, décrétant qu'elle était la plus belle, et elle rougit. Ils remontèrent l'autel ensemble et elle sourit à Shane, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil, lui assurant que Mitchie était toujours présente. Enfin, la musique changea, et tout le monde se leva. Malgré lui, le futur marié retint sa respiration s'attendant à voir Raphaël arriver seul, la mine désolée. Seulement, à la place, le père de famille arriva avec à son bras, la plus belle des mariée. Il l'observa de haut en bas, alors qu'elle remontait doucement l'allée, recevant des compliments qu'elle méritait amplement. Sa robe était composée d'un col bateau fait de deux bandes de tissu. Le haut de la robe était près du corps tel un bustier. La jupe était beaucoup plus fluide, et de couleur champagne avec un voile blanc brodé qui retombait par-dessus, ne découvrant qu'une partie de la base, qui partait de la mi-mollet et tombait sur le sol de l'autre côté. La jeune femme avait relevé ses cheveux en une coiffure compliquée, qui dégageait son cou délicat*. A cause du voile, il ne put voir son visage, mais il était certain que son regard brillait aussi fort que les bijoux qu'elle avait et dont il ignorait la provenance. Lorsqu'enfin elle arriva face à lui, il déglutit, et laissa Raphaël lui donner sa main symboliquement. Elle lui sourit discrètement et inspirant, ils s'approchèrent du prête. La jeune femme était rassurée de le voir présent, et lui ravi qu'elle ne soit pas partit. Aussi durant l'oraison du prête, vantant les mérites du mariage, et ses règles, il l'observa du coin de l'œil s'étonnant de sa chance.

« - Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il se lève maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais !

A ces mots, Mitchie se tendit, s'attendant à voir arriver un fan ou autre, gâcher l'instant. Heureusement personne ne se fit entendre et il reprit son discours. Quelques minutes plus tard, Auréa s'approcha, tenant dans ses mains, le coussin où reposaient les deux alliances. Le jeune homme prit celle de sa fiancée. Il la regarda durant une seconde, puis prit sa main et fit glisser l'anneau, tout en récitant ses vœux.

« - Mitchie, le jour où je t'ai rencontré, je t'ai vu comme une jeune fille ! Certes très jolie mais ordinaire. Et puis, durant ce fameux été, j'ai appris à te connaître et à la fin, tu m'avais complètement accroché. Depuis ce jour, je ne vis que par toi, et que pour toi ! Tu es tout ce que j'attendais, et tout ce que je veux à présent ! Depuis ce baiser, après le premier concours final, j'ai enfin trouvé mon but sur Terre ! Te rendre heureuse, et si aujourd'hui, je suis debout devant toi, et devant tous nos proches, c'est pour une seule raison. Pour te promettre, devant témoin, que je vais consacrer le reste de ma vie à tout faire pour que tu sois heureuse et comme je te l'ai dit, si l'amour était une richesse alors je te promets que tu serais la personne la plus riche au monde ! Parce que je t'aime, et je ne veux que toi pour femme.

La jeune femme le regardait, les yeux brillants, devant un tel discours et, à son tour, prit son alliance. Inspirant un bon coup, elle la lui passa au doigt.

« - Shane je … Encore tout à l'heure, alors que la cérémonie allait commencer, je n'avais rien écrit ! Non que je ne sache pas quoi dire, mais ce que je ressens pour toi est tellement beau, que le résumer à quelques lignes sur un papier était trop dur ! Tu me l'as dit, notre histoire est loin d'être ordinaire, et en faire une synthèse aussi courte était au-dessus de mes forces. Je me suis alors souvenue d'une de nos conversations. Je voulais tout arrêter dans ce mariage ! J'avais déjà pris ma décision et puis tu es apparu ! Tu m'as laissé pleurer sur toi, sans chercher à vouloir me calmer, parce que tu savais que j'en avais besoin, parce que tu me connais par cœur, et c'est ça l'amour ! Tu sais toujours comment agir pour rendre ma vie la plus agréable possible, et combler tous mes désirs ! Tu m'as laissé grandir et mûrir à mon rythme, sans jamais chercher à me presser _and I know that by uniting my life with yours, in front of our friends, I don't make a mistake!_ (Et je sais qu'en unissant ma vie à la tienne, devant nos amis, je ne fais pas d'erreur !) Parce que quoi qu'il se passe, tu seras toujours là pour moi, comme moi pour toi ! Parce que je t'aime et tu es le seul que je veux à mes côtés ! _Now__ m__y world it's you!_

Mitchie inspira un bon coup pour contenir ses larmes puis le prêtre reprit la parole :

« - Shane Gray, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse mademoiselle Mitchie Torrès ici présente ? De l'aimer dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, dans la bonne santé, comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

« - Je le veux, fit-il en la regardant.

« - Mitchie Torrès, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux monsieur Shane Gray ici présent ? De l'aimer dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, dans la bonne santé, comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

« - Oui, je … Je le veux !

« - Je vous unis par les liens sacrés du mariage ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Souriant, le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, souleva doucement son voile, et observa enfin son visage. Il la regarda à peine une seconde puis déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, alors que leurs invités applaudissaient. Mitchie répondit à son baiser, puis ils se tournèrent vers leurs proches, leurs mains liées. Comme dans les mariages américains, ils sortirent les premiers de l'église et se firent photographier sur les marches. Ils montèrent ensuite dans la voiture louée pour l'occasion, direction la salle qu'ils avaient louée. Néanmoins, ils firent un détour, laissant le temps à leurs invités d'arriver. Durant le trajet, il l'observa sans un mot, et elle rougit.

« - D'accord dis-le, y a quelque chose qui cloche ?

« - Non, tout est juste parfait, et je mesure enfin la chance que j'ai ! Tu m'as dit oui, dit-il les yeux brillants, et tu as fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde en acceptant d'être ma femme. Je t'aime et t'aimerais tous les jours que Dieu voudra bien m'accorder sur Terre, Mitchie Gray … Je trouve que ça sonne parfaitement bien !

« - Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi ! Je t'aime Shane !

Sans un mot, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement, alors que le moteur se coupait. Elle répondit à son baiser en passant sa main dans sa nuque, voulant lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Le manque d'air les sépara, puis il fixa la salle.

« - Prête à les affronter ?

« - Si tu es à mes côtés, je sais que je ne risque rien, fit-elle sérieuse.

Il l'embrassa rapidement, puis le chauffeur ouvrit la porte. Descendant le premier, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider, et elle lui sourit. S'accrochant doucement à son bras, elle inspira un bon coup, puis ils entrèrent. A peine eurent-ils mis un pied dans la salle en elle-même, qu'ils reçurent des poignées entières de riz, symbole d'une union fructueuse. On les félicita ensuite pour la beauté de la cérémonie, l'émouvant échange de vœux, ou sur la symbiose de leur union. Selena étant invitée au repas, la première partie de la réception fut animée par un orchestre. Seulement le mariage étant traditionnel, ils ne purent commencer à manger, avant que les témoins ne fassent leurs discours et ce fut Mandy qui ouvrit le bal. Se levant, elle réclama l'attention générale avec l'aide d'un couteau et de son verre, puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

« - Votre attention, s'il vous plait ! Merci ! Tout d'abord, merci à tous d'être présents en ce jour ! Ensuite, comme vous l'avez compris, c'est moi qui aie, pour ainsi dire, l'honneur de commencer le bal des discours … Je sais qu'en logique, je devrais vous parler de Shane et de Mitchie, de leur belle histoire et tout, mais je vais simplement vous parler de Shane ! Shane qui est mon frère, et mon meilleur ami. Celui sur qui, je peux toujours compter, et qui est toujours là pour moi ! Comme un frère peut l'être mais surtout comme un ami l'est plus ! Voilà, il faut que vous sachiez quelques trucs sur lui ! Notamment, qu'il a toujours aimé chanter, et juste en plus. Et qu'il n'a jamais été plus heureux qu'avec une guitare dans les mains. Puis avec Nate et Jason, ils sont devenu connus, et … Il a pris la grosse tête, soupira-t-elle tragiquement sous les rires de l'assemblée. Oui, vous vous dites, mais on le sait tout ça, pourquoi elle nous le dit ! Pour une simple raison. S'il n'avait pas pris la grosse tête, jamais il n'aurait rencontré celle qu'il vient d'épouser ! Sauf qu'en garçon qu'il est, il ne m'a jamais raconté ce qu'il s'est passé au camp de notre oncle, ce fameux été. Je sais simplement qu'il a fuis le camp, deux semaines avant la fin de l'été, parce qu'il était déjà trop amoureux de Mitchie pour supporter de devoir agir avec elle que comme un prof avec son élève. Ce que tu ne sais pas grande sœur, ajouta-t-elle en regardant la mariée, c'est que dès son arrivée à la maison, j'ai remarqué un changement dans son attitude. Il semblait plus heureux, et au soir, je l'ai questionnée, voulant savoir pourquoi, tu me connais ! Et il m'a parlé, un exploit, de ses sentiments. Je m'en souviens parce que ce soir-là, alors que je ne te connaissais pas encore, je vous voyez déjà marié ! Mais le plus important, ce n'est pas mon talent de voyance, mais ce qu'il m'a dit sur toi. Que tu lui plaisais et que tu lui manquais si on lisait entre les lignes, mais surtout j'ai vu qu'il était déjà très amoureux. Il a eu ce regard rêveur toute la semaine, et ça a empiré quand vous avez discuté au téléphone. Et puis on est revenu au camp et là, ça a été encore pire ! L'étincelle de ses yeux j'entends ! Te revoir … Je me souviens qu'il nous a lâchement abandonné pour aller te saluer. Je te l'ai dit, c'était la première fois que je le voyais si accroché en aussi peu de temps ! Il t'avait toujours en tête, et moi je t'aimais déjà parce que tu avais rendu mon frère heureux ! Parce qu'il a toujours été là pour moi, et pour tout ceux qui compte pour lui, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à lui rendre tout son amour, alors je voulais sincèrement que quelqu'un le remercie pour moi ! Pour ce qu'il a fait, et tout ce qu'il fera ! Et en te voyant, j'ai su que c'était toi, qui me rendrais ce service ! Donc Mitchie ? Merci à toi d'être là, d'être toi, et surtout de lui avoir dit oui.

Aussitôt, elle leva son verre vers eux puis se rassit alors que Kim se levait.

« - Bonjour à tous ! Moi je vais vous parler de Mitchie ! Mitchie qu'on ne remarquait pas en cours, qui était toujours discrète, le nez plongé dans un cahier jaune, toujours le même. Elle en noircissait des pages entières, et avait toujours la tête ailleurs ! Mitchie qui s'excusait quand on la bousculait, je sais, j'ai testé en première ! Je me suis mise exprès sur son chemin et je l'ai frappé, pas fort, avec mon sac ! Elle s'est excusée, un monde, rit-elle. Et puis en terminale, je l'ai revue à la rentrée, elle semblait complètement changée ! Elle s'affirmait plus ! Pas beaucoup, mais au moins elle ne s'excusait que quand c'était elle qui bousculait les gens. Mais son histoire avec Shane a bouleversé sa vie ! Et la nôtre à Sierra et moi, ceci dit ! Puisque trois mois plus tard, elle ne sortait plus sans Tania et Steve, garde du corps et chauffeur ! Et là j'ai vu la vraie Mitchie. Celle qui ne pleure que lorsqu'elle se croit seule ! Qui doute toujours trop d'elle, qui a mille fois crut que Shane ne l'aimait plus. Oui, c'est triste mais elle a douté ! Non de toi ou de ton amour, mais d'elle et de celui qu'elle t'inspirait, sourit-elle. Votre première année a été longue pour elle ! Mais elle a supporté vaillamment, les journalistes, leur harcèlement, la distance entre elle et son copain, le tout sans faillir ou presque, puisqu'elle l'a quand même quitté ! Une grave erreur, on le sait ! Mais ça n'a pas duré donc ! … Et le pire que tout, elle a du nous supporter Mandy et moi, et ce toujours sans faillir ! Comme elle est parfaite, elle nous a même aidées, à chaque fois qu'on l'a sollicité ! Parce que Shane, c'est ça être Mitchie Gray, née Torrès ! Elle aide toujours les autres, oubliant qu'elle aussi a besoin d'aide parfois. Alors Shane ta mission pour les cinquante prochaines années si tu l'acceptes, et t'as pas intérêt de refuser ou je lâche le tigre qui dort en moi, non seulement combler tous les désirs de ma meilleure amie mais aussi et surtout veiller à ses besoins, comme elle veillera au tien, et fais gaffe à son âme. Aujourd'hui, elle te l'a donné de plein grès, et c'est ce qu'elle a de plus précieux avec son amour.

Elle leva son verre, à son tour, vers eux, leur envoya un baiser puis passa la parole à Nate.

« - Shane, mon frère, selon le désir de nos copines, on vous a écrit un discours à quatre, donc voici la troisième partie, dit-il avant de se tourner vers les invités. Voilà maintenant vous connaissez mieux les deux mariés, même si elles ont juste oubliées de vous parler de leur générosité commune, mais c'était sous-entendu, dans celui de Kim ! A présent je vais vous parler un peu du début de leur histoire ! Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que bien que j'ai rencontré Mitchie le même jour que Mandy, j'ai commencé à parler avec elle, plusieurs semaines après. Non que je ne voulais pas la connaître, au contraire, mais cette demoiselle s'enfermait avec Shane des heures entières au salon ou dans une chambre pour parler ! Et lorsqu'elle repartait … Il était intarissable, et ne parlait que de Mitchie. Jusqu'au jour, où on a demandé à notre ami, qu'ils restent un peu en bas pour qu'on apprenne à la connaître ! Pour ma part, j'avoue, j'avais du mal à croire qu'elle était aussi parfaite que Shane nous le disait. Mais après un week-end pendant lequel on a beaucoup parlé, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence ! Elle était aussi douce et gentille qu'il nous le disait ! Et surtout, elle s'occupait de nous. Alors qu'elle était la plus jeune, elle veillait à ce qu'on se nourrisse quand elle était présente, et vu son talent, croyez-moi, il aurait fallu être fou pour bouder les repas, rit-il. Non sérieusement, la première année a certes était sportive, puisque les journalistes ne leurs ont pas facilité le travail mais je crois que la pire année pour eux, a été la seconde ! En tout cas pour moi ! Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vraiment mesuré la force de leur amour. On se connaissait beaucoup mieux tous les six et j'avoue, j'adore discuter avec Mitchie. Elle a un franc-parler toujours agréable, et j'ai beau essayer, je ne me souviens pas d'une fois où je lui en ai voulu. Parce que comme Shane nous a l'a dit, quand on était en tournée, sa copine est comme une pochette surprise. Elle paraît banale au premier abord et rien ne la distingue des autres et quand on apprend à la connaître … C'est chaque jour une découverte ! Elle a rendu notre quotidien plus agréable puisque grâce à elle, on a tous connu l'amour, sourit-il, mais surtout elle a chaque fois des attentions pour nous, uniques ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de petit-déjeuner délicieux qu'on a eu, ni ses encouragements ou son soutien durant les épreuves qu'on a traversé. Même s'ils en ont plus traversé que nous à cause du rejet, temporaire, des parents de Shane, mais pourtant, elle a toujours été là. Quand ma copine est tombée enceinte et que tout le monde voulait l'obliger à avorter, puis quand elle a fait une fausse-couche, Mitchie était encore là ! Elle avait beaucoup de problème mais elle les mettait toujours de côtés pour s'occuper de nous, comme une maman mais avec la douceur d'une sœur. Donc pour tout ce que tu as fait Mitchie, merci ! Pour ton soutien, ton courage et surtout pour rendre Shane heureux ! Prions qu'il te rende la moitié de l'amour que tu nous portes petite fée, termina-t-il avant de lever son verre.

« - J'ai deux bonnes nouvelles pour vous, sourit Jason en se levant. La première, c'est à moi de parler, rit-il, et surtout j'ai la chance de terminer ce long discours ! Bien qu'en théorie, il n'y a pas grand-chose à rajouter ! Et pourtant … Tous autant qu'on est, on pourrait tous parler des heures des deux héros de la fête. De la gentillesse, de la douceur ou du cœur énorme de Mitchie, de la protection, du courage et de l'amour de Shane pour elle ! Il y a encore tellement à dire ! Mais je crois que si on doit vous parler d'eux, on ne peut pas le faire sans parler de cette troisième personne qui les a réunis. Non, pas son oncle, mais la musique ! Cette passion qui a amené Mitchie au camp, et Shane, un peu avant ! Ses mélodies qui les faisaient discuter des heures entières à l'étage ! Et surtout de tous ces textes qu'ils se sont écrits, en pensant à l'autre ! De l'amour dans leurs regards, et de la tendresse de leurs gestes. Oui, il y a encore beaucoup à dire ! Je me souviens d'une remarque de ma copine ! Elle les avait comparé a deux satellites qui gravitent l'un autour de l'autre, du moins dans les débuts, et c'était vrai ! Ils étaient toujours à se couver des yeux, mais contrairement à ce que pense Kim, c'est toujours le cas. Ils sont juste plus doués pour le cacher ! Sinon comment expliquer tout ce que Shane a supporté en silence pour ne pas inquiéter sa fiancée durant les préparatifs du mariage. Par exemple, quand sa mère le poursuivait pour des détails comme choisir la couleur du costume, le style du mariage et même les noms de leurs futurs enfants, rit-il avec l'assemblée. Non je vous assure, je les ai entendu se disputer à ce sujet ! Tout comme Mitchie lui a caché le harcèlement qu'elle a subi par ses terreurs de demoiselles d'honneurs qui avaient prévus un mariage complètement différents ! Enfin bref, je ne vais pas tout vous lister, ça serait trop long ! D'ailleurs, j'arrive à la fin de mon discours, et du temps imparti ! Non tout ce que je voulais ajouter moi, c'est que vous formez tous les deux, un couple exemplaire ! Qui est assez fort pour supporter toutes les épreuves de la vie, mais rappelez-vous ceci, si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide, vos amis et vos familles, tous ces gens présents en ce jour, seront tous là pour vous ! Parce qu'aussi triste et pathétique que c'est, on vous aime ! Donc je voudrais juste porter un toast ! A Shane et Mitchie Gray, les héros de la journée, mais aussi le couple le plus solide que je connaisse ! Toutes mes félicitations à vous deux, que votre vie soit remplie d'autant d'amour et de bonheur que vous nous en offrez !

Il se rassit et les deux mariés soufflèrent des mercis à leurs amis, puis le repas débuta. Durant celui-ci, les conversations allèrent bon trains, seule Mitchie n'y participait pas réellement, se contentant d'écouter et d'observer leurs proches. Tous semblaient s'amuser et elle échangea un regard avec Justin, qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lui sourire ravi. Elle le lui rendit puis continua son inspection, quand elle sentit qu'on lui pressait la main. Elle se tourna et observa son mari.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas, demanda-t-il inquiet.

« - Non, pouffa-t-elle. Tout va parfaitement bien ! Je t'aime, et cette journée s'annonce merveilleuse. Je suis heureuse … Simplement heureuse !

« - Alors j'ai réussi mon objectif de la journée ! A savoir, te rendre heureuse au moins pour aujourd'hui !

« - T'es le meilleur, et je suis certaine que tu seras le meilleur des maris Shane ! Ne doute pas de toi, pas aujourd'hui, souffla-t-elle à son oreille, parce que moi, je n'ai aucune doute ! Ni sur toi, ni sur nous. Sinon je ne serais pas là !

« - Je sais ma belle, mais j'ai peur que tu finisses par t'apercevoir que tu mér…

« - Si tu vas au bout de ta phrase, je jette mon tigre domestique sur toi, sourit-elle. Aujourd'hui, on ne doute ni de soi, ni de l'autre ! Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, on s'aime et on vivra heureux, je le sens. Tu me crois ?

« - J'ai toute confiance en toi, sourit-il, et si tu dis qu'on sera heureux alors je te crois. Parce qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver tant que tu es avec moi ! Je t'aime Mitchie !

« - Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser doucement. Et je serai toujours là pour toi !

« - Et moi pour toi ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je te remercie pour tes vœux ! Pour quelque chose écrit peu avant la cérémonie, c'était réellement beau !

« - Alors je vais être franche, j'ai fait ça à l'instinct. Dans tes vœux, tu m'avais piqués certaines de mes phrases, dit-elle les joues rouges. Du coup, j'ai un peu improvisée, sauf pour la phrase en français, où j'ai demandé de l'aide à Mandy.

Il sourit, et l'embrassa tendrement puis lui proposa de faire honneur au repas qu'ils avaient choisis. Elle acquiesça en souriant, et commença son assiette en observant leurs proches. Elle croisa le regard émue de sa mère et lui sourit, avant de la remercier d'un signe de tête pour la journée.

Durant une heure, les deux familles discutèrent joyeusement, apprenant à se connaître, ou relatant des anecdotes sur les mariés, qui heureusement ne l'apprirent pas, trop occupés à parler avec leurs amis. Ils étaient entrain de rire de la première robe de mariée quand Shane se pencha vers sa femme.

« - Il faut que je la vois sur toi, celle-là !

« - La voir c'est possible, mais tu ne pourras pas l'enlever sans aide, rit Kim.

« - Ce n'est pas un problème, au pire, je l'arrache, rit-il avant de chuchoter à son oreille, ceci dit, j'ai hâte de t'enlever celle-là !

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme rougit violemment ce qui fit rire son mari. Se reprenant, elle lui chuchota :

« - Et bien arme-toi de patience mon cher parce que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Au mieux, ce soir, au pire, demain ! Tout dépendra si on a le temps de se changer avant de prendre l'avion.

« - Si on a le temps, je te préviens, tu as intérêt à la prendre juste pour que j'ai le plaisir de l'enlever, fit-il amusé.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire en coin, mais ne promis rien, et se concentra sur le débat qui s'était engagé entre ses deux demoiselles d'honneurs. Toutes deux, voulaient visiblement la même chose, mais se turent lorsqu'elle s'immisça dans leur conversation. Si bien que Mitchie se sentit légèrement en retrait. Aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait se soucier de rien ! Juste profiter que tout ceux qu'elle aimait, ou presque, et qui étaient présents pour fêter avec elle, son second pas dans sa vie de femme. Aussi, lorsqu'elle vit que tous semblaient réellement s'apprécier, et passer un bon moment, elle sourit doucement, ravie.

« - Tu sembles bien songeuse, nota cependant Nate. Aurais-tu un doute, tardif sur le choix de tes demoiselles d'honneurs ?

« - Oula non ! Je songeais simplement que … C'est dingue ! Kim avait raison tout à l'heure ! Y a quatre ans, on se connaissait à peine, Shane et moi, et regarde aujourd'hui, on est ensemble, unis pour le meilleur et le pire. Bien que vu ce qu'on a déjà vécu, on devrait être tranquille un moment, admit-elle en souriant.

« - C'est vrai ! Il est loin le temps où tu parlais peu, et refusais de t'engager dans nos conversations, te contentant de nous écouter blottie dans les bras de Shane. Mais c'est la vie qui veut ça, on y peut rien !

« - Je sais, et rassure-toi je regrette rien, mais … Je ne sais pas, je me sens encore un peu enfant, pourtant je n'ai plus le droit de l'être ! Enfin, si, mais … Maintenant, j'ai des responsabilités, et pas qu'envers moi, grimaça-t-elle, mais je dois en plus veiller sur mon mari, sourit-elle alors que son regard s'allumait significativement, et j'avoue, j'angoisse un peu ! Même si aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le droit de douter, c'est dans ma nature ! Si je n'y arrive pas ? Ou s'il s'aperçoit qu'il mérite mieux ?

« - Mieux que qui ? Toi, fit-il surpris. Tu rigoles, j'espère ! Ecoute, je connais Shane depuis qu'il a douze ans, et j'ai connu chacune de ses copines, et bien rassure-toi, tu es celle qui le rends le plus heureux !

Elle le remercia franchement, au moment où son mari se tournait vers eux.

« - Un problème ?

« - Oh oui ! J'ai trop mangé, et on a même pas encore commencé ce fichu gâteau, rit-elle

Il l'observa amusé, et se joignit à leur conversation alors qu'ils parlaient de l'avenir qui se dessinait pour eux tous.

Un peu plus tard cependant, on leur demanda de découper le gâteau en question et Mitchie grimaça avant de prendre le couteau. Shane posa sa main sur la sienne et ensemble, comme le souhaite la tradition, ils le coupèrent, puis se partagèrent la première, se moquant de l'autre, sous les regards bienveillants de leurs parents respectifs. Cependant, la jeune femme eut bien du mal à terminer sa part, et se força pour aller au bout de cette tradition.

* * *

* : Pour avoir une idée plus précise, c'est le chignon qu'abordent Demi et Selena dans le film _Princess protection program_ !

Et voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est terminé ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Dans le prochain chapitre, la suite de la cérémonie, plus centrée sur la fête, avec le départ pour le voyage de noce, pour nos deux amoureux, et une petite surprise ! J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas retrouvés atteints comme moi lors de la relecture, de la maladie de l'écran qui devient trouble ? Si seulement les larmes étaient sèches ! Tss mdr

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	17. Chapitre 16

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Pour le retard, navrée de vous avoir fait attendre mais c'est expliqué plus bas. J'espère néanmoins, que ce chapitre vous plaira. Comme promis, la fameuse première danse, la suite de la fête. Vous aurez aussi une petite surprise et enfin le départ pour le voyage de noce. J'en dis pas plus. Merci super méga beaucoup à **nouna**, **Mama054** (Salut miss. Pour la dédicace de rien, je trouvais ça normal personnellement. Ravie que le chapitre t'ait émue, pour celui-là si t'es du même acabit que moi, un conseil, arme-toi d'un mouchoir mdrr. Mdr si jamais tu vas au bout de ta machine à voyager dans le temps, tu me préviens, je suis preneuse. Mdrr Bisous), **amy_chan** (Salut missy. Et oui sans surprise, elle a du improviser à cause d'un auteur sadique qui adore lui faire des misères lool. Cela dit le discours des témoins m'a beaucoup fait rire. Bonne chance pour le mariage de ton frère. Ça a l'air musclé lool Bisous), **aureliascott** (Salut miss. Merci pour tes mots, et pour ta petite page de pub mdrr. Bisous et bonne chance pour tes fics. J'ai hâte de lire bisous), **s** (Salut. J'ai connu une S au temps de « Un aveu qui change tout » serait-ce toi ? Ceci dit, ravie que ça t'ait plus, j'espère que ça sera encore le cas. Bisous), **sev** (Salut miss. Ravie que ça te plaise toujours. Dans ce chapitre encore beaucoup d'émotion, comme promis. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous), **MissNessaEvansCullen**, et **charl2ne** pour leurs commentaires. Comme toujours, ils m'ont fait super plaisir. Merci à vous.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez du film, appartient à Disney ! Ensuite, pour ce que vous reconnaissez de mes précédentes fics, m'appartient, mais si vous arrivez à m'avoir Shane, je suis prête à négocier ! Mdr.

Merci à **chris87**, pour son aide ! et ses commentaires.

**Pti message de chris87** : Voilà les gens, le retard sur les posts de cette semaine, sur RATC et aujourd'hui NH me sont dus… Je suis now malade et j'ai été très busy cette semaine. Sorry for that.

J'ai laissé un autre message à la fin, prenez le tps de le lire Svp. Que vous aimiez ou non le groupe =)

**CHAPITRE 16**

**L**e repas se termina, mais trop occupée à parler avec les garçons, Mitchie ne vit pas Selena se lever. La jeune femme partit se changer, troquant sa longue robe couleur saumon, contre une plus courte. Elle était d'un bleu électrique, en référence à la couleur préférée de la mariée. Elle revint accompagnée de ses musiciens et ils montèrent sur l'estrade alors que l'orchestre terminait tranquillement sa chanson. Quand ce fut fait, elle prit le micro et déclara :

« - Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous vous êtes régalés ? Voilà, les mariés n'étant pas un couple ordinaire, _The Scene_ et moi-même sommes honorés qu'ils nous aient choisi pour vous faire danser le reste de la soirée ! Les jeunes mariés sont donc officiellement attendus sur la piste de danse, pour ouvrir le bal de la fête et de leur nouvelle vie, termina-t-elle dans un sourire.

Dès qu'elle commença à parler, Mitchie la regarda, d'abord intriguée, puis amusée. Cependant à la fin de son discours, elle ne bougea pas, alors que son mari se levait.

« - Madame Gray, fit-il sérieux, accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner au milieu de cette salle immense pour venir danser à mes côtés, durant cette chanson qui symbolise le début de notre vie à deux ?

« - Euh … Oui, fit-elle en souriant.

Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait et se leva. Ils rejoignirent la piste de danse et elle rougit. Certes, elle était habituée à ce qu'on la regarde, mais habituellement c'était durant ses concerts et elle ne connaissait pas trop de monde. Alors que là, c'était leurs proches qui étaient réunis, et une erreur de sa part était inadmissible à ses yeux. Regardant Shane, elle trouva le courage nécessaire et surtout la certitude que tout serait parfait. Elle lui fit face, et posa ses mains dans son cou, fixant son regard à celui du jeune homme. La chanson débuta sans qu'elle n'en ait réellement conscience, savourant simplement l'instant. Ce n'est que lorsque leur amie entama le refrain qu'elle prit conscience des paroles.

« - _And it might be wonderful. It might be magical. It might be everything I've waited for,  
a miracle. Oh, but even if I fall in love again, with someone new. __It could never be the way I love you__!_ (Et ça pourrait être merveilleux. Ça pourrait être magique ça pourrait être tout ce que j'ai attendu, un miracle Oh, mais même si je retombe amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre  
ça ne pourra jamais être de la façon dont je t'aime)

Elle acquiesça simplement à la dernière phrase, sans cesser de regarder celui qu'elle venait d'épouser, alors qu'il faisait de même ne croyant pas encore sa chance.

« - Alors madame Gray née Torrès, regrettez-vous votre décision ?

« - Tout dépend de laquelle, vous parlez !

« - Celle qui vous a amené ici, sourit-il.

« - Ici, sur la piste de danse, ou ici à l'église ?

« - _Into my arms_ !

« - Et bien … Quand j'aurais traduit ce que tu viens de me dire, je te répondrais, fit-elle taquine.

« - Dans mes bras !

« - Ok et bien pour être franche, je ne regrette aucun de mes choix depuis le jour où je t'ai avoué qui j'étais réellement ! A la limite, la seule chose que je regrette, a été ton départ du camp ! Je crois que j'aurais aimé jouer au couple secret. Une histoire à la Roméo et Juliette des temps modernes, le suicide en moins, expliqua-t-elle devant son air surpris. Je ne regrette pas ma décision. Que ce soit celle de danser avec toi, ou celle d'être à toi ! Je t'aime Shane et ça, c'est éternel !

Le jeune homme la regarda, partagé entre l'amusement du petit jeu qu'il avait deviné sous ses questions, et l'émotion que sa déclaration lui inspira. Finalement, il lui sourit et se pencha vers elle, afin de murmurer à son oreille :

« - Je t'aime Mitchie et t'appartenir est tout simplement merveilleux !

Emue, elle baissa les yeux quelques secondes puis posa sa tête sur son épaule, avant de clore ses paupières, pour les quelques minutes restantes de la chanson. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle se termina, elle ne s'écarta pas pour autant, et se contenta simplement de le regarder.

« - Tu m'accordes disons … Les quatre cents prochaines ?

Il acquiesça en souriant, et échangea un regard avec les quelques danseurs qui les avaient rejoints. Mandy dansait avec Nate, et Kim était dans les bras de Jason, les adultes restant en couple. Selena, accompagnée de son groupe et amis, reprit une chanson qui faisait partie des classiques américains, alors que celle qu'elle venait d'interpréter était issue de son répertoire personnel. Durant plusieurs chansons, il n'y eut aucun changement de partenaire puis Justin tapa doucement sur l'épaule de Shane, demandant à danser avec sa cousine. Le jeune marié acquiesça puis partit danser avec sa sœur.

« - Alors la belle, tu t'amuses ?

« - C'est merveilleux Justin ! Bon d'accord, depuis que Shane m'a demandé en mariage dans mon ancienne chambre, j'en rêve mais là … C'est indescriptible, fit-elle les yeux brillants. Et puis hormis toi, tout le monde a l'air de bien s'amuser.

« - Mais je m'amuse également, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines encore ?

« - Simplement que Selly te plait, fit-elle innocente avant de sourire en le voyant rougir. J'ai raison donc ?

« - Je sais pas trop ! Ok, elle a l'air cool comme fille, et durant ces quinze derniers jours, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec elle, mais je ne sais pas ! Hormis du mariage, on n'a pas spécialement parlé d'autre chose, tu sais ! J'ignore ce qu'elle aime faire dans la vie, le genre de personne qu'elle fréquente … Sauf qu'elle est fan de ma cousine préférée.

« - ça c'est facile, je suis la seule cousine que tu aies et qu'elle connaît.

« - Ce qui fait de toi ma préférée, parce que du côté de la famille de mon père, c'est loin d'être génial !

Ils rirent doucement puis la jeune femme dansa ensuite avec Nate, et son père. Celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire mais la regarda avec tendresse, si bien qu'elle finit par l'interroger.

« - Rien ! C'est juste qu'à partir de maintenant, … Ce n'est plus seulement moi qui vais veiller sur toi ! Je partage le rôle avec Shane et ça me rend nostalgique. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier, que je te prenais pour la première fois dans mes bras, à l'hôpital. Tu me faisais l'effet d'une toute petite chose fragile, et regarde-toi aujourd'hui. Tu es une jeune femme épanouie, heureuse, et maintenant mariée à un jeune homme formidable ! Je suis extrêmement fier de ce que tu es devenue ! Une personne sur qui on peut compter et qui en plus est adulée par la moitié de l'Amérique.

« - Merci papa ! Mais le plus bel honneur est d'être ta fille ! Tu seras toujours mon héros !

Il lui sourit ému, et embrassa sa joue lorsque la chanson se termina. La jeune femme alla alors s'asseoir quelques secondes et nota l'air contrarié de Kim.

« - Un problème ?

« - Ouais ! Jason semble carrément étrange depuis le début des danses ! Il refuse de me regarder, répond à côté de mes questions … A croire qu'il me cache quelque chose !

« - Faut dire très chère que j'ai bon goût et qu'avec cette robe, c'est dur de te regarder dans les yeux, pour un garçon, rit Mitchie.

« - Oui, je sais, je suis carrément trop belle, se vanta-t-elle avant de reprendre sérieusement, n'empêche, il agit bizarrement ! Enfin, ce n'est pas important, aujourd'hui c'est toi l'héroïne de la fête ! Alors tu t'amuses bien ? Madame Gray ? C'est étrange, de t'appeler comme ça, ma ptite Torrès !

« - Et moi de l'entendre ! Mais rassure-toi, je m'amuse bien ! Comme tout le monde, à par toi !

« - Si, si t'inquiète ! Je mènerais mon enquête demain !

« - A moins que je m'y colle tout de suite, rit la jeune mariée en se levant.

Au même instant, la chanson se termina et elle rejoignit Jason, à qui elle proposa de danser. Il accepta en riant, décrétant que c'était normalement à lui de l'inviter. Seulement, il semblait légèrement absent, et elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

« - Rien, c'est juste que … Je sais pas ! Je crois qu'avec Kim, faut changer certaines choses ! Je l'adore mais notre relation m'ennuie telle qu'elle est !

« - Tu ne vas pas la quitter le jour de mon mariage quand même ?

« - C'est pas aussi celui de Shane ?

« - Si, mais il n'est pas là donc c'est juste le mien, pour le moment ! Alors ?

« - Non ! Rassure-toi, si je devais la quitter, ce ne serait certainement pas dans un moment pareil ! Allez fin de la chanson et de l'interrogatoire !

« - Puis-je récupérer ma femme ?

« - Ouais, je te la rends, elle pose trop de questions, fit Jason en riant. Salut !

« - Non, mais vous pourriez au moins me demander mon avis, fit-elle choquée avant d'ajouter malicieuse, enfin je préfère danser avec mon mari ! Il ne me marche pas sur les pieds lui !

Ils rirent, puis le jeune homme s'éloigna, discuter avec quelques jeunes qui s'étaient regroupés dans un coin de table, alors que Kim le regardait perdue. Mitchie partagea un regard avec elle, puis soupira.

« - Il a quoi Jay ?

« - T'inquiète pas ! C'est rien de grave, répondit son mari confiant. Je ne peux rien te dire, mais crois-moi c'est temporaire ! Il suffit d'attendre seize heures ! En attendant _darling _accepteriez-vous de chanter une chanson avec les _Tous pour un_, pour permettre à votre cousin de danser avec la charmante jeune femme qui chante pour nous ?

Décrétant que _ça pouvait se faire_, ils continuèrent de danser, puis à la fin de la chanson il s'éloigna pour monter sur l'estrade. Amusée, par le visage interrogatif de Selena, Mitchie l'écouta parler.

« - Salut les amis ! Je sais qu'en logique ça ne se fait pas, mais voilà ! Dans cette salle, il y a énormément de chanteurs et j'aimerais inviter la plus talentueuse et la plus belle à venir me rejoindre, avec mes deux amis, pour chanter un peu pour vous ! Et permettre à notre petite Selly et son groupe, de faire une pause.

Nate et Jason le rejoignirent aussitôt, alors que la jeune mariée riait doucement de l'étonnement de tous. Regardant son cousin, elle acquiesça et monta à son tour, rejoindre les trois garçons. La musique reprit et ils commencèrent par interpréter des duos connus, puis Kim leur demanda la première chanson de Mitchie. Le duo qu'elle avait chanté avec TJ Tyler. _Believe in love_. Ils le chantèrent, alors que Justin proposait, enfin, à Selena de danser avec lui.

« - T'avais raison ! Tu chantes super bien ! Enfin, c'était obligé, vu que Mitchie va faire un duo avec toi ! Tu ne pouvais, décemment, pas être nulle, et compte sur moi pour acheter d'abord votre duo et surtout l'album que tu feras après.

« - C'est gentil de croire en moi, fit-elle embrassée. Mais peut-être que tout le monde ne sera pas du même avis ! Entre les _Tous pour un_, et Mitchie, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tenir, rit-elle. Parce que faut les voir réunis sur scène, c'est incroyable !

« - Je vois ça, dit-il en montrant la mini scène du doigt. Mais si tu veux mon avis, s'ils sont si doués, c'est parce qu'il y a ma cousine, fit-il taquin avant d'ajouter, et tu les vaux largement !

Elle allait répondre seulement, Jason prit le micro au même moment.

« - Une nouvelle fois, bonjour à tous ! Je vous promets de ne pas encombrer le micro très longtemps, mais ce que j'ai à dire est réellement important, aussi je vais demander à Kim de me rejoindre, dit-il alors que les autres descendaient.

Intriguée, la jeune femme fit ce qu'il venait de lui demander. Elle craignait qu'il la quitte devant témoins.

« - Voilà, ça fait trois ans et demi que nous sommes ensemble, et je t'aime plus que tout, dit-il nerveusement. Mitchie m'a dit que tu t'interrogeais sur mon attitude d'aujourd'hui aussi, je vais tout dire. Voilà, la première fois que je t'ai rencontré, je t'ai trouvé étrange mais dans le bon sens ! Décalée comme moi, et j'apprécie réellement la farceuse que tu aies, à chaque moment. J'aime tes blagues, et tes jeux de mots, si délicieux ! Je m'excuse de ma distance d'aujourd'hui, mais j'avais une bonne raison. Je réfléchissais à comment te dire je t'aime ! Et surtout comment te demander d'accepter de vivre à mes côtés jusqu'à la mort ? Parce que je souhaite réellement t'épouser, si tu es d'accord !

La jeune femme le regarda interdite pendant quelques secondes alors qu'il sortait, tranquillement, un écrin rouge de sa poche.

« - Vous croyez qu'elle va se réveiller dans combien de temps, chuchota Mitchie à ses amis.

« - _Now_, murmura Mandy avant de hurler, bon tu dis oui Kim ou faut que je réponde à ta place ?

L'interpellée se tourna vivement et la fusilla du regard avant de sourire. Regardant son copain, elle ouvrit la bouche.

« - T'es sérieux, demanda-t-elle doucement.

« - Oh que oui ! C'est rare que je le sois, mais là, c'est le cas ! Si tu es d'accord, je te veux pour femme !

« - C'est pas banale comme demande mais, … D'accord, cria-t-elle. Je veux être ta femme ! Et faire pleins de farces avec toi jusqu'à la fin de nos vies ! Et on se vengera sur les six autres.

« - Ce n'est pas bon signe pour nous ça, maugréa Mitchie en riant avant d'ajouter plus fort, Félicitation !

Tout le monde les applaudis alors qu'il lui passait la bague au doigt. Ils remontèrent sur scène et reprirent leur show quelques minutes avant que Selena reprenne le micro. Dès qu'elle descendit de l'estrade, Mitchie alla féliciter son amie.

« - Finalement j'avais pas à m'inquiéter ! Il voulait juste m'épouser. En tout cas, t'as intérêt à m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, rit Kim. Parce que moi je ne t'ai pas ménagé !

« - T'inquiète, au final le mariage est parfait donc je t'en veux pas. Et puis, vous vous êtes toutes les deux biens rattrapées. Mais compte sur moi pour te faire vivre le pire enterrement de vie de jeune fille, possible !

Elles rirent de bon cœur puis elles s'assirent pour parler quelques minutes. Mandy et les garçons les rejoignirent et la conversation continua tranquillement. Deux nouvelles heures passèrent sans que la jeune femme ne les voie passer, quand soudain Mandy lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« - Hey, maintenant qu'on a deux fiancées à marier, faudrait _maybe _penserà lancer le bouquet, non ?

« - Et bien si on suit la tradition, oui, mais dans ma famille on ne le fait jamais. C'est la mariée qui l'offre à une personne qui lui est chère !

« - Et tu vas l'offrir à qui ?

« - Euh … Vous allez m'en vouloir si je vous dis que c'est à aucune de vous ?

« - Hey, objecta Mandy, j'étais sérieuse ce matin ! Aujourd'hui t'as tous les droits, petit rayon de soleil !

« - Et bien, je comptais l'envoyer à Sierra, expliqua la jeune mariée. Sauf que j'ignore comment faire pour qu'il arrive aussi beau, qu'il est maintenant.

Les deux filles se regardèrent chacune cherchant une idée qui ne vint pas. Le silence s'installa en maître à leur table, quand soudain le portable de Shane sonna. Observant l'écran, il s'éloigna et répondit, sous les regards intrigués des trois filles. Il revint en souriant quelques minutes plus tard et sa sœur l'interrogea sur l'identité de l'appelant. Il rougit et balbutia un « personne » avant de s'éloigner vivement. Ils se regardèrent tous perdus, et Mitchie fronça les sourcils. Cependant, refusant de céder à la paranoïa, elle se leva et proposa à son cousin de danser. Pour sa part, Shane l'observa intrigué. Elle semblait lui faire confiance mais la voir rire sans lui, l'ennuya. Il les rejoignit et demanda au jeune homme s'il acceptait de lui donner sa partenaire, seulement celle-ci refusa.

« - Continue de téléphoner mon chéri, moi je reste avec Lucas !

Il aurait pu s'en offusquer mais il soupira devant le sourire tendre qu'elle lui envoya.

« - Avoue, c'est difficile de te rendre jalouse ?

« - Non, mais avec la journée que j'ai passée durant mon enterrement de jeune fille, tu peux difficilement faire pire ! Et puis tu me l'as dit, t'es quelqu'un de fidèle, donc je te crois !

Il acquiesça et s'éloigna alors qu'elle relatait à son cousin, une fausse version de la journée avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Il rit, comprenant qu'elle le faisait seulement marcher, puis partit boire, la laissant dans les bras de son beau-père, avec qui elle discuta politique. Seulement, ne suivant pas réellement ce genre d'information, elle se rendit vite ridicule sans pour autant changer son avis, si bien qu'à la fin, ils riaient plus qu'autre chose.

Une demi-heure plus tard, quelqu'un arriva discrètement et Shane alla à sa rencontre. L'embrassant sur la joue, il sourit.

« - Ravi que tu aies pu venir, mais t'as raté le meilleur.

« - ça tombe bien, je suis juste venue voir la mariée ! Elle est où ?

« - Dans les bras de, commença-t-il en la cherchant, de Clyde, grogna-t-il.

« - Qui est ?

« - Mon ancien rival en cours ! Je vais la chercher !

Elle acquiesça et il partit les rejoindre. Alors qu'il arrivait, le jeune homme sourit.

« - Ton mari arrive.

« - Intéressant, rit-elle, mais je m'en moque pour le moment. Alors cette Diane ? Elle te plait ?

« - Ouais, c'est une fille sympa mais tu vois, je crois quand même que je vais la quitter ! Tu veux quelque chose Shane ?

« - Ma femme, j'ai une surprise pour elle, je te la ramène après !

« - J'arrive, soupira-t-elle en le suivant. A tout de suite Clyde !

« - Tu sais, je ne suis pas jaloux de nature mais si tu pouvais éviter d'être près de lui, ça m'arrangerais !

« - Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Voilà qui promet ! Pour ton information il sort avec une fille qui … Pourquoi tu m'emmènes à l'intérieur de la salle ?

« - J'ai une surprise pour toi, tu te souviens ? Ce n'était pas qu'un prétexte pour t'éloigner de ce briseur de cœur, comme quoi je te fais confiance ! En lui, beaucoup moins, sourit-il.

La jeune femme allait répliquer quelque chose quand elle croisa le regarda de sa meilleure amie.

« - Sierra, demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« - La seule et unique ! Je sors juste de l'avion, navrée d'avoir raté ton mariage, mais je suis venue quand même.

« - Comment t'as … Oh et puis on s'en moque ! Je suis trop contente de te voir, dit-elle en courant dans ses bras.

Les deux filles s'étreignirent à s'étouffer, sous le regard amusé du jeune homme qui reparti sur la pointe des pieds. Revenant à table, il croisa le regard interrogateur de Kim et sourit mystérieusement.

« - Je n'arrive pas à y croire, comment t'as fait ? Tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir, demanda Mitchie.

« - C'était vrai, mais ton adorable mari … Il m'a payé le voyage et hop me voilà ! En jeans désolée mais au moins je suis présente pour l'évènement !

« - Je m'en moque, tu pouvais même venir en pyjama, je suis preneuse ! Allez viens, Kim va être contente !

Elle lui prit aussitôt la main, et tenant sa robe de l'autre, courut rejoindre la table où étaient leurs amis.

« - Regarde qui je viens de trouver dans la salle, dit-elle à leur amie.

« - Ah, hurla Kim joyeuse. Ma petite chinoise préférée, ajouta-t-elle lui sautant dans les bras. Comment tu vas ? Le voyage a été ? C'est toi qui téléphonais à Shane tout à l'heure ? Tu l'as mis où ton Ushi ? La vache, je suis contente de te revoir quand même !

« - Elle n'a pas changé, dit-elle à Mitchie qui sourit simplement. Pour répondre à ton avalanche, je vais très bien, et Ushi aussi ! Mais il n'a pas pu se libérer pour venir. Ceci dit, il suit de très près vos deux carrières, ajouta-t-elle pour les deux mariés, et m'a chargé de vous envoyer tous ses vœux de bonheur, même s'il ne vous connaît pas autrement que d'après ce que je vois sur le net et ce que je lui raconte.

« - Et oui, c'était avec Sierra que je parlais plus tôt. Elle me prévenait qu'elle venait d'arriver et me demandais l'adresse exacte.

« - Et toi alors, s'enquit la nouvelle arrivée.

« - Bah ça va ! Une heure plus tôt et tu assistais en direct à la demande en mariage de mon futur mari, la classe ! A un mariage ! Et t'as ratée un show incroyable ! Les _t__ous pour un _et Mitchie ensemble sur scène, chantant des vieilles chansons, trop _cute_ !

« - _Cute_ ?

« - Mignon, traduisit Mitchie, à présent habituée aux changements de langues. En tout cas, j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! On en parlait justement tout à l'heure, fit la mariée. Voilà, tu sais que dans ma famille, il n'y a aucun lancement de bouquet ?

« - Ouais ! Tu m'as raconté que la mariée choisie de l'offrir à une personne.

« - A une personne très spéciale, qui compte énormément pour elle ! Alors comme t'es ma meilleure amie depuis longtemps, j'ai décidé de te l'offrir à toi, dit-elle en le lui tendant. J'ignorais comment te l'envoyer de manière à ce qu'il arrive frais chez toi, mais comme t'es là, c'est bon. Tu pourras le laisser chez tes parents, et moi je te l'aurais au moins donné en main propre.

Sierra la regarda touchée par ce geste et l'embrassa.

« - Mais je n'ai pas de cadeau moi, fit-elle triste.

« - Pas grave, ta présence en est un. Ça m'ennuyait que tu ne viennes pas, et j'avais prévue de t'envoyer, je ne sais pas trop comment, le film de la cérémonie pour que tu pleures comme tout le monde.

« - Oh le temps que j'y pense, intervint Kim ne voulant pas pleurer une nouvelle fois devant tant d'effusion, j'invite tout le monde à notre nuit de noce, dit-elle en englobant du bras le groupe.

« - Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir venir, sourit Mitchie.

« - Moi si ! Juste pour voir si elle va, réellement nous laisser regarder, se moqua Mandy.

« - Désolé, là c'est moi qui refuse, rit Jason.

Ils rirent, et commencèrent à discuter tranquillement, quand Nate demanda à Mandy si elle acceptait de danser. Elle se tourna alors vers Mitchie.

« - A condition que ma chanteuse préférée prenne le micro ! Avec mon chanteur préféré, _of_ _course_, ajouta-t-elle en observant le marié.

« - Comme ça Sierra vous verra sur scène, s'enthousiasma Kim.

« - J'ai une meilleure idée ! On y va tous, sauf Mandy qui chante vraiment mal, se moqua Jason. Kim Mitchie, et Shane chantent et nous deux mon pote, on joue !

« - Moi aussi, je choisis d'ailleurs la guitare, décréta Mitchie.

Ils se réinvitèrent sur l'estrade où ils chantèrent avec Selena, qui sourit, ravie d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Durant une demi-heure, ils s'amusèrent à chanter des vieux tubes, comme des récents, puis Kim commença une chanson plus enfantine, rapidement suivit par les autres, ce qui fit rire les convives. L'ambiance qui commençait à retomber, sembla reprendre et après quelques chansons du même acabit, la jeune femme décida de changer de répertoire et interpréta un classique français. Seul Shane la suivit, alors que les autres se contentèrent de descendre, pour rejoindre les autres. Alors, que Selena dansait avec Justin, Clyde invita Mitchie à terminer leur danse, écourtée plus tôt. Seulement, le marié les vit et dut se retenir de les séparer. Il avait, certes, confiance en sa femme, mais il connaissait le jeune homme et le savait persévérant. Aussi lorsque la chanson se termina, il échangea un regard avec Nate et celui-ci acquiesça, avant d'inviter Mitchie à danser. Inconsciente de l'accord qu'ils avaient fait, elle accepta et quitta les bras de Clyde.

« - Alors ma petite fée, après tous ces péripéties, être madame Gray te plait ?

« - Encore plus que je l'imaginais ! Et dire que ce soir, on s'envole pour deux semaines de vacances non-stop et sans dérangement possible ! Ni télé, ni radio ! Juste lui et moi ! Portable éteins ! Le rêve, fit-elle pensive.

« - Je te crois ! Pensez quand même à nous envoyer un message, pour nous prévenir que vous êtes arrivés en un seul morceau !

« - C'est prévu ! Un tous les deux jours, histoire que vous sachiez qu'on n'est pas mort !

« - J'en demande pas plus ! Et je vais m'arranger avec Jay pour occuper tellement les filles qu'elles ne vont rien voir passer !

« - Merci, t'es un amour, dit-elle avant d'embrasser sa joue.

Il fit mine d'être touché et la garda dans ses bras, durant plusieurs autres chansons. Ils allèrent ensuite s'asseoir en riant des couples qui continuaient de danser. Néanmoins, la jeune femme se tordit quelque peu, afin de repérer son cousin, qui semblait discuter tranquillement avec Selena. Elle résista à l'envie qu'elle avait de les déranger et regarda son homme évoluer sur scène, chantant dans la langue de Molière, même si elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Soudain, elle regarda son ami et demanda :

« - Tu l'as su au bout de combien de temps que Shane parlait français ?

« - Euh, presque tout de suite. J'ai su que sa mère parlait français et qu'il le comprenait, puisqu'un jour je suis venu le voir et elle est rentrée dans sa chambre en hurlant, en français ! Je comprenais rien et lui hochait la tête tranquillement avant de répondre en américain, qu'il ferait sa chambre ! Quand elle est partie, il m'a simplement dit que sa mère était française de naissance ! C'est un peu plus tard que j'ai su, qu'il le parlait ! Je m'en doutais forcément mais quand je l'ai entendu, ça m'a fait un choc. On arrivait à Camp rock en fait, c'est dire ! Brown est arrivé dans notre chambre et lui a parlé en français, et Shane a répondu dans la même langue. Jason et moi on s'est regardé, complètement perdus ! On lui a demandé un résumé et il nous a expliqué que son oncle prenait juste des nouvelles de sa famille ! Fin de l'histoire !

Elle acquiesça pensive, puis soupira.

« - Un problème ?

« - Je me demande combien de secret il a encore pour moi ! Non mais quand on y réfléchit, il a, à cause de ses parents, un tas d'info sur moi, mais moi … Je n'en sais pas la moitié !

« - Il sait pas tout ! La preuve, il ignore que tu doutes ! Et dans ce dossier, il n'y avait pas le plus important. Tes souvenirs !

Elle acquiesça puis regarda la salle un peu perdue. Tout le monde s'amusait et elle sourit à ce simple constat. Seulement, Selena semblait avoir disparue, ainsi que son cousin, et elle se demanda une seconde où ils étaient. La jeune femme réapparue la première et remonta sur scène, puis Justin vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

« - Alors l'héroïne de la fête ne danse même pas ? C'est quoi ce travail mon petit sac de pommes de terres préféré !

« - Oh non, le voilà qui recommence, soupira-t-elle amusée. De toute façon, je ne peux pas danser ! Y a mon amoureux qui préfère la compagnie d'une guitare à la mienne, fit-elle d'une voix amusée.

« - Dans ce cas, je reviens !

Aussitôt, il se leva et partit dans la foule. Elle tenta bien de le suivre des yeux mais il marcha si rapidement qu'elle le perdit de vue. Haussant les épaules, elle se tourna vers son ami et ils discutèrent tranquillement. Soudain, Justin revint en tenant par l'épaule un Shane plus qu'étonné.

« - Ma belle, tu peux dire à ton taré de cousin, de me lâcher que je puisse retourner danser avec Anne-Lee !

« - Non désolé ! Ta femme est jalouse de ta guitare, et moi je veille à son bonheur, fit-il amusé. Et puis ta cousine n'est pas aussi belle que la femme à qui tu as dit oui ! Alors je m'occupe d'Anne quelque chose et toi de ma cousine, ça marche ? Ok cool ! Allez salut !

Il repartit aussitôt, et Shane la regarda.

« - Il est timbré ton cousin !

« - _I know_, je le connais depuis toute petite ! Mais retourne danser avec ta cousine sinon elle va m'en vouloir.

Il se tourna pour la voir danser avec Clyde et sourit.

« - C'est bon, elle n'a plus besoin de moi, donc Nate, je t'enlève ta charmante compagne de discussion et je l'emmène danser.

Sur ces mots, il la prit dans ses bras, et l'emmena sur la piste, où ils dansèrent l'un contre l'autre. Elle le fixa amusée puis chuchota à son oreille :

« - Tu crois qu'on peut s'absenter disons … Quinze jours ?

« - Me tente pas, ou je t'embarque tout de suite !

« - Bah si on regarde bien, il est plus de huit heures du soir ! On a assez fait acte de présence non ? Et je t'avoue, je meurs d'envie d'enlever cette fichue robe …

Il l'observa amusé, puis acquiesça. Ils s'éclipsèrent doucement et rencontrèrent Steve en chemin. Celui-ci les regarda amusé et leur demanda où ils comptaient aller.

« - En voyage en fait !

« - Tu serais un amour de ne rien dire, sourit Mitchie.

« - Alors je vais être un véritable amour puisque je vous y emmène ! On passera vite fait chercher vos bagages, vous en pensez quoi ?

Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent discrètement. Montant dans la voiture, ils filèrent jusqu'à chez eux, et la jeune femme se changea la première. Quand il fut dans la salle de bain, il sourit. La jeune femme avait abandonné sa robe et l'avait sagement accrochée sur un porte-manteau. S'habillant normalement, il fit néanmoins quelques changements dans la pièce, et prit deux trois trucs qu'il avait oublié avant de les rejoindre. Ils déposèrent les valises dans le coffre puis ils partirent direction l'aéroport. Leur avion décollait dans moins d'une demi-heure, et ils étaient plus que pressés d'être à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils enregistrèrent rapidement leurs bagages, et embarquèrent au dernier moment, en souriant. Ils éteignirent leurs portables, en s'asseyant, et il prit sa main.

« - Maintenant qu'on est juste tous les deux, je suis enfin heureux ma belle !

« - Moi aussi ! J'ai enfin l'impression de n'être qu'à toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, puis l'hôtesse vint leur proposer un oreiller, quand elle les reconnut.

« - Oh mon dieu ! Vous êtes Shane et Mitchie ? C'était votre mariage aujourd'hui ? Je suis hyper fan de vous ! J'étais même au concert des _Tous pour un_, où vous êtes venue ! J'ai adoré ! Je peux vous apporter quelque chose ? Un oreiller, de quoi manger, une coupe de champagne pour fêter l'évènement ?

« - Non, merci, on n'est ni fatigués, ni assoiffés ! On veut juste être tranquille, fit le jeune homme en souriant.

Elle hocha la tête, et continua sa tournée, sans les quitter des yeux. Loin de s'en apercevoir, ils se regardèrent puis il sourit et l'embrassa, une nouvelle fois, avant de chuchoter à son oreille qu'il était pressé d'être arrivé.

« - Moi aussi ! Je t'avoue, je rêve d'une bonne douche, murmura-t-elle à son tour.

L'avion décolla, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à nouveau. Elle se cala ensuite tant bien que mal dans ses bras, où elle dormit d'un sommeil léger, se réveillant dès qu'il bougeait.

Ils finirent par arriver à Honolulu, et ils montèrent dans une limousine qui les emmena au Kona Village Resort, leur hôtel pour les quinze jours qui allaient suivre. Le réceptionniste leur souhaita la bienvenue, puis donna la clé de leur chambre à un garçon qui les y conduisit. Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune femme alla regarder le décor par la fenêtre, et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« - Alors ton choix te convient ?

« - Tu parles Charles, j'adore ! Cet endroit est génial ! Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Regarde la couleur de la mer ! J'en ai jamais vu d'aussi belle, et les palmiers et le …

« - Regarde la mariée surtout, chuchota-t-il à son oreille en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se tourna et l'embrassa doucement. Se séparant de lui, elle ralluma son portable et envoya un message à Nate pendant qu'il allait se rafraîchir. « _Comme promis, un message dès qu'on est arrivés. La fête était sympa ? A dans deux jours ! Bye. » _Elle éteignit son portable après avoir reçu l'accusé et remplaça son mari dans la salle d'eau. Seulement en voyant sa robe, elle eut un temps d'arrêt et retourna le voir.

« - Que fait ma robe de mariée ici ?

« - C'est simple ! Comme je te l'ai dit durant le repas, j'ai très envie de te l'enlever, fit-il sérieusement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et retourna se rafraîchir. Seulement alors qu'elle allait sortir, elle regarda la robe et sourit. L'enfilant, elle ressortit de la salle alors qu'il était entrain de regarder le choix d'activités proposées. En l'entendant sortir, il leva les yeux et la regarda s'approcher. Dès qu'elle lui fit face, il se releva et l'embrassa doucement, en la prenant dans ses bras.

« - Enfin seul, chuchota-t-il.

« - il était plus que temps ! J'adore nos amis, mais je préfère être juste avec toi.

Il allait l'embrasser lorsqu'on frappa à leur porte. Soupirant, il maugréa qu'ils ne seraient jamais tranquilles, puis ouvrit pour faire face à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année.

« - Bonjour, je suis le directeur de cet établissement, et c'est pour moi, un réel plaisir de vous savoir parmi nous ! Sachez que nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour que votre séjour soit le plus agréable possible. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, nous sommes à votre disposition !

« - On souhaite juste ne pas être dérangés, c'est possible ?

« - Naturellement ! Bon séjour parmi nous !

Il repartit et le jeune homme ferma la porte. Souriant Mitchie le rejoignit, la rouvrit et y accrocha la petite pancarte 'Ne pas déranger', puis la ferma avant de le regarder.

« - Alors monsieur Gray, seriez-vous pressé ?

« - A ton avis ? Je ne t'aie pas vu pendant deux jours, tu apparais devant moi tel un ange et remonte l'autel dans une robe qui te va réellement trop bien. Je passe la journée à te regarder danser avec tout le monde, alors que je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de t'enlever ton charmant plumage, et vu la beauté de la jeune femme qui est dans la robe, c'est plus qu'un homme ne peut supporter, termina-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Souriant contre ses lèvres, elle finit par se laisser gagner par la douceur de l'embrassade et passa ses mains dans son cou, en caressant sa peau. Il la prit contre lui et caressa son dos quelques secondes. Il se sépara d'elle afin de remplir ses poumons d'air, avant d'embrasser son cou, puis ses épaules. Il parcourut le haut de la robe, du bout des doigts puis finit par localiser la fermeture, qu'il fit lentement glisser, avant de passer sa main dans l'ouverture. La jeune femme soupira de bien-être, quand elle nota que la fenêtre était ouverte. Les joues rouges, elle s'écarta et referma sa robe, gênée, sous le regard surprit de son mari. Elle la ferma puis tira les rideaux avant de lui refaire face. Malgré la noirceur de la pièce, elle distingua très bien sa silhouette et l'observa se rapprocher d'elle. Quand elle sentit ses lèvres sur elle, elle sourit simplement avant de défaire lentement les attaches de sa chemise. Pour sa part, il refit descendre la fermeture éclaire, et plaça ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme. Doucement, il les fit glisser, entraînant le haut de la robe par la même occasion. Quelques secondes plus tard, la tenue tomba dans un bruit mat, rapidement suivi de la chemise qu'il portait. Se baissant, il passa un bras sous ses genoux, un autre dans son dos et la porta jusqu'à leur lit, où il l'allongea avec délicatesse.

« - Ce que j'aime avec toi, c'est ta façon de me prendre dans tes bras, sourit-elle. J'ai l'impression d'être une poupée de porcelaine et j'adore ça.

« - Tant mieux, parce que tu viens de prendre un abonnement à cette sensation pour les cinquante prochaines années, minimum !

Il l'embrassa aussitôt, lui interdisant toute réponse, bien qu'elle n'en ait aucune à donner. Au contraire, dès qu'elle le sentit contre lui, elle frôla sa peau voulant sentir sa chaleur, alors qu'il reprenait doucement ses caresses.

* * *

Et voilà ! Ayé, ils sont mariés pour le pire et le meilleur ! Bien que … Ils ont vécu assez de pire, passons donc au meilleur lol ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Même si **chris87** va me tuer de les avoir dérangés avec mon patron et mon hôtesse mais c'était trop tentant ! Donc _sorry_ miss ! (Comme si je le pensais tiens,) p

PS **Chris87** : la chanson interprétée par Selena & the Scene vient du premier album du groupe « Kiss & Tell » et s'appelle « The Way I Loved U ». Vous devez absolument écouter ses albums (Et ceux de Demi non mais) si vous aimez le fun et bouger.

Autre chose, je vais faire un peu de promo et vous demander d'aller écouter et regarder la vidéo de la toute dernière chanson du groupe **'Selena & the Scene'** « **Who Says** » qui est sortie cette semaine.

Je vous explique. En fait cette chanson est un message contre ce qu'on appelle _**« Bullying » en gros maltraitance et insulte **_et cette cause me tient à cœur pour diverses raisons. Chaque jour des gens sont victimes de ca et avec les réseaux sociaux c'est encore plus facile de nos jours de toucher les sentiments des gens. Certaines personnes en arrivent à se suicider. La song est donc un fort message contre ça et dit simplement au gens d'assumer ce que vous êtes et quoi que les autres en disent « You've got every right to a beautiful life » (vous avez tous les droits pour une belle vie)

Thx et désolée pour ce pti roman

C.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	18. Chapitre 17

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Désolée pour le retard. La semaine a été chargée pour tout le monde. Plus d'infos dans le petit mot ci-dessous mais ce n'est pas complètement de la faute de Chris. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de poster cette semaine. Trop de fatigue, de stress et autre, bref, c'était pas la joie. Cependant un très grand merci à **amy_chan** (Salut miss. Ravie que la fête, avec ses multiples surprises t'ait plus. J'avoue je l'adore aussi. Waouh tu me flattes en disant qu'un mariage doit être comme celui que j'ai écris ptdrrrr. Bonne chance pour celui de ton frère quand même. Bisous), **aureliascott1**, **stef** (Salut miss. Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plus, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là. Bisous), **nouna**, **sev** (Salut miss. Tu sais que t'es une des seules à avoir aimé l'interruption de l'hôtesse et du directeur de l'hôtel ? mdrr Pour la demande en mariage de Jason, pareil, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur moment pour en faire une lool. Pour les aventures, on va s'arrêter à cette fic. Il est temps que je les laisse vivre leur vie pour écrire d'autres fics (avec les mêmes perso principaux lol. Bisous), **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **charl2ne**, et **Mama054** (Salut miss. Ravie que la première danse t'ai plus. J'avoue je l'ai trouvé superbe aussi lol. Outch, j'espère que ton ordi n'est pas cassé par ma faute. La prochaine fois, je te préviendrais s'il y a de grosses surprise du genre lool. Plein de bisous mademoiselle.) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir.

**PS** chris87 : Désolée pour le retard sur ce post les gens c'est totalement de ma faute... J'ai été successivement malade puis overbookée à cause de mes cours et projets. Malheureusement ceci risque d'être le cas pendant le mois à venir. Donc n'en veuillez pas à Miss Time Tell Will pour ça. Sur ce Bonne Lecture =)

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez du film, appartient à Disney ! Ensuite, pour ce que vous reconnaissez de mes précédentes fics, m'appartient, mais si vous arrivez à m'avoir Shane, je suis prête à négocier ! Mdr.

Merci à **chris87**, pour son aide !

**Chapitre 17**

**L**orsque la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, elle fronça les sourcils en ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint de sa journée de l'avant-veille. Elle avait enfin dit oui à son fiancé et à présent, ils étaient mariés envers et contre tous. Levant la tête, qu'elle avait posé sur son torse, elle nota son air endormi et sourit. Doucement, et pour ne pas le réveiller, elle alluma son téléphone et sourit en voyant qu'il leur avait envoyé un message. _Salut vous deux ! Comme promis, on se charge d'occuper les filles pour qu'elles oublient un peu votre existence. A dans deux jours, pour le prochain message et oui, la fête était sublime ! A ce propos, les membres de ta famille aiment les cuisines ! Parce que visiblement, Shane et toi n'êtes pas les seuls à aimer les bisous dans cet endroit de la maison ! )_ Regardant l'écran, la brunette fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules. Pour le moment ce n'était pas le plus important à ses yeux. Observant l'heure, elle nota qu'il était à peine six heures. Elle éteignit donc son mobile avant de se réinstaller comme à son réveil, et attendit patiemment que son mari se réveille à son tour. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps puisque dix minutes plus tard, il caressa doucement son dos, de peur de la réveiller. Elle eut envie de lui signaler qu'elle était réveillée et décida d'attendre quelques secondes, afin de savoir ce qu'il allait faire.

« - T'es réveillée ma belle, souffla-t-il. Visiblement non, ajouta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard. Tant pis, je ne bouge pas ! Je suis trop bien !

Il se réinstalla confortablement et elle fit mine que ce geste la sortit du sommeil.

« - Je t'ai réveillé, demanda-t-il inquiet.

« - Je crois, fit-elle en jouant la comédie avant de l'embrasser vivement. Non c'est faux, je suis réveillée depuis plusieurs minutes, je savourais simplement le calme de l'endroit. T'as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire, après cette première journée au lit, enfermés dans notre chambre ?

« - Visiter le coin afin d'en avoir une idée ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

« - J'achète, sourit-elle. Seulement, pour ce faire, faut qu'on quitte ce lit très douillet et je ne suis pas pressée !

Il rit doucement, étant du même avis, puis les fit basculer afin de l'embrasser tendrement, alors que ses mains repartaient à la découverte de ce corps qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il frôla son ventre alors qu'elle se cambrait déjà. Il en profita pour passer sa main dans son dos, la collant à lui alors qu'il repartait à la conquête de son cou. Sa respiration s'accéléra rapidement alors qu'elle caressait sa nuque, avant de descendre sur son torse. Il grogna contre sa peau, et arrêta ses caresses afin de profiter de celles prodiguées par sa femme. Seulement son ventre se fit entendre et ils rirent.

« - Je crois qu'on devrait aller déjeuner, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et la prit dans ses bras, pour l'emmener avec lui dans la salle de bain où ils prirent une longue douche.

Une heure plus tard, ils sortirent enfin de leur chambre, drogués l'un de l'autre. Habillés casual, ils allèrent jusqu'à la salle à manger, et s'installèrent à une table pour deux. Il commença alors à caresser son pied tout en lisant le menu. Il lui jeta un regard rapide et nota ses joues rouges, alors qu'elle semblait également prendre connaissance des plats proposés. Un maître d'hôtel vint bientôt prendre leur commande, et dès qu'ils furent seuls, elle sourit.

« - Bon tu m'avais parlé d'apprendre le hula, non ?

« - Et de te donner des cours de golf, mais je n'étais pas sérieux, pour la danse, tu sais ?

« - Je m'en doute, mais moi ça me tente ! Et c'est quelque chose que je compte bien faire, fit-elle taquine. Ça sera même un réel plaisir de l'apprendre aux filles après. Elles vont faire craquer leurs fiancés, j'imagine déjà ça ! Vous rentrerez de tournée et pendant qu'on s'enfermera dans notre maison, elles les feront languir comme la fois où on vous a accueillis chez vous en maillot !

« - Une journée inoubliable, commenta-t-il. Mais dis-moi, tu me ferais quand même une petite démo non ?

Elle ne répondit pas, et observa la salle, quand le serveur leur apporta leur commande. Comme ils avaient passé la journée sans manger, ils finirent complètement leurs assiettes, puis partirent se balader, faisant d'abord un rapide crochet dans leur chambre. La jeune femme se nettoya le visage et mit son appareil photos dans son sac, avant d'aller sur le balcon, en attendant que son mari soit prêt. Quand ce fut bon, ils partirent découvrir l'hôtel d'abord, puis la petite ville de Kailua.

Ils marchaient sur le trottoir, main dans la main, quand elle s'arrêta devant une petite boutique de souvenirs. Elle l'y entraîna et ils s'amusèrent à observer les articles en riant de certains, et craquant sur d'autres. Quand ils sortirent vingt minutes plus tard, ils le regrettèrent. Deux jeunes de leur âge les apostrophèrent, fan de leur musique. Néanmoins, ils se prêtèrent au jeu et sourirent durant les photos. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avec eux avant de partir, priant tout deux, que ce soient les seuls fans qu'ils rencontrent. Ils avaient choisi un hôtel sans radio ni télévision afin d'être complètement coupé du monde mais visiblement ils en demandaient trop. Ils arrivèrent à la plage et elle s'amusa à la prendre en photo avant de prendre son mari, qui fit plusieurs grimaces. Lui prenant l'objet, il le braqua sur elle, et elle l'imita avant de regarder autour d'elle les yeux brillants d'excitation. Lui faisant face, elle lui proposa de retourner à leur hôtel pour profiter de la piscine, et il hocha la tête, ravi de ce programme.

Seulement lorsqu'ils furent dans leur chambre, pour d'enfiler leur maillot, il embrassa son épaule doucement, remontant jusqu'à son cou, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux en s'appuyant contre lui. Il passa ses mains sur sa taille puis sur son ventre avant de les remonter sous son débardeur, qu'il commença à soulever. Souriant, elle ferma la fenêtre, puis vint l'embrasser franchement. Deux minutes plus tard, ils interdirent l'accès à leur chambre, oubliant leur projet de bronzer au bord de la piscine. Ils retrouvèrent le chemin de leur lit, en se délectant des sensations qu'ils faisaient naître en l'autre. Seulement, la jeune femme sentit son ventre se contracter violemment, et stoppa ses caresses pour se plier en deux, tant la douleur était intense.

« - Un problème s'inquiéta son mari.

« - Oui, tu vas me tuer, je crois. Je vais vérifier mais il y a peu de chance que je me trompe …

Elle sortit du lit et courut aux toilettes où elle resta cinq longues minutes. Quand, enfin, elle ressortit, elle avait la mine grave et soupira.

« - Je viens de recevoir du courrier, grimaça-t-elle.

« - Qui dit ?

Shane semblait réellement perdu par ce qui se passait, et avant qu'elle ne réponde il se demanda comment elle avait eu du courrier alors que son portable était encore dans son sac. Seulement, il ne chercha pas à approfondir la question, puisqu'elle lui répondit.

« - Une interdiction de câlins pendant cinq jours !

Il fronça les sourcils quelques secondes puis comprit qu'elle était indisposée. Il sourit doucement, puis déclara :

« - Et bien comme ça, on va profiter de l'extérieur durant cinq jours et après, je te séquestre ici !

« - Arrête, c'est pas drôle ! Elles étaient censées arriver la semaine dernière ! A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai choisie qu'on se marie le quatre et non pas le vingt-six août ? J'ai pensé qu'elle serait en avance, et non en retard.

Contrariée, elle s'assit, sur un des fauteuils en paille de la chambre et ramena ses genoux contre elle. Il la rejoignit et s'accroupit face à elle.

« - Hey, dit-il en cherchant son regard, ce n'est pas grave ! Et puis, dis-toi que ce n'est que la première fois. On rattrapera le … Attends comment t'as fait pendant quatre ans ?

« - Je m'arrangeais pour avoir quelque chose de prévue quand elles étaient là ! Photos, interviews, ou avant soirée entre fille, ce genre de choses, énuméra-t-elle ennuyée.

« - Je vois ! Bon ce n'est pas un problème. On va … Aller au bord de la piscine, pour bronzer qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

« - Que c'est mort ! Hors de question que je mette un maillot de bain. Désolée !

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire alors ?

Elle le regarda partagée entre son attitude touchante et le fait qu'elle se sentait mal de gâcher leur voyage de noce. Le comprenant, il lui sourit doucement puis grimaça afin de la faire rire. La jeune femme essaya de se retenir, seulement son mari fut le plus fort et elle se mit à rire aux éclats avant de l'embrasser doucement, en posant ses mains en coupe sur son visage. Quand elle s'éloigna, elle sourit.

« - J'ai vraiment bien choisi mon mari, t'es le meilleur.

« - Merci, ça me touche. Alors que veux-tu faire ?

« - Je sais pas trop. Habituellement, je ne sors pas de chez moi, ou le moins possible, pour éviter les tâches mais là … Je ne sais pas. T'as une idée ?

« - Incompatible avec ce que tu veux. Je voulais te proposer de prendre ta première leçon de golf, expliqua-t-il en la voyant le fixer.

« - Et bien essayons. Je ne suis pas obligée de mettre du blanc, rassure-moi ?

Il sourit puis la rassura sur ce point. Ils sortirent main dans la main, et se rendirent sur le green, après avoir loué de quoi jouer. Ils jouèrent durant quelques minutes sans problème avant qu'elle ne commence à s'agiter.

« - Un problème ?

« - Je … Oui, je ne me sens pas super à l'aise ! Désolée, je crois que je vais rentrer à notre chambre.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et se dirigea rapidement vers leur chambre pour se changer. La jeune femme s'en voulait de gâcher leurs vacances et elle s'assit sur le lit, un coussin dans les bras, et fixa le mur. Les crampes d'estomacs s'accentuèrent et elle grimaça de plus belle, avant de finir par se tenir le ventre tellement c'était douloureux. Shane arriva au même moment.

« - Tu devrais prendre un cachet pour calmer la douleur !

« - Merci du conseil maman, se vexa-t-elle, mais j'en ai déjà pris !

Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre pour aller se dégourdir les jambes. Cependant, elle se sentait mal d'avoir été blessante avec son mari et commença à faire demi-tour, avant de se raviser. Elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, afin de savoir ce qu'il était préférable de faire. Soupirant, elle ralluma son portable et appela son amie.

« - Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour me déranger en pleine séance de shopping, prévint-elle.

« - C'est Mitchie, j'ai besoin de conseils tordus, s'excusa-t-elle, et de discrétion, car c'est assez embarrassant …

« - Tu as toute mon attention ! Raconte, et je te donne la solution la plus tordue que je connaisse !

Soupirant, la jeune femme s'enferma dans les toilettes du restaurant et lui raconta le problème qu'elle avait. Curieusement Kim ne se moqua pas, et soupira.

« - Ecoute, je connais un moyen, mais tu risques d'avoir des crampes d'estomacs pendant encore quelques heures.

« - J'ai rien à perdre donc explique-moi !

« - Et bien, ce soir, enfin à votre prochain repas, mange quelque chose à base de vinaigre ! En général quand on les a, faut éviter tout ce qui est vinaigré, et je me suis posée la question du pourquoi ! Bref j'ai essayé, et ça marche, mais pas longtemps ! Ca dure le temps qu'il soit complètement digéré, soit approximativement deux jours, mais c'est dangereux sur le long terme. Il parait que du coup, tu as ta ménopause vachement plus tard. Bon je te laisse, y a des vieilles pleines de rides qui me regardent comme si j'étais entrain de te faire un cours sur la sexualité, détail à l'appui. Mais promis, je ne dirais rien ! Au fait tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon de ton mari ? J'ai beau questionner mon fiancé, il refuse de me le dire.

Mitchie lui dit qu'elle n'en savait rien et la remercia avant de raccrocher. Elle rejoignit finalement son mari, était au téléphone avec son meilleur ami, en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Elle s'approcha et passa ses bras, autour de sa taille et il se tourna vivement.

« - Je te rappelle ! Visiblement, c'est terminé. A dans deux jours !

Il ferma son téléphone et l'observa.

« - Je suis vraiment désolée de m'être emportée ! Surtout que tu fais tout pour pas me faire culpabiliser, et moi je fais tout de travers, soupira-t-elle, mais je vais me reprendre ! En attendant, je suis prête à faire ce que tu veux.

Intrigué, il la regarda pour chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, sans réussir à percer le mystère de ses yeux chocolat. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle n'avait de cesse de l'étonner, et il était certain que ça ne s'arrêterait pas maintenant. La prenant dans ses bras, il soupira.

« - Je ne sais pas ! Tu as rejeté toutes mes idées ! Pas de sport, pas de repos au bord de l'eau, pas même de balade, ça limite les choix !

« - Et bien va pour bronzer au bord de l'eau. Je me change et on y va.

Elle ponctua cette phrase d'un baiser sonore sur ses lèvres, puis fila dans la salle de bain. Quand elle en sortit, il était prêt. Ils filèrent donc s'installer sur deux chaises longues, face au soleil, lunettes aux verres fumés sur le nez. Il l'observa de temps à autre pour voir si elle regrettait son choix, mais son sourire ne diminuait pas. Il se pencha et l'embrassa donc doucement. Ouvrant un œil, elle s'assura que c'était bien son mari, puis y répondit tendrement. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, elle nota son air ravi et décida d'utiliser la méthode de son amie. Elle n'avait pas été totalement convaincue mais à présent, c'était le cas. Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'ils s'assirent à table, elle commanda une salade, en guise d'entrée sous le regard contrarié de son mari.

« - Un problème, demanda-t-elle heureuse.

« - T'es pas au courant qu'en général, on s'abstient de vinaigre dans ton cas, chuchota-t-il.

« - Si ! Mais la bonne question est comment le sais-tu, toi ?

« - J'ai grandis avec Mandy. Et un jour notre mère lui en a parlé, j'étais dans le coin, et j'ai noté l'information. Fin de l'histoire ! Alors pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

« - Je … A ton avis ? Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher nos vacances, c'est tout ! Et ce que je fais à mon corps ne regarde que moi.

« - Si tu l'abîme et que tu le dérègles, navré ma belle, mais ça me regarde également ! Pour ma part, je t'assure que … Où vas-tu, demanda-t-il en la voyant se lever.

« - Me coucher, à moins que ça me sois aussi interdit, dit-elle avec humeur.

Le serveur arriva, au même instant et déposa les entrées. Shane le regarda faire, puis lui demanda de faire porter la commande dans leur chambre, avant de suivre sa femme. Seulement, lorsqu'il arriva, elle était déjà allongée sous les draps, dos à lui. Soupirant, il s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, le fusillant du regard et l'air revêche, lui demanda ce qu'il lui voulait.

« - Faire la paix, hasarda-t-il. Ecoute, c'est quelque chose de naturel, et bien que ça me touche que tu fasses ce genre de chose, je refuse que tu souffres pour ça ! Et puis, cinq jours, ce n'est pas si long ! On trouvera quelque chose d'autre à faire, c'est promis. Nager, faire les boutiques à souvenirs, ou marcher sur la plage, tu vois, on a l'embarras du choix.

« - Amuse-toi bien, dit-elle aussitôt. Puisque tu m'interdis de faire en sorte de stopper la machine pour un mois, et bien désolée mais je m'assigne à résidence. Quant à toi, c'est ceinture ! Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai sommeil !

Elle se tourna de l'autre côté, bien décidée à lui faire comprendre qu'elle appréciait moyennement qu'il décide pour elle. Il s'éloigna en soupirant, s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'elle avait investi plus tôt dans la journée, et la regarda. Elle semblait réellement énervée contre lui, et il chercha donc un moyen de la faire plier. Seulement, il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas comment faire. Habituellement, ils se disputaient et réglaient le problème dans la foulée. « Sauf pour la grossesse de Mandy et aujourd'hui _naturally_, songea-t-il. Enfin quand même, d'après maman, c'est dangereux de faire ça ! Ça peut rendre stérile ! » Les repas arrivèrent mais la jeune femme refusa de manger, et il passa la soirée à maudire son instinct de protection, puis l'idée qu'elle avait eue. Il ne s'endormit qu'aux alentours de minuit, en espérant que l'affaire serait oubliée dès le lendemain.

Mais il n'eut pas cette chance. Lorsqu'il sortit du sommeil, il était seul dans la chambre. Inquiet, il chercha à l'appeler, mais son téléphone était resté sur le chevet, éteins. Il prit donc rapidement sa douche, puis chercha si elle lui avait laissé un mot pour lui dire où elle serait. Encore une fois sans succès. Il sortit et alla au restaurant, puis près de la piscine, sans la voir. Elle semblait s'être volatilisée, et il se figea, en se demandant si elle n'avait pas finalement décidé de rentrer chez eux, avant d'oublier l'idée. Ses vêtements étaient encore dans la chambre, il n'y avait donc aucune raison qu'elle se soit envolée, direction Gordonville. Shane retourna dans leur chambre et décida d'attendre sagement son retour. Il tourna, comme un lion en cage pendant les quatre heures suivante, et manqua de s'étrangler en la voyant revenir, avec un tas de sacs dans les mains.

« - Tu étais où ?

« - Pourquoi ? Tu veux t'assurer que j'ai rien fait de répréhensible, peut-être, dit-elle méchamment.

« - J'étais fou d'inquiétude, Mitchie, soupira-t-il. Tu aurais, au moins, pu me laisser un mot me prévenant que tu courrais les magasins.

« - Oh je suis désolée, fit-elle ironique, je n'ai pas pensé une seconde à te prévenir que je ne voulais pas te voir ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais aller me balader. Seule, ajouta-t-elle avant de claquer la porte.

Soupirant bruyamment, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, et observa les quelques vingt sacs. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme alla déambuler dans les allées marchandes qu'elle venait de quitter, et fixa les vitrines. Elle songeait à son attitude et s'énerva de réagir si mal. Seulement elle n'appréciait vraiment pas qu'il lui dise quoi faire. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle loupa le regard d'un homme sur elle. Mitchie finit par arriver sur la plage qu'ils avaient vu la veille ensemble et observa l'océan, pensive.

« - Que fait une jolie fille comme vous, seule, demanda une voix d'homme qui la fit sursauter.

« - Elle fuit les dragueurs à la manque de votre espèce, soupira-t-elle. C'est incroyable ça ! On peut jamais se balader sans qu'une personne de votre acabit, sans réel attrait physique mais dont l'ego est incommensurable, ne vienne vous voir, et vous sorte une phrase aussi débile que celle-là, s'énerva-t-elle. Allez plutôt draguer une jolie minette célibataire, moi je suis mariée !

Sur ces mots, elle fit demi-tour, encore plus énervée qu'avant. Prenant le chemin de l'hôtel, elle repensa à son mari, et à leur premier baiser, face au lac, le soir où il était parti du camp, leur premier je t'aime, au même endroit, et enfin sa demande en mariage, chez ses parents.* Elle finit par arriver à destination et souffla. Certes son attitude était puérile, mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'excuser pour autant. Pourtant c'était bien à elle de faire le premier pas. Entrant dans la chambre, elle nota qu'elle était seule et s'arrêta quelques secondes. Faisant le tour de la pièce des yeux, elle nota une feuille sur le lit et fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas spécialement curieuse, mais la prit dans l'intention de savoir à qui s'était adressée.

_Mitchie,_

_J'ignore ce que j'ai fait de mal, aussi je ne peux m'excuser, mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi te parler ! Arrêtons de faire la tête, on est ridicule. Tu me manques mon petit lutin ! Si jamais tu me cherches, je serais près de la piscine (ou dedans)._

_A toi, chaque jour !_

_Shane_

Pliant le papier, elle le rangea dans son sac, et fila dans la salle de bain. Elle se recoiffa, et enfila son maillot, ainsi qu'un petit short en jean, avec une chemise de son mari qu'elle noua simplement. Une fois prête elle sortit, en prenant ses lunettes au passage.

Arrivée près de la piscine, elle regarda toutes les chaises et le repéra, allongé sur l'une d'entre elle, simplement vêtu de son maillot. Souriant, elle s'approcha, mais s'arrêta en le voyant parler, à une jeune femme rousse. Instinctivement, elle se compara à cette superbe créature, aux jambes interminables, à la crinière bouclée somptueuse, et à la silhouette parfaite. « Sois sérieuse Mitchie ! On a beau être marié, y a pas photo entre elle et moi, je ne fais pas le poids, songea-t-elle avant de se reprendre. N'empêche, c'est à moi qu'il a dit oui ! » Ragaillardis par cette simple phrase, elle sentit son sourire revenir et continua de s'approcher de lui. Dès qu'elle la vit, la rouquine s'approcha doucement du jeune homme, voulant lui faire savoir qu'elle l'avait vu le premier. La brunette secoua la tête et s'accroupit près de son mari.

« - Bouh, dit-elle à son oreille.

Il sursauta et tourna la tête pour la regarder.

« - J'imagine que ça t'amuses ?

« - Follement en fait, rit-elle. Ecoute tu as raison, je suis ridicule, désolée ! J'ai agi comme une enfant gâtée, et je suis sincèrement navrée !

« - Aucun problème, j'ai également été nul dans cette histoire ! Je te propose qu'on oublie tout et qu'on reprenne notre voyage de noce là où on l'a laissé.

« - Je suis complètement d'accord, dit-elle avant de regarder la jeune femme. Allez ouste, j'ai mis le grappin sur ce _perfect man _la _first_ ! Du balai !

Elle accompagna ce point d'un geste négligent de la main et se pencha pour embrasser son mari avec tendresse. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, il sourit amusé.

« - M'aurais-tu caché que ta jalousie était revenue ?

« - Je ne suis pas jalouse, rit-elle. La preuve, sinon j'aurais foncée jusque ici quand je t'ai vu rire avec elle. Alors que là, j'ai prit le temps de venir ! Et entre-nous, ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant sur lui, je suis beaucoup mieux que cette silhouette parfaite.

« - Je savais que tu finirais par prendre la grosse tête, se moqua-t-il.

Elle fit mine de se vexer avant de rire doucement. L'embrassant, elle se releva et s'installa, face au soleil, sur la chaise longue libérée par la rouquine. Shane lui prit la main et elle sourit de bien-être. Ils restèrent ainsi deux heures, sans parler, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre, avant qu'elle ne rentre, afin de se changer. Il la rejoignit rapidement, et l'observa ranger ses achats, assise au sol.

« - Au fait, j'ai pas osé regarder, mais qu'as-tu acheté ce matin ?

« - Pas grand-chose ! Des chemises à fleurs typiques, des shorts, des hauts courts, des produits solaires, deux trois babioles pour la maison, enfin si ça te convient, des cadres souvenirs, et des tongs, j'ai oublié les miennes, expliqua-t-elle ! Oh et une tenue plus sophistiquée pour la fête qu'il y a dimanche. Mais tu ne la verras que ce soir-là, pas avant ! Et toi, t'as fait quoi à part m'écrire ton joli mot et flemmarder devant la piscine ?

« - J'ai appelé ma mère pour savoir si c'était vrai ce qu'elle avait dit à Mandy ce jour-là ! À savoir que stopper ses règles avec du vinaigre, pouvait rendre stérile.

« - Et ? Dis-moi parce que je tiens la combine de Kim, et j'aimerais mieux savoir si je dois la mettre en garde !

« - Non, c'est bon, elle lui a juste dit ça pour l'empêcher de le faire, mais c'est aussi vrai que l'existence du père Noël !

« - Quoi, fit-elle choquée. Le père Noël n'existe pas ? Mais c'est atroce, dit-elle en pleurant.

« - Attends, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu l'ignorais à vingt et un ans ?

La jeune femme le regarda choquée avant d'éclater de rire.

« - Non je me moquais, mais visiblement je suis bonne actrice. Rassure-toi, mes parents m'ont prévenue à huit ans ! Ou dix ans, je ne sais plus. Enfin bon, voilà qui … Attends c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que j'essaie ? De peur que je sois stérile ?

« - J'avoue ! Et parce que je sais que c'est douloureux de le faire. C'est même à cause de ça que j'ai quitté Darlène ! Elle faisait ça chaque mois et quand je le lui ai dit, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'en moquait et qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant. Avant de rire de ma bêtise ! Enfin bref, navré d'avoir cru ces inepties !

« - Aucun problème ! De toute façon, c'est à moi de m'excuser d'avoir été aussi gamine. Mais je t'en voulais, à ma décharge, de m'interdire de couper mon cycle ce mois-ci, afin qu'on soit tranquille. Et d'après Kim toujours, ça ne change rien, ajouta-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa doucement, puis ajouta :

« - Et ça nous aurait permis de profiter de la piscine, des cours de tennis ou de golf et surtout de nous, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

« - Si tu cherches à me convaincre de te laisser faire, c'est fichu. T'as raison, c'est ton corps à toi de choisir ! Et puis de toute façon, je suis incapable de te surveiller tout le temps et tu pourrais très bien attendre que je dorme pour agir, conclut-il en soupirant.

« - Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé, fit-elle en réfléchissant. Ah oui, parce que j'ai promis de ne plus mentir ! Je ne suis pas si machiavélique, surtout que tu t'en serais douté en plus.

Il acquiesça, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser tout en déposant ses mains sur sa taille pour la coller à lui. Soupirant doucement, elle se laissa faire, entourant son cou, avant de s'écarter pour reprendre son souffle. Son répit fut de courte durée puisqu'il reprit, aussitôt, possession de ses lèvres, donnant plus de poids à ses caresses, et passant ses mains sous sa chemise. Quand elle sentit ses doigts sur sa peau, sa respiration s'accéléra, et plus encore lorsqu'il frôla son nombril en remontant doucement sous le vêtement qu'il trouvait gênant. Il le dénoua et embrassa son cou, alors que ses mains parcouraient son buste. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le haut de son maillot de bain, elle s'écarta vivement, et descendit de sur lui, alors qu'il la regardait perdu. Debout face à lui, avec sa chemise ouverte, elle était réellement tentante, surtout après la matinée qu'il avait passé. Pourtant, une voix au fond de lui, lui interdisait de faire un geste vers elle. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de travers.

« - Je … Désolée mais je ne peux pas ! Je trouve ça simplement dégoûtant, grimaça-t-elle.

« - Quoi donc ?

« - De … De faire l'amour si j'ai mes « machines » ! C'est écœurant !

« - Ok ! Pas de problème ! … Si on allait manger dans ce cas ? Il n'est que sept heures, mais comme ça après, on aura le temps d'aller faire une petite balade, comme les amoureux qu'on est, sur la plage !

Elle acquiesça ravie, et reboutonna simplement sa chemise, alors qu'il l'observait, le regard brillant. Elle fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir et attendit simplement qu'il se lève, pour descendre au restaurant. Il finit par revenir à lui, et la rejoignit. Fermant la porte, il la prit contre lui, en entourant sa taille de ses mains, et s'arrêtant souvent pour l'embrasser. Elle sourit, en ayant l'impression de revenir trois ans en arrière, quand ils n'arrivaient pas à se quitter durant leurs week-ends communs. Ils finirent par arriver, et Mitchie grimaça en voyant que la jeune femme qui draguait son mari était là, seule à une table de deux. Shane l'aida à s'asseoir, tirant sa chaise, puis se mit dos à la jeune rouquine qui ne le quitta pas des yeux, au grand désespoir de la brunette, qui finit par tambouriner sur la table, excédée.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

« - Ta copine, fit-elle énervée, elle te fixe depuis tout à l'heure et ça m'énerve !

« - De qui tu parles, fit-il surprit.

« - La rouquine là-bas !

Il se tourna et la regarda à peine une seconde avant de se retourner vers sa femme.

« - Aucune chance, c'est une journaliste, qui pour le moment s'occupe des rubriques nécro dans un quotidien, expliqua-t-il. Elle me racontait sa vie quand tu nous as interrompus, ce dont je te remercie. Je crois que sinon j'aurais finis par la pousser dans l'eau. A cause de ses nombreuses questions, elle m'empêchait de penser à beaucoup plus important ! Toi, souffla-t-il doucement devant son regard intrigué.

« - Ravie de t'avoir rendu ce service ! Bonsoir, je vais prendre une salade pour ma part, dit-elle en coulant un regard à son mari qui sourit, avec euh … un plat d'ici ! Je vous laisse choisir.

« - Bien madame, sourit le maître d'hôtel.

Le jeune homme passa commande puis une fois seuls, la regarda :

« - T'as décidé de ne pas renoncer ?

« - Après ce qu'il vient de se passer dans la chambre ? Tu ne me feras plus changer d'avis ! D'ailleurs si tu essaies, je rentre chez nous.

« - Du chantage ? Tu dois être désespérée pour en arriver là !

« - Ouais carrément en manque de toi, mais pas assez cependant pour accepter ton idée ! Prenons la mienne ! Au moins, je n'aurais pas envie de vomir, sauf si le plat est dégoûtant !

Fort heureusement, celui-ci se révéla à la hauteur de ses attentes et ils passèrent un excellent repas, sans être dérangés. Quand ils eurent finis, ils se levèrent et après s'être lavés les mains, filèrent direction la plage, savourant le côté romantique que prenait leur première soirée dehors.

Ils restèrent ainsi, face à l'océan, jusqu'à minuit, puis regagnèrent tranquillement leur chambre, en discutant légèrement. Il chercha, à un moment, à savoir quand Kim lui avait donné cette idée et elle rit.

« - Hier ! Quand je suis partie furieuse. Je l'ai appelée et elle me l'a donné ! Avant de me demander de t'interroger sur ton enterrement de vie de garçon, parce que Jason résiste à ses interrogatoires. Mais j'ai rien promis, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« - Qu'elle se rassure, on a juste été à Miami, je crois, faire la fête avec nos amis de lycée, Dan, Wilhem et quelques autres ! Mais hormis les serveuses, il n'y avait aucune fille. Surtout aucune aussi belle que toi, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

« - Voilà qui est rassurant ! Enfin pour elles, pour ma part, je pars du principe que ça ne me regardait pas.

« - Ouais mais les mensonges ou omissions ne nous réussissent pas ! Je vais donc même te dire qu'elles étaient toutes en bikinis, idée de ton cousin afin de régaler les célibataires, mais que ni lui, ni Nate ou Jason, et encore moins moi, ne les ont réellement regardé ! Hormis quand elles sont arrivées toutes habillées en charmants petits lapins en dansant un french cancan très réussi !

« - Et vous avez pris la pluie ?

« - Non, pourquoi ?

« - Nate et Jason sont revenus mouillés alors je me demande comment s'est arrivé ! Mais t'as le droit de ne rien dire, ajouta-t-elle malicieuse.

« - Soirée mousse, dit-il comme seule explication avant d'ajouter après quelques secondes de silences, et toi ?

« - C'était loin d'être aussi bien, soupira-t-elle. Les trois chipies m'ont habillée en diablesse hyper sexy, avec des cheveux rouges, pour qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas, et Kim m'a obligée à distribuer cent présa, contre cent bisous de garçons différents, alors que Selly immortalisait chacun d'entre eux ! Après j'ai été dans un bar rétro où j'ai dansé avec le client le plus jeune et le plus âgé, qui m'a proposé de me kidnapper, rit-elle, et puis ça s'est corsé ! Mandy nous a fait monter sur le comptoir et on a dansé la macarena ! Quand on est descendu du bar, un gars a voulu m'embrasser. A ce moment-là, Steve qui trainaît dans les parages, m'a libérée avant de m'envoyer dans la voiture où j'ai retrouvé les trois autres ! Je ne sais rien de plus ! Steve est revenu et Selly m'a ensuite obligé à aller au _La Comtesse_ et à distribuer des présa féminin, cette fois-ci, à toutes les clientes adultes qui acceptaient de m'embrasser la joue ! Après on est rentrée chez les garçons et on a passées la soirée à regarder les films les plus tristes qu'elles avaient ! Tu sais tout ! Enfin, te raconter dans les détails serait trop long mais bon, l'essentiel est là, dit-elle en caressant le dos de sa main.

« - Outch, sacrée journée ! Finalement, je préfère la mienne. Ceci dit, j'aurais voulu te voir habillée en diablesse, tu devais être super mignonne.

« - Et super gênée ! Non mais imagine, me trimballer accoutrée comme ça toute la journée devant un million de témoins ! Imagine la gêne que j'ai ressentie ?

Il sourit simplement et s'arrêta en la regardant. Elle attendit tranquillement qu'il termine son examen, puis soupira.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes ?

« - J'essaie simplement de te visualiser en diablesse ! Tu avais des cornes sur tes cheveux rouges ?

« - Oui, deux petites cornes qu'on voyait difficilement puisque ma perruque était courte et coiffée en pique, mais tu verras les photos _soon_ !

« - Tu t'améliores, mais l'accent, ce n'est pas encore ça, se moqua-t-il, va falloir que je te donne des cours !

Il accompagna cette remarque d'un clin d'œil suggestif qui la fit sourire, puis ils reprirent leurs marches. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils franchirent le seuil de la chambre, et fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Plongés dans leur conversation, ils s'assirent sur le lit, face à face, et rapidement Mitchie commença à bâiller. La jeune femme refusa malgré tout de se coucher. La soirée avait un goût d'avant. D'avant leur mariage, d'avant leurs fiançailles, et d'avant tous leurs problèmes médiatiques.

« - J'ai l'impression de revenir à l'époque où on était ensemble en secret, sourit-elle. Je venais à Miami, on s'enfermait tout le week-end là où je dormais, et on passait la journée et même une partie de la nuit à discuter pour se connaître l'un et l'autre ! Ça me manque ce genre de moment ! C'est stupide, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on ne parle plus vraiment ! Enfin si, on parle toujours mais c'est souvent des conversations légères et décousues.

Il l'observa quelques instants, puis acquiesça lentement, en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« - C'est pas faux ! Surtout que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur toi, dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser sagement. Mais on verra demain ! T'es fatiguée, ce soir ! J'ignore depuis quand t'es levée mais visiblement, c'est l'heure pour toi de rejoindre Morphée.

« - Six heures, souffla-t-elle avant d'ajouter après un bâillement, bon t'as pas tort, si je persiste, je vais dormir debout !

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et partit se mettre en pyjama. Faisant face au miroir, elle s'observa et sourit. Etrangement, à chaque fois qu'elle avait ses règles, la jeune femme se trouvait plus jolie que d'habitude. Elle sourit en s'apercevant que c'était le cas encore aujourd'hui, malgré sa gêne. Presque quatre ans qu'elle lui cachait ses cycles, mais à présent ce ne serait plus utile. Elle le rejoignit après s'être recoiffée, alors qu'il envoyait visiblement un message. Il la suivit des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'allonge dans les draps, et il sourit. Elle se releva presque aussitôt et embrassa sa joue, ce qui l'intrigua. Tournant la tête, il eut à peine le temps de la voir, qu'elle l'embrassait déjà. Il y répondit brièvement, puis elle s'éloigna, en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne nuit. Shane sourit et envoya un message rassurant à son meilleur ami pour dire que tout était réglé. Eteignant son portable, il s'allongea et elle se blottit aussitôt contre lui.

« - Ta présence m'a manqué la nuit dernière !

Mitchie marmonna une vague excuse tout en s'endormant, la journée ayant été trop longue pour elle. Pour sa part, le jeune homme la regarda rejoindre Morphée puis resserra son étreinte. Repensant à leur histoire, qui avait fait couler plus d'encres que de larmes, il s'endormit à son tour, en rêvant à un avenir heureux.

Le lendemain, il ouvrit les yeux le premier et esquissa un sourire en la voyant dans ses bras, souriant à ses rêves. Ne trouvant pas le courage de la réveiller, il appela le service d'étage et commanda deux petits déjeuners, avant de sortir lentement du lit, s'arrêtant à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Cependant la chance fut avec lui, et il parvint à aller ouvrir au garçon d'étage, sans la réveiller. Elle sortit du sommeil, quelques minutes plus tard et sourit en le voyant tout préparer, en faisant le minimum de bruit. Dos à elle, il semblait occupé, et ne s'aperçut de rien. Elle allait le rejoindre, quand elle eut une légère crampe au ventre, lui rappelant son indisposition. Remettant leur bonjour à quelques minutes, elle partit se changer. Dès qu'elle sortit, il lui sourit tout en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

La matinée fut légère, et ils en profitèrent pour prendre le soleil autour de la piscine, où seul Shane nagea. Seulement, alors qu'elle l'observait, en regardant ses muscles se contracter sous ses efforts, une jeune femme le rejoignit et la brunette s'énerva. Cependant, refusant de céder à sa nouvelle jalousie, elle se leva avec calme et l'appela, le prévenant qu'elle rentrait dans leur chambre.

« - Attends, je te suis ! Au revoir … Sharon c'est ça, dit-il en faisant mine d'avoir déjà oublié son prénom.

Il sortit de l'eau et embrassa sa femme, avant de passer un bras possessif autour de sa taille, signifiant aux hommes qui l'observaient qu'elle était déjà prise. Et surtout qu'il était le veinard qui avait réussi à lui faire dire oui. Ils prirent une douche séparée, puis rejoignirent la salle à manger, où ils commandèrent des plats traditionnels, tout en programmant leur après-midi.

« - Dis-moi, tu m'avais pas parlé de faire de la plongée sous-marine, demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« - Euh non, j'en ai pas le souvenir.

« - Si, quand tu angoissais avant notre mariage. Tu m'avais parlé d'une pub qui faisait visiter les fonds-marins ou quelque chose du genre ! Après tu t'étais mise à parler de dauphins, s'égara-t-il.

« - Ah oui, je me souviens ! C'était une brochure qui proposait une découverte des fond-marins à bord d'un sous-marin, je crois ! Pourquoi ?

« - Et bien, dans les activités proposées par l'hôtel, se trouve la plongée sous-marine ! Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa, qu'en dis-tu ?

Elle le regarda amusée, puis réfléchit sérieusement à son idée. L'observant, il nota son regard qui devint pensif, puis réfléchit. Quand celui-ci se mit à briller, il sut qu'elle était d'accord, mais attendit sagement qu'elle le lui confirme. Ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

* : Pour se faire, je vous renvoie aux chapitres 06 de Un aveu qui change tout, et aux épilogues de Changements et de Une rencontre déterminante !

Et voilà ! Un autre de fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Pour la petite info, toute cette histoire comme quoi le vinaigre stoppe momentanément le cycle menstruel, est absolument vrai, mais déconseillée ! J'ai testé et la douleur est plus violente le mois suivant ! Et avant que vous me posiez la question, oui j'ai toujours des idées bizarres pour faire des expériences, qui font bien rire mon entourage ! Sinon pour quelles raisons me serais-je taillé les doigts à sang pour voir si les crayons avaient mal ? (Oui bon, j'avais que quatre ans mais bon, et oui ça fait mal lol)

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	19. Chapitre 18

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, le chapitre est enfin on line. Je vous le présenterais bien mais je préfère vous laissez découvrir toutes les surprises qu'il y a dedans. Un petit clin d'œil à **nouna** (Ayé tu vas savoir c'est quoi cette histoire de cuisine). Et un très grand merci à **amy_chan** (Salut miss. Désolée d'avoir tardé à poster l'autre chapitre, mais quand t'as la flemme, c'est dur de lutter. Mdrr Désolée pour cette histoire de vinaigre mais je l'ai dit, je leur pourrirais la vie jusqu'au dernier chapitre. Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vous surprises, crois-moi mdrr. Pour le message de Nate, réponse dans ce chapitre, promis. Bisous et dis-moi alors ça fait mal si on se mord ? Bisous), **stef** (Salut miss. Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous), **elodie** (Salut miss. Ouais enfin ça commence à faire beaucoup de chapitre et de travail et je n'ai plus d'idée pour cette fiction donc… J'espère quand même que ce chapitre va te plaire. Bisous), **aureliascott** (Salut miss. Quel enthousiasme mdrr. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Moi j'en suis fan perso. Bisous), **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **nouna**, **charl2ne**, et **Arulie** (Salut miss. Pas de soucis pour ton absence. Du moment que t'as pu tout relire, c'est le principal. Ravie qu'ils t'aient plus. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là. Bisous) pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont fait plus que plaisir. Je vous adore !

PS : Quelqu'un sait où est **Lady Hope**, je ne la vois plus ? :(

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez du film, appartient à Disney ! Ensuite, pour ce que vous reconnaissez de mes précédentes fics, m'appartient, mais si vous arrivez à m'avoir Shane, je suis prête à négocier ! Mdr.

Merci à **chris87**, pour son aide !

**CHAPITRE 18**

« - **C**'était incroyable, s'exclama Mitchie en rentrant dans leur chambre. Toutes ces couleurs, et ces petits poissons, waouh !

Le jeune homme l'observa et sourit. Depuis qu'ils étaient remontés sur le bateau après avoir été visiter les fonds marins, sa femme était intarissable sur le sujet, s'enthousiasmant sur chaque détail, leur donnant même parfois des proportions énormes. Il aurait pu en rire mais la voir si joyeuse lui fit simplement plaisir qu'il garda le silence, se contentant d'acquiescer chacun de ses mots.

« - Et toi, tu as aimé, demanda-t-elle d'un seul coup.

« - Euh, ouais, c'était sympa, fit-il décontenancé. J'aurais bien oublié ma combinaison sur le bateau, rit-il, mais sinon, j'ai bien aimé. Peut-être pas autant que toi, qui leur fait de la pub, mais bon …

« - C'est pas vrai, se vexa-t-elle en souriant.

« - Non, ironisa-t-il. Tu as juste conseillé cette activité au propriétaire du bateau, à celui qui t'as aidé à revenir sur le pont, à un garçon d'étage, deux personnes de l'entretien et une dizaine de clients, lista-t-il. A part ça, tu ne fais absolument rien.

« - A ce point ?

Il rit de sa gêne et la prit contre lui afin de chuchoter à son oreille :

« - _Naturally_, mais devine ? Je m'en moque, parce que te voir avec le regard presque aussi brillant que quand tu m'as rejoint devant l'autel c'est … _Just_ _Amazing _!

Elle sourit et lui proposa de choisir leur prochaine activité.

« - Là tout de suite, j'en ai bien une mais je ne crois pas que ce soit compatible avec tes envies, sourit-il.

Elle rougit puis s'éloigna afin d'aller se changer. Quand elle sortit des toilettes quelques instants plus tard, il était assis sur le lit, et lisait le programme proposé, pour trouver quelque chose d'agréable. Plongé dans sa lecture, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle fermait la porte, alors que les rideaux étaient déjà tirés. Soudain, avec une douceur infinie, deux mains frôlèrent ses côtes, et se rejoignirent sur son ventre, alors qu'elle embrassait son cou. Il sourit et lui rappela qu'ils étaient interdits de câlin, mais elle sourit contre son oreille.

« - Et non, j'ai fait les démarches réglementaires et cette activité est de nouveau sur le marché ! Si jamais vous êtes partant _darling_, naturellement !

Il tourna la tête, pour voir son sourire mutin, avant qu'elle ne se penche pour l'embrasser, pendant que ses mains passaient sous son tee-shirt. Souriant contre ses lèvres, il la laissa lui enlever le vêtement qui la gênait, puis la prit contre lui cherchant, à son tour, à la sentir frissonner sous ses doigts. Elle perdit également, rapidement, son débardeur, alors qu'elle était assise à califourchon sur lui, caressant sa nuque pendant qu'il embrassait son cou. Sa respiration devint vite saccadée, et la jeune femme s'appuya contre son mari, voulant le faire tomber en arrière. Il se laissa faire puis entreprit, à son tour, de les faire basculer, afin qu'elle soit allongée sur le dos. Quand ce fut fait, il se releva de quelques centimètres afin de l'observer, tout en continuant ses caresses d'une main, la seconde lui permettant de ne pas l'écraser. Perdue dans les sensations qu'elle sentait naître en elle, elle ne vit pas le regard chargé de désir qu'il lui lançait. Il embrassa son nombril, remontant lentement jusqu'à sa poitrine encore cachée par de la dentelle bleue. Il fit, doucement, tomber une bretelle avec le bout de son nez, en soufflant sur sa peau en même temps. Posant sa main gauche sur le matelas, il utilisa l'autre pour déboutonner le short qu'elle avait, avant de passer sa main sous le tissu, pour caresser sa hanche. Ce simple contact lui fit monter la chaleur en elle et la jeune femme se cambra, ce qui lui permit de faire remonter sa main le long de ses reins jusqu'à l'attache en plastique qu'il fit sauter en quelques secondes. Sa bouche continuait de déposer des baisers sur ses épaules. Il entreprit dans le même temps de faire tomber la seconde bretelle alors que sa main faisait lentement descendre son short. Dès qu'il fut au sol, elle les fit basculer à son tour et enleva d'un geste négligent le sous-vêtement devenu inutile. Elle parcourut son torse de ses mains, le frôlant à peine, alors qu'il fermait déjà les yeux. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment elle arrivait à le faire décoller ainsi, mais il ne cherchait jamais de réponse. Il préférait juste se concentrer sur ce qu'il ressentait dans ces moments-là. Il frissonna lorsqu'elle embrassa sa peau, alors que ses mains étaient au niveau de son short, qu'elle commença à faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Quelques secondes plus tard, il rejoignit les autres vêtements. Elle embrassait ses abdominaux et ses mains se baladaient sur ses jambes.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, deux heures plus tard, elle sourit en sentant qu'il traçait des cercles dans son dos.

« - Voilà le genre de réveils dont je ne me lasse pas, murmura-t-elle.

« - Et moi donc ! Ça fait du bien. J'adore notre vie à Gordonville, naturellement, mais tu vois, ici, coupé du monde avec peu de fan qui nous apostrophe, je me sens presque lambda, et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de retourner chez nous.

« - T'abuse, se moqua-t-elle, on s'est acheté une maison pour y vivre seuls pendant quinze jours, et maintenant va falloir la revendre ! Parce que je n'ai pas envie de partir d'ici, et je comptais sur toi, pour me forcer à revenir en Alabama !

« - L'affaire est réglée alors ? On revend notre maison et tout ce qu'on a là-bas, on arrête de vivre nos rêves, et on devient vendeur de bibelots ici ?

Elle éclata de rire devant l'avenir qu'ils se dessinaient, puis se reprit.

« - N'empêche, ça va me manquer quand on va rentrer. Tout semble tellement plus simple ici ! Pas de fan, pas d'agent, ni de stress, pas de journalistes sauf ta Sharon des rubriques Nécro, bref c'est le paradis. Je suis plus que partante pour rester. Comme ça, je ferais de la plongée chaque jour, le rêve, soupira-t-elle.

« - Reviens sur terre Mitchie ! Tu es trop attachée à ta famille pour la quitter.

« - T'as raison et heureusement sinon je me laisserais convaincre de rester !

Ils rirent, puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser, avant de les faire basculer, tout en caressant sa hanche. S'écartant de lui, elle soupira de bien-être et se laissa guider vers une nouvelle étreinte, avec juste une petite pensée pour son amie qui lui avait permis de régler ce désagrément. Elle se promit de lui offrir un cadeau spécial, puis elle relégua l'idée dans un coin de sa tête, afin de se concentrer sur son mari, qui déjà faisait regrimper sa température corporelle.

Ils ne ressortirent de leur chambre qu'au soir, afin de se balader dans les rues de la petite ville, et ils assistèrent à une fête sur la plage. Ils avaient prévu d'aller nager dans le noir de la nuit, elle avait donc mis son maillot ne rajoutant qu'une chemise blanche nouée par-dessus ainsi qu'un short en jeans, ce qui soulignait son bronzage. Le tout agrémenté d'une paire de tong. Se mêlant à la foule, ils dansèrent au rythme d'une musique locale. Durant plusieurs minutes, ils se déhanchèrent en savourant l'impression d'être inconnu, puis il lui demanda si elle avait soif. Elle acquiesça tout en continuant à danser, et Shane lui proposa de l'attendre ici. Hochant la tête, elle reprit les mouvements d'une jeune femme de son âge, alors que la nuit commençait doucement à tomber. Il ne s'éloigna que quelques minutes, en la surveillant du regard et fronça les sourcils en voyant un jeune se coller un peu trop à elle. Cependant, il était trop loin pour chasser l'importun. Prenant ses verres, il revint vers elle, mais s'arrêta à un mètre, pour l'observer. Inconsciente des regards sur elle, la brunette dansait librement avec une touche de sensualité, devant les regards de braise que lui lançaient certains jeunes. Ondulant doucement des hanches, elle mit ses mains dans sa nuque pour relever ses cheveux. La musique changea et elle le regarda, en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Lâchant sa chevelure elle prit le verre qu'il lui tendait, et ils savourèrent le liquide frais, avant de recommencer à évoluer sur la grossière piste de danse. Plusieurs jeunes étaient autour d'eux, dansant en savourant simplement le moment. A un moment un jeune, habitant la ville, montra un pas de hula à la jeune femme et elle l'observa sagement avant de le refaire au mieux. Comme, elle avait un peu de mal, il posa sagement ses mains sur sa taille et l'aida, puis la félicita quand elle réussit le geste seule, avant de rejoindre sa copine. Souriant, Mitchie reprit sa danse, face à son mari, et le fixa, dansant juste pour lui. Le désir fit briller ses yeux et, tout en se déhanchant, elle se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à sentir son corps contre elle. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille, descendant doucement sur ses hanches, puis elle se tourna de manière à être dos à lui. Collés l'un à l'autre, ils dansèrent et il guida ses mouvements, donnant plus de sensualité à leur duo. Il sentait chacun de ses mouvements à travers son tee-shirt et dû se faire violence pour ne pas partir précipitamment, tant le désir que lui procurait ce moment était intense. Seulement, elle dut sentir son trouble, puisqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui et l'embrassa tout en continuant d'onduler contre lui. Au moment où elle remonta une nouvelle fois ses cheveux, de sa main, il passa ses doigts sous sa chemise pour caresser sa peau, rendue brûlante, autant par ses caresses que par le feu qui éclairait l'endroit. S'appuyant contre lui, elle ferma les yeux, en savourant la douceur dont il faisait preuve. La voyant se laisser aller, le jeune homme embrassa sa tempe, en descendant tendrement jusqu'à ses lèvres, qu'elle lui offrit, avant de passer sa main libre, sur sa nuque, lui arrachant des frissons de plaisir. Shane approfondit son baiser, alors que son autre main quittait sa hanche pour lentement migrer vers son nombril nu. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle le regarda, le regard plus brillant qu'à l'accoutumée, et chuchota à son oreille :

« - Je crois qu'ils peuvent se passer de nous, non ?

Il acquiesça et ils quittèrent la plage, en saluant deux trois personnes qui leur souhaitèrent une bonne soirée. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, il la stoppa et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle y répondit avec autant d'ardeur, se frottant légèrement contre lui, avant de s'éloigner. Encore pantelant du à ce qu'il venait de se passer, il la regarda deux secondes, sans bouger, puis la rejoignit, alors qu'elle marchait à reculons pour le fixer. Il fut rapidement à sa hauteur, et posa un bras possessif contre sa hanche qu'il frôla doucement. Ils mirent plus d'une demi-heure pour revenir à leur chambre, puisqu'ils s'arrêtaient tous les deux mètres pour s'embrasser au détour d'une ruelle, alors que leurs mains se faisaient aventureuses. Quand ils furent, enfin dans leur chambre, à l'abri des regards, il l'observa. Elle avait les yeux brillants et les joues légèrement rouges, et ce détail lui fit perdre la tête. S'approchant d'elle, il l'embrassa avec passion, en posant ses mains sur sa taille pour la porter. La jeune femme enroula ses jambes autour de lui, se collant à lui alors qu'elle cherchait à lui enlever son tee-shirt. Il était, dans le même temps, entrain de déboutonner sa chemise. Ce fut la première à tomber au sol, et le jeune homme déposa sa femme sur leur lit. Alors qu'elle dénouait son emprise sur sa taille, il fit passer son débardeur au-dessus de sa tête, et vint, l'embrasser de nouveau, en se collant à elle. Elle reprit aussitôt ses caresses, descendant sur la ceinture du short, qu'elle ouvrit avant de le faire tomber. Souriant contre la peau qu'il embrassait, son mari l'aida, puis descendit embrasser son nombril, la faisant se cambrer violemment, tandis qu'il lui enlevait, à son tour, son bas. A présent tout deux en maillot de bain, il revint embrasser ses lèvres, alors qu'elle le faisait basculer. Assise à califourchon sur lui, elle l'embrassa, tout en caressant ses muscles, puis parcouru son cou avec ses lèvres, puis ses pectoraux alors qu'une de ses mains passait sous le caleçon de son mari. Elle sourit en sentant le désir qu'elle lui inspirait.

« - Alors déjà au garde à vous soldat, souffla-t-elle à son oreille. Je n'ai pourtant pas fait grande chose.

« - C'est parce que tu ne t'es pas vu danser, dit-il à son oreille d'une voix rendue saccadée par les caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait.

Elle sourit simplement avant de l'embrasser, avec autant de passion que sur la plage, puis fit glisser le dernier vêtement du jeune homme, alors que ses lèvres rejoignaient ses mains. Lorsqu'il la sentit faire, il sursauta légèrement, connaissant son dégoût pour ce genre de caresses, mais ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions. Le plaisir commençait à le consumer, et il dut se faire violence pour la stopper, avant de les refaire basculer. Il l'embrassa, coupant court à ses protestations, et commença à caresser sa peau, déjà rendue brûlante par ses caresses. Elle se cambra, rapidement, lui permettant d'aller détacher le haut de son maillot de bain bleu, et de le lui enlever. A présent presque nue devant lui, le regard brillant, elle lui sembla plus belle que jamais. Il l'embrassa tendrement, avant de descendre dans son cou, puis sur sa poitrine, la faisant gémir son prénom. La jeune femme avait l'impression qu'il était partout, tous ses sens étaient en éveils, donnant à leur étreinte, une nouvelle dimension. Peu après, son dernier vêtement tomba, et elle crut qu'elle allait exploser quand elle sentit ses doigts en elle. Agrippant violemment le drap, elle gémit son prénom plus fort, le suppliant de venir en elle. Il l'observa se mordre la lèvre en proie au désir qu'il faisait naître en elle, puis s'exécuta en l'embrassant. Il ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction en l'entendant prendre autant de plaisir.

Les deux jours suivants se ressemblèrent. Ils se levaient aux environs de dix heures, commandaient un petit-déjeuner qu'ils mangeaient dans leur lit avant de faire l'amour, puis une nouvelle fois sous la douche, qu'ils prenaient ensembles, avant de terminer la matinée par une balade au bord de la piscine. Après un déjeuner complet, ils faisaient soit du golf, soit une autre activité proposée par l'hôtel. Si bien que la jeune femme apprit également les rudiments du tennis, de la planche à voile, et fit même du canoë-kayak. Le soir, ils retournaient dans leur chambre prendre une nouvelle douche toujours propice à un petit câlin puis rejoignaient la salle à manger où ils goûtaient les plats locaux. Ils sortaient, ensuite, faire une balade digestive, et un soir ils allèrent danser dans une boite à la mode, où personne ne les reconnus.

Le dimanche arriva et il commença comme les jours précédents. Elle lui proposa, malgré tout, de commencer à acheter leurs souvenirs, ainsi que des cadeaux pour leurs amis proches. En chemin, ils allumèrent leur portable et elle sourit lorsque Mandy l'appela.

« - Ah enfin ! Ça fait des plombes que je t'appelle ! Au moins vingt minutes, dit-elle comme si l'attente avait été insoutenable. Devine, où je suis présentement ?

« - Dans les bras de ton fiancé entrain de le gaver de Patrick Swayze, proposa-t-elle taquine.

« - Mais non bécasse, rit la jeune femme. Dans un magasin de robe de mariée, pour aider Kim à choisir la sienne. Tu me connais, je regarde également pour moi ! Tu verrais, depuis que vous êtes partis, on n'a pas arrêtés. On a été à des fêtes entre étudiants, visiter des musées, à des expos, découverts de nouveaux restaurants, enfin un tas de truc, c'est de la folie ! Sans compter que chaque journée est unique ! Et vous ?

« - Oh rien de spécial ! On s'est essayé au kayak, à la plongée sous-marine, à la planche à voile. On a même été à une fête sur la plage vraiment géniale, et on apprend le tennis, et moi le golf ! C'est génial ! En plus comme nos portables sont rarement allumés, on n'est jamais dérangés, et là, on se balade tranquillement, main dans la main, comme les jeunes mariés qu'on est ! Un vrai rêve ! Je n'ai pas envie de revenir.

« - Arrête, ça donne envie de venir ton programme, soupira la jeune femme. Vous faites quoi ce soir ?

« - _Party Again_ ! L'hôtel où on est en a prévue une autour de la piscine. Et demain, on compte profiter que c'est notre dernier lundi, pour essayer les salons de massages, dit-elle en souriant avant d'ajouter plus bas, et je compte forcer mon mari à retourner faire de la plongée sous-marine, c'est trop génial !

« - Ce qui ne va pas être compliqué, puisqu'il est déjà d'accord dit-il au téléphone avant d'embrasser sa femme.

« - Bon je te laisse, on a un tas de trucs à faire ! A bientôt !

Elle raccrocha et consulta ses messages, avant d'éteindre son portable pour entrer dans une nouvelle boutique. Ils achetèrent quelques objets rigolos et locaux, puis ressortirent, lunette sur le nez, afin de garder leur pseudo anonymat. Cependant, un photographe semblait avoir pris ses vacances en même temps qu'eux puisqu'il prit plusieurs clichés d'eux à leur insu. Afin de changer, ils déjeunèrent dans une petite brasserie près de la plage, et durant le repas, Shane chercha à savoir qu'elle serait sa tenue.

« - Au moins la couleur, qu'on soit assorti, tenta-t-il.

« - C'est une soirée à thème rit-elle, et le thème c'est Blanc !

« - Bon une robe, blanche, courte ou longue ?

« - Oh regarde, c'est mignon, dit-elle en changeant de sujet.

Se tournant, il chercha à savoir ce qui retenait son attention, sans succès. Lui faisant face, il l'interrogea, et elle rit joyeusement.

« - Y avait rien de spécial ! J'avais juste envie de changer de conversation. Tu as patienté trois jours, tu peux bien attendre une après-midi de plus !

« - C'est qu'habituellement, je suis trop concentré sur autre chose pour y penser … Alors que là, on fait juste les boutiques. Ennuyeux, mais obligatoire !

« - Oui et comme ça, on sera tranquille la semaine prochaine, pour se concentrer uniquement sur nous, dit-elle taquine.

Etant également d'accord sur ce point, il acquiesça et ils quittèrent le restaurant, le ventre plein. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à continuer leur shopping, puis rentrèrent à l'hôtel sous les coups de dix-huit heures. Il se prépara rapidement avant de lui laisser la pièce libre. Elle s'y enferma, et il en profita pour appeler ses parents.

« - Maman ? C'est Shane, tout va bien ?

« - Merveilleux mon chéri ! Et vous, ce voyage est agréable finalement ?

« - Une véritable merveille ! On a un tas de photos à vous montrer. C'est vraiment incroyable ici ! Imagine, on arrive même à se balader dans la rue sans créer de mouvement de foule ! Une première depuis que je suis connu. Papa va bien ?

Isabelle entreprit de lui donner des nouvelles de tout le monde, et il raccrocha dix minutes plus tard, pour passer un nouvel appel. Quand on décrocha, il sourit :

« - Bonsoir belle-maman.

« - Ah mon gendre ! Comment vas-tu ?

« - Très bien, très bien ! C'est un vrai plaisir de pouvoir t'appeler comme ça.

« - J'imagine. Et ma fille, elle va bien ? On n'a aucune nouvelle !

« - Elle est actuellement enfermée dans la salle de bain pour être époustouflante à la soirée de l'hôtel ! Désolé, on a été un peu occupés ces derniers jours, avec toutes les activités proposées. On a tout essayé ou presque et je peux te dire sans me tromper que Mitchie adore la plongée sous-marine, la planche à voile, ainsi que le tennis !

« - J'ai hâte d'entendre vos récits ! Au fait, j'ai pris la liberté d'aller jeter un œil chez vous, pour faire un brin de ménage, et arroser votre jardin.

« - Ah oui, on y a pas pensé ! Merci c'est gentil. Pour la peine, tu auras plus de souvenirs, rit-il.

Ils discutèrent plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles il apprit que Justin et Selena ne se quittaient plus, et qu'ils étaient rarement chez Connie, préférant rester avec Kim et les autres. Se promettant de tirer l'affaire au clair, il raccrocha au moment où Mitchie sortait de la salle de bain. Incapable de parler, il la regarda s'approcher de lui.

« - Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses, demanda-t-elle tournant sur elle-même.

Elle avait mis une robe bustier blanche, légèrement évasée à partir des hanches et qui frôlait ses genoux. Un ruban tout aussi immaculé passait sous sa poitrine la rehaussant légèrement. La jeune femme avait mis une paire de tong de la même couleur, ainsi qu'un bracelet de fleurs à son poignet droit et à sa cheville gauche. Enfin, elle avait laissé ses cheveux tomber naturellement sur ses épaules.

« - Tu es … Incroyable ! Superbe même ! Je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu ! Au fait, nos parents te passent le bonjour ! Je viens juste de raccrocher avec Connie, qui s'occupe de notre jardin.

« - Fais-moi penser à la remercier, quand on rentrera ! En attendant monsieur Gray, il est temps d'y aller.

« - Allons-y madame Gray, s'amusa-t-il.

Se souriant, ils quittèrent la chambre et rejoignirent la piscine où se déroulait la fête. Ils discutèrent avec certains clients, mais la jeune femme se sentit gênée lorsque leur voisin de chambre se plaignit de dormir à côté d'un couple de chauds lapins. Selon lui, ils n'arrêtaient pas de coucher ensemble à des heures insolites. Ils en rirent, jaune, puis Shane changea habilement de sujet, leur demandant pour quoi ils étaient sur l'île.

« - Dix ans de mariage, dirent-ils fièrement, et vous ?

« - Voyage de noce, répondit le jeune homme spontanément. On voulait fuir nos parents, qui souhaitaient nous envoyer à Saint-Bart ! Hawaii est quand même plus plaisante, non ?

Aussitôt s'engagea un débat sur la destination idéale pour un premier voyage. Ils oublièrent donc l'autre sujet, pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme, qui s'excusa pour aller se chercher quelque chose à boire. Seulement, elle ne revint pas tout de suite, et préféra observer la foule. Peu de client avaient fait le déplacement, en comparaison au nombre de chambre, mais ils étaient bien une cinquantaine. « Au moins, si on nous reconnaît, ça ne fera que cinquante autographes à signer, songea-t-elle. »

« - Et bien qui avons-nous là ? Mitchie Torrès, fit une voix nasarde à son oreille.

« - Je vous connais, demanda-t-elle.

Son visage lui était familier, elle en était certaine, mais elle ne se souvenait plus où elle l'avait rencontrée.

« - On était en anglais ensemble, mais je traînais avec Jodie à cette époque ! Depuis qu'elle bosse dans un hypermarché, elle est devenue infréquentable ! Et toi ? J'ai entendue dire que tu t'étais mariée à ton chanteur, qu'elle avait tentée de te piquer !

« - Euh oui, enfin mon mariage a fait les gros titres ces derniers mois, il aurait fallu être en voyage à l'étranger pour le manquer. Que fais-tu ici ?

« - Oh ! Réunion de famille ! Une vraie galère ! Pire que les cours de cette chère Dianelson, si tu veux mon avis …

« - J'imagine mal quelque chose de pire qu'un cours sur Tourgueniev, le plus grand auteur de tous les temps, fit-elle moqueuse.

« - Attends de connaître ma famille ! Tous des avocats, taxidermistes, hommes d'affaires ! Oh et ma tante qui a lancé son entreprise de pompes funèbre ! C'est d'un glauque ! Encore une semaine et demie à tenir, soupira-t-elle tragiquement. Seul réconfort, les mecs ici sont vachement plus sexy qu'à Gordonville ! Ils ont un petit goût d'exotisme …

« - Si tu le dis ! Tu m'excuses, étant mariée, je me vois pas tromper mon mari, mais je te fais pleinement confiance.

« - Ah ! Je te retrouve ma belle, souffla une voix chaude à son oreille en entourant sa taille.

« - Shane, je te présente … C'est quoi ton prénom déjà ? Désolée les amies de Jodie, j'ai zappée !

« - C'est compréhensible ! On n'a pas été tendre avec toi surtout avec cette blague vraiment drôle que Callaway et toi aviez faite. Moi, c'est Marisa ! Enchantée, et toutes mes félicitations, avec un peu de retard.

« - Merci, fit-il touché. Alors comme ça, tu connais Summers ?

« - Ouais, on s'est fréquentée ! Mais cette amitié n'est plus à l'ordre du jour ! Vous profitez bien de votre séjour ?

« - C'est un régal, sourit la jeune mariée. L'hôtel regorge d'activités diverses, et pour tous les goûts.

« - Sauf pour Danielson !

Au souvenir de leur professeur de littératures, elles rirent joyeusement, sous le regard perplexe de Shane qui sourit simplement de la voir s'amuser. Peu après la jeune femme dû rejoindre sa famille, et fit mine de se pendre avant de rire. Restés seuls, il la regarda, voulant des explications.

« - Danielson, était notre prof de littérature en terminale ! Elle était fan de Tourgueniev et ne jurait que par lui ! On avait, chaque jour, une citation d'un de ses livres, une horreur ! Surtout pour moi qui déteste son style, que je trouve ronflant !

« - Je vois ! Et tu as tord ! C'était un grand romancier… Me semble-t-il ! Enfin, j'avoue ma terminale est trop loin pour que je me souvienne de ses œuvres, mais faisons comme si je me souvenais de mes cours.

« - J'ai une meilleure idée. Faisons comme si on se moquait royalement de cet auteur ! Alors, comment t'as fait pour te débarrasser de nos charmants voisins de chambre, à la vulgarité à toute épreuve !

Il haussa les sourcils mystérieux, puis s'éloigna dans le but de discuter avec d'autres personnes. Loin de le suivre dans son petit jeu, elle partit vers un autre groupe de jeunes de son âge. Seulement, dans sa robe blanche, qui soulignait son bronzage, elle était encore plus attirante, et capta rapidement les regards des plus jeunes clients. Un des garçons fit une remarque amusante, et elle rit de bon cœur. Ne pouvant pas supporter les regards qu'ils posaient sur elle, Shane les rejoignit tranquillement, et sourit en voyant qu'elle le suivait des yeux. Se plaçant à ses côtés, il voulut lui parler seulement, il fut coupé par un des garçons.

« - Dégage mec, la place est prise, et l'affaire presque bouclée !

« - Quoi, fit-il choqué en regardant sa femme, tu oserais me tromper durant notre voyage de noces ?

« - Euh … Faut croire, fit-elle perdue. Enfin, ce n'est pas mon intention, mais je ne sais pas, faut voir si Brad Pitt est dans le coin !

En entendant qu'elle était mariée, la plupart s'éloignèrent et elle arqua un sourcil.

« - J'ai mauvaise haleine ou quoi ?

« - Non t'es juste plus sur le marché maintenant que t'es mariée ! Donc les dragueurs s'en vont.

Elle acquiesça simplement, puis ils firent connaissance avec un couple sympathique, malgré leur âge avancé. Ils venaient ici chaque année, fêter la durée de leur mariage. Ça serait, l'an prochain, leurs soixante ans de mariage. En les entendant en parler, Mitchie les félicita, puis oublia la conversation, s'imaginant revenir ici à quatre-vingt ans, pour fêter la longévité de leur union.

Ils rejoignirent leurs chambres, vers minuit, assez fatigués. Fermant la fenêtre, la jeune femme fit tomber sa robe au sol, ainsi que son bracelet de fausse fleur, ne gardant que celui à sa cheville, alors que son mari, la prenait contre lui, en embrassant son cou.

« - Tu étais vraiment trop belle ce soir, tu le sais ça, chuchota-t-il contre sa peau.

« - Vu les regards incendiaires que tu m'as lancé, je m'en suis doutée que je te plaisais, répondit-elle en sentant les mains de son mari parcourir son corps. Pas ce soir, s'il te plait, je suis réellement fatiguée ! Ou alors tu fais tout tout seul, sans te préoccuper de mon plaisir.

En l'entendant formuler son idée, il s'éloigna de quelques millimètres, puis revint l'embrasser, acceptant sa proposition. Il ne se préoccupa donc que de lui, et de ses envies, tout en guettant le visage de sa femme, cherchant à savoir si elle changeait d'avis. Seulement, lorsqu'il atteignit l'orgasme, elle l'embrassa avec douceur, avant de se blottir contre lui, en souriant. De son côté, il était ennuyé qu'elle n'ait rien ressentit et lui demanda si elle lui en voulait.

« - Non, pourquoi, demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

« - Peut-être parce que je n'ai pensé qu'à moi.

« - Et alors ? C'était l'idée non ? Tu prenais le plaisir que visiblement tu avais envie de prendre, et moi j'avais le droit de dormir dans tes bras.

« - Tu as toujours le droit de dormir contre moi, et tu le sais !

« - Bien sûr, mais ce soir, tu n'as même pas le droit de me repousser si je te tiens chaud.

« - Mais …

« - On peut en reparler demain ? Je suis réellement fatiguée, murmura-t-elle. Promis demain, je te ferais culpabiliser, si tu veux, mais là, je veux juste que tu mettes tes bras autour de moi, et que tu me laisses dormir.

Hochant la tête, il la serra contre lui et s'endormit peu après elle. Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, il attendit patiemment qu'elle émerge à son tour, mais elle resta sagement au pays de Morphée encore une demi-heure. Il s'interrogea sur la réaction qu'elle allait avoir. Ouvrant les yeux, elle releva la tête, et lui sourit doucement, ignorant son regard inquiet.

« - Bonjour, dit-elle en l'embrassant, bien dormi ?

« - Bien, et toi ?

« - Comme un bébé ! La soirée d'hier était sympa non ? Hormis ce couple bizarre qui nous a traités de chaud lapin, et les dragueurs du dimanche !

« - C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu de moi hier ?

« - Hein, fit-elle surprise, non du tout ! Je n'en avais juste pas envie, c'est tout. Crois-moi si c'était leur propos qui m'avait bloquée, je ne t'aurais pas laissé me toucher ! Arrête de t'inquiéter ou de culpabiliser, je ne regrette pas du tout, ce qui s'est passé hier. Bon je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, mais si t'as pris le plaisir que tu souhaitais, alors c'est tout ce qui importe ! C'était le cas ?

« - Euh oui, répondit-il perdu.

« - Parfait, sourit-elle. Bon je ne sais pas toi, mais j'irais bien prendre une longue douche, dit-elle en insistant sur le mot « longue. »

Comprenant son sous-entendu, il sortit des couvertures, et la rejoignit alors qu'elle faisait couler l'eau.

La seconde semaine passa trop vite, entre les différentes activités de l'hôtel, et leurs moments câlins. Si bien que le dernier jour, ils se levèrent sans avoir commencé leurs valises. S'en apercevant, Mitchie s'agita dans tous les sens. Leur avion était à quinze heures et elle ne voulait le rater sous aucun prétexte. Ils passèrent donc trois heures à rassembler leurs effets, les cadeaux pour leurs proches, et leurs souvenirs, puis libérèrent la chambre après une dernière douche commune. Louant une limousine, ils firent un dernier tour de la ville, en prenant des photos des endroits où ils étaient allés. Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport légèrement en avance, ce qui leur permit d'enregistrer leurs bagages tranquillement, avant l'embarquement. Mitchie envoya un message à Steve, le prévenant qu'ils devraient arriver à l'heure pendant que Shane prévenaient leurs amis.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent le sol et malgré elle, la jeune femme versa une larme en quittant l'île où elle avait tant de bon souvenir.

« - Promis, l'année prochaine on revient pour que tu dises bonjours à tous tes petits poissons, dit-il en référence aux nombreuses séances de plongées sous-marine qu'elle avait faite.

Elle esquissa un sourire puis posa sa tête sur son épaule. Durant le voyage, elle resta muette, revivant dans le calme les meilleurs moments de ces deux semaines passées qu'avec son mari.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire, demanda-t-il.

« - Et bien, cette nuit sera la première que je vais passer chez nous en tant que ta femme ! Dans notre maison.

« - Faut fêter ça, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, pour la peine, on ne dormira pas ! En forme ?

« - Pour toi ? Toujours !

Il rit, puis la laissa se reposer un peu contre lui, alors que l'hôtesse, la même qu'à l'allée, leur proposa des oreillers. Il refusa poliment et pria qu'elle les oublie. L'avion atterrit finalement avec dix minutes de retard seulement, et ils en descendirent. Lunettes sur le nez, pour ne pas qu'on voit leur fatigue éventuelle, ils rejoignirent le tapis à bagages, où ils furent encerclés par leurs fans. Fort heureusement, leurs amis ayant prévu le coup, ils leurs envoyèrent quelques gardes du corps afin de les sortir de là, avec leurs bagages. Dès qu'elle les vit, Kim fonça sur eux, et prit Mitchie dans ses bras.

« - Ah t'es rentrée ma petite folle ! Qu'est-ce que t'es bronzée dis donc ? Tu vas tout nous raconter. Mandy m'a dit que tu avais fait de la plongée sous-marine ? C'était comment ? Beau ? T'as vu des poissons ? Des requins ? Vous avez consommé votre mariage finalement ? Et la planche à voile, t'as réussi ? Je suis super contente de te revoir ! Sierra m'a fait promettre de t'embrasser pour elle. Elle a du repartir le lendemain de votre fuite, finit-elle accusatrice.

« - ça fait du bien de te voir aussi, sourit simplement la brunette, avant d'embrasser les autres. Merci de les avoir occupés les garçons, c'était vraiment sympa !

« - A charge de revanche, sourit Nate. Alors ces vacances ? Vous vous êtes bien reposés j'espère ?

« - Ouais, sourit Shane. On a rencontrés des gens intéressants, des connaissances de Kim, Mitchie et Summers, et d'autres étranges qui ont fait fuir ma femme, tellement ils étaient vulgaires. D'ailleurs, je vous déconseille cet hôtel ! Le patron, en personne, est venu nous souhaiter la bienvenue, nous coupant dans notre installation ! Mais sinon c'était super !

Sur ces mots, ils montèrent dans la limousine, et Mitchie regarda les rues de la ville qu'elle connaissait par cœur, s'étonnant de sentir à quel point elles lui avaient manquées. Ils furent conduit chez eux, et invitèrent tout le monde à entrer, Steve comprit. Connie et Raphaël arrivèrent peu après, suivit de Justin et Selena, ensemble, à la grande surprise de la brunette qui les embrassa, ravie de les revoir. Ils distribuèrent les souvenirs, tout en racontant les meilleurs moments de leur voyage, en gardant pour eux certains détails.

Mitchie leur demanda ensuite de leurs nouvelles, et notamment plus de précision sur le message étrange que Nate lui avait laissé. Dès qu'elle le mentionna, son cousin rougit légèrement et elle le fixa, intriguée. Ce fut donc, Selena qui lui fournit la réponse.

« - Disons que … On a été emportés par l'ambiance romantique de votre mariage et on s'est s'embrassés … Dans la cuisine !

« - Alors vous êtes ensemble, sourit Mitchie.

« - Oui, petite sœur, sourit Justin.

« - Je suis super contente pour vous, s'exclama-t-elle en se levant pour les serrer contre elle.

« - Elle a bu quelque chose ta femme, demanda Jason perdu devant tant d'embrassades.

« - Non mais, vous lui avez manqués visiblement ! C'était sympa là-bas, mais carrément étrange, on était jamais dérangés ! Pas une fois en treize jours, fit-il moqueur.

« - Vous êtes partis quinze jours non, s'enquit Kim.

« - Exact, mais le premier, on a été dérangés et le second, on s'est disputés, plutôt violemment.

« - Vous deux, sourit Nate, alors que vous ne vous disputiez jamais avant ? La seule fois ayant été le jour où Mandy et moi avons décidé de garder notre enfant. C'était quoi le motif ?

« - Une sombre histoire de vinaigre, marmonna le jeune homme les joues roses.

Aussitôt les deux filles rirent de bon cœur, alors que leurs fiancés cherchaient à comprendre le motif de ce fou rire. Elles échangèrent un regard toutes les quatre, puis avec le mariés avant de changer de sujet, arguant, avec raison, que ça ne les regardaient pas. Kim commença alors à parler de son mariage et des préparatifs qu'elle avait entamés avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie.

« - Tu as encore le calendrier que ta belle-mère t'a filé ? Celui des préparatifs ? Parce qu'avec Jason on souhaite le préparer seuls, sans aide extérieur, sauf peut-être vous si on rame, mais sans les parents en tout cas ! Or, je me souviens plus de tout ! J'ai déjà choisie mes fleurs pour mon bouquet ! Avec des chrysanthèmes, ça va claquer !

« - Ce n'est pas les fleurs qui décorent les tombes ça, demanda la brunette.

« - Si ! Mais quand on y réfléchit, elles sont appropriées, parce que le jour de mon mariage, j'enterre de manière définitive ma vie de jeune fille ! Si jamais on divorce avec Jay, ce que je ne souhaite pas mon chéri, le rassura-t-elle, mais c'est une hypothèse à prendre en compte, et bien je serai une femme et plus une jeune femme, donc … C'est approprié !

« - Vu sous cet angle, en effet, sourit sa meilleure amie. Pour le calendrier je dois avoir ça, quelque part, je fouillerais et je te le retrouverais, sans problème ! Mais pas avant demain, parce que j'avoue, je commence à fatiguer ! Ça vous ennuie pas, si je file me coucher, dit-elle avant de bâiller aux larmes.

« - Non, on va vous laisser ! Shane, on se voit dans deux jours, au studio ?

« - J'y serais Nate, pas la peine de me rappeler que j'ai du mal à quitter ma femme.

Ils s'embrassèrent tous, et le groupe partit les laissant seuls. Bizarrement, la jeune femme sembla soudain plus alerte.

« - Tu n'étais pas fatiguée y a deux minutes, fit-il surpris en verrouillant la porte.

« - Je jouais la comédie, nuance ! Après tout mon mari m'a promis une nuit des plus sportives ! Mais si t'es las, je …

Elle poussa un cri effrayée quand il la porta afin de la monter à l'étage. Ils sourirent en voyant le lit fait, et remercièrent Connie, tout en fermant la porte. Il l'embrassa doucement, tout en la déposant sur le lit, qu'ils allaient partager pour la première fois, en temps que couple marié. Ils ne s'endormirent réellement qu'aux alentours de huit heures, complètement drogués de l'autre. Ils trouvèrent le sommeil, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le téléphone sonna vers midi, les réveillant brutalement, et alors qu'il se levait, en pestant d'en avoir fait installé un dans la chambre, la brunette grogna :

« - Laisse le répondeur s'enclencher ! C'est fait pour ça, ces petites boites !

« - Sauf que si c'est ma mère, elle va rappeler jusqu'à ce qu'on décroche.

Se levant d'un bond, elle le rejoignit et l'empêcha de répondre, lui bloquant les mains et le faisant rire. La sonnerie s'arrêta et elle enleva le combiné du socle.

« - Voilà ! Maintenant elle peut plomber la ligne tant qu'elle veut ! Nous on retourne au lit, fit-elle malicieuse.

« - Je rêve ! Tu refuses que je parle à ma mère ?

« - Très bien, soupira-t-elle, puisque tu préfères parler à Isa plutôt que de t'occuper de ta femme qui gèle, complètement nue devant toi, je retourne me coucher, fit-elle en prenant le combiné pour le reposer au bon endroit.

Seulement, il l'en empêcha et la prit dans ses bras.

« - T'as raison, t'es beaucoup plus importante pour le moment. Faudrait pas que tu tombes malade, tes fans vont m'en vouloir !

« - Tout juste ! Et moi aussi surtout ! Alors on termine notre nuit, fit-elle réveillée.

« - Exact !

La reposant sur leur lit, il l'embrassa doucement, alors qu'ils se recouvraient. Seulement, tout deux étant réveillés, ils ne réussirent pas à rejoindre Morphée, et il allait abandonner quand elle chuchota à son oreille :

« - Attends, je connais un somnifère puissant et naturel !

Tout en parlant, elle passa sa main, sur ses abdominaux et il sourit.

« - Fais gaffe, ou je vais devenir accro et je … Non, oublie ! Surtout ne fais pas gaffe et rends-moi accro à toi ma belle, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle acquiesça et l'embrassa alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le dos.

* * *

Et voilà ! Oui, je sais ! C'est court (**chris87** : Court ! pieur ! the bonne blague PTDR) ! Seulement, voilà, je ne vois pas quoi mettre d'autre, dans ce chapitre ! Donc, faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour lire la suite (et la fin) de leurs aventures ! Et oui, vous l'avez compris, jeudi prochain, c'est l'épilogue ! Et avant qu'on me le demande, non, il n'y aura aucune suite ! Je n'ai plus du tout d'idée pour cette fic, en quatre partie tout de même ! Et toutes ajoutés les unes aux autres, cette fic m'aura fait écrire 80 chapitres ! J'hallucine ! ! ! Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ? Un petit peu ? Beaucoup ? A la folie ? Plus que plus ? (Je refuse de mettre pas du tout, donc j'invente lol)

Avant que je ne parte, je voulais juste vous conseiller d'aller lire la fic « **Trouble** **virtuel** » de **nouna**. Franchement, elle est trop bien. Croyez-moi pour une traduc elle vaut le coup. D'ailleurs miss, si t'as le temps je serais pas contre la trad de la fic hyper glauque dont tu m'avais parlé lool

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	20. Epilogue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Olala je ne vous dis pas combien ça me coûte d'écrire ce petit message. Non que je n'ai pas envie de poster mais… C'est l'épilogue quoi ! Le tout dernier chapitre de cette série et je n'ai pas envie de la clôturer. C'est tout une page de ma vie que je ferme là donc… Enfin bref, passons au plus importants, vos reviews. Un très très grand merci à **amy_chan** (Salut miss. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. C'est vrai qu'ils ont une drôle de famille mais au moins ils sont divertissant. Lool. Sinon oui j'avoue que je vais sûrement aussi pleurer quand faudra leur dire au revoir mais bon… Faudra bien que je me sépare d'eux un jour donc… Bisous. PS : Ouais en effet, enfin ça ne doit pas faire plus mal que de faire une bataille de boule de neige (en les remplaçants par des pierres) et d'en prendre une en pleine tête. Mdrr), **stef** (Salut miss. Ravie que ça t'es plus. Bisous), **sev** (Salut la miss. Et oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin visiblement donc… Ceci dit, rassure-toi, j'ai d'autres fictions à vous faire lire donc… On ne se quitte pas encore définitivement lool. Bisous choupine), **elodie** (Salut bella. Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plus, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là. Bisous), **Mama054** (Salut miss. Mdr j'avais le même problème à une époque du coup j'ai économisé pour avoir mon propre ordi et depuis plus de soucis lool. Ouais j'avoue entre le vinaigre, les voisins de chambre, les dragueurs, leur voyage de noce a été mouvementé mais bon lool. En tout cas merci de me soutenir. Bisous), **chal2ne**, **MissNessaEvansCullen** et **nouna** pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore toutes. Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez du film, appartient à Disney ! Ensuite, pour ce que vous reconnaissez de mes précédentes fics, m'appartient, mais si vous arrivez à m'avoir Shane, je suis prête à négocier ! Mdr.

Merci à **chris87**, pour son aide !

**Epilogue**

**L**e retour à la réalité fut dur aussi bien pour Shane que pour sa femme. Même s'ils vivaient ensemble, à présent, ils ne se voyaient guère plus qu'avant. Comme promis, Mitchie planifia l'enregistrement du duo avec Selena, pour lui permettre de souffler un peu. Elles avaient rendez-vous au studio à huit heures trente, mais Mitchie arriva avant elle. En effet, son mari devait être dans les bureaux une demi-heure plus tôt qu'elle, il s'était donc proposé de la déposer. Elle passa donc ces trente minutes de répit, pour se concentrer sur un point très important à ses yeux. L'anniversaire de Shane qui était dans un mois. Elle devait lui trouver un cadeau, mais n'avait aucune idée. Il n'était toujours pas fan des bijoux, puisque hormis son alliance, le seul qu'il tolérait était la gourmette qu'elle lui avait offerte quatre ans auparavant. Comme promis, il ne l'avait jamais quitté, puisqu'elle l'apercevait dans chacun de leur clip depuis _Play my music_.

« - Salut petite pensive, dit une voix qui la fit sortir de ses pensées.

« - Salut Selly ! Ça va ?

La jeune femme grimaça, légèrement stressée, et Mitchie sourit.

« - Rassure-toi, j'étais dans le même état la première fois. Mais c'est super simple. Tu verras ! Et si jamais tu te trompes ou autre, fais comme moi, rigole un bon coup. On a le studio pour la matinée donc à la limite, on peut prendre notre temps.

« - Je note ce conseil : Rire de chaque erreur.

« - Exact. Tiens voilà Ben, je me demande pourquoi il est là, dit-elle avant de le saluer. Tu vas bien ?

« - Ouais tranquille. Tu vas être heureuse, j'ai quitté Jodie après l'avoir retrouvée dans mon lit avec mon frère, expliqua-t-il, alors ça va Selena ?

« - Je gère, fit-elle avec assurance avant de rire, ou du moins, j'essaie. Alors tu pensais à quoi quand je suis arrivée ?

« - Moi ? A mon mari ! C'est son anniversaire le mois prochain, se défendit-elle en les voyant se regarder amusés, et je n'ai pas encore de cadeau. Enfin d'idée parfaite … C'est toujours la même galère. Et je ne me vois pas lui acheter un pull, ou une écharpe.

« - Une nouvelle guitare, proposa la jeune femme.

« - Une chanson, t'es chanteuse après tout.

« - Déjà fait. Je lui ai offert un étui durant notre second Noël ensemble et une mélodie que j'avais crée en pensant à notre histoire. _Try again _! Je me vois mal lui offrir un parfum, il aime souvent changer. Les vêtements c'est exclu, il en a assez. Tout comme ce qui a attrait à la musique. C'est sans espoir, soupira-t-elle. Va falloir que je fasse quelque chose de banal.

« - Et les autres lui offrent quoi ?

« - Mandy un truc fait de ses petites mains, mais elle ignore quoi encore ! Kim a refusé de me le dire mais venant d'elle je m'attends à tout … Elle pourrait même être du genre à lui offrir de la lingerie en décrétant, comme l'autre fois, que son cadeau serait moi dedans, dit-elle en repensant à la fois où la jeune femme lui avait offert une nuisette en dentelle. Ses parents, une caisse de champagne datant de son année de naissance. Pour finir mes parents, un puzzle personnalisé avec la photo de notre mariage. Nate et Jason hésitent encore … Bref, je sèche !

Les autres musiciens arrivèrent et ils les accompagnèrent au studio, où ils retrouvèrent Joshua qui donna les directives à la jeune femme, sous les regards moqueurs des autres. Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée du studio et Mitchie se tourna vers son amie.

« - Dernier conseil : Oublies tout ! Imagine juste que t'es en répète avec tes amis, et ça ira. Perso, je m'imagine toujours dans ma chambre quand j'enregistre … Sinon je flippe à mort !

« - Ok, je suis ton conseil et j'oublie tout.

Acquiesçant, elles entrèrent et firent le vide, se concentrant sur un autre décor, alors que les garçons allaient répéter. Le casque en place, elles prirent les paroles et les relurent avant de donner le feu vert pour l'enregistrement. La musique démarra mais trop concentrée sur les paroles, elles loupèrent toutes les deux le début. Riant doucement, elles s'excusèrent et la musique reprit depuis le début. Selena commença, rapidement relayée par Mitchie, qui se trompa de ligne. L'enregistrement fut stoppé et elles tentèrent de garder leur sérieux, sans grand succès. Au troisième essai, ce fut la novice qui bafouilla avant de s'excuser quatre fois d'affilé.

« - Respire, se moqua Mitchie. Bon je retourne _in my room_ !

« - Et moi, dans notre garage. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais décaler ton lit ça m'arrangerais, je n'ai pas de place pour ma batterie.

Elles rirent de bon cœur, imaginant ce décor improbable que les deux espaces créeraient ensemble, avant que Joshua ne leur rappelle où elles se trouvaient.

« - Pas commode, marmonna Selena.

« - Ouais, tu l'as dit … Bon, allez on y retourne. Cette fois-ci c'est la bonne.

« - Exact, ma mère dit toujours qu'il faut trois essais pour toucher la perfection. Enfin c'est surtout parce qu'elle a trois grandes sœurs !

Se mettant d'accord sur ce point, elles reprirent la chanson, quand Mitchie explosa de rire, sans raison.

« - Le pire c'est qu'elle a raison, rit-elle. Avec Shane il nous a fallut quatre fois pour aller au bout … Du premier duo qu'on a écrit, ajouta-t-elle après avoir ris quelques secondes.

Selena la rejoignit rapidement et ils durent faire une pause pour qu'elles puissent se calmer. Restée seule, Mitchie réfléchit à la phrase de la mère de son amie et sourit. En effet, ils avaient également été interrompus trois fois avant de pouvoir faire l'amour ensemble la première fois et cette simple constatation la fit à nouveau rire. Elle fut donc plus longue pour se calmer mais finit par revenir au studio, chassant cette idée de ses pensées.

« - Bon la cinquième fois, c'est la bonne, dit-elle en passant la porte.

« - Mouais, ça me rappelle quelque chose, murmura son amie.

Elles échangèrent un sourire, puis firent face à Joshua, qui leur donnant le top départ.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Mitchie reprit son souffle et dit :

« - Cette fois, c'est bon, on va aller au bout, rit-elle.

« - J'ai déjà entendu ça … Quarante-sept fois, s'exclama-t-elle en comptant le nombre d'essais. On est enfermée ici depuis plus de deux heures et on n'a même pas été au bout du premier refrain !

Ce simple constat fit repartir leurs fous rires et l'agent de Mitchie frappa au carreau. Levant la tête, elles le virent montrer le couloir et sortirent en se tenant les côtés.

« - Bon, ça suffit, calmez-vous maintenant.

« - Relax Josh, mon premier duo, j'ai mis presque quatre heures à l'enregistrer, lui rappela-t-elle avant de préciser pour son amie, faut dire que TJ Tyler a un sacré sens de l'humour !

« - Alors les filles, vous avez fini, s'enquit Shane en arrivant.

« - Bien sûr, répondit Selena alors que le jeune homme embrassait sa femme, le premier couplet … En plusieurs morceaux, précisa-t-elle.

Les garçons les regardèrent intrigués. Se reprenant, elles rentèrent sagement dans le studio et se concentrèrent afin de retrouver leur calme. Pour leur part, les garçons acceptèrent l'invitation de Joshua à venir les écouter. L'enregistrement reprit mais Jason s'amusa à faire toutes sortes de grimaces, plus affreuses les unes que les autres et Selena explosa de rire, alors que Mitchie se mordait violemment les lèvres pour garder le contrôle, avant de rire à son tour en criant.

« - Shane frappe Jason pour moi !

Celui-ci obéit sagement, tandis qu'elles se calmaient. Connaissant le texte par cœur, la jeune femme remit son casque en place et ferma les yeux. Ainsi, elle ne voyait plus personne, imaginant sa chambre chez ses parents. Sentant son amie plus calme, Selena l'imita, préférant visualiser son garage et la chanson reprit. A présent complètement concentrées sur ce qu'elles faisaient, le duo s'enregistra en dix minutes, alors que les garçons écoutaient, conquis, le prochain extrait de l'album de Mitchie.

« - C'est bon, c'est dans la boite, les prévint Joshua.

Acquiesçant, elles reposèrent les casques et les rejoignirent en s'interrogeant sur le résultat final. A peine furent-elles avec les autres que Shane prit sa femme dans ses bras, et embrassa son cou. Il fut gêné par les cheveux de la jeune femme qu'il repoussa. Alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, la porte s'ouvrit le frappant dans le dos. Ben s'excusa et demanda quand elles auraient terminé. Il fut invité à écouter le morceau. Shane se pencha, une nouvelle fois, pour picorer le cou de sa femme seulement. Celle-ci, inconsciente des intentions de son mari, se pencha au même moment, pour ramasser la baguette que son ami venait de faire tomber. Elle se releva en entendant Selena rire aux éclats et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

« - Rien je … Shane vient de démontrer que … Ma mère avait raison … Il faut s'y reprendre à quatre fois … Avant de réussir ce qui nous tient à cœur !

Sur ces mots, son rire reprit de plus belle, alors que Mitchie se tournait vers son mari.

« - De quoi, elle parle ?

« - Du fait que j'essaie depuis tout à l'heure d'embrasser ton cou, mais ça fait trois fois que je rate, grimaça-t-il.

Elle rit de bon cœur, à son tour, imaginant la scène, puis se calma légèrement.

« - Désolée mon chéri. Promis je vais être sage, maintenant.

Elle se réinstalla contre lui et la musique démarra sitôt que Selena fut calmée. Durant l'écoute, il en profita pour embrasser le cou de sa femme, alors qu'elle luttait pour ne pas s'abandonner à ses baisers. Elle ne put donc pas donner d'avis objectif sur le duo. Joshua demanda à Shane de s'écarter et remit la chanson. A la fin, elle hocha simplement la tête décrétant qu'il était parfait.

Durant le mois qui suivit, elles tournèrent le clip qui fut sur les ondes deux semaines après son enregistrement. Aussi, tout en continuant la promo de son album et en donnant un coup de pouce à son amie, Mitchie prépara la fête d'anniversaire de son mari. Tout ça entre deux plateaux télé, pendant lesquels elle s'arrangea pour chanter en direct avec Selena, afin de la faire connaître.

A présent, nous étions le quinze octobre, soit la veille de la fête. Les garçons étant bloqués à un concert privé, les filles se réunirent dans la maison de vacances de la famille de Mandy où elles préparèrent tout. Tout avait été fait le plus secrètement possible, si bien que lorsque Shane rentra à minuit, sa femme dormait paisiblement. Durant l'espace d'une seconde, il l'observa puis se coucha au bout du rouleau, inconscient qu'elle était rentrée depuis seulement dix minutes, bouleversée par une nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Sachant qu'elle se collait toujours à lui, même lorsqu'elle dormait réellement, elle en fit de même, et il lui murmura qu'il l'aimait, avant d'embrasser son front.

« - Tu m'apportes un peu de stabilité ma belle.

Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux et dormit mal, cette nuit-là.

Encore chamboulée par la nouvelle, elle se leva tôt et se passa de petit-déjeuner. Ayant rendez-vous à dix heures chez ses beaux-parents, elle se lava sans bruit, puis laissa un mot épinglé sur son oreiller avant de quitter la maison. Elle portait sa robe noire et courte avec un nœud bleu clair, assortit à ses bijoux. La jeune femme monta dans sa voiture et roula jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous, son cadeau dans son sac. Elle ne l'avait pas encore personnalisé et c'était cette raison qui l'avait convaincue de s'y rendre avant qu'il ne se réveille. Elle serait incapable de le faire après. Elle se gara dans l'allée et sortit de sa voiture, au moment où sa belle-sœur sortait de la maison.

« - Dis-moi que tu as du papier cadeau ? On a tous oublié d'en acheter !

« - Tout est à la maison désolée, j'ai juste de quoi emballer le mien quand je l'aurais terminé. On est réellement nulles pour ce qui est de l'organisation des détails.

« - Tu l'as dit, pouffa la jeune femme. Bon préviens maman, je file chez nous en chercher, je peux t'emprunter ta voiture ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tendit les clés et passa la porte. Saluant tout le monde, elle demanda à s'exiler quelques minutes à l'étage pour terminer son cadeau et Isabelle l'interrogea sur ce que c'était.

« - Oh croyez-moi, celui-là sera unique. J'ai mis du temps à le faire.

Sur ces mots, elle monta et s'enferma dans l'ancienne chambre du jeune homme, qui était resté intact malgré qu'il ait une maison en ville. S'asseyant au bureau, elle fignola son présent, l'emballa, puis redescendit le poser avec les autres, avant de mettre la main à la pâte.

Il lui téléphona à onze heure pour savoir où elle était.

« - Chez tes parents. Ils sont à Gordonville ce week-end ! Mais tu dormais quand je me suis réveillée. Il était trop tôt pour que je te réveille alors je suis allée les voir. Ça pose un problème, demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

« - Je … Non, soupira-t-il déçu qu'elle ait oublié son anniversaire. Je peux venir, rassure-moi ?

« - Je demande, dit-elle avant de cacher le combiné avec sa main. Il veut venir, je dis quoi ?

« - Demande à ce qu'il ramène votre album de mariage, je ne l'ai pas encore vu, sourit Isabelle.

« - Oui, c'est bon, je te faisais marcher. Par contre, tu peux ramener l'album de photos du mariage. Tes parents ne l'ont pas vu, demanda-t-elle avec un ton malicieux.

« - J'amène ça …. Tu l'as mis où ?

« - Dans le buffet du salon, porte du milieu deuxième étage, répondit-elle aussitôt.

La remerciant, il coupa la communication vexé. Il prit l'objet et appela une compagnie de taxi, pestant contre sa femme qui avait pris leur voiture. Il arriva devant chez ses parents et paya sa course. Passant la porte, il les entendit rire tranquillement au salon et crut un instant que tous avaient oublié sa date de naissance. Cependant, une énorme banderole lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire prouvait le contraire. Il se sentit idiot, d'un coup, en s'apercevant qu'il avait douté de son entourage et surtout de sa femme. Embrassant tout le monde, il tendit l'album à ses parents avant de s'approcher de Mitchie qui le regardait, amusée par la situation. L'embrassant tendrement, il s'éloigna de quelques millimètres.

« - J'imagine que tu sais tout depuis le début, et que cet album n'est qu'un prétexte !

« - Faux, j'ai tout organisé et tes parents veulent vraiment voir nos têtes ce jour-là.

Il rit doucement et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, avec plus de douceur, s'excusant d'avoir douté d'elle. Pour seule réponse, elle eut son petit air mutin et proposa de commencer la fête, qui n'en était pas réellement une. Comme chaque fois, ils burent un apéritif, que Mitchie refusa poliment.

« - Oh non, aujourd'hui, c'est obligé, tu bois du champagne, décréta Philip. Tu n'en as même pas bu à ton mariage, tu n'y échapperas pas ce soir !

« - On verra, fit-elle amusée.

Ils rirent et chacun se mit en tête de vouloir la piéger, sauf son mari qui prit vaillamment sa défense. Après le repas, préparé par les deux mères, Isabelle amena le gâteau.

« - Et voilà la merveille que ta petite femme a fait avec amour, commenta-t-elle.

Sur la pâtisserie, vingt-trois bougies se tenaient droites et fières. Prenant son souffle, il les éteignit toutes pendant que tout le monde lui chantait la chanson traditionnelle. Il le découpa puis servit tout le monde. Ils discutèrent légèrement tout en le dégustant et il fut intarissable sur la qualité du dessert, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

« - Bon, je crois que l'élève a dépassé le maître, rit Connie.

« - De très loin, la taquina-t-il, non parce que je n'ai pas osé le dire mais franchement ta cuisine n'est pas terrible ! Hey, pourquoi tu m'as frappé, demanda-t-il à Mitchie.

« - Je te l'ai dit, lors de mon premier été au camp : On ne critique pas la cuisine de ma mère. Elle est parfaite ! Parce que tout ce que font mes parents est parfait, fit-elle fière.

« - Je confirme, puisqu'ils t'ont fait, minauda-t-il, et tu es parfaite ma petite chérie d'amour.

Elle sourit, puis Mandy demanda à ce qu'il ouvre ses cadeaux, pressée de savoir si celui qu'elle avait fait aller lui plaire. Hochant la tête, elle prit le sien et le lui tendit, en échange de la double bise réglementaire. Il le déballa doucement, veillant bien à ne pas déchirer le papier, ce qui énerva sa sœur.

« - Continue et je te le reprends ! Le papier ira à la poubelle de toute façon, dit-elle pressée.

Riant, il finit par tout défaire et resta muet devant le cadeau. C'était une sculpture en argile les représentant Mitchie et lui, enfant, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« - C'est magnifique Mandy, merci, fit-il touché.

« - De rien. Ça a été un vrai plaisir de le faire. C'est vrai que c'est réussi, ajouta-t-elle avant de rire. Bon au suivant !

Ce fut Kim qui lui tendit son présent. La remerciant, il le déballa et fronça les sourcils.

« - Un pommeau de douche … Euh, merci, justement avec Mitchie on commençait …

« - Tais-toi et lis tout, soupira la jeune femme. C'est une douche lumineuse. Très pratique si on veut faire des bêtises sous la douche et qu'il y a les parents à côté ou, dans votre cas, pour donner une nouvelle dimension à vos étreintes !

« - D'un coup, ton cadeau me plait plus, s'amusa-t-il en voyant les joues de sa femme se colorer doucement de rouge.

Le cadeau suivant fut celui de Nate, qui lui offrit un cadre numérique avec imprimante intégrée. Jason créa l'évènement en lui offrant un séjour d'une semaine, pour deux à Paris. Connie et Raphaël lui offrirent un cadeau qui le fit blanchir. C'était sa photo préférée de leur mariage, qui avait faite sur un puzzle.

« - C'est gentil ! J'ignore si je le terminerais un jour, parce que j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les puzzles mais promis, je vais m'y coller sérieusement. Si j'ai pu apprendre à jouer de la cithare en un an, je peux bien faire un puzzle de … Cent pièces en moins de dix ans, rit-il. Merci ça me touche, ajouta-t-il sincère.

Les derniers à offrir leur cadeau furent ses parents qui lui avaient achetés une caisse de bouteille de champagne, datant de son année de naissance. Il les remercia chaleureusement, puis tout le monde se tourna vers Mitchie. Inspirant, elle prit le sien et soupira :

« - Viens, il vaut mieux que tu l'ouvres à l'écart.

Intrigué, il la suivit à l'étage, sans avoir le choix, puisqu'elle lui tenait la main. Néanmoins, elle demanda à ce que personne ne montent, leur promettant qu'ils sauraient tout rapidement. Ils firent toutes sortes de pronostics songeant qu'elle lui avait sûrement offert un cadeau intime et tirèrent une liste qui aurait pu faire rougir Mitchie si elle n'était pas enfermée dans la chambre qu'elle avait quitté plus tôt, attendant anxieusement qu'il ouvre le cadeau qu'elle venait de lui donner. Notant qu'elle était plus blanche que d'habitude, il refusa de jouer avec ses nerfs et le déballa rapidement.

« - Une bouteille à la mer ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda-t-il en regardant la boite en bois.

« - Ouvre-là, dit-elle après avoir inspiré longuement.

« - Mitchie qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu sembles carrément étrange !

« - Ouvre, tu vas … Comprendre, souffla-t-elle.

Inquiet, il s'exécuta et sourit devant le contenu de la boite. Une petite bouteille remplie de liquide doré avec un morceau de parchemin à l'intérieur.

« - C'est mignon, sourit-il, mais pourquoi tant de mystère pour une bouteille ?

« - Le cadeau réel se trouve inscrit sur le parchemin, fit-elle tendue. Ouvre la bouteille et lis-le, s'il te plait !

Il s'exécuta et referma sagement la bouteille quand il eut sorti le papier. Posant le tout sur son ancien lit, il le déroula doucement et le lut, souriant à chacune des phrases. Il reconnaissait l'écriture fine et serrée de sa femme, et lorsqu'il arriva au bout du message, il devint blanc et la regarda les yeux ronds.

En bas, la patience des invités s'amenuisaient rapidement et Mandy leur hurla de se dépêcher.

« - Je me demande ce qu'est son cadeau, sérieux ! Ils auraient pu l'ouvrir devant nous, non ? C'est vrai, sinon ça servait à rien qu'elle … Ah les revoilà, dit-elle satisfaite en entendant la porte se fermer.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent devant leurs proches en souriant de bonheur.

« - Bon alors c'est quoi ce cadeau ?

« - Mandy, s'étonna sa mère. Et s'ils ne veulent pas nous le dire ? C'est leur choix !

« - Elle m'a offert une bouteille à la mer, dit-il en montrant la boite en bois, qui contient une vraie petite bouteille. A l'intérieur, il y avait un petit mot que je vais vous lire. Et tu vas comprendre pourquoi, _Little monster_, on a du s'exiler pour qu'elle me l'offre.

Tout le monde les regarda intrigués, alors qu'il se raclait la gorge, avant de la prendre contre lui et de déposer ses mains sur son ventre tandis qu'elle tenait le parchemin avec douceur, pour ne pas l'abîmer.

_Mon chéri !_

_Ce cadeau doit te sembler étrange, pourtant, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le trouver et pour cause ! Je voulais quelque chose d'unique, de vrai, de beau et qui te montrerait l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi. Celui que fait naître chacun de tes regards et chaque sourire qui illumine ton visage, et le mien ! Tu es celui que j'ai attendue toute mon adolescence, et quand je t'ai dit oui, ce quatre septembre, je ne m'attendais pas à t'offrir pareil cadeau ! Pourtant c'est exactement ce que j'ai cherché ce mois-ci. Un présent qui te dirait _I love you_ pour moi, qui te montrerait que je t'aime un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe. Tu me rends meilleure et quand tu me regardes, je me sens belle. Chacun de tes regards me comblent de joie, et tes intentions parfois bénignes aux yeux des autres, font bondir mon cœur. Il ne bat que pour toi, et que par toi, depuis notre mariage ! Tu es l'homme de ma vie et je sais que jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un plus fort que toi, pourtant, à l'heure où tu lis ces lignes, une personne se fraye déjà un peu de place dans mon cœur, sans chercher à t'en chasser, et j'espère que toi aussi, tu lui feras une petite place dans le tien, car depuis hier, je suis certaine de porter ton enfant._

La nouvelles les laissa tous sans voix et Mitchie enroula doucement le parchemin, qu'il remit dans la bouteille attendant les réactions, qui ne tardèrent pas. Ce fut Mandy qui revint à elle la première. D'une voix où l'on sentait l'émotion, elle articula :

« - Je … Vous … Tu vas être papa ? Enfin, vous allez avoir un enfant ? Être parents ? Pour de vrai ?

Mitchie qui avait sentit son sourire s'étirer depuis l'annonce, ne put répondre et se contenta de hocher la tête, frénétiquement. Elle leur courut dans les bras, les félicitant, avant de se baisser pour parler à l'enfant.

« - Oh désolée bébé, si je t'ai fait mal ! C'est tata qui te parle ! Tu vas voir, je vais te gâter au maximum.

« - J'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Nate à son tour. Vous allez être parents ! … Waouh, fut tout ce qu'il rajouta alors que Jason se permit une blague.

« - Dis donc, à peine tu reprends ta carrière que tu vas devoir la remettre en pause, ça craint ! En tout cas, … Félicitation, à tous les deux !

Pour sa part, Mandy continuait de parler au ventre de Mitchie qui ne pouvait plus dire un mot. Les parents se réveillèrent finalement et virent les féliciter à leur tour, les prenant dans leurs bras. Kim fut la seule à n'avoir eu aucune réaction pour le moment et la future maman se tourna vers elle. Ravalant ses émotions, qui l'empêchait de parler, elle chuchota :

« - Tu vas bien ?

« - Tu vas être maman ! Et Shane papa ! C'est … _In fact_, on peut difficilement faire mieux comme cadeau, commenta-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu t'es isolée. Pour ne pas mettre la pression au papa, qui semble plus que ravi de la nouvelle, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. N'empêche ! … Tu vas être maman. C'est incroyable ! Et moi, je me mets à pleurer comme une gourde, dit-elle en essuyant ses joues. Je suis super contente pour vous deux en tout cas.

Sur ces mots, elle s'approcha enfin d'eux et les embrassa à la française, avant de déclarer que cet enfant n'était vraiment pas tombé dans la meilleure famille. Mitchie fronça les sourcils et sentit ses yeux devenir humides, en proie à une crise d'hormones comme les appelait Mandy.

« - Pourquoi, tu dis ça ?

« - Mais réfléchie Mitchie ! Ok, vous allez faire des parents géniaux, aucun doute ! Et Nate fera un tonton aussi génial que vous, mais regarde un peu les tantes qu'il ou elle va avoir ? Mandy et moi ? Et Jason en second oncle ? Non franchement, il n'a vraiment pas de bol ! Moi je le plains !

Tout le monde la regarda perplexe et ils rirent de bon cœur, décrétant qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tord.

« - Heureusement que tu es là pour relever le niveau des filles, ma belle, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Je t'aime Mitchie.

« - Moi aussi Shane ! Depuis toujours et tous les jours, un peu plus !

« - Et moi donc ? Et maintenant, j'ai deux fois plus de raison de t'aimer !

* * *

FIN

Et voilà ! … Snif … Les trois petites lettres présentes, indiquent que c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! J'ai apprécié chacune de vos reviews et j'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette histoire que je clôture officiellement ! J'ai aimé les faire grandir et mûrir, mais il est temps de les rendre à Disney, malheureusement ! Surtout qu'ils ne veulent pas me laisser Shane mdr ! Cependant, j'espère avoir un dernier avis de votre part !

Time Tell Will ! ! !

**PS** : Je vous donne néanmoins rendez-vous jeudi prochain pour une petite surprise qui j'espère vous plaira.


	21. Chapitre bonus

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Je vous l'avais promis la semaine dernière sur l'épilogue, voici donc la fameuse surprise. Je ne dirais rien sur ce qui s'y passe afin que la surprise reste entière. Bon sauf pour **chris87** qui a corrigée mais bon. Un énorme merci à **charl2ne**, **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **nouna**, **stef** (Salut miss. Ravie que cette saga t'ait plus. J'ai adoré l'écrire. Promis dès la semaine prochaine, de nouvelles histoires arrivent. Bisous), **amy_chan** (Salut miss. Un conseil prend un mouchoir pour celui-là mdrr. J'avoue, j'ai également pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire même si j'ai souvent eu envie d'abandonné lol. Comme toi, je n'ai pas de moments préférés, j'ai adoré chaque chapitre lol. Rassure-toi, je laisse ces histoires en ligne, tu pourras revenir les lire quand tu voudras lool. Merci tes compliments me touchent. Bisous. Ps : En fait, il n'y avait pas de neige alors on a pris des pierres mdr), **elodie** (Salut miss. Et non pas de suite, mais j'espère que ce chapitre, qui est une bonne façon de clore proprement cette fiction, te plaira quand même. Bisous), et **Luna angel** (Salut miss. Merci pour tes mots, ils me touchent. Bisous), pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore tous !

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez du film, appartient à Disney ! Ensuite, pour ce que vous reconnaissez de mes précédentes fics, m'appartient, mais si vous arrivez à m'avoir Shane, je suis prête à négocier ! Mdr.

Merci à **chris87** pour son aide !

**Dédicace** : Ce chapitre ait dédié à : **DD-Love-Eddy**, **clara**, **aureliascott**, **misty101997**, **Tite-Lulue**, **fande0601**, **deadkittiecat**, **-S-SERENA-**, **Grommlette**, **camille**, **Saya330**, **chris87**, **s**, **cradoss**, **Marion**, **MICHIE**, **xJune**, **Lady Hope**, **Mell0208**, **lucille**, **fanfic-naruto76**, **Lolotte**, **MelleDodo**, **arwen59560**, **Je suis une de tes fans**, **Oliangel**, **TheTica**, **Sarah**, **ryter**, **L**, **vicksslyths**, **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **Pink Heaven**, **Luna** **angel**, **C**, **Chris**, **Jose94**, **Frediie**, **J0nas-Br0th3rs-lOv3**, **Charlyne**, **Aurélie**, **lifeandhope**, **Jade72**, **ladyhope1**, **juju88480**, **amy_chan**, **miss Luna**, **MissLizzie**, **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **Persée**, **chlo**, **ladyanahi**, **Bonilia**, **Watachi wa**, **Coleen**, **Alice4859**, **nouna**, **Watachi wa daisuki**, **Lia Rose**, **meltess**, **charl2ne**, **Mama054**, **January123456**, **Shinku62**, **elodie**, **nini**, **Nymou**, **aureliascott1**, **Lady Luna**, **Risa**, **jojo**, **Elodie Hentzen**, **Sœur Phil**, **Camille**, **sev**, **Meendy**, **Lily angle**, **stef**, **Aurlie**, En hommage à vos reviews qui m'ont aidé à m'améliorer, qui m'ont fait rire, et qui m'ont rassurés quand j'ai douté de mes écrits ! Merci à vous de m'avoir soutenu, et de m'avoir suivi si longtemps ! Votre présence me touche plus que je ne pourrais l'écrire ce soir mais sachez que je pense chacun de ces mots ! Alors à tous ceux cités précédemment, je vous dis simplement, et parce qu'à mon sens ce mot n'a besoin d'aucun adjectif, Merci ! A vous ! 

**Chapitre bonus**

POV de Shane

_Six mois plus tard …_

**L**orsque j'ouvris les yeux, je souris. Mitchie avait certes de plus en plus de mal à se lever, ou faire certains gestes, mais quand je la voyais dormir, face à moi, son ventre entre nous, rien ne me rendait plus heureux. Dans deux semaines, si tout se passait bien, je serai papa, et je tiendrais notre enfant dans mes bras, pour la première fois. Cependant, ma femme refusait de connaître le sexe du bébé, alors que pour ma part, j'étais dévoré par la curiosité. Sans parler de ma sœur, qui bouillait littéralement. Comme l'avait prédit Jason, Mitchie avait du mettre sa carrière en pause quand lors d'un direct à la télé, elle avait fait un malaise alors que le fœtus n'avait que quatre mois. Depuis, elle restait tantôt chez nous, quand j'étais là, ou bien chez ses parents. Les miens descendaient le plus souvent possible afin qu'elle ne soit jamais seule. Sauf la nuit. Du moins, à ce que j'en savais, mais je connaissais assez mon petit lutin pour savoir qu'elle ne se reposait pas autant qu'elle me l'affirmait. Sinon comment expliquer le jardin que nous avions, la maison immaculée dans laquelle nous vivions, et la chambre du bébé qui avait été peinte en jaune, avec une frise composée d'ours rose et bleus. Les meubles que nous avions choisis, en bois blancs, étaient montés. La chambre était aménagée, la commode remplie de vêtements dont je m'émerveillais de la taille. Etait-ce possible qu'on rentre réellement dans des habits aussi minuscules ? J'en doutais mais maman, Connie et Mitchie affirmaient le contraire alors … De plus, la pièce était remplie de peluches de toutes sortes, ainsi que de mobiles musicaux. Du linge et des produits adaptés aux nourrissons s'empilaient dans notre réserve, ainsi qu'une multitude d'accessoire, dont je préférais ignorer l'utilité. La plupart nous avait été offert et nous n'osions les ouvrir de peur de découvrir à quoi ils servaient. Il faut dire qu'après avoir découvert ce qu'était un tire-lait et son usage expliquée par ma mère, en image, qui avait fait blanchir ma femme, nous avions décidé de nous passer le plus longtemps possible de ces objets.

J'aurais voulu dormir encore un peu plus, contre ma femme, mais nous avions un tournage ce matin. Nouveau clip ! Sortant du lit, si tentant, je pris une douche rapide, puis revins dans la chambre, simplement vêtu d'une serviette. J'allais me changer sans bruit, quand une voix m'en empêcha.

« - Tu sais qu'habillé ainsi, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de te laisser quitter cette pièce. Pas sans un câlin en tout cas ! Ou peut-être juste un baiser si tu arrives à y mettre les formes, soupira-t-elle depuis le lit.

Nous étions au mois de juin et le temps s'étant réchauffé, je savais qu'elle n'avait que le drap pour se couvrir. Je la regardais, tentant de résister à son appel, seulement elle bougea un peu et l'étoffe découvrit le haut de sa poitrine. Je tentais de détacher mes yeux de la peau qui venait d'apparaître avant d'abandonner la partie. En moins de temps qu'il ne m'en fallait pour le dire, j'étais déjà contre elle, l'embrassant avec tendresse alors que mes mains partaient à la découverte de ses courbes. Je l'aimais d'une manière irraisonnable et je ne voulais pas que ça cesse. Je sentis ses doigts fins caresser ma colonne et je dus faire un effort considérable pour m'écarter d'elle.

« - J'ai un tournage ce matin, grognais-je par principe.

« - Pas grave !

Sa voix, plus que son souffle sur ma peau, eut raison de mes réticences, et je me laissais faire. Elle m'embrassa à nouveau, puis j'attaquais son cou, sentant tout son corps contre le mien. Son ventre étant un léger obstacle pour cette proximité que nous aimions tant, me permit de me reprendre. A regret, je dois l'avouer, je m'écartais une nouvelle fois, bien décidé à m'y tenir.

« - Tu sais que j'adorerais rester avec toi, ma belle, mais je dois malheureusement y aller, soupirais-je.

En fait si je m'écoutais, je resterais avec elle sous les draps, juste pour sentir sa peau douce frissonner sous mes caresses, mais je crains qu'Andrew n'apprécie pas l'idée. Embrassant sa tempe, afin d'éviter toute tentation, je sortis du lit, et commençais à m'habiller. Je sentais son regard sur moi, mais refusais de l'observer, sinon j'allais vraiment être en retard. Je l'entendis bouger, et tout en enfilant mon pull léger, je risquais un œil vers elle. Comme souvent ces derniers temps, elle eut une légère crampe, puis elle passa. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui demandais si ça allait.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'y habitue ! Allez va travailler, puisque tu préfères ça aux bras de ta femme.

« - Tu sais très bien que _you are and will always be_ _my preference_, et si j'avais vraiment le choix ma belle, on serait encore tous les deux en train de dormir, chuchotais-je avant de l'embrasser.

Je sais, c'est risqué, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à lui résister quand elle fait sa petite boudeuse. Ça lui donne un air de petite fille absolument adorable. Cependant, elle y répondit avec douceur, avant d'entourer mon cou de ses petites mains. Je sentis mes résistances faiblir lorsqu'elle commença à caresser ma nuque. Je m'écartais, simplement par manque d'air, avant d'attaquer son cou, alors que je sentais mon pull remonter pour finalement passer par-dessus mes épaules. Andrew allait me tuer, songeais-je en la laissant me déshabiller.

« - Faut que je parte ma belle, tentais-je avec autant de conviction que ma sœur en a pour aller chez le dentiste.

« - Je sais, souffla-t-elle contre ma peau, j'ai juste un meilleur programme. Tu appelles Andrew et tu joues le malade, murmura-t-elle alors que ses doigts dessinaient des cercles sur ma peau, juste pour la journée, et demain, je promets de te laisser partir à l'heure.

Ses mains descendirent sur mes abdos, et je grognais de bien-être :

« - Tu ne m'as pas déjà dit ça hier ?

« - Si ! … Mais tu as refusé, je te rappelle.

Sa voix se fit plus douce, ses caresses plus précises, et toute idée de travail sortit instantanément de mon esprit. Seul comptait ma famille et surtout elle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que nous savourions encore notre étreinte, mon portable sonna. J'allais décrocher, mais elle m'en empêcha, me le prenant des mains.

« - Allo, fit-elle d'une fausse voix endormie. … Non Andrew, il dort, comme moi avant ton appel, bâilla-t-elle. Ok je le réveille. Il sera juste un peu en retard ! … C'est de ma faute, plaida-t-elle.

Elle continua de parler avec mon agent, alors que je caressais son ventre en l'embrassant doucement. Je chuchotais à notre bébé d'être gentil avec sa merveilleuse maman, puis je repartis sous la douche. Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'étais prêt et elle au pays de Morphée. Je descendis et appelais l'agent du groupe tout en préparant un petit-déjeuner. Heureusement, ce fut Ania, sa secrétaire, qui répondit. Elle me prévint qu'il m'attendait sur le plateau de tournage. Je lui promis d'arriver rapidement, tout en retournant deux pancakes dont Mitchie raffolait ces derniers jours, puis je raccrochais.

Dix minutes plus tard, je montais le plateau repas dans la chambre, et le déposais au sol ainsi qu'un mot sur mon oreiller. Un dernier baiser sur sa tempe, et je partis direction le lieu du tournage.

J'arrivais, naturellement, en retard, et mes deux amis eurent un sourire signifiant clairement qu'ils n'avaient pas cru à la fable de ma femme. Faut dire qu'elle a souvent fait le coup, mais habituellement, c'est quand on se donne rendez-vous entre nous, chez l'un ou l'autre. Jamais encore quand on avait un rendez-vous pro.

« - Je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil … chuchotais-je.

« - Ton réveil n'a pas sonné, et Mitchie t'a réveillé après l'appel d'Andrew, me résuma Nate.

Le remerciant, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'équipe afin d'avoir les dernière consignes avant de commencer le tournage en lui-même. Seulement soit je devenais parano, soit personne n'était dupe de ma panne de réveil. Et pour cause, tout le monde sait que j'ai deux réveils. J'échappais cependant aux remarques d'Andrew, puisqu'il dit simplement que ça lui était arrivé fréquemment lorsqu'Alice avait été enceinte.

« - Surtout les deux derniers mois, ajouta-t-il.

Ok, il n'est vraiment pas dupe ! Bon tant pis ! De toute façon, tout le monde l'adore, lui compris. Je suis certain qu'il oubliera l'affaire après un dîner à la maison avec la _team_ complète. Il faut dire que Joshua et Andrew font presque partis de la famille à présent. Ce qui est une première pour moi. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir été aussi familier avec Pierre. Ce qui commençait à faire une grande famille, si on ajoute Justin, qui est à Mexico en dernière année de je ne sais plus quoi, et Selly qui démarre sa carrière. Et croyez-moi on n'a pas fini d'entendre parler de _Selena & The Scene _! Finalement le nom du groupe n'a pas changé, si ce n'est qu'elle a ajouté son prénom. Elle et Justin sont ensemble depuis six mois à présent et c'est l'amour fou. Ce qui est une plaie pour eux. Kim n'arrête pas de les harceler pour savoir où ils en sont. De son côté, elle prépare activement son mariage qui aura lieu en Août. Le seize pour être précis. Quant à Nate, il attend patiemment que Mandy ait terminé ses études, c'est la condition de mes parents. S'il veut l'épouser, il attend. Et comme il est amoureux, … Il attend !

Une fois prêt, j'attendis dans un coin et songeais à Mitchie. Elle passait la journée avec Connie me semble-t-il. J'étais perdu dans tous ces tours de garde, mais c'était soit sa mère, soit Kim. L'un dans l'autre, elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer. Ce qui n'arrive jamais si j'en crois le superbe jardin fleuri qu'elle nous a fait ces derniers mois. Elle s'est découverte une soudaine passion pour les plantes et nous a fait une œuvre d'art pleine de couleur tout autour de la maison. A l'arrière, c'est compartimenté. Un coin fruit et légumes, un autre barbecue, et un détente. On compte mettre des jeux pour enfants, d'ici trois ans. On a encore le temps ceci dit. Quoique si c'est Connie qui est avec elle, je vais avoir le droit à un festin ce soir. Ensemble, elles passent leur temps à cuisiner les repas de la semaine. Dans ces cas-là, on invite deux trois amis à nous aider à tout manger.

A onze heures cependant, mon portable sonna, ce qui m'attira le regard noir d'Andrew.

« - Désolé !

J'allais raccrocher au nez de l'appelant quand je vis que c'était ma mère. Mon cœur s'accéléra en pensant que ma belle avait un problème, avant de me rassurer. Isa était à Baxley jusqu'à vendredi. Je le rangeais donc puis notais que l'équipe parlait. J'en profitais donc pour écouter le message qu'elle allait laisser seulement il sonna à nouveau. Décrochant, je déclarais :

« - Maman, je suis en plein tournage ! …. Quoi, m'exclamais-je. Ma belle va bien, demandais-je paniqué alors qu'elle hurla mon prénom au même instant.

« - Shane ça va, s'inquiéta Jason alors que Nate était au téléphone.

« - Bon on reprend ! Shane, Nate raccrochez !

Mécaniquement, j'obéis avant de mettre mon portable dans ma poche et de courir me démaquiller. J'appelais d'abord Perry, alors que mes amis me rejoignaient. Enlevant sommairement nos peintures de guerres, nous nous changeâmes rapidement, puis le chauffeur klaxonna. Je me ruais dans la voiture alors que Jason criait :

« - Le bébé arrive.

Il ferma dernière lui, et nous partîmes rapidement jusqu'à la clinique privée où elle devait aller. Quoiqu'elle y serait sans doute avant nous, vu à la vitesse où on roulait.

« - Accélère Perry, ou je vais arriver pour fêter sa majorité !

Il rit mais refusa d'aller plus vite pour autant. Dès qu'il s'arrêta devant le bâtiment principal, je sortis en toute hâte, avant de m'engouffrer dans la clinique. J'y retrouvais Mandy qui nous amena jusqu'à sa chambre, en nous faisant un rapide topo.

« - Les contractions ont commencé à se rapprocher y a un peu plus d'une heure, et elle te maudit dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaît, jurant que tu ne pourras plus jamais la toucher. Mais selon Connie, c'est la douleur qui parle, pas elle. Un conseil cependant, dit-elle en s'arrêtant, j'espère pour toi que tu ne tiens pas à ton service trois pièces, parce qu'elle est décidée à le rendre inutilisable ! Voilà, c'est là, bonne chance, ajouta-t-elle en me tapant sur l'épaule.

Sans réfléchir, j'entrais et je la vis. Le visage inondé de sueur, serrant la main de sa mère avec force à en croire la blancheur de ses doigts. Ses traits exprimaient clairement la souffrance qu'elle endurait et je me ruais vers elle sans plus attendre, embrassant son front, tout en prenant sa main.

« - Je suis là ma belle ! Je te jure que ça va aller.

En fait, je l'ignorais totalement, elle aurait dû accoucher le mois prochain, en toute logique. Elle me lança un regard menaçant et je fermais la bouche. Vu la fureur que j'y vis, je préfère me taire pour éviter de dire une connerie. Sait-on jamais ! Connie rit de mon malheur, avant d'ajouter.

« - Shane n'y est pour rien Mitchie !

« - Je l'ai pas fait toute seule, dit-elle en serrant les dents, qu'il assume ! Je souffre le martyr, pour son enfant.

« - Je te promets de faire tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour me faire pardonner, dis-je doucement.

« - Commence par faire serment de faire chambre à part ! On verra par la suite !

Je regardais ma belle-mère effrayé et elle me rassura d'un signe. Si elle pensait ces mots c'était sur l'instant. Elle eut raison, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, elle pleura de peur doutant de sa faculté à être maman. Même après toutes les épreuves qu'on a passés ensemble, elle doute encore … Je me retins cependant de lui dire qu'elle devait avoir confiance en elle, et doucement, je lui murmurais à l'oreille :

« - Tu seras une maman parfaite, ma belle. Et notre enfant sera le plus heureux au monde. Je t'aime !

« - Moi aussi, je t'ai ….

Le reste de sa déclaration fut noyé sous les cris de douleur et la voir souffrir ainsi me fit mal également. Un médecin arriva peu après et vérifia si le col était dilaté. J'avoue, j'apprécie moyennement la direction qu'avait son regard, mais c'était son métier, aussi, me contentais-je de rassurer ma belle, du mieux que je le pouvais.

Au soir, cependant, alors que sonnait vingt heures, rien n'avait bougé. Le col n'était pas encore assez dilaté, et Mitchie se fatiguait de minutes en minute. Une infirmière, relativement jeune, vint nous demander si nous voulions quelque chose et je souris à la remarque de ma femme.

« - Un pied de biche pour le déloger, fit-elle hargneuse.

L'infirmière sourit et lui promit de voir ce qu'elle pourrait faire, avant de repartir. Justin entra à ce moment-là.

« - T'es encore là, dit-il étonné.

« - Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, dit-elle avec humeur.

« - Mandy m'a prévenu ce matin. J'ai sauté dans un avion dès la fin de mes cours. Heureusement que je suis en week-end. Ça va Shane ? Tu sens encore tes doigts ?

« - Parfaitement ! C'est Mitchie qui souffre, pas moi !

Ok, je mens comme un arracheur de dent, mais franchement, je ne me vois pas me plaindre, alors que j'ai dix fois moins mal qu'elle. J'ai lu quelque part que pendant un accouchement, une femme supportait approximativement la même douleur que si on se coinçait le doigt dans un étau, serré au maximum et qu'on multipliait la douleur par cent ! C'est dire ! Moi j'ai une main dans un étau qui n'est pas serré à fond ! Le médecin arriva à ce moment-là et observa, à nouveau, l'ouverture du col.

« - Bien, on arrive dans la dernière ligne droite Mitchie, prête ?

« - Le col est assez dilaté, demandais-je perdu.

« - Parfaitement ! Il ne s'ouvrira pas plus ! Qui est le futur papa ?

Je levais machinalement la main et tandis que Mitchie partait en salle d'accouchement, je suivis. Je fus prié de déposer mes affaires, veste et papiers éventuels, dans un casier fermant à clé. J'enfilais des sur-chaussures en papiers, puis me lavais les mains sous l'œil vigilent d'une personne, mi infirmière, mi Cerbère. Je mis ensuite une blouse et un bonnet assorti. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un film ! Je rejoignis enfin ma femme en salle de travail et je lui pris la main, lui assurant ma présence, et le plus dur commença.

Inspirer !

Pousser !

Expirer !

La sage-femme donnait des ordres à la future maman et j'avais qu'une envie, lui dire de se taire. Durant ses cours de préparation à l'accouchement, elle avait souvent fait comme si elle accouchait, la poussée en moins, surtout dans les derniers moments. Ça aurait pu déclencher le travail, mais nous connaissions la technique. Oui, moi aussi, puisqu'en mari attentif, et surtout en tant que papa curieux, j'avais assisté à ses cours au maximum. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je gardais mes remarques pour moi. La sage-femme voyant où le travail en était, savait exactement quand Mitchie devait pousser, afin qu'elle économise ses forces. Il parait que certains accouchements durent plus de huit heures. J'espérais que celui-ci serait plus rapide. Voir ce doux visage se transformer en masque de souffrance était assez pénible.

Ce n'est qu'à trois heure du matin que notre merveille daigna enfin sortir sa tête et le reste passa presque sans efforts. Cependant, j'eus un choc. Dans les films les enfants sont toujours beaux dès la sortie alors que là, il était couvert de sang.

« - Rassurez-vous on va le laver, me prévint la sage-femme que j'avais haïs quelques heures auparavant.

Elle mit toutefois l'enfant sur le ventre de sa maman, et le regard que Mitchie posa sur lui, ou elle, me toucha. Remplie de tendresse et de douceur. Elle posa, lentement, le bout de ses doigts sur son dos et chuchota, d'une voix fatiguée :

« - Bonjour toi !

« - Monsieur, voulez-vous couper le cordon, demanda une voix lointaine.

Cependant, j'ignorais à qui il parlait. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de ce que je voyais. Le regard brillant de Mitchie, observant notre premier enfant. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je me tournais vers l'intrus avant de comprendre que le médecin me demandait de couper le cordon ombilical. J'acquiesçais et suivis ses conseils. Deux minutes plus tard, la sage-femme reprit notre bébé pour lui faire sa toilette et je regardais la maman. Elle avait un regard doux et un sourire tendre. Elle prit ma main, et dit doucement :

« - Je t'aime !

« - Moi aussi ma belle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière revint avec notre enfant dans les bras.

« - Alors à qui je confie cette petite merveille ?

« - A son papa, chuchota Mitchie en me regardant. Tu vas y arriver !

Instinctivement, je me raidis et lui demandais si elle en était sûre. Elle eut un regard confiant et hocha la tête. Rassuré, j'écoutais la sage-femme m'expliquer comment placer mes bras pour soutenir le bébé, puis elle le posa dans mes bras alors que j'étais assis près de la maman.

Quand je l'eu, je murmurais, d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion :

« - Elle est tellement légère ! J'ai l'impression que c'est une poupée.

« - Tu vois, tu n'avais pas à avoir peur, tu fais ça très bien.

« - Tu veux la prendre ?

« - Non ! Baisse juste un peu les bras que je la voie aussi.

J'obéis alors que je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue. Durant une minute, aucun de nous ne parla, la gorge encore nouée par l'émotion, puis elle sourit.

« - Regarde ces petites mains. C'est incroyable d'être si petite !

« - Et si fragile, ajoutais-je.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, je dus les laisser à contrecœur, et je retrouvais notre famille dans sa chambre. Je sentis leurs regards sur moi, mais je fus incapable de parler, repassant sans cesse l'intense moment que je venais de vivre. J'étais papa d'un enfant merveilleux auquel, j'étais déjà attaché. Y repensant, je sentis quelque chose remuer en moi, comme lorsque je voyais ma femme, après des semaines de séparation. Je compris alors de quoi parlait maman en disant qu'il n'y avait rien de plus fort que l'amour d'un enfant.

« - Allez mon fils, on va fêter l'évènement en bas, déclara mon père.

J'acquiesçais doucement, revenant enfin à moi, et je les suivis, alors que les filles, tout âges confondus, me pressaient de leur dire si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Seulement, j'avais promis à Mitchie de garder l'information le temps qu'elle soit là, aussi je gardais les lèvres scellées.

Nous restâmes en bas, plus de deux heures, parlant doucement, puis je remontais voir si elle était là. Ma femme m'accueillit en souriant et je l'embrassais avant de la prévenir que j'allais chercher tout le monde.

« - Ils savent ?

« - Simplement que tu as accouché ! J'ai subi un harcèlement intensif mais j'ai vaillamment résisté. Promis !

Elle sourit et je décidais de rester avec elle. Lorsqu'ils ne me verraient pas revenir, ils remonteraient d'eux-mêmes de toute façon. Notre bébé dormait à poings fermés et je la sortis de son lit, avant de m'asseoir près de la maman. L'un comme l'autre ne réussissant pas à la lâcher des yeux. Il semblait tellement fragile, que je sentis mon instinct de protection refaire surface. Me tournant vers Mitchie je l'embrassais doucement, la remerciant de ce cadeau, alors que notre famille entrait.

Je crois que je me souviendrais toujours des exclamations étouffées qu'ils ont tous fait en voyant notre enfant. Les regards de nos mères se sont embués, quant à ma sœur, elle retenait ses larmes avec difficulté.

« - Je vous présente Lydie Gray, chuchotais-je, notre petit trésor !

La suite … C'est un peu confus !

Ils l'ont pris dans leur bras, chacun leur tour, s'extasiant de ses petits pieds, ou dissertant sur la forme de son nez, qu'elle tenait de sa mère, ou la bouche de son père. Pour ma part, j'avais ma femme dans les bras, mais je ne la quittais pas des yeux, durant son premier tour de bras. Mandy refusa de la porter, puis maman la rassura et elle l'a pris finalement contre elle.

Je sus exactement à quel moment elle craqua pour sa petite nièce. Les larmes si brillamment contenue, jusque-là, dans son regard vert coulèrent sur ses joues, et Nate la prit contre lui, avant d'embrasser sa tempe. Ma sœur leva les yeux et nous regarda, émue.

« - Félicitation à tous les deux, pleura-t-elle.

* * *

FIN

Et voilà ! Ce chapitre n'était vraiment pas prévu, et à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, je suis presque dans le même état que Mandy ! J'espère que cette petite surprise vous a fait plaisir ! Je tenais absolument à écrire ce moment où Shane tient sa fille pour la première fois, et j'espère avoir réussi à vous arracher une petite larmichette, à ce moment ou à un autre !

A bientôt !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


End file.
